Una historia diferente
by Narutinachan
Summary: ESTE FANFIC ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 105. Son Hak pudo no haber estado allí para ayudar a la princesa Yona a escapar del castillo Hiryuu después de la muerte de su padre. Pero cierto dragón amarillo, atado a ella por un antiguo pacto, sí lo estaba.
1. Chapter 1: La historia cambió

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **A Different Story** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

 **Notas de GoldenOuryuuWooly traducidas:**

Sinceramente me gusta la idea de que hubiese sido Zeno el que pusiera a Yona a salvo y el que estuviese a su lado desde el principio de su viaje. Seguramente hay mucha gente ya ha sentido esto.

Muy bien, aquí está el capítulo uno.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 1: La noche en que la historia cambió.

Él querría haber esperado mucho más de lo que lo hizo.

Habría querido ver las intenciones de la joven chica, ver lo que había planeado hacer. Zeno tenía la intención de esperar a que la chica se hiciera mayor, para que viera las dificultades de Kouka, para que conociera qué era lo que estaba pasando en todo el reino de Kouka que el Rey Hiryuu había construido con tanto esfuerzo. Quizás con todo ese conocimiento hubiese intentado agitar el país lo suficiente como para que todo el mundo hiciese una reforma, de modo que volviera a ser igual que tantos siglos atrás. Tenía toda la intención de esperar un poco más, de ver a su rey reencarnado crecer más, aprender más sobre el reino sobre el que ella estaba destinada a gobernar. Realmente querría haberlo hecho. Pero nunca había anticipado que su primo mataría a su padre, o el hecho de que los guardias se volvieran en contra de su amado rey.

Debería haberlo anticipado.

En lugar de eso, Zeno la observó con una mezcla de pánico ciego mientras ella intentaba escapar, las flechar la perseguían, tratando de darla caza. Sus pensamientos corrían mientras trataba de formular un plan, con ganas de gritarle al guardia que dejara de disparar a Hiryuu. Tampoco nadie había intentado ayudarla a escapar, y su determinación de esperar desapareció completamente mientras corría apresuradamente, agarrándola del brazo cuidadosamente, guiándola a un lugar seguro.

"¡¿Ah?!" Ella jadeó atónita al ver a Zeno aparecer de la nada, sus ojos morados se ampliaron, la alarma coloreó su rostro. "¡¿Quién eres..?!"

"Cuidado, señorita," habló rápidamente, acercándola hacia él, viendo como una flecha pasó zumbando al lado de su cabeza.

 _Esto es malo_ , gritó en su mente mientras corría, asegurándose de que su rey estaba a su lado. _Esto es tan malo._

Corrieron a través del patio del castillo, Zeno estaba preparado para atravesarse en el camino de cualquier flecha que se acercara a ellos. Las puertas, por supuesto, estaban bloqueadas, pero él era Zeno, y se sabía cada una de las maneras para salir del castillo. El mismo Hiryuu se había asegurado de ello, le había mostrado los planos, señalándole varias entradas y salidas del castillo (un documento que Zeno se había asegurado de llevarse con él cuando se marchó tantos años atrás). La chica le hizo preguntas, en varias ocasiones, sobre qué estaba haciendo, cuestionándole por qué la estaba mostrando el camino.

"Zeno está poniendo a salvo a la señorita", le respondió, haciendo una pausa y tirando alguno de los ladrillos fuera de su lugar, para luego empujar gentilmente a su rey a través de la abertura que había hecho en la pared. "La señorita tiene que confiar en Zeno, ¿de acuerdo? Él ha prometido mantenerla a salvo."

Ella se quedó en silencio mientras salía libre por la pared, Zeno estaba justo detrás de ella. El dragón la empujó para que avanzara hacia la noche, susurrándola palabras amables de aliento para que continuara hacia los árboles. Estaba seguro de que ella estaría agotada pronto, pero quería llevarla lo más lejos del castillo que pudiera antes de que colapsara. Notó que los guardias no les estaban persiguiendo, probablemente aún estaban buscando a la princesa dentro del castillo. Con suerte ellos ya se habrían alejado lo suficiente cuando se les ocurriera buscar más allá de los muros.

Zeno mantuvo a la princesa en movimiento, la seguía susurrando que continuara hacia delante. Ella estaba llorando, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras se tambaleaba hacia delante, tropezando con varias raíces. Él sonrió ligeramente.

"Zeno no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevar a la señorita en brazos a un lugar seguro," le dijo, animándola suavemente. "Solo un poco más, después podremos descansar, ¿está bien…?"

"E-Está bien…" murmuró ella, tratando de calmarse, frotándose los ojos. "¿Por qué… me estás ayudando…?"

"Zeno jamás permitiría que Hiryuu muriera," le respondió simplemente, haciendo una pausa por un momento antes de guiarla hacia la base de un árbol. "Aquí, ahora la señorita puede descansar, Zeno vigilará."

Ella se apoyó contra el árbol, dejándose deslizar hacia abajo y se sentó, atrajo sus rodillas cerca de ella. Zeno la observó mientras temblaba, rápidamente se quitó su capa y la envolvió alrededor de sus hombros. Se sentó al lado de ella, acercándola más a él, esperando que así se calentara lo suficiente como para que dejara de temblar.

"¿Señorita?"

"Mi nombre es Yona…"

"Ah, está bien. ¿Yona? Tenemos un largo camino por delante, ¿de acuerdo?" comenzó Zeno, frotando los costados de Yona suavemente, tratando de darla más calor. "Zeno quiere llevarte con el sacerdote, y después tendremos que ir a recoger a algunos amigos…"

"¿Amigos…?" le preguntó, mirándole con preocupación.

"Ellos ayudarán a la señorita a mantenerse segura, Zeno lo promete, ¿de acuerdo?" La ofreció una sonrisa, viendo como lentamente también se formaba una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica. "Zeno sabe que la señorita va a estar consumida por el dolor durante un tiempo," continuó, mirando hacia el bosque que estaba delante de ellos. "Zeno ya ha pasado por eso. No va a hacer ninguna pregunta si Yona de repente exige que paremos para poder llorar un poco. Zeno se unirá a ella, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella asintió lentamente, bostezando un poco. Su cabeza se cayó contra su hombro, la princesa trató de relajarse lo suficiente para dormir. "Tenemos que… Volver a por Hak…"

"¿Tu guardaespaldas?" la preguntó Zeno, Yona asintió lentamente. "Ah, a Zeno le gustaría poder hacerlo. Va a ser difícil para él volver a la capital después de haberte ayudado a escapar, y también es muy peligroso para ti."

"¡Él es mi guardaespaldas…!" protestó Yona con un bostezo, mirando a Zeno con una expresión frenética. Zeno se estremeció ligeramente, asintiendo lentamente.

"Zeno lo sabe, pero otra vez, es imposible," la explicó. "Además, Zeno será su guardaespaldas. Zeno promete que lo hará mucho mejor."

"¡Has dicho que no puedes llevarme en brazos!"

"¡Ah ja, has atrapado a Zeno con eso! Pero," su voz se volvió más baja, los ojos de Yona se cerraron antes de que su respiración se volviera regular, la princesa se estaba durmiendo lentamente. "Zeno es el dragón que ha nacido para ser tu escudo. Mi nombre es Ouryuu Zeno, señorita, uno de los guerreros dragones del Rey Hiryuu."

La noche se extendía ante ellos, Zeno permaneció despierto, escuchando el ulular de los búhos. Guardó silencio, cuidadosamente sostuvo a Yona más cerca de él cuando su respiración se pausó, cuando ella comenzó a temblar. Él no podía detener ninguna de sus pesadillas, tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo. Ellas eran importantes para ella.

"Sin embargo, si Ouryuu te protege," susurró en voz baja, una sonrisa se formó lentamente en el rostro de Yona a la vez que sus pesadillas parecían desvanecerse, parecía que la chica había entrado en un sueño más profundo, "nunca resultarás herida…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aquí os dejo otra traducción, esta vez de otra autora que me encanta, **GoldenOuryuuWooly** , que también ha tenido la amabilidad de darme permiso para traducir sus fanfics y compartirlos con todos vosotros. Los primeros capítulos son cortitos, pero cada vez serán más largos y la historia se pondrá mejor, lo garantizo.

Esta traducción fue una petición expresa de Tsukiyo-san, aunque yo ya le había echado el ojo al fanfic. Así que espero que te guste mi fiel lectora, esta traducción está dedicada a ti.

Por ahora mis actualizaciones en este fanfic puede que sean un poco irregulares, ya que voy a darle prioridad a ponerme al día con Kou (Rietto) en mi otra traducción larga "A un paso de distancia". Pero prometo que trataré de hacerlo rápido.

Nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2: Amanecer

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **A Different Story** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 2: Amanecer.

El sol comenzó a salir, bañando el denso bosque con su cálida luz dorada. Zeno bostezó un poco, suspirando mientras el sol le incidía directamente en los ojos, el chico molesto se los frotó ligeramente. Estiró el brazo libre, el otro aún lo tenía firmemente envuelto alrededor de los hombros de Yona. La chica seguía durmiendo profundamente, su pecho subía y bajaba con respiraciones lentas. Una parte de Zeno supuso que no habría nada de malo en dejarla dormir un poco más, ya que nadie les había perseguido ayer por la noche, pero la otra parte le estaba gritando que se movieran. Era demasiado pronto como para saber si el primo de la princesa enviaría a alguien a perseguirles, y sabía que no podían correr ningún riesgo.

 _Yona tiene que hablar con el sacerdote en primer lugar_ , pensó Zeno, mientras bostezaba ligeramente y sacudía levemente el hombro de la niña para despertarla. _Ella debe aprender la historia de los cuatro dragones, y con suerte él le dirá que vaya a encontrar a los otros tres…_

 _Hakuryuu, Seiryuu y Ryokuryuu… Ha pasado tanto tiempo…_

"¿Zeno…?" preguntó Yona, frotándose los ojos con cansancio. Se incorporó lentamente, liberando el brazo de Zeno en el proceso, estirándose con un bostezo somnoliento. "¿Qué…?"

"¡Zeno cree que deberíamos empezar a movernos!" le susurró, manteniendo la voz baja y suave. "Zeno no está seguro de si el primo de Yona vendrá detrás de nosotros o no, y tenemos un largo viaje antes de encontrar al sacerdote."

"¿Por qué al sacerdote…?" le preguntó, mirando cómo el dragón se levantaba rápidamente, estirando las piernas. Zeno le ofreció su mano a Yona con una sonrisa, ayudándola a levantarse.

"Bueno," comenzó el dragón amarillo, formando una sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Zeno cree que en tiempos de necesidad es buena idea hablar con alguien que escuche la voz de los Dioses! ¡En realidad, Zeno solía ser un sacerdote!"

"¿Ah? ¿En serio?"

"¡Sí! ¡Así que Zeno cree que hablar con el sacerdote sería algo bueno para la señorita!"

Ella asintió lentamente, arrancando el pasador que había estado en su pelo y mirándolo fijamente. Zeno la observó, haciendo una ligera mueca a la vez que sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Si hoy quería avanzar en su camino hacia las montañas, tenía que mantener su mente alejada de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, y sin embargo una parte de él no quería hacerlo. Lo que había sucedido la noche anterior sería vital para ayudarla a crecer, pero en este momento…

"Hey, señorita, vamos a movernos, ¿de acuerdo?", la preguntó, tomando suavemente sus manos entre las suyas. "Tenemos que poner la mayor distancia que podamos entre nosotros y el castillo…"

"Ah, está bien…"

Después de eso él la guió, hablándola en voz baja mientras se apresuraban a través de los árboles. De vez en cuando, ella le pedía que se detuvieran, la princesa frotaba sus pies con un resoplido suave, murmurando lo mucho que le dolían. Del mismo modo que a menudo se detenía y parecía confundida sobre dónde estaban, hasta que los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvían a su mente, haciendo parpadear la traición a través de sus ojos. Zeno tuvo que persuadirla muchas veces para que se mantuviera en movimiento, con un montón de suaves susurros de aliento para que sus pies se siguieran moviendo hacia adelante.

Viajaron en silencio durante unos días, deteniéndose solamente cuando caía la noche, Zeno se aseguraba de que Yona estuviera segura mientras buscaba comida para los dos. Cada vez que volvía se encontraba a la niña llorando, de forma apenas audible. El dragón forzaba la sonrisa más brillante que podía formar mientras se aproximaba. Él la hablaba a la vez que preparaba la comida, manteniendo a la mente de la princesa lejos de lo que había pasado, hablándola suavemente. Por la noche se sentaban juntos, Zeno la abrazaba con fuerza mientras dormía, frunciendo el ceño cada vez que tenía pesadillas, entonces la susurraba gentilmente al oído alentándola para que superara las pesadillas que la atormentaban.

Eventualmente, los árboles se fueron reduciendo, el suelo se convirtió en roca sólida. Zeno se detuvo con una mueca, apresurándose en quitarse su capa y pasándosela a Yona, y quitándose la bufanda de alrededor de su cuello para envolverla alrededor de la cabeza de ella.

"¡¿Ah?!" exclamó Yona, parpadeando por la sorpresa. "¿Qué estás haciendo…?"

"Nos estamos acercando a una frontera y tenemos que atravesarla", le respondió Zeno, asegurándose de que la bufanda estaba firmemente envuelta alrededor de su cabello. "Si tu primo a enviado a alguien en nuestra busca, o si alguien de la tribu del Fuego o del Cielo te ve, tendríamos que escapar o seríamos capturados."

Los ojos de Yona se abrieron en alarma, poniéndose la capa silenciosamente, viendo cómo él fijaba su bufanda alrededor de su cabeza. "¿Soo-Won realmente podría…?"

"Podría hacerlo. Zeno no está seguro, así que Zeno tiene que tomar precauciones…" Dio un paso atrás, asintiendo ante su obra. La mayor parte del cabello de Yona estaba cubierto, al igual que su vestido. "Ah, Zeno cree que deberíamos cambiar tus ropas en cuanto tengamos oportunidad… Son bonitas, pero con el viaje que tenemos que hacer…"

La chica asintió lentamente, tirando de la bufanda. Después de una pausa Zeno se giró, tomó su mano y la llevó cuidadosamente a través del resto de los árboles. La atrajo hacia él, mirando a su alrededor en busca de amenazas potenciales. Por ahora no había ninguna, pero eso siempre podría cambiar sin un segundo de aviso.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras caminaban, el sol estaba incidiendo directamente sobre ellos. Zeno tuvo que sostener a Yona varias veces después de que ella tropezara, la chica refunfuñaba molesta. Él no podía evitar suspirar, con la preocupación atenazándole el pecho. Podría protegerla fácilmente, pero ¿a qué precio? Ella se enteraría sobre su poder de Ouryuu antes de él estuviera preparado para mostrárselo, pero si se diera el caso esa sería su única opción.

A Zeno le tomó una fracción de segundo darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal, el dragón agarró a Yona alarmado, tirando de ella fuera del peligro a la vez que una flecha golpeaba el suelo donde ella había estado de pie antes.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" Gritó Yona en estado de shock, con los ojos muy abiertos a la vez que miraba la dirección de la que había venido la flecha. Zeno entrecerró los ojos cuando vio a un soldado de la tribu del Fuego, atrayendo a la princesa más cerca de él mientras retrocedía.

"¡Estamos siendo atacados, señorita!" la dijo, cambiando de dirección para conducirla hacia algún refugio. "¡Rápido, sígueme!"


	3. Chapter 3: Encrucijada

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **A Different Story** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 3: Encrucijada.

Corrieron hacia delante, con flechas zumbando a su paso. Zeno mantuvo a Yona cerca de él, con el brazo firmemente envuelto alrededor de su cintura, el chico resopló con molestia. No sabía cómo les habían podido encontrar aquí. Era desconcertante, y no llevaba ningún arma con él (sabía que tendría que haber comprado por lo menos una daga), sería difícil proteger a su amado rey sin que ella se percatara de su habilidad. Ni siquiera sabía qué grupo de soldados era el que les estaba persiguiendo, si eran los soldados del rey o los de una de las tribus.

"¡Solo tienes que quedarte cerca de mí, señorita!" la instruyó, patinando hasta detenerse cuando las flechas parecieron disminuir. Con una rápida ojeada hacia atrás determinó que estaban a una distancia considerable de ellos, haciendo que se relajara. Por el rabillo del ojo vio una grieta entre las rocas, el alivio le invadió mientras empujaba cuidadosamente a la chica dentro de la cavidad entre las rocas.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" le demandó, mirando a Zeno presa del pánico, trastabillando hacia delante. Ella se giró para enfrentarse a él, y el chico la regaló una brillante sonrisa.

"¡Zeno cree que la señoría debería ocultarse durante un rato!" le dijo, llevándose un dedo a los labios en un intento de persuadirla de que bajara la voz. "Zeno cree que debe ser la Tribu del Fuego o la del Viento las que están detrás de nosotros, ya que estamos cerca de ambas fronteras."

"Si se trata de la Tribu del Viento, Mundok-"

"Aunque se tratara de la Tribu del Viento, tratarían de capturar a la señorita y llevarla de vuelta al castillo", la interrumpió, viendo cómo el rostro de Yona se ponía aún más pálido. "La señorita tiene que creer en Zeno ahora, ¿de acuerdo?"

"E-Está bien…"

La sonrió de forma brillante y se giró para marcharse. Se preparó mentalmente para la tarea que tenía por delante, la cual sin duda le obligaría a recurrir a sus escamas.

"¡Zeno!"

Zeno se detuvo, volviéndose para mirar a Yona cuando le habló, el rostro de la chica mostraba determinación. Sus ojos parecían estar siendo consumidos por el fuego, sus labios estaban apretados.

"¡Vuelve!" le exigió, apretando los puños. "¡Tienes que volver a mi sin ninguna herida, ¿lo entiendes?!"

Por un momento se olvido de que se trataba de la princesa, y no de Hiryuu. Él asintió lentamente sorprendido, trastabillando hacia atrás antes de recuperar la compostura. "¡P-Por supuesto! ¡Zeno no se perdonaría el hecho de no volver, señorita! ¡Déjaselo a él!"

Tras dirigirle una sonrisa a Yona salió corriendo, sintiendo un nudo en su pecho. Ella era la reencarnación de Hiryuu, ya no tenía dudas sobre ello. A parte de eso, ella le recordaba a toda la gente que quería proteger y no podía, toda la gente a la que quería salvar, pero no tenía el poder para hacerlo.

"Definitivamente voy a protegerte, señorita…" La voz de Zeno fue tranquila a la vez que patinaba hasta detenerse, cambiando su peso de pie para mantenerse erguido mientras los soldados se acercaban a él.

"¡Alto!" Gritó una voz, el propietario de la misma dio un paso adelante. Su pelo estaba medio recogido en un moño, el resto le caía hacia abajo. Estaba vestido con los colores de la Tribu del Fuego y agarraba una espada por la empuñadura.

"¿Eh? Pero si Zeno ya se ha detenido." Le respondió el dragón, tratando de parecer confundido. Solo tardaron un momento en rodearle, el líder se acercó a él.

"¡No seas insolente!" exclamó, resoplando molesto. "¡¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?!"

"Eh, no, pero Zeno tiene la sensación de que se lo vas a decir de todos modos."

"¡Soy Kun Tae Jun! ¡El segundo hijo del General de la Tribu del Fuego!"

"Sí, Zeno tenía razón." Cambió su peso de pie y se cruzó de brazos, viendo divertido a Tae Jun. Siguió mirando a los soldados que estaban a su alrededor por el rabillo del ojo, contándoles.

 _Hay diez, no, ¿veinte de ellos?_ Pensó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. _No puedo matar a ninguno de ellos, simplemente tengo que dejarles debilitados, heridos… Tengo que volver con Yona rápidamente…_

"¡¿Me estás escuchando?!" Le gritó el segundo hijo, apretando sus manos en señal de frustración. Antes de que Zeno pudiera responder apuntó su espada hacia él, alarmándole. "¡De todos modos, eso poco importa! ¡Simplemente dinos dónde tienes escondida a la princesa!"

"¿Por qué debería hacer Zeno algo así?" resopló el niño, mirando la espada molesto. "Zeno tiene la impresión de que este país se ha quedado sin nadie con sangre real."

"¡Cómo te atreves a sugerir eso! ¡Matadle! ¡Y después buscad a la princesa por las montañas!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Confía en Zeno, confía en Zeno…_

Yona presionó las palmas de sus manos contra las rocas sobre las que se estaba apoyando. Sus pensamientos pasaban a toda velocidad por su mente. Él la había dicho que creyera en él y que permaneciera allí, y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Le había dicho que volvería, y ella rezó porque lo hiciera.

Sus pensamientos aún estaban corriendo, los recuerdos de los eventos que habían acontecido hacía tan solo unos pocos días plagaban su mente.

Cerró los ojos mientras permanecía en silencio. Un clamor lejano de espadas llegó a sus oídos. Un pánico frío comenzó a invadirla lentamente al darse cuenta de que Zeno no llevaba un arma con él, y que los tañidos de metal que escuchaba debían ser de metal contra metal como si le hubiesen partido completamente en rodajas, apuñalándole.

"No… no puede ser eso…" Trató de tranquilizarse a si misma, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. "Él tiene que estar bien…"

Una parte de ella se preguntó por qué creía en él con tanta facilidad. Él había venido de la nada aquella noche, con sus ojos marrones cálidos y acogedores, llevándola a un lugar seguro. La había mantenido a salvo mientras viajaban, y ahora…

Ahora probablemente estaba siendo asesinado por su culpa.

"¡Encontrad a la princesa Yona!"

Se quedó inmóvil al oír esa voz, se apretó más cerca de la pared rocosa. Esa voz le pertenecía a… Tae Jun, ¿verdad? ¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí? Llegados a este punto, definitivamente no quería ser encontrada…

"¿Y ese chico?"

"Dejad que los soldados se encarguen de él. Estará muerto pronto. ¡Incluso podríamos ser recompensados por matar al secuestrador de la princesa!"

 _¡No!_

El terror invadió su cuerpo, un pánico frío la inundaba a la vez que miraba más allá de la abertura entre las rocas, divisando a Tae Jun. ¡¿Matar a Zeno, el hombre que la había rescatado?! Apretó sus manos formando puños, tratando de mantenerse en silencio.

 _¡Él me prometió que iba a volver…!_ Pensó, concentrándose en el cielo que estaba detrás de Tae Jun, obligándose a mantener la calma. _¡Él me lo prometió!_

 _Y aún así, ¿qué pasa si no lo hace? Me dijo que permaneciera aquí, pero seguramente morirá si sigue protegiéndome…_ Yona apoyó la cabeza contra la piedra fría, obligándose a ralentizar su respiración. _Si me sigue protegiendo así, seguramente, seguramente Zeno no vivirá durante mucho tiempo, ¿verdad…?_

 _¡No!_

Yona apretó la mandíbula, empujándose lejos de las rocas, lanzándose fuera de su escondite.

 _¡Me niego a dejar que se sacrifique por mí!_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zeno esquivó las espadas, una tras otra, su sonrisa permaneció en su rostro. Se negaba a dejar que le tocaran, esquivando con habilidad cada flecha, cada giro de las espadas. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había entrado en algún tipo de combate, pero el ritmo seguía siendo el mismo que recordaba.

Solo que esta vez estaba tratando de no lesionarse a la vez cansaba a los soldados.

"¡No va a quedarse quieto!"

Estaba orgulloso del hecho de que los soldados se estuvieran sintiendo cada vez más frustrados con él. Estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, y si lograba seguir así, podría regresar al lado de Yona sin ninguna herida, tal y como había prometido. Hubo un rápido movimiento y él cambió su peso de pie, agachándose para evitar la espada, saltando rápidamente, yendo a través de los soldados que le rodeaban.

"¡Zeno está confundido!" les dijo después de aterrizar a una distancia segura, viendo cómo las caras de los soldados iban mostrando una expresión de shock. "¡Él creía que el líder de los soldados les había ordenado que mataran a Zeno!"

Un momento más tarde se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. Por supuesto, se había librado de los soldados, pero a su espalda había un acantilado, y solo diez pies le separaban de una caída. Afortunadamente, algunos de los soldados ya habían llegado a su límite, derrumbándose en el suelo, pero aún quedaban algunos, jadeando pesadamente mientras miraban a Zeno.

No era como si él les culpara por ello.

Zeno ofreció a los soldados restantes una sonrisa, dando un paso atrás lentamente a la vez que se acercaban. Parecía que también se habían dado cuenta del acantilado que había detrás de él, y probablemente estaban tratando de empujarle abajo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio el pelo rojo de Yona, el pánico invadió su estómago.

"¡¿POR QUÉ HAS SALIDO?!" grito, su voz estaba teñida de alarma.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Yona se dio la vuelta, viendo a Zeno en el acantilado. Sus ojos se abrieron con alarma a la vez que veía cómo le disparaban una flecha. La chica se congeló cuando pareció que tropezaba hacia atrás, tratando de extraer la flecha de él.

"¡Sí! ¡La flecha estaba envenenada!" exclamó Tae Jun, con una expresión cada vez más extasiada. "¡Solo un poco más! ¡Cae en los fieros abismos del inferno, maldito secuestrador!"

Zeno tropezó, deslizándose finalmente por el borde del acantilado, sus gritos asustados llenaron el aire. Yona le observó mientras se agarraba al borde, aferrándose a él, los soldados avanzaron lentamente hacia él.

 _Él morirá_ , pensó Yona con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. _Si esto sigue así, él va… Él seguramente va a…_

Se giró sobre sus talones, decidida a ir al lado de Zeno, para ayudarle cómo pudiera.

"¡Princesa! ¡Por favor espera!"

Al momento después sintió un fuerte tirón en la cabeza, estaban tirando de la bufanda que Zeno le había envuelto alrededor de su pelo tan cuidadosamente junto con su cabello, tirando de ella hacia atrás.

"¡Ah!"

"¡Princesa!" la llamó la voz de Tae Jun. "¡No puedo dejarte ir al lado de ese secuestrador!"

Yona quería gritarle.

"¡Vas a volver al castillo conmigo!"

Por el rabillo del ojo Yona vio una espada en el costado de Tae Jun. La agarró sin pensarlo, desenvainándola mientras el hombre la miraba confundido. Tiró de la espada hacia arriba, cortando su pelo y la bufanda, liberándose de su agarre. Cambiando el peso de pie se lanzó lejos de él, apretando la espada firmemente entre sus manos.

 _No voy a dejar que te maten_ … pensó. _Nunca._

Corrió hacia adelante, acercándose a los soldados que parecían estar disfrutando burlándose de Zeno poniendo sus espadas en la punta de sus dedos.

"¡Alejaos de él!" les gritó, los soldados saltaron sobresaltados, girando sus ojos hacia ella confundidos. "¡Alejaos de Zeno!"

"Princesa…" Comenzó a decir un soldado, mirándola confundido. Yona se lanzó hacia adelante, agitando la espada hacia abajo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su rostro cuando el soldado pareció alejarse del borde del acantilado, apartándose de Zeno.

"¡Alejaos!"

"¡Princesa pórtate bien!" Demandó levantando su espada, cambiando su peso de pie dispuesto a atacar.

"¡Alto!" La voz de Tae Jun le pareció muy lejana mientras se mantuvo firme en el sitio, sosteniendo la espada en alto a la vez que se arrodillaba. "¡No le hagáis daño a la princesa!"

"Pero…"

"Señorita…"

Yona se giró hacia Zeno, el chico frunció el ceño.

"¡Zeno!" exclamó ella, dejando caer la espada a la vez que cambiaba su peso de pie, extendiendo sus manos hacia él. "¡Ahora estoy aquí para ayudarte!"

Ella agarró su mano entre las suyas, tirando de ella con fuerza mientras trataba de subirle de nuevo al nivel del suelo.

"¡Señorita, por favor! ¡Date prisa y huye!" suplicó Zeno, a la vez que trataba de trepar hacia arriba. "¡Zeno va estar bien, él lo promete! ¡Aléjate lo más que puedas!"

"¡No! ¡Nunca!" le respondió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras seguía esforzándose. "¡Nunca te perdonaré si mueres! ¡Me prometiste que me mantendrías a salvo!"

Una voz gritó detrás de ellos. Yona entró en pánico, y se inclinó demasiado hacia adelante. Zeno se dio cuenta de ello, sus ojos se ampliaron en alarma a la vez que la veía caer por el acantilado. Él chico tiró de ella cerca de él a la vez que se precipitaban cayendo hacía el vacio.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

" _Hace mucho, mucho tiempo…"_

Una voz venía de alguna parte, Zeno estaba seguro de ello. Desde algún lugar de la inmensa negrura en la que estaba atrapado.

" _Cuando el gran sol rojo se apagaba…"_

¿Estaban cantando?, se preguntó, apretando los ojos con fuerza. Yona estaba segura entre sus brazos, todavía estaba caliente y estaba respirando, y por una fracción de segundo eso fue lo único de lo que podía preocuparse.

" _El mundo fue bañado por la oscuridad…"_

Esa era una canción triste y miserable, él se quejó, su mente cada vez estaba más nebulosa. Estaba volviéndose a quedarse inconsciente lentamente. ¿Quién cantaría una canción tan sombría?

" _Ah… Qué fastidio… Un par de personas han estirado la pata."_

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Aquí os dejo otro capítulo. A partir de ahora los capítulos ya van a ser más largos. Espero que os esté gustando.

Muchas gracias a Tsukiyo-san por su reviews.

Nos vemos.


	4. Chapter 4: En el fondo del valle

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **A Different Story** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 4: En el fondo del valle.

"¡Lord Soo-Won!"

Soo-Won se dio la vuelta confundido hacia aquel que le estaba llamando. Vio a Son Hak aproximándose hacia él. El consejero, Kye-Sook, también le estaba siguiendo los talones. El general de la Tribu del Viento tenía una expresión amarga en el rostro, había estado así desde el cumpleaños de la princesa Yona, no había duda de que aún estaba irritado a pesar de que ya habían pasado varios días desde el evento. Varios días, y aún no tenían información sobre el paradero de la princesa. Soo-Won podía entender la molestia de Hak, el hombre que había sido nombrado el guardaespaldas personal de Yona por el Emperador fallecido. Forzó una sonrisa, sonriendo a su amigo.

"¿Sí, Son Hak?"

"Kan Tae-Jun está aquí para verte", se quejó el general, señalando detrás de él a la vez que el hombre mencionado se apresuraba en llegar hasta ellos, mirando a Hak. "Sin embargo no sé por qué, él dijo que era urgente."

"¡Oh!" exclamó Soo-Won, inclinándose ligeramente ante el invitado. "¡Vaya, siento haberte hecho esperar, Señor Tae-Jun!"

"En realidad, no deberías inclinarte ante él…"

Soo-Won hizo un ademán ante el comentario de Hak, sonriendo a Tae-Won. "¿Qué te trae por aquí hoy?"

A la vez que dejaba de prestarle atención a Hak, la expresión de Tae-Jun se transformó en una de tristeza sombría. El hombre se inclinó profundamente ante Soo-Won, extendiendo una tela plegada hacia él. "La princesa Yona… ha muerto."

"¡¿Qué?!" No había nada que Soo-Won hubiera podido hacer para conseguir que Hak se mantuviera tranquilo. El hombre agarró el tejido de las manos de Tae-Jun al instante, abriéndolo apresuradamente. Él vio el pelo rojo que quedó a la vista, ambos hombres lo miraron en estado de shock.

"En la frontera entre las tribus del Fuego y del Viento… En las montañas del norte perseguimos a un extraño hombre rubio y a la princesa Yona…" continuó hablando Tae-Jun, bajando la cabeza, Soo-Won no estaba seguro de si era por el dolor o por alguna otra emoción. "Asumimos que él la había secuestrado, y casi conseguimos atraparles, pero… Ambos cayeron al fondo del valle…"

"¿Qué? ¡¿Se cayeron desde ese acantilado…?!" La voz de Hak era fuerte, el general agarró la parte delantera de la ropa de Tae-Jun y tiró de él hacia él, su expresión era oscura e ilegible. "¡Lord Soo-Won dio la orden de que le informaran si alguien encontraba a la princesa Yona! ¡¿Y de todas las cosas que podríais haber hecho, la perseguisteis y terminasteis matándola?!"

"Esto," comenzó Kye-Sook, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento, mirando a Tae-Jun con una expresión grave "es un gran acto de traición a la patria, señor Tae-Jun."

"Es cierto… Yo la maté…"

"¡Por supuesto que la mataste maldita sea!" gruñó Hak, apretando el cabello de Yona en su mano, se giró hacia Soo-Won, casi como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso para golpear a Tae-Jun. Soo-Won negó con la cabeza ligeramente, obligándose a mantener la calma.

"Por favor, deme su castigo…"

"¿Lord Soo-Won?" le preguntó Kye-Sook, mirando hacia él.

Él se quedó callado. ¿La princesa Yona, muerta? Era difícil tan siquiera imaginárselo. Desde luego, no podía hacerlo. En cuanto a Hak, era difícil decir si creía en las palabras del hijo del general de la Tribu del Fuego o no, a pesar de la clara furia que había en su rostro. Soo-Won negó con la cabeza, respirando profundamente, dirigiéndole a Tae-Jun una mirada tranquila.

"Descanse en el castillo por hoy", le dijo, levantando las manos y presionándolas juntas sobre los pliegues de su túnica, viendo como los rostros de los tres que estaban delante de él cambiaban a una expresión de asombro. "Quiero que usted asista a la ceremonia de coronación de mañana."

"¡No!" exclamó Tae-Jun, negando con la cabeza a la vez que daba un paso hacia delante, Kye-Sook le agarró con las manos para evitar su avance. "¡Castígueme! ¡Por favor!"

"¡¿Soo-Won?!" le preguntó Hak, girándose hacia él, la ira estaba coloreando su rostro. Soo-Won negó con la cabeza, haciéndole un gesto a Hak para que le siguiera antes de girarse para irse.

"Sígueme, Hak. Kye-Sook, por favor asegúrese de que el señor Tae-Jun esté cómodo durante su estancia," le ordenó, comenzando a alejarse. Hak dudó un momento antes de obedecer su orden, poniéndose rápidamente a su lado mientras caminaban. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas mientras miraba a Soo-Won, los dos estaban dejando los gritos de Tae-Jun atrás.

"¡¿Estás loco?!" le preguntó el general mientras caminaban, mirando al que pronto sería Rey. "¡Espera, no, no respondas a eso, está claro que lo estás!"

"Cálmate, Hak, tengo una razón… Yo no creo en los castigos innecesarios…" le respondió con calma, agarrando la mano en la que él tenía la tela que contenía los restos del cabello de Yona. "No creo que él matara intencionadamente a la princesa Yona."

"¿Cómo podemos siquiera saber eso si ella está muerta…?" murmuró Hak, pasándole la tela, temblando ligeramente. "Tal vez debería ir a buscarla al valle, tal vez ella esté viva y herida… El emperador Il dejó a Yona bajo mi cuidado, y le he traicionado…"

"Es suficiente, Hak," le ordenó Soo-Won, doblando de nuevo la tela, sosteniéndola con fuerza. "No tenemos tiempo para ir a buscarla al valle, no con la coronación de mañana… Te necesito aquí, en el castillo, como el general de la Tribu del Viento."

"Pero Yona podría estar-"

"La princesa Yona debe estar muerta."

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Hak le fulminó con la mirada, sus manos estaban temblando como si estuviera deseando pegarle. La verdad sea dicha, Soo-Won no le culparía si lo hiciera. Sus acciones les habían llevado a ese resultado, ocasionaron que Yona se cayera por el acantilado. Si alguien la había matado, ese era él. Después de un momento Soo-Won se giró, suspirando levemente.

"… Vamos," le habló, rompiendo el silencio. "Tenemos muchos preparativos que hacer para mañana…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Goteo._

Algo húmedo tocó la cara de Yona, la chica luchó por abrir los ojos. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, su memoria estaba brumosa. La luz brillante de lo que parecía ser el sol hizo que su vista fuera borrosa, dificultando su visión.

 _Goteo._

Después de un momento, su visión se aclaró, vio el rostro de un niño sobre ella, el cual estaba apretando una rodaja de naranja entre sus manos por encima de la boca de Yona. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que sus ojos estaban abiertos, el niño parpadeó sorprendido.

"Ah, estás despierta", comentó, bajando sus manos para empujar la rodaja en la boca de Yona. "Mis manos se estaban cansando, come esto por ti misma."

Ella tosió levemente, más que nada sorprendida por la fruta que había entrado repentinamente en su boca. El muchacho cambió su peso de pie a la vez que se inclinaba sobre lo parecía ser un banco, para después recoger algunas hierbas y colocarlas en lo que Yona supuso que era un mortero, a la vez que recogía un instrumento para aplastarlas.

"… ¿Quién eres?" trató de preguntarle, masticando la naranja lentamente. El desconocido se volvió para mirarla, con una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

"Soy Yoon," se presentó, devolviendo su atención a las cosas que estaba moliendo. "Solo soy un chico guapo que está de paso. Puedes olvidarte de esto." Hizo una pausa por un momento, girándose para señalarla con la herramienta que estaba sosteniendo, con una mirada de confusión en su rostro. "De todos modos, ¿quiénes sois vosotros? No parecéis bandidos, pero sois bastante resistentes si aún estáis vivos después de haber caído por ese acantilado."

"¿Acantilado…?" le preguntó Yona, a la vez que se sentaba, la cabeza comenzó a latirle con un dolor sordo. "Ay, ay…"

Yoon puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a enfocarse en lo que tenía dentro del mortero, los agudos sonidos del instrumento llenaron la habitación. Después de un momento Yona jadeó, sobresaltando a Yoon, los últimos acontecimientos habían comenzado a repetirse en su mente.

"Es cierto. Nosotros… ¡Zeno!" casi gritó, sentándose al instante, alarmada con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡¿Dónde está Zeno?!"

"¿Zeno?" preguntó Yoon, mirándola con el ceño fruncido confundido. "Ah, ¿te refieres a ese chico rubio que estaba contigo? Él está-"

"¡Señorita!"

Ella sintió una fuerza que repentinamente chocó contra ella. Dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa a la vez que un par de brazos la rodearon, abrazándola con fuerza. Giró la cabeza, y el alivio la invadió al ver que Zeno estaba a su lado, al parecer completamente ileso. Sin previo aviso, él apretó su abrazo, provocándola una ligera punzada de dolor en el costado. La chica hizo una mueca, su compañero aflojó un poco su agarre, pero casi nada.

"¡¿De qué está hecho este tipo…?!" preguntó Yoon, cambiando su peso para recostarse mientras les veía abrazarse, una mirada de confusión desdeñosa cruzó su rostro. "¡Parecía que te estaba protegiendo mientras caíais, y aún así, cuando fui a curarle no tenía ninguna herida! ¡Estaba perfectamente bien! ¡Debería haber estado gravemente herido, o algo! ¡Tenía una rasgadura en sus ropas a la altura del hombro, pero su piel estaba perfectamente bien!"

"¡Zeno es realmente robusto!" exclamó el chico con entusiasmo, dándole a Yoon una sonrisa brillante. El hecho de que Zeno estuviera cerca hizo que Yona se sintiera mejor al instante, la chica se relajó entre sus brazos.

"Ciertamente" le respondió Yoon secamente, mostrándole a Zeno una expresión apática. "De otra manera no habrías sobrevivido. En fin…" les miró a los dos, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. "… ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros aquí en primer lugar? ¿Sois amantes que habéis escapado de vuestro hogar o algo así?"

"¡No!" respondieron ambos al unísono, negando con la cabeza.

"¡La señorita es muy muy importante para Zeno!"

"¡Zeno me salvó la vida!"

"Ah." Su respuesta pareció aburrir a Yoon, el chico cambió el peso de pie y se levantó, desempolvando sus rodillas. "Está bien, entonces ya lo entiendo. Vosotros dos sois idiotas."

"De todos modos…" murmuró Yona, mirando al chico con un ceño fruncido en el rostro. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de orientarse. "Así que ¿este es el fondo del valle…? ¿Vives aquí?"

"Sí." Respondió Yoon, haciendo una pausa ligeramente confundido. "¿Por qué?"

"¡La señorita está buscando a alguien!" la voz de Zeno fue fuerte, como si se encontrara en un estado de ánimo entusiasta. Yona se estremeció ligeramente, el chico que estaba sentado a su izquierda pareció darse cuenta de que su voz la estaba haciendo daño y se alejó, solo un poco. "Simplemente no estamos seguros de dónde buscar exactamente. Tal vez en muchacho podría-"

"¡Yoon! ¡Yoon!"

Esa cuarta voz sobresaltó a Yona. La chica miró hacia arriba a tiempo de ver a un hombre adulto corriendo hacia ellos, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de barro. Sus ojos estaban tapados por un pelo rubio claro, que estaba recogido en una trenza.

Su aspecto le resultó bastante divertido.

"Espera," suspiró Yoon, dirigiéndole al recién llegado una mirada apática, a la vez que gentilmente le empujaba con el pie en un intento por mantener al hombre lejos de él. "Por Dios, ¿por qué estas cubierto de barro? No te acerques a mí así, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Mientras estaba orando a los Cielos para que todos sean felices", comenzó a relatar el hombre, su voz estaba temblando ligeramente ante el gesto de Yoon, alejándose de él. "me resbalé y me caí…!"

"¡Eres un fastidio!" Gimió el chico, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡Los Cielos te han abandonado!"

"¡Eso es cruel…!"

Yona y Zeno permanecieron en silencio, mirando lo que Yona suponía que era la forma de esos dos de mostrarse afecto. Sin embargo, a Zeno se le escapó una risita tranquila. Yona le mandó callar rápidamente.

"¡Oh! ¡Ya te has despertado!"

El hombre se giró hacia Yona, con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro que podría rivalizar con las de Zeno. "¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Mi nombre es Ik-Soo, se podría decir que soy el guardián de Yoon! ¿Acaso él no es genial por haber podido curarte?"

"Yo soy…" Yona se detuvo, un pensamiento se abrió paso en su cabeza. _No debería revelar mi verdadera identidad, aunque no parecen ser malas personas… este lugar sigue estando cerca de la Tribu del Fuego…_

"Tú realmente…" la voz de Ik-Soo la sacó de golpe de su debate silencioso, la chica le miró sorprendida. Al parecer había lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, que corrían por sus mejillas desde detrás de su flequillo. En opinión de Yona, ese era todo un espectáculo. "Has sufrido mucho, ¿no es así…?"

Ella se quedó en silencio, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente. "… No, no ha sido así. Zeno me ha protegido, así que…"

"No, me refiero al momento en el que decidiste comenzar tu viaje."

"… ¿Eh? ¿Qué viaje?"

"Habrá sido aún más duro para una persona como tú, princesa Yona," la voz de Ik-Soo era calmada, quizás demasiado tranquila. Tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y las lágrimas de antes habían desaparecido mágicamente.

"Un momento, ¿cómo sabes quién soy yo…?" le preguntó ella, volviéndose para lanzarle a Zeno una mirada acusadora. El rubio negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, a la vez que articulaba 'no he sido yo' con la boca.

"Los Dioses me dijeron que…"

"¿Eres estúpido?" le interrumpió Yoon, mirándole a la vez que daba un profundo suspiro. "No tiene sentido vivir en el anonimato si les dices eso a los demás de forma tan casual… Realmente no puedes decir ni una simple mentira, ¿verdad…?"

"Ah hah, la voz de los dioses, ¿no?" le preguntó Zeno rápidamente, inclinándose hacia delante con una sonrisa. A Ik-Soo le tomó un momento procesar los comentarios de Yoon y Zeno, después un aura de pánico le rodeó.

"Oh no, quería estar apropiadamente limpio y aseado para saludar a la princesa…"

Yona le miró fijamente, con los ojos abiertos en estado de shock.

"¿Tú eres… el sacerdote que Zeno mencionó…?"

Zeno vio como Ik-Soo asentía lentamente, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Así que este era el hombre que podía oír las voces de los Dioses, pensó él, viendo cómo el comenzaba a hablar con Yona, moviendo las piernas y cruzándolas debajo de él, tarareando para sí mismo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde le última vez que él escuchó la voz de los Dioses?

"… ¿Así que tú sabías que yo iba a venir aquí?"

"¡Sí!" exclamó Ik-Soo, asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente, su cabello rebotó al ritmo de su cabeza. Se arrodilló delante de Yona, levantando las manos en posición de oración, aún seguía sonriendo. "Trasmitir las voz de los Dioses a todo el mundo es mi trabajo. Rezo para que cada uno de ellos encuentre la felicidad. Los Dioses me enseñan todo sobre este mundo."

Zeno asintió lentamente, con la esperanza de darle a Yona la impresión de que le estaba escuchando.

"¡¿Qué trabajo?!" le demandó Yoon, agarrando la ropa del sacerdote arrodillado, tratando de quitársela. "No consigues nada de dinero. ¡No haces nada más que arrodillarte todos los días! ¡Y estás completamente lleno de barro, así que quítate la ropa para que pueda lavarla! ¡Te echaron del castillo," continuó, lanzándole una túnica y sacudiendo la cabeza "porque el hecho de proclamar que escuchas la voz de los Dioses es sospechoso en primer lugar!"

"¿Por qué fue expulsado…?"

Zeno se giró para encarar a Yona, incapaz de ocultar la sorpresa de su rostro.

"Estoy bastante impresionado," le dijo Yoon como respuesta, su voz estaba llena de acusación hacia la chica. "Tú vivías en el castillo, ¿y no lo sabes? Qué típico… Ni siquiera me has dirigido una palabra de agradecimiento todavía. ¿Le has dado las gracias a este tipo por salvarte la vida?" Yona se quedó en silencio mientras hablaba, Zeno hizo una mueca ante las palabras del muchacho. "¿Alguna vez en toda tu vida le has dado las gracias a alguien?"

Después de decir eso se levantó y se fue. Yona permaneció donde estaba, aparentemente congelada y en estado de shock. Después de un momento ella luchó por levantarse, decidida a seguirle, Zeno no estaba muy seguro del por qué.

Se preguntó qué era lo que Yoon tenía contra Yona, una chica que era tan inocente sobre los problemas que asolaban Kouka.

"… Te llamas Zeno, ¿no?"

"¡Ah!" Zeno hizo una pausa y le miró, sonriendo alegremente al darse cuenta de que Ik-Soo aún estaba de pie cerca de él. El sacerdote se volvió a arrodillar en frente de él. Zeno se preguntó cuándo se había levantado, para después desechar ese pensamiento rápidamente de su mente y asentir con entusiasmo.

"¡Mmh!" le respondió, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Qué puede hacer Zeno por el sacerdote?"

Ik-Soo se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento, casi como si estuviera buscando la mejor manera de responder a la pregunta de Zeno. Después de unos segundos le miró (o al menos eso creía Zeno, ya que era difícil saberlo con el flequillo que estaba cubriéndole los ojos).

"Solo me estaba preguntando…" comenzó finalmente Ik-Soo, con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro. "¿Por qué está Ouryuu con Hiryuu tan al principio de su viaje?"

Zeno se quedó inmóvil, mirándole en estado de shock. Para después encontrarse a si mismo riendo, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión. "¡Ah hah, el sacerdote es muy inteligente! Es cierto que Zeno es Ouryuu, uno de los cuatro guerreros dragones del Rey Hiryuu." Frunció el ceño un poco mientras pensaba en la pregunta de Ik-Soo, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. "Y … este no era el plan original de Zeno… La señorita necesitaba ayuda para escapar, y Zeno no pudo resistirse a ayudar a su Rey."

El sacerdote sonrió suavemente, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. Ellos cayeron en una especie de silencio, las voces lejanas de Yona y Yoon flotaban a la deriva en el viento. Zeno dejó escapar un suspiro a la vez que se levantaba estirando los brazos.

"Zeno va a ayudar a la señorita en su viaje," comenzó. No estaba mirando hacia Ik-Soo, tal vez simplemente estaba hablando consigo mismo en voz alta. "Él va a hacer todo lo que su Rey le pida."

"Ella tiene un guerrero leal."

"Sin embargo, Zeno no es realmente un guerrero. Zeno es Zeno. Tal vez podría serlo, pero eso no es un truco que a la gente le suela gustar mucho." Hizo un gesto con la mano, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Después de un momento, se volvió hacia el sacerdote con una expresión seria en su rostro. "Aunque a Zeno le gustaría pedirle al sacerdote que le transmita la voz de los Dioses a la señorita. Él no ha vuelto a escuchar las voces de los Dioses desde hace mucho tiempo, así que no sabe cuál es el plan que tienen para la señorita."

"Ah…" Ik-Soo pareció detenerse durante un momento, asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente. "Si ella desea oír la voz de los Dioses, entonces voy a transmitírsela. Aunque, ¿qué es lo que Zeno ha querido decir con…?"

"¡De todos modos!" vitoreó Zeno, dando una palmada con sus manos. "¡Zeno tiene hambre! ¿El sacerdote sabe si hay algún árbol frutal cerca, o algo que Zeno pueda comer? ¡Zeno come mucho, ¿sabes?!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

Muchas gracias a **Tsukiyo-san** y a **Guest** por sus reviews.

Nos vemos.


	5. Chapter 5: La voz de los Dioses

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **A Different Story** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 5: La voz de los Dioses.

El día pasó rápidamente y tanto Yona como Zeno trataron de conocer a sus anfitriones. A ninguno de ellos les había costado ningún trabajo hacerse amigos de Ik-Soo, pero parecía que Yona no era capaz de congeniar con Yoon. Zeno la había estado observando con un gesto de preocupación, ofreciéndole instantáneamente un abrazo cada vez que el niño la había ignorado, alejándose con lo que parecía ser un bufido de molestia.

"¡No te preocupes tanto, señorita!" le aseguró Zeno, abrazándola con fuerza. "¡Hay algunas personas a las que no se las puede ganar tan fácilmente! Zeno lo sabe, ya que pasó mucho tiempo tratando de ganarse a un viejo amigo suyo."

Yona concordaba con él cada vez, pero Zeno estaba seguro de que la preocupaba, la molestaba. Él suspiró, haciendo que el pelo de la chica ondeara.

"¡Zeno estará de vuelta en seguida!" le dijo, regalándola la sonrisa más brillante que pudo antes de ponerse a caminar rápidamente. Sus pasos golpearon suavemente el suelo.

Parte de la razón por la que Yoon le tenía tanta aversión a Yona debía ser el hecho de que ella había sido amparada por la realeza. Ella era inocente de las acciones de su padre, inocente de la pobreza que este había creado. Y, aún así, gracias a su huida del castillo, aún había tiempo para que ella pudiera aprender cómo cambiar lo que su padre había hecho, de cambiar el reino para mejor. Zeno estaba seguro de ello, estaba seguro de que esa era la razón por la que su amado Rey se había reencarnado. No había otra explicación posible.

Una fragancia flotó en el aire, haciendo que Zeno se detuviera y babeara involuntariamente. ¿El muchacho estaba cocinando? Se preguntó mientras daba vueltas siguiendo a su olfato, encaminándose hacia el olor de las delicias que estaban siendo cocinadas. Alimentarse sería una buena idea, y especialmente que Yona comiera. Después de todo, ella era una niña en crecimiento, tenía que comer mucha comida para crecer fuerte. Al menos eso era lo que Guen había dicho sobre él, que él era un niño en crecimiento con un gran apetito. La misma idea se podía aplicar a Yona, ¿no?

Efectivamente cuando Zeno se acercó a la fuente del increíble olor Yoon estaba inclinado sobre una olla, murmurando cosas para sí mismo a la vez que añadía un ingrediente detrás de otro, removiéndolo lentamente.

"¡Zeno no sabía que el muchacho podía cocinar!" se entusiasmó, dando saltitos rápidamente a la vez que Yoon daba un salto sorprendido dejando caer la cuchara, se giró para dirigirle a Zeno una mirada mordaz.

"¡No te acerques a mi sigilosamente!" le ordenó, recogiendo la cuchara para remover el contenido de la olla. "¡Por supuesto que puedo cocinar, soy un genio guapo! Puedo hacer casi cualquier cosa, excepto pelear."

"Bueno," le respondió Zeno, inclinándose un poco sobre la olla para examinar su contenido. "¡Zeno te cree! ¡Esto huele increíble! ¡Zeno no se ha dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba hasta que olió la deliciosa comida que el muchacho estaba cocinando!"

El comentario pareció agradar a Yoon, el muchacho sonrió un poco mientras lo removía, quedándose en silencio. Zeno le observaba, cambiando su peso de pie para arrodillarse junto a él, haciendo que le mirara a él en vez de a la olla.

"… Sin embargo, Zeno tiene una pregunta que hacerle al muchacho."

"Mi nombre es Yoon, lo sabes."

"¡Ah hah, Zeno lo sabe!" El dragón sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Zeno se estaba preguntando por qué el muchacho se comporta de forma tan hostil con la señorita."

"No me gusta el Rey ni su familia."

La declaración no debería haber sorprendido a Zeno. Había un montón de gente en Kouka a quienes no les gustaba el emperador Il, a quienes no les importaba la familia real por su causa, sin embargo eso no les daba ninguna razón para odiar también a Yona. Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos Zeno sacudió la cabeza.

"Zeno puede entender tu odio hacia el emperador," empezó mirando hacia Yoon. "Pero la señorita es inocente de sus acciones. Ha sido expulsada del castillo por cosas que ella no ha provocado."

"¡Ella sigue siendo parte del problema!"

"Eh, tal vez. Pero ella no sabía hacer nada mejor." Era difícil para alguien que había crecido entre mimos entender las dificultades de vivir en la pobreza. "Zeno se crió en una aldea muy pobre, pero él no culpa a la señorita por lo que Kouka se ha convertido. La señorita estaba siendo protegida intencionadamente por su padre de todas las crueles realidades de la vida, y ahora que está sola, luchando por su vida, finalmente puede comenzar a comprender lo que significa estar verdaderamente vivo."

Yoon se quedó en silencio. Una parte de Zeno esperaba que sus palabras hubiesen sido la causa del silencio del joven, con suerte estaría sentado pensado tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué la estás siguiendo?"

"¿Ah? ¡Zeno seguirá a la señorita a donde quiera que vaya! Zeno prometió hace mucho tiempo que protegería a la señorita, aunque ella ahora no lo recuerda."

"¿Así que sois amigos de la infancia?"

"No, no del todo, Zeno conoció a la señorita hace mucho tiempo." Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo alegremente ante sus buenos recuerdos del Rey Hiryuu. "La señorita podría no llegar a recordar el hecho de haber conocido a Zeno, o la promesa. Sin embargo, Zeno la cumplirá."

Yoon le miró, con un ceño fruncido en su rostro. "Eres un ser humano muy extraño."

"¡Ah hah, Zeno lo intenta!"

"¡Eso no ha sido un cumplido bicho raro! ¡Ahora vete antes de que decida no alimentarte!"

Zeno se precipitó hacia arriba, lanzándose lejos del muchacho con una sonrisa mientras este le amenazaba, huyendo de cualquier peligro potencial.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"¿Señor sacerdote?"

El cielo aún estaba oscuro, Yona se detuvo cuando vio al sacerdote de rodillas sobre un saliente en las rocas. Zeno estaba a su lado, hablándole de alguna cosa (quizás sobre a dónde deberían ir ahora, no le había estado prestando mucha atención). Él se detuvo, con sus ojos puestos en el sacerdote.

"Ah… Princesa Yona…" comenzó Ik-Soo, girándose para mirarla. Yona se congeló al ver las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, al igual que antes durante ese mismo día.

Ella condujo a Zeno hasta el sacerdote, inclinando la cabeza mientras miraba al hombre con preocupación. "¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Está todo bien?!

"Oh…" El sacerdote se frotó los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente a la vez que miraba hacia el espacio vacío de la cornisa que estaba ante él, mirando algo que Yona no podía ver. "Tuve un sueño acerca de ti. Sobre ti y este mundo." Se quedó en silencio, Yona no estaba segura de si debería decir algo o no. Después de unos segundos Ik-Soo volvió a hablar, su voz era tranquila. "Princesa Yona, ¿te gustaría escuchar la voz de los Dioses?"

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. La princesa miró a Zeno a la vez que este asentía lentamente, dándole una mirada significativa.

"La voz de los Dioses podría darle a la señorita una idea sobre lo que debería hacer, y sobre dónde debe llevarla Zeno," razonó él, con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro. "Zeno cree que podría ser una buena idea para ver qué camino debería tomar la señorita."

"Ah…" suspiró Yona, haciendo una pausa mientras pensaba, mirando a los dos hombres. "¿Es este camino algo que alguien debería mostrarme…?"

Ik-Soo se giró hacia ella con una expresión indescifrable, Zeno se mantuvo en silencio, mirándola, casi perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Realmente no he hecho nada, y sinceramente he pensado en simplemente sentarme y no hacer nada…" Continuó la princesa, su voz era baja, llena de sentimientos. "Pero… Zeno y yo hemos sido perseguidos… Podría haber jurado que íbamos a morir… Y ahora yo…"

Sus pensamientos de antes, los que tenía mientras aún estaban en el acantilado regresaron a ella. Zeno diciéndola que se ocultara, Zeno siendo disparado, ellos cayendo…

"Quiero vivir." Dijo finalmente Yona, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza con determinación. "Sin importar si se trata de mi vida, o de la vida de Zeno… no voy a dejar que nadie la tome. Nunca. Y ahora mismo eso es todo lo que quiero. Pedir eso a los Dioses es…"

"…No."

Hubo un susurro detrás de ellos, Yoon debía de haberse unido a ellos, tal vez para gritarles por estar fuera tan tarde. Yona miró a Ik-Soo sobresaltada, Zeno susurró algo que debía haber sido un saludo hacia Yoon. El sacerdote negó con la cabeza, devolviendo su mirada hacia el espacio vacío que había delante de él, su voz era tranquila.

"En el caso de que quieras 'vivir', sería diferente a una vida normal y pacífica. Si vives, el Reino de Kouka temblará…" Una brisa le levantó, pareciendo que girara alrededor de ellos, una leve niebla se levantó. "Y será barrido por la tempestad."

"¿Señor sacerdote…?"

"Si simplemente deseas vivir una vida honesta, si quieres vivir en medio de esta ola abrasadora e imparable de derramamiento de sangre, entonces te transmitiré la voz de los Dioses."

Las estrellas que estaban encima de ellos parecieron brillar a la vez que Ik-Soo levantaba las manos en oración, mirando hacia arriba a la vez que inhalaba, exhaló, preparándose para hablar de nuevo. " _La oscuridad ha caído sobre la tierra. La sangré de los dragones revivirá una vez más, y el antiguo pacto se mantendrá. Cuando los cuatro dragones se reúnan, la espada y el escudo que protegerán al rey despertarán… y entonces el Dragón Rojo volverá al amanecer_."

El silencio volvió a caer entre ellos, al momento después el sacerdote se desplomó hacia delante con un leve gemido. Yoon corrió hacia adelante para atraparle antes de que se cayera de la cornisa. "T… Transmitir la voz de los Dioses me cuesta mucha energía…"

"¡Vaya hombre viejo más molesto!" le reprendió Yoon, sacudiendo la cabeza fastidiado mientras intentaba ayudar al hombre a enderezarse, comprobando su frente con un gruñido.

"Esa profecía de hace un momento…" murmuró Yona, Zeno se detuvo a mirarla. Unos segundos pasaron en los que Yoon le siguió regañando mientras Yona pensaba. Tanto él como Ik-Soo se giraron para mirarla. "¿Se refería al Dragón Rojo que aparece en la leyenda sobre el rey?"

"… ¿Conoces la leyenda de la creación del reino?"

"¡Oh! ¡Oh Zeno se la sabe!" El chico se entusiasmó, alzando los brazos eufórico, con una voz mucho más fuerte de lo que debería. "¡Es una historia sobre el Dios Dragón Rojo que tomó forma humana, descendió de los cielos y cayó a la Tierra con el fin de gobernar un país!" Yona le miró sorprendida, viendo cómo él se animaba repentinamente a la vez que contaba la historia. "¡Ese fue el primer rey del reino de Kouka, el Rey Hiryuu!"

Ik-Soo asintió lentamente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. "Sin embargo, al final, incluso el Rey Hiryuu, que había tomado la forma de un ser humano, comenzó a luchar contra los humanos."

"¡Correcto! ¡Ya que los corazones de la gente comenzaron a volverse malvados, y porque se olvidaron de Dios, el país comenzó a decaer!" La voz de Zeno aún se mantenía entusiasmada, casi como si estuviera orgulloso de estar contando la historia. Yona percibió un brillo en sus ojos, casi como si estuviera recordando algo nostálgico, algo que había sido querido para él. "El Rey Hiryuu también fue capturado por aquellos que deseaban su poder de autoridad, y parecía como si todo fuera a ser destruido."

Era increíble ver al chico contar la historia, decidió Yona, casi en trance por sus palabras. Él estaba entusiasmado con ella, agregando voces para cada uno de los guerreros dragones de la leyenda, para el Rey Hiryuu, casi con una mirada de anhelo en sus ojos.

"Los dragones aún amaban a Hiryuu y no querían perderlo. ¡Así que con el fin de proteger a Hiryuu, los dragones azul, verde, amarillo y blanco les dieron su sangre a guerreros humanos y les concedieron sus poderes!" Pareció vacilar durante un momento, como si estuviera rememorando un mal recuerdo, deshaciéndose de lo que quiera que fuera antes de continuar. "A uno le dieron garras afiladas que podían cortar cualquier cosa. A otro le dieron ojos que podían ver muy lejos. A otro le dieron un fuerte… cuerpo… que no podía ser dañado. Y al último le dieron piernas con las que podía saltar hasta los cielos."

Zeno se pausó una vez más, presionándose un dedo contra la barbilla mientras pensaba, con los ojos nublados por una emoción imposible de identificar. "Cada uno de los guerreros... que obtuvieron el poder de los dragones lideraron sus tribus, protegieron al rey Hiryuu y sofocaron el caos del país. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el Dragón Rojo se fuera a dormir, cansado por todas la batallas. En cuanto a los guerreros dragones, su misión había… terminado… Los cuatro guerreros dragones pensaron en su rey que ya no podía moverse y lloraron. No sabían si su tristeza era debida a que habían perdido a alguien importante para ellos, o si era la sangre de los dragones que estaba dentro de ellos la que estaba llorando la muerte de Hiryuu. Después de eso…"

La voz de Zeno vaciló, el chico sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, como si estuviese tratando de no llorar.

"Después de eso," retomó Yona, extendiendo la mano y frotándole suavemente el hombro, una mirada de preocupación cruzó su rostro mientras las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de él. El chico trató de frotarse los ojos y detener las lágrimas. Tendría que preguntarle por qué estaba tan afectado por la historia, pero más adelante. "Los cuatro guerreros dragones se dieron cuenta de que sus poderes superaban con creces los que poseían los humanos. Se dice que ellos dejaron sus tribus, se separaron y desaparecieron."

"Las tribus que dejaron atrás siguieron progresando y se convirtieron en lo que ahora son las cinco tribus." Terminó Ik-Soo, aplaudiendo con sus manos, sin prestarle atención al niño que estaba llorando. Yona hizo una pausa, mirándole, un ceño fruncido se volvió a formar en su rostro.

"Así que… ¿Qué tiene que ver la leyenda de cómo se creó el país conmigo?"

"Dijiste que querías vivir, ¿no es así princesa Yona?" Ella sintió con la cabeza, su ceño fruncido se profundizó. "Pero no puedes vivir sola. Si te marchar de aquí, aquellos que están detrás de ti te volverán a perseguir. La persona que está contigo apoyándote es-"

"¡Ese sería Zeno!" le interrumpió el rubio, agitando un poco las mangas para que secaran, sus lágrimas se habían borrado.

"Cierto, Zeno. A este paso, no va a ser suficiente para mantenerte a salvo, y ambos moriréis." Zeno tosió ante el comentario, murmurando algo que Yona no pudo oír. Ella se quedó mirando a Ik-Soo en estado de shock, mordiéndose el labio. "Necesitarás a otros compañeros."

"¿Pero quién…?"

"Es simple," le respondió Ik-Soo, su voz era tranquila. "Ve y busca a los cuatro guerreros dragones."

"¡¿Quieres decir que los cuatro guerreros dragones existen?!" Exclamó la chica, con los ojos iluminados al instante.

"Eso es imposible, ellos son solo una leyenda…" se quejó Yoon, viendo cómo Zeno empezó a negar con la cabeza, el medallón que colgaba de la banda de su cabeza se balanceó junto con su pelo.

"¡Por supuesto que existen!" le regañó Zeno, con una expresión inusualmente severa en el rostro. "¿Realmente pensaste que son tan solo una leyenda? ¡Eso realmente sucedió!"

"Exactamente," concordó Ik-Soo, con una leve sonrisa formada en sus labios, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente para mirar a Yona. "Incluso ahora, ellos están en este país viviendo silenciosamente con la sangre de dragón que han heredado. Ellos podrían prestarte su poder."

"Pero… Señor sacerdote… ¿Los dragones de la leyenda me prestarían sus poderes por una razón tan personal, como vivir…?" Un sentimiento de malestar creció en su estómago, la chica meneó la cabeza.

"Es un milagro que tu casi-"

"¡Hey! ¡Zeno no cree que 'casi' sea la palabra correcta!"

"… Es un milagro que pudieras escapar del castillo. Es un milagro que te calleras por estos acantilados y estés sana y salva. En realidad… Creo que más que un milagro, es el destino lo que te ha traído hasta aquí. Si puedes encontrar a los cuatro dragones de la leyenda, no será solamente por tus razones personales, sino por el destino."

El grupo se quedó en silencio, la voz de Ik-Soo llenaba la noche, cayendo pesadamente sobre ellos. Zeno negó con la cabeza fuera del campo de visión de Yona, con un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"Sin embargo, los Cielos solo pueden mostrarte el camino a seguir. Si caminas por ese camino depende de ti." Comentó el sacerdote, negando con la cabeza ligeramente, se dejó caer de nuevo en los brazos de Yoon, con un comentario sobre lo mucho que había hablado escapando de sus labios.

"Por Dios," gruñó Yoon, tratando de enderezar al hombre con un gemido. "Hablas demasiado tiempo con los Dioses, viejo."

Yona permaneció en silencio mientras pensaba, mirando al suelo. Después de un momento Zeno agarró su brazo con suavidad, llevándola de regreso a la cabaña del sacerdote, los suaves sonidos de sus pies contra el suelo sustituyeron a los regaños de Yoon.

"¿Señorita?" preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio, sin mirarla. "¿En qué estás pensando?"

"Yo…" ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Quería tomar el camino que le habían indicado los Dioses? "Quiero conocer a las personas que poseen la sangre de los dragones."

"¿La señorita está segura?" le preguntó, mirando hacia ella con sus ojos marrones llenos de curiosidad. "¿Incluso si ellos no te quieren apoyar?"

"Bueno… Ya me encargaré de eso entonces. Según están las cosas ahora, no puedo dejar este lugar sin que nosotros corramos peligro…" Ella resopló suavemente, frunciendo más el ceño mientras Zeno se volvía a quedar en silencio. "Quiero seguir delante de una manera u otra, de modo que yo también pueda hacerme más fuerte."

"¿Hacerte más fuerte?" la preguntó, haciendo una pausa. "¿Con cosas como espadas y arcos?"

"Sí."

"¡Bueno, entonces Zeno puede enseñarte eso!" comenzó él, dejando a su mano caer sobre el brazo de ella, volviendo a darle una sonrisa brillante. "¡Zeno puedo usarlos, si la señorita quiere aprender él estará más que dispuesto a enseñarte!

"¡Por favor!" le pidió Yona, agarrando también su brazo, obligando a Zeno a detenerse. "¡Enséñame! ¡No quiero morir siendo así de inútil, no quiero perder a nadie nunca más!" Ella hizo una pausa, el recuerdo de su padre pidiéndola que nunca cogiera un arma hizo eco en su mente. Sin un momento de vacilación ella se deshizo de él, haciendo una mueca a la vez que apretaba el brazo de Zeno. "¡Por eso quiero obtener el poder de los Dioses!"

"¡Muy bien, señorita! ¡Si eso es lo que quieres!" concordó Zeno, asintiendo rápidamente con la cabeza antes de detenerse. "Ah, pero quizás… Zeno cree que deberíamos irnos a dormir. Después de todo, ya es muy tarde, ¿no?"

"Espera."

Ambos se congelaron, se giraron para mirar detrás de ellos mientras Ik-Soo se acercaba, Yoon estaba justo detrás de él.

"¿Has decidido tu camino, princesa?" le preguntó el sacerdote, cruzando sus manos delante de él.

"¡Sí!"

"Bueno, entonces tengo que pediros un favor" Ik-Soo gesticuló detrás de él hacia Yoon, el niño le dirigió al sacerdote una mirada inquisitiva. "Por favor, llevaos a Yoon con vosotros."


	6. Chapter 6: Una elección hecha

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **A Different Story** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 6: Una elección hecha.

"¡¿Eh?!"

Zeno miró a Yoon, notando la expresión confusa del muchacho. Al parecer, eso también era algo nuevo para él. La misma Yona estaba confusa, mirando a Ik-Soo, golpeándose suavemente el lateral de su cabeza.

"¿Te… te he escuchado bien…?"

"¡Qué demonios, viejo, ¿quién te ha dado la autoridad para hacer semejante cosa?!"

Zeno observó sus gestos, vio como Yoon intentaba golpear a Ik-Soo en la cabeza, vio como Yona intentaba varias cosas para comprobar su audición.

Él se preguntó si el sacerdote estaba bien de la cabeza.

Por otra parte, a pesar del tiempo que Zeno había estado viajando, estaba bastante seguro de que no podría ocuparse de la señorita y de él mismo, así como de los otros tres dragones fuera lo que fuera lo que ellos estuviesen haciendo ahora. La última vez que lo comprobó, los otros dragones eran… una causa perdida.

"¡¿Estás diciendo que me vaya con ellos?!" demandó Yoon, agarrando las ropas del sacerdote, tirando de él hacia abajo para que estuviera a su nivel.

"Tienes que salir de este lugar," fue su respuesta. Levantó la mano y señaló hacia Zeno y Yona, "y ayudar a la princesa y a los demás."

"¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡¿Esto no es una broma?!"

Zeno tiró del brazo de Yona, arrastrándola suavemente hacia la caballa, lejos de ellos. "Dejemos que ellos lo resuelvan" le susurró, la princesa asintió lentamente mientras le seguía. "El muchacho y el sacerdote deben ponerse de acuerdo en esto, no debemos influenciarles…"

Él la llevó de regreso a la cabaña, tarareando suavemente una melodía para la chica, ella bostezó pesadamente. Después de pensar un momento, Zeno suspiró, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello. Habría sido más fácil seguir ocultando su condición de dragón si Ik-Soo nunca hubiera mencionado a los cuatro dragones, pero al ver que parecía que ese era el camino que los dioses querían que ella tomara… "Bueno, en realidad Zeno… Tiene que decirle a la señorita algo que debería saber."

"¿Puede esperar hasta mañana, Zeno?" le preguntó Yona, apenas logrando sofocar otro bostezo, tapándose a boca. "Es muy tarde… Y con todo lo que me ha pasado…"

"Ah, bien, sí…" Se rió un poco, sintiéndose suspirar. "¡Mañana entonces! ¿La señorita lo promete?"

"Sí, por supuesto…"

Él la llevó dentro, guiándola suavemente hacia la esterilla para que pudiera dormir, ayudándola a sentarse. Era evidente que aunque estaba cansada la tomaría un tiempo poder dormirse. Zeno inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, pensando. Tal vez podría decírselo, camuflándolo como una historia…

"¿A la señorita le gustaría escuchar una historia…?" la preguntó, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas junto a ella, sonriendo a la vez que ella asentía. "¡Ah, bueno! ¡Zeno tiene un montón de historias! Hmm, vamos a ver…"

Se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, tratando de averiguar la mejor manera de revelárselo. ¿Qué historia le permitiría hacer eso?

"Hace mucho tiempo, justo después de que Hiryuu descendiera a este mundo como un ser humano, había cuatro humanos muy normales con cuatro vidas muy normales. Uno era un general de la guerra, otro era un mercenario, otro era rico, y el último era un profeta."

"¿Es esta la historia de los cuatro dragones?" le preguntó Yona, con un ligero toque de incredulidad en su voz.

"¡Ah, sí! ¡Zeno no le ha contado a la señorita la historia completa! Se sabe un poco más sobre ellos de lo que dije antes" le respondió, sonriendo con cariño ante sus recuerdos. "Vamos a ver… El general de la guerra era Guen… Era hábil con la espada, y consideraba a los otros tres dragones como sus hermanos a los cuales tenía que proteger. Estaba muy orgulloso de haberse convertido en Hakuryuu, tan orgulloso de ser capaz de dar su vida por Hiryuu si el Dragón Rojo alguna vez se lo pedía. El mercenario, Shuten, él era… Oh, él era un luchador. Era agresivo, y se negó a reconocer a los demás como sus hermanos, diciendo que él solo quería la fuerza de la pierna que Ryokuryuu le dio. El rico, Abi, ella era delicada como una flor, pero sabía cómo utilizar la espada en el caso de que alguien se acercara para intentar apuñalarla, el regalo de los ojos de dragón era siempre su último recurso. Y el profeta…"

Zeno se detuvo en ese momento, una triste sonrisa se formó en su rostro. ¿Su propia historia? ¿Cómo podría contársela sin revelarle completamente que él era el primer Ouryuu? "Eh, él venía de un pueblo tranquilo, podía oír la voz de Dios al igual que los sacerdotes. Él no quería pelear, pero pensó que si bebía la sangre de Ouryuu tendría la oportunidad de hacer al mundo más feliz, un lugar mucho mejor para vivir. Después de ese momento, no volvió a escuchar la voz de los Dioses."

"¿Cuál era su nombre?" le preguntó Yona, inclinando la cabeza para mirarle. Zeno se congeló un poco, riéndose levemente.

"Eh, el nombre del primer Ouryuu era Zeno," tarareó. "En realidad, eso era lo que Zeno quería decirle a la señorita. Zeno es Ouryuu."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡No no, la señorita debe recostarse y descansar!"

"¡No puedes decirme eso y espera que me quede recostada! ¡¿Tú eres Ouryuu?!"

Zeno asintió, forzando a Yona gentilmente a que se volviera a recostar. "Sí, Zeno es Ouryuu, uno de los cuatro dragones que el sacerdote le ha dicho a la señorita que debe encontrar." Él la vio recostarse, la expresión de shock aún estaba claramente grabada en el rostro de Yona.

"¡¿Cómo es que no lo has dicho antes?!" Exigió ella. Una vez más Yona intentó incorporarse, Zeno la mantuvo abajo gentilmente. Ella era tan terca como lo había sido el primer Hiryuu.

"Bueno, Zeno lo intentó afuera. Y él supuso que con la historia la señorita le preguntaría el nombre de Ouryuu. Que también es el nombre de Zeno."

"¿Entonces cuántos años tienes?"

"¡Zeno tiene diecisiete años!" Contestó él, cruzando los brazos con un leve resoplido. "¡La madre de Zeno le puso el nombre del Ouryuu original!"

Eso era mentira. Fue llamado así en honor al abuelo de su madre, que había fallecido poco antes de que él naciera. Pero algo sobre la reacción de Yona le hizo querer mantener su estatus como el único Ouryuu que había existido en secreto. Suspirando, Zeno se acercó y acarició suavemente el pelo de la chica, regalándole una sonrisa.

"Sin embargo, Zeno no puede mostrarte lo que Ouryuu puede hacer realmente" Explicó, su sonrisa se volvió más brillante cuando Yona asintió lentamente, enseñándole un puchero.

"¡No me puedo creer que no me dijeras algo así…!" Resopló ella, cruzando los brazos a la vez que comenzaba a sentarse lentamente. "¡Dijiste que Ouryuu tiene un cuerpo fuerte que nunca podría ser herido!"

"Er, así es como le contaron la historia a Zeno. Eso no es todo lo que Ouryuu puede hacer, señorita…" Zeno sonrió, solo un poco, viendo como ella parecía caer dormida lentamente. Él estiró los brazos, dejándose caer sobre su espalda con un suspiro cansado.

"Pero no te preocupes, señorita…" Él bostezó, sonriendo mientras miraba el techo. "Zeno te dirá toda la verdad pronto…"

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que él mismo se durmió, varios recuerdos se desarrollaron en su cabeza en forma de sueños. Le saludaban varias personas que él deseaba que aún estuvieran con él, cada uno de ellos le susurraba cosas que apenas podía oír.

Por un momento Zeno deseó no despertarse nunca.

Pero, la mañana llegó más rápido de lo que él quisiera, alguien le agitó suavemente para despertarle, sacándole de sus cálidos recuerdos.

"¿Neh…?" Él bostezó, estirando los brazos. Yona estaba por encima de él, con el ceño fruncido mientras seguía sacudiéndole.

"¡Vamos, dormilón!" Comenzó ella con una sonrisa en el rostro. "¡Yoon se viene con nosotros!"

"¡¿Eh?!" la preguntó Zeno, mirándola sorprendido. "¿En serio? ¿El muchacho se viene?"

"Sí." Le habló Yoon, mirando a Zeno a la vez que se ponía por encima de él, con sus manos apoyadas firmemente en sus caderas. "Aunque lo más probable es que este sacerdote idiota se muera sin mi aquí, así que llegamos a un acuerdo. En cuanto tengamos a los cuatro dragones volveremos aquí."

"¡Zeno seguirá comiendo la comida del muchacho!" El dragón se entusiasmó, alzando los brazos en aire en forma de alabanza, con la espalda aún apoyada contra el suelo. Probablemente se veía tonto. Se había dejado de preocupar por esas cosas siglos atrás.

"¡Sí idiota, ahora levántate para que podamos descifrar a dónde ir!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yona observó cómo Zeno luchaba por sacudirse el polvo. Ella frunció el ceño ante su ropa, observando lo sucio que estaba desde su caída. Y su bufanda le faltaba en el cuello… Se volvió hacia Yoon, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

"¿Yoon?"

"¿Qué quieres, princesa?"

"¿Puedes hacerle a Zeno otra bufanda…?"

"¿Eh? ¡Zeno no necesita otra, con la bufanda que tiene en la cabeza es suficiente!" La interrumpió el rubio, dirigiéndole una mirada confusa. Yona negó con la cabeza, señalando su pelo con el ceño fruncido.

"Tú bufanda se quedó completamente rota cuando me corté el pelo" Murmuró, con una expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro. Ella sacudió algunos restos de suciedad que aún se habían quedado obstinadamente en la ropa de Zeno. "Y tu ropa también está totalmente sucia, ¿ves?"

"¡Ah, esos son detalles menores!"

"¡¿Te has cortado tu propio pelo?! ¡No es de extrañar el hecho de que esté tan atroz!" Resopló Yoon, cruzándose de brazos a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. "No puedes hacer nada, ¿verdad, princesa?"

"¡¿Eh?! ¡Eso no es cierto!"

Fueron interrumpidos por la risa de Zeno, el rubio sacudió rápidamente la cabeza. "¡En todo caso, la señorita debería estar preocupada por su propia ropa! Son las mismas que tenías en el castillo, ¿no? ¡Serían fáciles de identificar! ¿Acaso no te dijo Zeno que lo primero que deberías hacer cuando tuvierais tiempo era cambiar las ropas de la señorita?"

"¡Ah! ¡Tienes razón!" Exclamó Yona, girándose hacia el muchacho más joven una vez más con una brillante expresión curiosa. "Yoon, ¿serías capaz de hacerme ropa nueva?"

"¿Qué pasa si no quiero hacerlo?"

A pesar de su clara molestia, Yoon se acercó a algún lugar, sacando algunas telas que tenía guardadas. Yona le miró, con los ojos llenos de curiosidad. ¿En realidad él sabía cómo coser?

Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Zeno se marchaba a vagar por alguna parte, dando la impresión de que quería dejarles solos. Yona se inquietó, mirando cómo Yoon parecía estar tomando medidas en algunas telas, dejándolas a un lado mientras empezaba a coger varias cosas más.

"¡Puedes hacer cualquier cosa!" Exclamó ella entusiasmada, aplaudiendo a la vez que se sentaba junto a él, regalándole una brillante sonrisa. "Yo no puedo hacer nada…"

"¿Nada?"

"Nada."

El chico puso los ojos en blanco, empezando a coser a la vez que mantenía un ojo sobre ella. "Para ser honesto, eso no me sorprende. Después de todo eres una princesa consentida."

Si él hubiese sido un invitado en el castillo Hiryuu ella le habría gritado, regañándole por haberla llamado consentida. Ella no creía que era consentida, al menos no en ese entonces. Pero el hecho de estar con Yoon e Ik-Soo le hizo darse cuenta de que ella había sido muy consentida, mientras que la mayor parte del país no tenía nada. Poco a poco, ella asintió con la cabeza, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos.

"Tienes razón." Murmuró ella, suspirando suavemente. "Yo no era nada más que una consentida… Habría muerto si Zeno no me hubiese salvado… Sin embargo, quiero cambiar…"

"Bueno, ¿qué mejor lugar para cambiar que en el fondo del valle?" Gruñó el chico, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente. "Y… lo siento. Por cómo actué ayer. Y hoy. Solo es que me es difícil el hecho de que tú estés aquí, una chica que ha vivido una vida completamente consentida, y el resto del país…"

"El resto del país sufrió mientras yo vivía en el lujo."

"Sí…"

Ella dio una palmada con las manos, regalándole otra sonrisa. "¡Bueno, no tengo nada que perder! ¡Por favor Yoon, enséñame a sobrevivir de la misma manera que tú lo haces!"

Yoon la miró confundido, con un ceño fruncido en su rostro. "… ¿Qué?"

"¡Por favor! ¡Enséñame lo que sabes!" Le pidió ella, inclinándose un poco hacia delante. "¡Por favor, enséñame a cocinar! ¡Enséñame a utilizar medicinas! ¿Enséñame cómo ser útil a mi país!"

Sus palabras debieron confundir a Yoon, el chico la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Él volvió a su costura, el silencio se instaló entre ellos.

"… Quieres que te enseñe." Murmuró él, volviendo a mirarla.

"¡Sí! ¡Eres un genio, Yoon!"

"¡E-Eso es cierto! ¡No olvides nunca eso!" Exclamó él, asintiendo con la cabeza. "… Oh, pero se te olvidó la parte de guapo."

"¡Por supuesto, Yoon es un genio guapo!"

Pasado ese momento, ambos comenzaron una charla relativamente amena. Yona veía cómo el otro continuaba cosiendo, sus dedos eran rápidos con la aguja. Después de lo que parecieron un par de horas él terminó, dándole las ropas a Yona con una expresión orgullosa.

"Aquí tienes." Comenzó él, viendo como ella las cogía con cuidado. "Pruébatelas."

"¡Esta bien! ¡Sal primero para que pueda cambiarme!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Así que, ¿no se suponía que hoy íbamos a decidir hacia dónde dirigirnos ahora?" les preguntó Zeno, viendo cómo Yona daba vueltas con las ropas que le había hecho Yoon, con un mapa en la mano. "Zeno tiene un mapa, podemos empezar si estáis listos."

"¡Ah! ¡Zeno!" Exclamó Yona, deteniendo sus giros. "¡Mira esta ropa interesante que Yoon me ha hecho!"

"¡¿Interesante?!" Preguntó el niño, dándola una leve mirada. "Te he hecho una ropa impresionante, y ¿todo lo que dices es que es interesante? ¡Es mucho más apropiada que la ropa que tenías antes!"

"¡Interesante es bueno!"

Zeno no pudo evitar reírse, agitando el mapa en el aire. "¡Niños! ¡Niños!" Comenzó él, cambiando su peso de pie para sentarse. "¡Zeno tiene un mapa! ¡Tenemos que ponernos en marcha pronto!"

"¿Dónde has encontrado ese mapa?" Le preguntó Yoon, lanzándole una mirada suspicaz.

"Yo se lo di."

Zeno se giró para sonreírle a Ik-Soo, el sacerdote se acercó lentamente. Él tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, se percató el dragón, pero sus mejillas aún estaban rojas. Lo más probable era que aún estuviera llorando por la marcha de Yoon.

"Básicamente," Murmuró el sacerdote, haciendo una pausa durante un momento. "Aquellos que han heredado la sangre de los dragones se han dispersado y ahora cada uno de ellos vive su propia vida…"

"Bueno, ¡eso es molesto!" Se quejó Yoon, jadeando ligeramente. Zeno sonrió, agitando un poco el mapa.

"¡No tanto, no tanto!" Tarareó él, viendo cómo los otros tres se giraban para mirarle. "¡Zeno es uno de los cuatro dragones!"

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritó el muchacho más joven, mirándole. "¡¿Cómo puede ser que seas uno de los cuatro dragones?!"

"¡Fácil! ¡Zeno lo es!" Él abrió el mapa, con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios. "Vamos a ver… Si Zeno está en lo cierto, Hakuryuu debería estar aquí" Murmuró, señalando un punto en la esquina superior del mapa del país. "Hakuryuu vive en una aldea llena de niebla y pocas veces dejan pasar a forasteros. Un Ouryuu anterior a mi fue disparado cuando fue allí, sin embargo Zeno cree que no sabían que se trataba de Ouryuu."

Esa no era una completa mentira, razonó él. El hecho de que había sido él quien había sido disparado siglos atrás, no era necesario que lo supieran. Aún no. "Ahora, Seiryuu debería estar por aquí." Señaló otro punto en el mapa. "Por su parte Ryokuryuu está aquí." Señaló el mapa de nuevo. Su sonrisa era brillante, Yoon y Yona le estaban mirando completamente confundidos.

"¿Cómo has…?"

"¡Los cuatro dragones pueden sentirse los unos a los otros constantemente!" Declaró orgulloso. "Desde la primera generación, cuando se separaron para seguir sus propios caminos, siempre has sido capaces de sentirse los unos a los otros. Sin embargo Zeno es muy hábil ocultando su presencia de los demás, así que podemos tratar de sorprender a los otros tres gracias a la habilidad de Zeno."

"Entonces eres una bestia rara…" Gimió Yoon, frotándose la frente. "Estoy atrapado con una bestia rara y una princesa consentida…"

"Una princesa fugitiva, un dragón de la leyenda…" Comenzó Ik-Soo, presionando sus manos juntas en oración, golpeando suavemente su barbilla. "Voy a rezar para que regreséis a salvo…"

"¡Te estás olvidando de mi!"

Zeno sonrió ante sus payasadas, a la vez que se recostaba. Yona tarareó deleitada, aplaudiendo mientras observaba al sacerdote y a Yoon discutir.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Así que, ¿la señorita y el muchacho están listos para partir?" Les preguntó, estirando los brazos. "Tenemos un largo camino por recorrer… Zeno cree que la aldea de Hakuryuu es la que está más cerca de nosotros."

"¿Hakuryuu?"

"¡Sí! ¡Eso, y Hakuryuu es muy fuerte!" Zeno se entusiasmó, regalándola una sonrisa. "¡Su brazo derecho tiene más fuerza que el de diez hombres!"

Él se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo de nuevo. "Señorita, tienes que cubrirte el cabello todo lo que puedas."

"¿Los soldados nos atacarán…?" Le preguntó ella, bajando la mirada. Zeno se detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente.

"¡Zeno protegerá a la señorita en el nombre de Ouryuu!" Declaró él firmemente, agarrando suavemente su brazo. "¡Zeno lo promete!"

"Yo tampoco puedo defenderme. Soy débil, al igual que la princesa." Mencionó Yoon, señalándose a sí mismo. "Cuídame bien, ¿de acuerdo?"

El dragón no pudo evitar reírse, negando con la cabeza. "¡Verás, es por eso que Zeno piensa que deberíamos ir a por Hakuryuu primero! Él será un protector mucho mejor que Zeno. Los poderes de Zeno en principio no son realmente fiables para la batalla. ¡Oh! ¡Pero él puede ayudar a entrenar a la señorita y al muchacho con las armas! ¡Él sabe cómo, él puede enseñaros fácilmente!"

Hizo una pausa, meneando la cabeza. "Aunque solo en defensa propia. Así que Zeno cree que deberíamos parar en alguna aldea y conseguir algunas armas, ¿no…?"

Zeno se preguntó si podría protegerles a los dos el tiempo suficiente hasta que llegaran a la aldea de Hakuryuu. Él recordaba el camino, por lo manos hacía poco que había visitado al actual Hakuryuu. Un niño pequeño con las cicatrices que le había hecho su predecesor en la espalda… El niño habría crecido, ahora tendría por lo menos veinte años, debía tener tan solo tres o cuatro años la última vez que le vio.

"Bueno," Comenzó Yona, después de unos segundos de silencio. "¿Deberíamos irnos…?"

"¡Sí, deberíamos!" Exclamó Zeno, asintiendo con entusiasmo. "¡Tenemos un largo camino por delante, señorita!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. A lo mejor algunos de vosotros os habéis dado cuenta de que en el fanfic me refiero a Abi en femenino. Esto no es un error de traducción, en el fanfic original de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** está puesto así a posta. Ya que en la misma página de la que estoy traduciendo este fanfic (podéis ver el link en mi perfil), hay otro de **MurkyMuse** llamado " **Eyes of a Dragon** ", que trata sobre los dragones originales y es un universo alterno en el que Abi es una chica. A GoldenOuryuuWooly le gustó la idea de que Abi fuese mujer, y por eso en su fanfic también ha incluido esta variante respecto a la historia original.

Yo también he leído "Eyes of a Dragon" y es otra de las traducciones que me gustaría hacer si MurkyMuse me da permiso. Pero eso ya se verá, por ahora tengo que terminar con las que tengo pendientes. Pero, ¿a vosotros os gusta la idea? ¿Os gustaría que hiciera esta traducción?

Aclarado esto, ya solo me queda agradeceros por todos los comentarios.

Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


	7. Chapter 7: El comienzo de un viaje

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **A Different Story** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 7: El comienzo de un viaje.

"¡Señorita! Alza más tu brazo, así."

Yona imitó la postura de Zeno, alzando su brazo a la vez que intentaba apuntar. Zeno estaba a su lado, asintiendo lentamente mientras seguía instruyéndola, su voz era baja y tranquila. Yoon estaba sentado en el suelo a pocos pasos de ellos, mirando como Yona disparaba hacia el árbol, justo por debajo o justo por encima de la marca que Zeno había hecho en él antes. Ella resopló suavemente, cerrando un ojo a la vez que intentaba concentrarse, para después dejar ir la flecha.

Esta voló hacia adelante, golpeando de lleno la marca que Zeno había hecho.

"¡Hurra!" vitoreó Zeno, saltando y alzando los brazos al aire emocionado. "¡La señorita ha dado en el blanco!"

"Solo la ha costado cuarenta y ocho flechas…" Yoon suspiró, estirándose un poco a la vez que se levantaba. Yona resopló y se cruzó de brazos, viendo como Zeno salía corriendo para recoger las flechas.

"Eso es porque la señorita no tiene mucha fuerza en los brazos, eso es todo." Le respondió Zeno, señalándole con una flecha. "Al muchacho también le pasaría lo mismo. Se necesita mucha fuerza para tensar un arco."

"¡Entonces cómo demonios de las apañas tú para utilizar un arco, no tienes músculos!"

"¡Zeno es Ouryuu!"

"¡Como si eso tuviera nada que ver con esto!"

Yona sonrió mientras les escuchaba discutir, el sonido era una extraña música para sus oídos. Le recordaba a cuando Soo-Won y Hak discutían, sus voces aún estaban claras en su memoria.

"¡¿La señorita está bien?!"

Cuando miró hacia arriba se dio cuenta de que Zeno estaba cerca de ella, estudiando su rostro con preocupación. "¿Eh? ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien…?"

"Estás llorando, princesa."

Ella levantó la mano lentamente para tocar sus mejillas. La sorpresa coloreó su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban mojadas. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar?

"Estoy bien, estoy bien" les dijo ella, agitando la mano con desdén. "Tenemos una montaña que escalar."

Ella ignoró la mirada de preocupación del rostro de Zeno, en lugar de su habitual sonrisa brillante, ella tomó rápidamente las flechas que él había recogido y volvió a ponerlas en el carcaj. No quería que él se preocupara por ella. Aún no.

"Bueno, está oscureciendo." Se quejó Yoon, suspirando pesadamente. "Deberíamos consideras montar un campamento y hacer algo de comer."

"¡La comida del muchacho es deliciosa!" Exclamó Zeno, la preocupación había desaparecido de su rostro cuando se giró para mirar al otro chico entusiasmado, su sonrisa era brillante. Su comentario pareció aturdir a Yoon, el muchacho agitó su mano con desdén, con una mirada satisfecha en su rostro.

"¡Por supuesto que lo es!" Le dijo sonriendo. Yona no pudo evitar sonreír, contenta de que él estuviera viajando con ellos. (Ellos tres lloraron cuando se despidieron de Ik-Soo, el sacerdote les deseo buen viaje mientras también lloraba). Después de un momento de vacilación él se giró hacia Yona, con una repentina expresión seria en el rostro. "Oh, Yona, ¿crees que podrías arreglártelas para cazar un pájaro para que podamos comerle…?"

"¿Un pájaro?" Le preguntó ella, con un ligero ceño fruncido. "No creo que pueda darle a un blanco en movimiento…"

"¡¿Qué tal si Zeno va a buscar un oso?!" Le preguntó Zeno, tomando el arco de las manos de Yona, la chica saltó sobresaltada.

"¡¿Por qué querría un oso?!"

"¡Un oso tiene todos los nutrientes esenciales que los niños como vosotros necesitáis para crecer!"

"¡Tú también eres un niño!"

Sigilosamente, Yona se adelantó y tomó el arco de vuelta, sorprendiendo a Zeno, el rubio la miró con una expresión curiosa. "Voy a atrapar un pájaro, Zeno." Le dijo ella con un resoplido, divisando a un pájaro que se había posado en una rama justo encima de ellos, tensando la cuerda del arco hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido. Ella trató de apuntar, soltando el aire muy suavemente antes de soltar la cuerda, viendo como la flecha alzó el vuelo.

Falló en dar al pájaro, pero en su opinión quizás era la mejor flecha que había disparado hasta ahora.

"¡La señorita estuvo cerca!" Le dijo Zeno, mirando como el pájaro alzaba el vuelo, cruzándose de brazos. "Tal vez si apuntaras un poco más alto de donde está el objetivo…"

"Atrapa al estúpido pájaro, Zeno."

"¡Entendido!"´

Él se encaminó entre los árboles sigilosamente, silencioso como un fantasma. Los otros dos se quedaron en silencio, viendo como se marchaba, se giraron para mirarse el uno al otro.

"¿Llevaba algún tipo de arma con él?" Preguntó Yoon, mirando confundido los árboles entre los que Zeno había desaparecido.

"Creo que no…"

Yona se encogió de hombros con un suspiro, sacando otra flecha del carcaj, y apuntó otra vez hacia el árbol. Yoon se levantó con un gruñido, sacudiéndose el polvo antes de declarar que se iba a buscar algo de leña y luego desaparecer entre los árboles.

Parecía que ahora ella estaba sola.

"¿Qué dijo sobre la flecha…?" Murmuró ella, mirando la marca que aún estaba en el árbol, apuntando un poco por encima de ella. "¿Solo un poco más alto que la marca…?"

Ella soltó la cuerda, viendo como la flecha volaba por el aire, dando justo en el blanco. Como los demás no estaban allí, ella dejó escapar un grito de emoción, aplaudiendo a la vez que sacaba otra flecha, para apuntar una vez más. Ella siguió ese patrón, exclamando con deleite cada vez que daba en el blanco la mayor parte de las veces, viendo como la flecha cada vez volaba más en línea recta.

Después de una hora de práctica se desplomó en el suelo, estirando los brazos con un tarareo feliz.

Zeno llegó poco después, llevando a varios pájaros en sus brazos, mirando el árbol sorprendido.

"¡La señorita ha estado ocupada!" Le dijo, dejando las aves en el suelo cuidadosamente, estirando los brazos. "¡Zeno está impresionado!"

"¿Con qué está impresionado la bestia rara ahora?" Se quejó Yoon, trastabillando entre los arboles con un montón de ramas en sus brazos, dejándolas caer pesadamente en el suelo. "Zeno hazme el favor de ser útil y enciende un fuego, voy a trocear las aves."

"¡Está bien!"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenía que admitirlo, las habilidades de Yona estaban mejorando.

Después de haber dejado a Ik-Soo, encontraron una aldea a un día de camino, en una de sus tiendas vendían armas. Mientras Yoon se había ido a conseguir los suministros que pudieran necesitar (con una buena parte de sus ahorros, afirmando que él estaría a cargo del dinero), Zeno se llevó a Yona para conseguir un arma con un buen tamaño que ella pudiera manejar fácilmente.

El arco que ellos habían conseguido era simple, lo suficientemente ligero como para que a ella le resultara fácil de manejar y disparar, pero lo suficientemente robusto como para que pudiera soportar el uso constante. Zeno también se decidió por una espada para ella, bastante sencilla pero lo suficientemente afilada de modo que podría cortar a través de cualquier cosa que necesitaran. Después de seleccionar algunas otras espadas (una de ellas para él y una daga para Yoon, por si acaso) hicieron su camino de regreso para encontrarse con su compañero de viaje, el muchacho terminó de empaquetar las cosas que habían comprado para el viaje.

Él les enseñó mientras caminaban, algunos días los gastaron simplemente entrenando con el arco, algunos los usaron para practicar defensa personal. Ella cogió las armas con facilidad, a pesar de su vacilación a la hora de usarlas para tomas la vida de un animal.

"La señorita necesita aprender que todos los seres vivos volverán al cielo algún día." Le comentó una vez, viendo como un jabalí salió corriendo después de un intento fallido de convertirlo en su cena. "Lamentas el hecho de tomas su vida, ¿verdad?"

"S… Sí…"

"Entonces te perdonará."

Siguieron así, los tres caminando hacia la dirección en la que Zeno sabía que estaba la aldea de Hakuryuu. De vez en cuando una flecha perdida de Yona terminaba raspando el brazo del dragón, los dos jóvenes corrían hacia delante para comprobar si él se encontraba bien.

"¡Zeno está bien!" Afirmó él, viendo como Yona balbuceaba una disculpa, mientras que Yoon le exigía que se quedara quieto para que él pudiera curarle. Eso siempre terminaba de la misma manera. Ellos miraban el lugar donde la flecha se había clavado en su brazo, viendo la tela de su ropa rasgada casi a la perfección. Ellos le miraban con confusión ante el hecho de que su piel pareciera perfectamente lisa.

"¡¿Cómo?!" Le demandaba Yoon, mirando al dragón. "¡¿Cómo es posible que tu piel haga esto?!"

"Ouryuu no tiene un cuerpo fuerte que nunca puede ser dañado." Zeno suspiró pesadamente, agarrando la espada que tenía para él y cortándose la palma de la mano, para el horror de los otros dos. "Zeno se cura rápido."

La sangre estaba goteando de su mano, y aún así la herida comenzó a curarse sola lentamente, cerrándose por completo. Yoon había agarrado su muñeca, tirando de su mano más cerca para poder inspeccionarla. Yona estaba congelada en estado de shock, mirando la sangre que aún estaba fresca en su piel.

"Esto es…"

"¡Así es como Zeno sobrevivió a la fleche envenenada y a la caída!" Exclamó él, regalándole una sonrisa a la chica, con la esperanza de animarla. "Zeno es muy saludable. Sin embargo si él es apuñalado morirá. Al menos, eso es lo que cree Zeno."

Eso no era una mentira completa, pero tampoco era verdad. Él podía hacer mucho más que eso. Nunca podrá morir. Pero él no quería que los niños que estaban bajo su cuidado se preocuparan demasiado por él, que entraran en pánico por eso. Por supuesto, a Yoon le tomó unos días acostumbrarse a la idea, estaba constantemente agarrando al dragón cada vez que veía sangre, listo para alcanzar las vendas y las hierbas, se quedaba congelado cada vez que veía su piel perfecta y sin marcas del cuerpo de Zeno.

"Eres una bestia rara" Gruñó él, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Esto es una locura."

"¡Zeno se cura rápido! ¡Ese es el don de Ouryuu!"

Mientras continuaban con su viaje, Zeno siguió enseñando a Yona como luchar. Yoon había comenzado a enseñarla cómo hacer cosas básicas de supervivencia, qué hierbas eran buenas para cada dolencia y qué bayas se podían comer. El chico más joven les enseñó a cocinar (considerando que la calidad de la cocina de Zeno estaba por debajo de la media, y tenía una urgente necesidad de mejorar), y también a arreglar sus ropas cuando están eran rasgadas (lo que pasaba muy a menudo con las ropas de Zeno).

Zeno no podría estar más feliz.

Se estaban acercando más a la aldea de Hakuryuu con cada día que pasaba.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"He estado esperando para preguntarte una cosa, princesa."

Yona dejó de lado la rasgadura de la chaqueta de Zeno que había estado tratando de arreglar, alzando la vista confundida mientras Yoon la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, sonriendo. "¿Qué?"

"Zeno y tú sois cercanos, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Yoon, frunciendo el ceño a la vez que se adelantaba y le quitaba la chaqueta y la aguja de las manos, retomando la costura donde ella lo había dejado. "… ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos vosotros dos?"

"¡Ah!" Ella parpadeó, frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras pensaba. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que dejamos al sacerdote…?"

"Probablemente una semana, quizás más."

"Hmm…" Ella siguió pensando, dándose golpecitos en la barbilla. "Bueno, contando ese tiempo, más unos pocos días antes más… y hemos estado viajando juntos desde mi decimosexto cumpleaños… Fue entonces cuando… Eso…"

Ella dejó de hablar, temblando ligeramente. Yoon frunció el ceño, inclinándose hacia delante y frotando su brazo.

"Te has dado cuenta de que te he preguntado cuanto tiempo hace que estáis juntos, no viajando, ¿verdad?"

Yona le miró. "Te lo dije. Zeno me salvó. Nosotros no nos conocíamos ni nada."

"Estoy confundido, ¿cómo te salvo? ¿El formaba parte de los guardias o algo así?

"… No."

"Increíble." Yoon suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Simplemente increíble."

"¿De qué están hablando la señorita y el muchacho?"

Ambos miraron hacia arriba a la vez que Zeno se les lanzaba encima, este llevaba en brazos varias flechas que había estado afilando mientras ellos estaban cosiendo. Él se había sentado junto a Yona, para alcanzar el carcaj en el que estaban el resto de las flechas, añadiendo las que llevaba al montón. Yona sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, sonriendo un poco.

"¡Ah, nada!"

Zeno se encogió de hombros, sacando el mapa para estudiarlo.

"¿Cuánto nos queda de camino Zeno?" Le preguntó Yoon, inclinándose para poder ver el mapa más de cerca. El dragón le miró con una sonrisa, inclinándose para entregarle el mapa.

"¡Zeno cree que debe de quedar menos de un día de camino! El mapa indica que nos queda un día." Les dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Inclinó la cabeza, pensando durante un momento. "Sin embargo, Zeno está perplejo. ¿No deberíamos habernos encontrado trampas durante el camino…?

"Piensas demasiado."

"¡Ah hah, puede que Zeno lo esté haciendo!" Exclamó él, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Pero el muchacho debe recordar que la aldea de Hakuryuu está formada para proteger a Hakuryuu de los forasteros a toda costa. En realidad, el anterior Ouryuu advirtió a Zeno de que no viniera a visitarle. Una historia de hace mucho tiempo cuenta que el primer Ouryuu fue a visitarle, alegando que el Hakuryuu que sintió no era el mismo que el Hakuryuu que él recordaba, y recibió un disparo en el proceso."

"¡¿Le dispararon?!"

"Sí." Zeno asintió, con un ceño fruncido en el rostro. "Quizás fue simplemente para proteger al infante que había heredado la sangre de Hakuryuu, Zeno no está seguro de ello. Fue hace mucho tiempo, y la historia puede haber cambiado ligeramente con el paso de los años. El Ouryuu anterior a Zeno se las arregló para visitar la aldea y hablar con el Hakuryuu actual…"

Yona asintió lentamente, con un ceño fruncido en su rostro. ¿Una aldea que disparaba a un compañero dragón…? Debían de estar extremadamente dedicados a proteger la sangre del dragón.

"Zeno sugiere que nos acerquemos con mucho cuidado. No debemos separarnos y hay que derribar a los protectores de la aldea uno por uno."

Ambos asintieron, viendo como el chico sonreía, se levantaba y se estiraba. Él hizo una pausa, extendiendo su mano hacia su chaqueta.

"Muchacho, dale eso a Zeno."

"¿Huh? ¿Por qué? ¡El roto todavía no está arreglado!"

Yona vio como Zeno entrecerraba los ojos, unos segundos más tarde una niebla pareció surgir de la nada. Sin previo aviso, Zeno agarró la chaqueta, haciendo un experto giro de muñeca para desviar lejos la mayor parte de la niebla. Se quedaron en silencio, unos segundos después, una voz les habló.

"¡Abandonad estas tierras ahora mismo!"

Una flecha salió disparada desde algún lugar de los arboles que les rodeaban, Zeno se lanzó hacia adelante y la agarró antes de que esta pudiera infligirles algún daño a Yona o a Yoon. Yoon se mantuvo congelado en el sitio a su lado, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos al percatarse de que él estaba sosteniendo la flecha a apenas unos centímetros de distancia de su rostro. Al momento después, Zeno la arrojó al suelo con un resoplido.

"¡¿Es esta forma de tratar a los viajeros?!" Les dijo, mirando en la dirección desde la que había venido la flecha. "Hemos venido a buscar a Hakuryuu, ¿y disparáis contra nosotros?"

Hubo un leve susurro procedente de los árboles.

"¿Ellos saben sobre Lord Hakuryuu?"

"¡No podemos permitir que se vayan!"

"¡Las reglas dicen que deben morir!"

Yona vio como Zeno entrecerraba los ojos, dando un paso hacia adelante. "¡¿Son estas formas…" Comenzó él, los murmullos se detuvieron de repente "de tratar a Ouryuu y a Lord Hiryuu?!"

Yona miró fijamente al dragón, sus ojos morados se entrecerraron con confusión. "¿Hiryuu…?"

Después de un momento el aire pareció cobrar vida al llenarse de murmullos excitados, la gente salió corriendo desde detrás de los árboles. Ellos formaron un círculo alrededor de los tres, casi todos estaban de rodillas.

"Perdonadnos." Comenzó uno de ellos, mirando hacia Zeno. "¡No nos dimos cuenta de que era usted!"

"Maldita sea." Murmuró Zeno, suspirando suavemente.

"¡Por favor, permitidnos mostraros el camino hasta la aldea de Hakuryuu, Ouryuu e Hiryuu!"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ah… mi mano me está picando mucho hoy…"

Él levantó la mano hacia la ventana, mirando las escamas blancas que empezaban desde la mitad de su brazo. Sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir durante un momento a la vez que el sol se reflejaba en sus escamas, viendo el hermoso brillo a la vez que bajaba la mano. Había nacido con esa mano, era una marca que aseguraba que él había heredado la sangre de Hakuryuu.

Silenciosamente, se maravilló de la belleza del don del dragón blanco. ¿El primer Hakuryuu había estado encantado por el cambio que el Dios Dragón le había hecho, justo como él lo estaba ahora mismo?

"¿Lord Hakuryuu? ¿Está despierto?"

La voz le sonó lejana. ¿Alguien había entrado en su habitación? Ahora que pesaba en ello, esa voz sonaba como la de su abuela…

"No estoy seguro de por qué, pero mi mano derecha ha estado palpitando…" Murmuró, sintiendo como se tranquilizaba. ¿Había alguna razón para esa palpitación? ¿Había alguna razón por la que le estaba picando?

"¡Rápido!" Gritó la voz, sin duda se trataba de su abuela. Sí, estaba seguro de ello. Solo su abuela podía sonar así. "¡Rápido! ¡Es la mano Lord Hakuryuu! ¡Llamad a un médico!"

"¡No es nada grave!" Le dijo, sintiendo como la energía que había sentido antes parecía desvanecerse. "¡No es grave, así que no hagas un alboroto!"

"Pensé que mi corazón iba a detenerse…" Su abuela suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Si esa mano tan importante se lesionara para siempre…"

"Todos vosotros hacéis demasiado alboroto por cualquier cosa…" Gimió él, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de cruzarse de brazos. Después de un momento dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, dejando caer sus hombros. "Me habéis protegido de las enfermedades… de los forasteros que trataban de poner su manos en mi poder desde que era joven… Sin embargo estoy seguro de que quien debería estar protegiéndoos a todos vosotros soy yo…"

"¿Qué estáis diciendo, Lord Hakuryuu? Proteger a Lord Hakuryuu, quien posee el poder de los Dioses, es nuestro orgullo y razón de vivir. Por no hablar de…" Había un atisbo de orgullo en la voz de su abuela. "¡Usted es el más hermoso y radiante de todos los Hakuryuus anteriores a usted!"

"¿No estás siendo un poco imparcial…?" Él suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Nunca voy a deshonrar un título tan honorable… Pero no puedo evitar sentirme… Molesto sobre cuándo y con qué propósito puedo utilizar este poder…"

Hubo una leve risa. Él estaba seguro de ello.

"Lord Hakuryuu… La persona que ha heredado ese poder desde el origen de la leyenda podría no ser necesitado en esta era. Sin embargo, el señor Hakuryuu de la próxima generación o el de más adelante seguramente utilizará el poder de los Dioses para proteger a su maestro. En cuanto a la parte que os toca… Usted no tiene que preocuparse de nada y puede quedarse en esta aldea."

Su molestia volvió de nuevo a la vez que miraba por la ventana. _¿El próximo Hakuryuu…?_ Pensó él, viendo como los arboles que estaban justo en la frontera del pueblo se balanceaban suavemente. _¿Quién es el maestro que se supone que tengo que proteger? ¿Cuándo va a aparecer? Si no se necesita este poder en esta era, entonces yo solo existiré para pasar la línea de sangre… ¿Por qué no se da prisa? ¡Quiero conocer al maestro que me necesita!_

"De todos modos, Lord Hakuryuu…" Su abuela volvió a hablar, con el leve tintineo de una copa al ser recogida. ¿Alguno de sus sirvientes le había dado una taza de té? "Ya ha cumplido veinte años, ¿no es cierto?"

Él saltó. El tema que se había estado temiendo desde hacía bastante tiempo había regresado. El terrón invadió su estómago a la vez que asentía lentamente, negándose a enfrentar a la mujer mayor. "... Eso es correcto."

"No sería extraño si usted tomara alguna esposa pronto. Está en la edad, ¿sabe?"

"Estoy bien solo. ¡Solo!"

"¡¿No hay ni tan siquiera una que usted quiera?!" Su voz se volvió muy fuerte repentinamente. "¡Me dijeron que usted rechazó casarse hace unos días! ¡¿Acaso ninguna de las chicas de la aldea es de vuestro agradp?!"

Él gimió, cubriéndose su rostro, suplicando porque la abuela se marchara. _Rápido. ¡Date prisa, maestro…!_

La habitación se quedó en silencio, la brisa les trajo una repentina charla de voces excitadas. Se volvió hacia su abuela con el ceño fruncido, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. "Por cierto… ¿Por qué todos están tan ruidosos esta mañana?"

"Ah, parece que tenemos visitantes del exterior."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No deberían haber sido eliminados de inmediato?!"

"Parece que ellos son bastante inusuales, uno de ellos ha afirmado que él es-"

"¡¿Simplemente habéis dejado que esos intrusos entraran en la aldea?!"

"He oído que hay una linda chica entre los tres."

"¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Ella podría ser una mujer asesina! ¡No deberíais ser tan imprudentes! ¡Me voy!"

 _Por lo menos puedo utilizar este poder para proteger a la aldea._ Pensó él, agarrando su capa y poniéndosela para salir corriendo de la habitación. _¡Voy a enseñarles una lección a esos intrusos!_

"¡Lord Hakuryuu, espera!"

Él la ignoró, corriendo hacia fuera determinado con el ceño fruncido. "¿Ellos están por aquí?"

Les vio por el rabillo del ojo. Eran tres personas, una de ellas estaba sentada mientras los otros dos estaban de pie, estaban hablando entre ellos. Uno tenía el pelo rubio y el otro tenía un manto que le cubría el cabello. Él caminó hacia delante, decidido a encargarse de ellos cuando le golpeó.

La presencia de un compañero dragón le golpeó como si se hubiese chocado de morros contra un árbol, lo que provocó que se quedara congelado en el sitio. Después de un momento la persona que estaba cubierta se detuvo, girándose para mirarle con una mirada inquisitiva.

 _¡Guerreros de los cuatro dragones!_

De repente sentía su sangre como si estuviera ardiendo en llamas.


	8. Chapter 8: Hakuryuu

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **A Different Story** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 8: Hakuryuu.

Zeno vio como el Hakuryuu actual se tambaleaba hacia adelante, claramente se estaba viendo afectado por la promesa de la primera generación. Él recordaba haber oído la voz atronadora de Ouryuu en su cabeza en el momento en el que bebió la sangre, podía recordar la impactante sensación de la sangre pulsando a través de su cuerpo. Se había sentido como si cada fibra de su cuerpo estuviera en llamas.

Ahora que lo pensaba, también lo había sentido en el momento en el que posó sus ojos en Yona por primera vez.

"¡¿Lord Hakuryuu?!" Exclamaron varias voces, a la vez que el dragón blanco se derrumbaba contra el suelo. Zeno se lanzó hacia adelante, para atrapar su cabeza antes de que esta tocara el suelo, vio a Yona tapándose la boca por el rabillo del ojo.

"¿Está bien…?" Le preguntó ella, poniéndose de rodillas al lado de la cabeza del dragón blanco, Yoon se inclinó para inspeccionarle. Zeno asintió, sonriéndoles alegremente a los dos. Los aldeanos murmuraron en voz baja.

"¡Hakuryuu va a estar bien!" Afirmó Zeno con una sonrisa. "Se trata de la Iniciación." Les dijo, viendo como Hakuryuu se relajaba poco a poco, el dragón abrió los ojos parpadeando lentamente. "¡Ah, él está de vuelta!"

"Uh…" Murmuró Yona, mirando al chico. "¿Hakuryuu…?"

"… ¿Sí?" El chico se sentó, Zeno se arrodilló al lado de Yona y estudió la expresión del dragón. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, probablemente todavía estaba atrapado en el culmen de la iniciación. "Yo soy la persona que ha heredado la antigua sangre del dragón blanco."

Una sonrisa se abrió paso en el rostro de Zeno mientras Hakuryuu luchaba por levantarse, poniéndose de rodillas rápidamente. Él se inclinó profundamente ante Yona, la chica parpadeó sorprendida. Era lo mismo que había hecho Guen, tantos años atrás.

"He estado esperando por ti." Murmuró él, enderezándose. "Mi maestro."

Su expresión era de completa y pura alegría. Zeno podía entender su emoción. Él solo podía hablar por sí mismo, pero sabía lo que era sentir una alegría pura y absoluta por el hecho de que su rey le quisiera cerca. Hakuryuu debería sentirse igual de contento por el hecho de ser necesitado. Él levantó la vista, percatándose de que el resto de la aldea también se había inclinado, imitando la postura de Hakuryuu, que se acababa de sentar ante ellos.

"¿Maestro?" Le preguntó Yona, ladeando la cabeza. "¿De qué hablas…?"

Fue entonces cuando Yona pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el resto de la aldea, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente por la confusión. Zeno casi se rio ante la escena, toda la aldea, incluidos los niños pequeños que sospechaba que no deberían saber del todo qué era lo que estaba pasando, estaban inclinados, estaban alabando el hecho de que Hiryuu finalmente hubiera venido para recuperar al dragón blanco. Poco a poco, toda la aldea se levantó, todos exclamaron varias alabanzas para Hakuryuu, felicitándole por la aparición del rey.

"¡Todos estos años custodiando el poder de los Dioses que hemos protegido desde la antigüedad finalmente nos han sido recompensados hoy!" La aldea aplaudió, alzando las manos en oración.

"Están un poco emocionados, ¿eh…?" Preguntó Yoon, mirando a sus compañeros de viaje con un gesto irritado. Yona se levantó lentamente, asintiendo con la cabeza con un gesto de preocupación.

"¿Me están llamando rey porque soy de la realeza…?" Se preguntó ella, presionándose sus manos contra las mejillas. Zeno negó con la cabeza, una amplia sonrisa se estaba formando en su rostro.

"¡Es porque tú eres la reencarnación de Hiryuu!" Exclamó Zeno, dando palmaditas en el hombro de Yona con una sonrisa. "¡Los cuatro dragones han estado esperando mucho tiempo por ti! ¡Incluso siglos y siglos!"

"Pero… yo no soy una descendiente del rey Hiryuu…" Murmuró Yona, tirando de un mechón de su cabello. "En la historia de Kouka, ha habido momentos en los que las otras tribus se han hecho con el poder real… Ya no creo que queden descendientes del Rey HIryuu."

Zeno no pudo evitar reírse. "¡Eso realmente no importa! ¡La reencarnación no funciona de esa manera!"

"Mi maestra."

"¡¿Eh?!" La chica se dio la vuelta, sus ojos se ampliaron a la vez que Hakuryuu alzaba la vista hacia ella, sus ojos se habían vuelto serios repentinamente.

"Si se me permite preguntar… ¿Cuál es su nombre…?"

"… Yona."

Hakuryuu sonrió al oír su nombre, cerrando los ojos con una expresión de felicidad. "Lady Yona…"

Zeno vio como Yona se inclinaba hacia adelante, sus sentimientos estaban completamente ocultos para Zeno.

"Eres hermoso."

Él se echó a reír ante la confusión del dragón blanco, casi se dobló sobre si mismo al ver la expresión de sorpresa del muchacho. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que le había visto esa expresión, aparte de cuando Yona le dijo que él era Ouryuu?

"Eso no es cierto." Le respondió Hakuryuu, con su rostro ligeramente sonrojado. Miró hacia abajo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Lady Yona es la única que parece una divinidad."

"Oh, no…" Ella sacudió la cabeza, sus hombros se cayeron ligeramente. "No os entiendo ni a ti ni a Zeno… Yo no soy tu maestra, ni tampoco soy Hiryuu…"

En ese momento Zeno se calmó instantáneamente, mirando hacia arriba para lanzarle a Yona una mirada severa. "Señorita."

Ella no le hizo caso, y continuó hablando. "Yo quiero el poder de los Dioses para protegerme a mí y a mis amigos. Estoy siendo una mala persona."

"¡Zeno está dándole su poder a la señorita voluntariamente!" Zeno se dio cuenta de que le tomaría un tiempo convencerla de que ella era Hiryuu, suspirando levemente. "Zeno lo promete en el nombre de Ouryuu, señorita."

"¡Sí, princesa, no digas que eres una mala persona!" Murmuró Yoon, agarrándola del brazo. "¡¿Recuerdas cómo nos trataron cuando nos acercamos?!"

El dragón amarillo se cuestionó seriamente su táctica. Él se giró para ver su expresión, observando como ella puso una mirada solemne y repentinamente determinada, con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro. Él también sonrió a la vez que daba un paso atrás, quedándose detrás de ella, con una pose firme y orgullosa. No podía dudar de ella ahora, él se quedaría al lado de su rey sin importar lo que pasara.

"También estoy viajando para encontrar a los otros dos dragones." Dijo ella finalmente, devolviendo su atención a Hakuryuu. "En primer lugar, tengo el poder de Zeno."

"¡Y Zeno siempre le prestara su poder a la señorita!" Dijo el dragón orgulloso, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Yona. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como la chica sonreía aún más, mirando hacia Hakuryuu.

"Así que, Hakuryuu. ¿Puedo pedir prestado tu poder también?"

Hubo un momento de silencio. Zeno frunció el ceño ligeramente, concentrándose en la energía del dragón blanco. Por un momento se mantuvo sin brillo, lo que hizo que se preocupara. Pero repentinamente estalló, golpeando a Zeno con la fuerza de su energía entusiasta, la cual podría rivalizar con la farsa que él mantenía.

"Sería un gran honor para mí." Dijo él, levantando su mano derecha hasta colocarla encima de su corazón. "No importa quién seáis o que objetivos tengáis, a partir de ahora soy su dragón. Eso es lo que me dice la sangre que está dentro de mí."

Zeno sonrió. Era exactamente igual que Guen. "¡Bienvenido, Hakuryuu! ¡Protejamos a la señorita juntos!" Exclamó él, lanzándose hacia adelante y agarrando las manos del chico, apretándolas con fuerza. "Zeno confía en que tu nos mantengas a salvo, ¿vale?"

"¡¿Y qué pasa contigo?! ¡Tú también eres un dragón!"

"Zeno no tiene un poder increíble como el de Hakuryuu o los otros dragones." Le dijo, dejándole ir. Dio un paso atrás para quedarse junto a Yona, sonriendo ligeramente. "Sin embargo Zeno tiene un cuerpo robusto. Él sana muy rápido. Solo no intentéis apuñalarle, porque Zeno seguramente morirá."

"La bestia se calló desde un acantilado y luego estaba perfectamente bien, cualquier ser humano normal habría muerto…" Se quejó Yoon, cruzándose de brazos. "Mira, en todo caso, tenemos que continuar con nuestro viaje…"

"Si, tenemos dos dragones más que encontrar." Concordó Yona, sonriéndole a Yoon. Ambos asintieron, girándose el uno hacia el otro para discutir acerca de sus planes.

Hakuryuu se giró hacia Zeno mientras los otros dos hablaban entre ellos, con una expresión de confusión en su rostro. Él le ignoró durante un momento, esperando hasta que este hablara.

"¿Por qué me ocultaste tu presencia?"

"Zeno no quería darle a Hakuryuu falsas esperanzas." Le respondió, mirando a Yona cuidadosamente. "Él no estaba seguro de poder convencer a los guardias de que Zeno era realmente Ouryuu. Zeno puede ser robusto, pero incluso él no puede derrotar a un grupo grande como ese."

Por un momento se preguntó cuántas mentiras podría llegar a decirles a todo el mundo antes de que se enteraran de la verdad. Tenía la esperanza de que fueran una gran cantidad de ellas.

"Ah… Pido disculpas en su nombre…"

"Le dispararon una flecha al muchacho."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Oh, pero Zeno la atrapó, así que no te preocupes demasiado!

"¡¿Atrapaste una flecha?!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"¡Muy bien! ¡Exactamente así, señorita!"

Yona sonrió ante su alago, cambiando de pose una vez más. Ella levantó la espada, no se sorprendió cuando se encontró con otra, el fuerte sonido metálico llenó el aire. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás rápidamente, interceptando los golpes que Zeno lanzaba hacia ella, el dragón la instruía cuidadosamente cada vez que sus defensas se quedaban abiertas. De vez en cuando ella sentía un cuidadoso golpe contra su piel o su costado, siempre del extremo romo de la espada. Ella se lanzó hacia atrás, bloqueando con habilidad y un repentino golpe desde arriba, una vez más se escuchó el fuerte sonido metálico de una colisión entre metales.

"¡Estás mejorando, señorita!" Le dijo, a la vez que retiraba su espada, regalándole una sonrisa brillante. "¡Zeno está orgulloso! ¡Él cree que pronto serás capaz de pelear contra cualquiera!"

"¿En serio?" Le preguntó ella, sonriendo alegremente a la vez que Zeno asentía rápidamente, levantando el pulgar hacia arriba. "¡Me alegra escuchar eso!"

"Ejem."

Ambos hicieron una pausa, mirando hacia Hakuryuu, el dragón blanco tenía los trazos cruzados a la vez que les dirigía una mirada de desaprobación. Yona ladeó la cabeza insegura sobre qué era lo que podría haber molestado al dragón.

"¿Hakuryuu…?" Le preguntó ella, bajando la espada hasta que esta estuvo a su costado. "¿Pasa algo…?"

"¡Tú eres la princesa! ¿Por qué estás aprendiendo a luchar?" La preguntó él, la preocupación estaba coloreando su rostro. "¡Ouryuu y yo deberíamos protegerte, en vez de que tengas que aprender a pelear!"

"Zeno cree que es una buena idea." Le dijo Zeno, encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que se estiraba un poco. Yona le observaba, viendo como su postura comenzaba a cambiar, muy ligeramente, para dirigirle la palabra al otro. "Incluso el rey Hiryuu sabía cómo luchar, se negó a mantenerse al margen y a dejar que otros se sacrificaran por él."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

Yona le miró, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad. ¿Cómo era que siempre parecía saber esas cosas, o pretendía que las sabía…?

"¡El Ouryuu anterior a Zeno se lo dijo!" Le dijo Zeno, sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente. La chica asintió lentamente, volviéndose hacia Hakuryuu con una expresión tranquila.

"Quiero aprender a pelear." Le dijo, mirándole con calma. "Antes yo era… débil. No quiero volver a sentirme impotente. También quiero proteger a Yoon y a Zeno."

"Zeno puede cuidar de sí mismo, señorita…"

Ella le ignoró, mirando a Hakuryuu con una expresión suplicante. Después de un momento, él suspiró, dejando caer sus brazos a regañadientes.

"Está bien, princesa…" Murmuró él, formando un puchero.

¿Ella creía que él no era necesario?

"No te preocupes." Yona le sonrió, dando un paso hacia delante para agarrar su brazo. "Tú eres muy importante para nuestra supervivencia. Yo no soy fuerte, aún no, Yoon no puede pelear, y Zeno tampoco debería hacerlo."

"¡¿Ah?!"

"No te preocupes." Ella sonrió, ladeando la cabeza. "Ah, espera, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"¿Perdón?" La preguntó Hakuryuu, mirándola con confusión. "¿Mi nombre?"

"¡Es cierto! ¡Zeno se olvidó de preguntarle a Hakuryuu su nombre! ¡El nombre de Zeno es Zeno, el nombre de la señorita es Yona, y el nombre del muchacho es Yoon!" Le interrumpió Zeno, inclinándose hacia delante con entusiasmo. "Así que, ¿cuál es el nombre de Hakuryuu?"

Yona le miró sorprendida. "¡Zeno acaba de decir mi nombre!"

"¿Eh? Zeno lo hace a veces." Murmuró el dragón amarillo, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. Señaló hacia Hakuryuu, sonriendo alegremente. "¿Pero qué pasa con el de Hakuryuu? ¡No sabemos su nombre! ¡La señorita y el muchacho saben el nombre de Zeno, también deberíamos aprendernos el suyo!"

"¡Deja de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí!"

"¡Lo siento! Lo siento, pero ¿cuál es el nombre de Hakuryuu?"

Yona estudió su expresión, observando cómo su rostro cambiaba para mostrar una expresión conflictiva. Ella se inclinó hacia delante, animándole con una sonrisa. "¿Quieres que te llamemos Hakuryuu todo el tiempo? Eso no se siente muy personal."

"¡Zeno llamará a Hakuryuu por su nombre si Hakuryuu lo quiere!" Exclamó el rubio, concordando con Yona. Ambos invadieron el espació personal del dragón blanco, sus ojos estaban llenos de súplica.

Hakuryuu se rió.

"Muy bien." Él se rio entre dientes, dando un paso atrás a la vez que sacudía la cabeza. "Mi nombre es Kija. Podéis llamarme Kija, si queréis."

"¡Hurra!"

"¡Kija, Kija, que nombre tan hermoso!"

"¡Está bien bestias raras venid aquí! ¡La comida está lista!"

"¡El muchacho ha hecho comida!" Zeno aplaudió, alzando sus brazos, apenas evitando dar al dragón blanco con su espada, se escuchó un frenético grito diciendo 'Ten cuidado'. "¡Ah! ¡Zeno lo siente, Hakuryuu! ¡Lo siente mucho, lo siente mucho!"

Yona sonrió mientras Zeno salía corriendo rápidamente, diciendo algo que sonaba muy parecido a 'comida'. Su presencia se había convertido en una constante para ella, un recordatorio de que ella se estaba convirtiendo en una persona completamente nueva sin Hak o Soo-Won a su lado. Y con Yoon enseñándola cosas nuevas cada día, realmente sentía que si sus amigos de la infancia la volvían a ver, ya no la reconocerían.

Ella se tocó la barbilla mientras pensaba, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de que eso probablemente fuera verdad. Se había cortado el pelo con una espada (y la bufanda de Zeno, para la que aún no tenía un reemplazo). Pensó que hasta ahora había conseguido nuevos músculos durante su viaje, tanto por caminar como por su práctica con las armas. Por un breve momento, recordó la primera vez que Zeno la había hecho agarrar una espada, se había sentido como un peso extraño en sus manos. Ahora solo era una extensión de su brazo.

Yona se preguntó si sería capaz de disparar a Soo-Won tal y como era ahora.

Y aún así la simple ida de matarle la hacía temblar.

"¡¿Princesa?!" La voz de Kija la llamó, justo detrás de ella, corriendo hacia delante para estar al instante a su lado. "¡¿Está bien?!"

"Ah… estoy bien, Kija…"

"¿Estás segura?" La preguntó Zeno un momento después reapareciendo desde la dirección por la que se había ido, con un claro gesto de preocupación en su rostro. Sin decir una palabra más él se quitó su chaqueta, lanzándola suavemente sobre los hombros de Yona.

"Estoy bien. Estoy bien."

"Zeno no cree a la señorita" La dijo el rubio, guiándola gentilmente junto con Kija en la dirección en la que estaba Yoon. "Zeno cree que la señorita no está nada bien. No te preocupes, aún tienes un montón de tiempo para sanarte."

"¿Qué pasó…?"

"Zeno te lo explicará más tarde, ahora no." Le dijo Zeno, el olor de la comida alcanzó la nariz de Yona, provocando que la chica babeara al momento después. "Zeno cree que la señorita solo necesita comer algo."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido hasta ahora, de **Tsukiyo-san** , **Guest** , y **tsuri182718**. Vuestros ánimos me dan fuerzas para seguir con este extenso proyecto y con todos los demás que tengo en marcha.

Nos vemos.


	9. Chapter 9: La garra del dragón

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **A Different Story** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 9: La garra del dragón.

"Yoon."

El chico levantó la vista del roto de la chaqueta de Zeno en el que había estado trabajando cuando Yona vino y se sentó a su lado, estirando ligeramente las piernas. Ella le observó a la vez que él asentía en reconocimiento, los dos cayeron en un cómodo silencio. Habían llegado bastante lejos desde la primera vez, la hostilidad que Yoon tenía contra ella parecía haberse ido desvaneciendo lentamente con el tiempo.

Eso era algo por lo que ella se sentía agradecida.

"Yoon." Repitió ella, recostándose contra el chico después de un momento, tarareando en voz baja para sí misma. "Muchísimas gracias."

"De nada, princesa." La respondió, devolviendo su atención hacía las puntadas que estaba haciendo. "Eso es bueno para mí, supongo."

"Quería preguntarte…" Ella se apretó los dedos contra la barbilla, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras pensaba. "Me has estado enseñando a cocinar, a coser y a hacer medicina… Pero…"

"¿Pero qué? ¿Eso no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti?"

"¡No, no es eso!" Le dijo ella, agitando suavemente su mano. "Lo que quería decir era que, ¿crees que podrías enseñarme a hacer una bufanda?"

Yoon la miró con una mirada inquisitiva. "¿Por qué una bufanda? Quiero decir, claro, es bastante fácil, pero…"

"Antes de que nos cayéramos," Yona suspiró, cambiando su peso para sentarse por sí misma de nuevo, bajando sus manos a su regazo. "Zeno puso su chaqueta sobre mí, y utilizó su bufanda para atar y ocultar mi cabello. Yo estaba atrapada, y con el fin de liberarme corté mi pelo, cortando también la bufanda en el proceso… No creo que eso le importara, ya que él estaba resistiendo para salvar nuestras vidas, pero…"

"Ah" La voz del chico estaba llena de comprensión, Yoon golpeó suavemente la cabeza de Yona. "¿Quieres agradecérselo?"

"Sí. Él me ha estado protegiendo durante todo este tiempo cuando no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo… Y me siento mal por haber arruinado su bufanda, parecía que él la apreciaba y ahora se ha ido."

Yoon se rió entre dientes. Yona le miró, con los ojos muy abiertos a su cara sonriente, el muchacho sacudió la cabeza.

"Tengo que pedirte disculpas, princesa." El se rió, regalándola una brillante sonrisa. "Eres impresionante. ¡Pensé que eras solo una niña mimada, pero aquí estás, pensando en otra persona!"

Ella resopló. "Tenía prohibido salir a la calle, Yoon. Soy la princesa de Kouka, y aún así no sabía nada sobre lo que estaba pasando fuera de los muros del castillo…" Ella se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero. "Mi padre me mantuvo dentro. Y ahora, quiero aprender todo lo que pueda…"

"Tienes a los dragones de tu lado para protegerte." Comentó Yoon, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás, ajustando la aguja y el hilo para rematar la puntada. La chica asintió con la cabeza, suspirando levemente.

"Quiero protegerles, al igual que quiero protegerte a ti." Murmuró. "Quiero aprender a curarles cuando tú estés demasiado ocupado y no puedas hacerlo, quiero aprender a crear distracciones para que puedan escapar…"

"No puedes tomar todo el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros, ya lo sabes."

"Aún así, puedo intentarlo."

Ella se levantó después de eso, quitándose el polvo del vestido, a la vez que tarareaba para sí misma. Ella hizo una pausa para mirar al cielo.

"No deberías." Se quejó Yoon, negando un poco con la cabeza."Tú más que nadie no deberías."

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, el chico se levantó con un suspiro, entregándola la chaqueta de Zeno a ella. "Toma, llévale esto a la bestia. Y dile que deje de recibir cortes todo el tiempo, ya sea que se trate de una espada o no."

"Ah, está bien Yoon."

"Ah y si podemos hacerlo en la próxima aldea, busquemos alguna tela para esa bufanda, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella tomó la chaqueta con una brillante sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo hacia los árboles, tratando de localizar a los dos dragones. Ella les había visto ir en esa dirección, ¿no?

¿Cuándo había comenzado a disfrutar de esta vida?

Tampoco era que ella se quejara. Disfrutaba de cada día, desde practicar con Zeno hasta aprender con Yoon, también de escuchar las historias sobre la aldea de Kija. Los días la hacían sentirse tan feliz, tan emocionada a la hora de despertarse. Ellos se sentaban juntos, escuchando las historias de Zeno que le había contado el anterior Ouryuu, historias sorprendentes sobre los dragones originales, sobre el rey Hiryuu, les había contado historias que nunca antes habían escuchado.

Los días transcurrían rápidamente, siempre sucedía algo nuevo. Tanto Kija como Zeno habían concordado en que el dragón que tenían más cercano ahora era Seiryuu, el dragón azul, cerca de la frontera. Se dirigieron hacia él, deteniéndose durante las noches.

Las noches eran un rato muy divertido.

"¡¿Vamos a dormir aquí?!" Les preguntó Kija, mirándoles en estado de shock mientras estaban estableciendo el campamento la primera noche que viajó junto a ellos, entrecerrando los ojos a la vez que les miraba a los tres.

"¡Sí!" Tarareó Yona, asintiendo con una sonrisa.

"¡Zeno está cansado, vamos a dormir, vamos a dormir!"

"¡Pero aquí hay bichos! ¿No preferiríais dormir en una posada?"

"Ya que estamos cortos de fondos." Gruñó Yoon, señalando a su alrededor. "Además de que esta el hecho de que no hay ninguna por aquí…"

Si era sincera, Yona no estaba segura de que Kija hubiese dormido nada durante toda la noche. Lo más probable era que no estuviera durmiendo bien últimamente, sobre todo después de su nuevo temor y su asco hacia los bichos. No había mucho que ellos pudieran hacer por él al respecto, Yoon le había prometido que haría una tienda tan pronto como pudiera, pero eso podría tomarle un tiempo, y quién sabía lo grande que la tienda debería llegar a ser. Tal vez todos podrían ayudarle a hacerla. Kija seguramente podría acarrear todos los materiales, ¿no? Él era lo suficientemente fuerte, al menos uno de sus brazos lo era.

Ella negó con la cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos, a la vez que veía a los dragones en un pequeño claro. Ella corrió hacia ellos, sonriendo alegremente.

"¡Kija! ¡Zeno!" Les saludó ella, deteniéndose a la vez que Kija se levantaba rápidamente para inclinarse ante ella. "Ah, Kija, no es necesario que hagas eso."

"¡Por supuesto que lo haré!" La dijo él, lanzándola una mirada con los ojos brillantes. "¡Usted es mi maestra, además de que es la princesa! ¡Es solo una muestra de respeto!"

"La señorita parece tener un problema con ese tipo de cosas desde lo que pasó en el castillo." Le explicó Zeno, levantándose lentamente, estirando los trazos con un tarareo. "¡Zeno le estaba contando a Hakuryuu algo que le tenía que explicarle!"

"Oh, ¿más historias sobre los dragones originales y la vida de Ouryuu?" Le preguntó Yona a la vez que le pasaba a Zeno su chaqueta, con los ojos brillantes. La encantaba escuchar sus historias.

"Más bien me estaba enseñando sobre cómo ocultar mejor mi presencia a los demás." La corrigió Kija, con un ceño fruncido formándose en su rostro. "Aunque estoy perplejo. ¿Por qué debería ocultarme?"

"Zeno cree que Ryokuryuu podría ser difícil de reclutar si sabe que todos nosotros nos estamos acercando a él." Les dijo Zeno, volviéndose a poner su brillante y colorida chaqueta. Después de un momento de pensar se cruzó de brazos, formando un ceño fruncido. "Después de todo Ryokuryuu es el más frívolo. Él no es el tipo de persona que se toma bien las órdenes."

"¿Oh?"

Zeno asintió, su expresión se volvió seria. "Sí, y si lo que le dijo el otro Ouryuu a Zeno es cierto, el actual Ryokuryuu escapó. Sin embargo Zeno ha estado tratando de averiguarlo con el mapa del muchacho, Ryokuryuu está en Awa…" Él ladeó la cabeza, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos durante un momento. "¡Pero, Zeno sigue pensando que sería mejor que Hakuryuu aprenda cómo ocultarse a sí mismo como un dragón para que podamos sorprender a Ryokuryuu! Quizás Seiryuu también…"

"Realmente sabes mucho sobre esto" Se quejó Kija, cruzándose de brazos molesto antes de dejar escapar un profundo suspiro. "Nada de lo que mi abuelita, ni mi padre, me han enseñado nunca ha sido tan extenso…"

"Ouryuu ha tenido mucho tiempo para viajar." Le dijo Zeno, encogiéndose de hombros. "Ouryuu no tiene una aldea como los demás dragones. Ouryuu ha sido una línea sanguínea directa desde la primera generación."

"¡Qué impresionante! ¡¿Estás emparentado con el primer Ouryuu?!"

Zeno se puso serio durante un momento, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza. "Zeno fue el nombre del primer Ouryuu, y al parecer incluso tenía la misma apariencia. O por lo menos, eso es lo que dijo la madre de Zeno."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Se preguntó por qué seguía amentando la mentira.

Zeno no era un descendiente de Ouryuu, no ha habido ningún Ouryuu antes que él, aparte del dragón. Y aún así, por alguna razón, continuó diciéndoles a los tres que estaban bajo su cuidado la misma mentira, haciéndoles creer que era mucho más joven de lo que realmente era. Él era al único Ouryuu que existía en el mundo, a parte del propio dios dragón, y a pesar de todo constantemente les decía lo contrario. ¿Ahora él les estaba diciendo que Ouryuu tenía un linaje directo…?

Cuando pensaba en ello, tenía que ser un buen mentiroso para que le hubieran creído. El momento en el que la red de mentiras que él estaba hilando se deshiciera sería su alarmante final. Solo oraba porque aún pudieran aceptarle cuando llegara ese momento.

"Realmente estás lleno de misterios." Suspiró Kija, haciendo una pausa a la vez que miraba a su alrededor. Zeno frunció el ceño, notando la repentina mirada de preocupación en las caras de los demás. Él miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, inclinándose más cerca del Kija a la vez que murmuraba algo, para después girarse hacia YOna.

"Acércate a nosotros, princesa." La dijo, su voz fue baja y llena de preocupación. Zeno sonrió al ver como Yona no se molestó en dudar, lanzándose hacia delante y agarrándose a su brazo, mirando los alrededores de la zona.

"¿Viene alguien?" Les preguntó ella, aferrándose a su brazo a la vez que los dos dragones se miraban el uno al otro y asentían.

"Unas pocas personas." Declaró Kija. "Yoon debería estar seguro, sería mejor si fuéramos a buscarle, pero…"

"Zeno cree que están demasiado cerca, la señorita no tendría tiempo suficiente para llegar allí…" Le interrumpió Zeno, señalando ligeramente la espada que estaba al lado de Yona. "La señorita tiene que quedarse con nosotros."

"¿Vamos a protegerla como los guerreros dragones protegieron a Hiryuu hace tanto tiempo?"

"Ouryuu realmente no servía de protección, pero Zeno no va a dejar que la señorita salga lastimada."

Ambos asintieron de nuevo, Kija dio un paso al frente a la vez que un grupo que Zeno supuso que eran bandidos apareció de entre los árboles, cada uno de ellos con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sintió como la mano de Yona se apretaba alrededor de su brazo, el dragón sonrió ligeramente.

"Bueno, señorita." La habló, lo suficientemente bajo como para que solamente ella pudiera oírle. "¿Crees que estás lista para poner a prueba tus habilidades de espadachín con estos bandidos?"

"Yo… no estoy muy segura, aún no…"

"Bien, entonces quédate detrás de Zeno, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Ah, ¿qué tenemos aquí?" Habló uno de los bandidos, acercándose a Kija de forma arrogante. "Tenemos a algunas personas bonitas aquí en las montañas, ¿eh?" Zeno vio como el dragón blanco se mantenía en silencio, mirando como el hombre alzaba un cuchillo con su mano para presionarlo ligeramente contra su rostro. "¡Este tipo parece una buena captura, si se me permite decirlo! ¡Semejante cara bonita se vendería bien!"

"Princesa." La voz de Kija era afilada, desdeñando la hoja que estaba sobre su mejilla. "¿Le molestaría si les despedazo a todos?"

"Kija."

El dragón se dejó caer hacia delante durante un momento, el hombre con el cuchillo retrocedió impactado. "¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué son todos esos temblores? ¡No te preocupes, mantén la calma, no queremos mataros a ninguno de vosotros!"

Zeno se sorprendió ante la velocidad del movimiento de Kija, que hábilmente fulminó al bandido. Para un ojo inexperto, probablemente habría parecido como si hubiera sido golpeado por una fuerza invisible. El hombre dio un paso atrás con un grito de dolor, uno de los compañeros del bandido se lanzó hacia delante para atraparle.

"¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!"

"¡Él me ha cortado!"

Hubo una risa suave procedente de Kija. Zeno le miró, el dragón estaba mirando a los bandidos con una sonrisa oscura. "Oh." Habló él, enderezándose. "¿Eso te ha dolido?" En una fracción de segundo la mano derecha de Kija aumentó de tamaño, convirtiéndose en una garra gigante de dragón que Zeno pensó que no volvería a ver tras la muerte de Guen. "Este poder… El poder que ha estado esperando para proteger a su maestro durante un milenio es algo que no puedo controlar."

"¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué pasa con ese brazo?!"

Zeno se giró para proteger mejor a Yona, con una ligera sonrisa formándose en su rostro. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el brazo de Hakuryuu había sido usado por última vez.

"¡¿Qué le pasó a su brazo?!" Exigió saber Yona, con sus ojos morados ampliados en estado de shock.

"Ese es el poder de Hakuryuu."

"Siento haberte hecho esperar." Murmuró Kija, lanzándose rápidamente hacia delante para enfrentarse a los bandidos, con una amplia sonrisa formándose en su rostro. "Brazo del Dragón Blanco."

"¡Ese gruñido no le queda bien a Hakuryuu!" Le dijo Zeno, los bandidos gritaron confundidos y asustados por el monstruo que estaba ante ellos.

"¡Cállate, niño!"

"Ah, Zeno se estaba preguntando cuándo vendríais a por él y la señorita." Él atrajo a Yona más cerca de él mientras hablaba, girándose hacia el bandido que se había escapado de los movimientos frenéticos de Kija. Se obligó a sonreír, agarrando rápidamente la espada de Yona y tirando de ella, apuntando al hombre con ella. "Zeno te lo advierte, él no es tan fuerte como Hakuryuu, pero aún puede encargarse de ti."

"¡Zeno esa es mi espada!"

"¡Zeno necesita tomarla prestada!"

"Vosotros niños." Les interrumpió el hombre, frunciéndoles el ceño a los dos. "Sois muy ruidosos. Deberíais ser silenciados."

Zeno entrecerró los ojos a la vez que el hombre daba un paso al frente, divisando como su mano que alzaba un cuchillo, al igual que el primer hombre al que Kija había golpeado. Rápidamente, a pesar de sus limitaciones al estar abrazando a Yona con tanta fuerza, se balanceó hacia delante, tirando el cuchillo al suelo.

"A Zeno le gustaría verte intentandolo." Le dijo, escuchando como Kija seguía luchando. "Zeno no será derrotado tan fácilmente."

Él no tuvo ni un momento para pensar antes de que Kija interviniera, tirando al hombre al suelo.

"¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!" Le demandó, girándose hacia Zeno. "¡Apenas has hecho nada! ¡Me los has dejado todos a mí!"

"¡Zeno estaba protegiendo a la señorita!"

"¡Gracias a Dios que ese era el último! ¡Ustedes dos podríais haber estado en serios problemas si yo no hubiera intervenido!"

Zeno estaba bastante seguro de que habría podido manejar la situación él solo. Se encogió de hombros, viendo alarmado como Kija caía al suelo. Yona dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa.

"¡¿Kija?!"

"Estoy… bien… Solo es que me he esforzado demasiado…" Se quejó Kija, gimiendo en voz baja mientras intentaba volver a incorporarse, sacudiéndose el polvo lentamente. "Si Zeno hubiera hecho algo, tal vez no tendría que haber… Yo tenía en mente una pelea mucho más refinada…"

"Pero, Ouryuu siempre ha sido el más cercano a Hiryuu." Le dijo Zeno, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Zeno solo estaba haciendo lo que le dijo el otro Ouryuu."

"¿De verdad…?"

"¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!"

Ellos miraron como Yoon salía a trompicones de entre los árboles, con varias cosas embaladas y que estaba sujetando entre sus brazos. Él miró a su alrededor en estado de shock, claramente no entendía la situación.

"Bandidos."

"Ellos vinieron de la nada."

"¡El brazo de Kija es increíble!"

"¡Lo que sea!" Gruñó Yoon, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡Dejaros a vosotros tres solos es demasiado peligroso! ¡Deberíamos apresurarnos y encontrar a los próximos dos dragones!"

"¿Qué hacemos con los bandidos?" Preguntó Yona, ladeando la cabeza.

Zeno casi se echó a reír. De todas las cosas por las que podría estar preocupada, se preocupaba por los bandidos. Era tan parecida a Hiryuu.

"Solo atémosles o algo así, si tuviéramos un carro podríamos llevarles a una aldea para que se encarguen de ellos, pero no podemos hacer eso." Declaró Yoon, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No tenemos tiempo para jugar, princesa. Tenemos que apresurarnos, ¿recuerdas?"

"Zeno cree que el muchacho está tratando de apresurar demasiado las cosas."

"¡Creo que tenemos que apresurarnos e irnos lo más lejos que podamos de estos idiotas antes de la puesta del sol!"

"Bien, bien." Zeno suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza. Soltó a Yona rápidamente, lanzándose hacia delante y trató de juntar a los bandidos, gimiendo levemente mientras luchaba por apilarles uno encima del otro. "Como puedes ver Zeno no es muy fuerte, así que es muy difícil para él hacerlo."

"¡Zeno puedes hacerlo!" Yona empezó a aplaudir, alzando sus manos al aire.

 _Oh. ¿Desde cuándo ha empezado a imitarme?_ Pensó él, sonriendo un poco a la vez que de alguna manera se las arreglaba para conseguir que el último bandido estuviera apilado con el resto.

"Está bien." Yoon suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente. "¿Estamos listos para seguir adelante?"

"¡Sí!"

"¿Hacia dónde, Yoon?"

Yoon negó con la cabeza, sacando el mapa con el ceño fruncido. "Zeno dijo que Seiryuu está por…"

"¡Por aquí!" Le confirmó Zeno, señalando un punto en el mapa. "Está cerca de la frontera, tal vez a un par de días de distancia. ¿Qué cree Hakuryuu?"

"Hmm." Él frunció el ceño a la vez que se inclinaba sobre el mapa, el grupo ignoró los gemidos de los hombres que estaban descuidadamente apilados. "Es en esa dirección, seguro… Es increíble cómo puedes figar su posición desde tan lejos, Zeno…"

"¡Zeno le enseñará a Hakuryuu cómo hacerlo!"

"De todos modos." Yoon suspiró, golpeando a Zeno con el mapa. "Vamos a comenzar a movernos. Estamos luchando contra la luz del sol, ¿recuerdas?"

"¡Está bien, está bien!"


	10. Chapter 10: Viaje a la aldea de Seiryuu

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **A Different Story** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 10: Viaje hacia la aldea de Seiryuu.

"¿Aquí?"

Zeno negó con la cabeza, con un ceño fruncido en el rostro. "No, Zeno cree que es más lejos en dirección a las montañas."

"Estoy de acuerdo… Está aún más al norte de donde estamos nosotros…" Murmuró Kija, cruzándose de brazos mientras permanecía de pie cerca de una aldea somnolienta, con un leve ceño fruncido en su rostro. "Esto es frustrante, parece que la aldea se sigue moviendo cuanto más nos acercamos…"

"Eso es," Zeno suspiró pesadamente a la vez que se estiraba. "es porque nos estamos moviendo constantemente. A Seiryuu le gusta moverse, pero generalmente siempre permanece en la misma zona…"

Yona suspiró a la vez que ellos reemprendían su camino, siguiendo hacia el norte, hacia las montañas que bordeaban Kouka. Si ella estaba en lo cierto, esa era la última aldea que figuraba en el mapa en esa dirección. ¿Hacia dónde les estaban llevando estos sentidos de dragón exactamente?

"Hablando de eso." Habló Yoon, alzando la mirada del mapa para mirarles, con un ceño fruncido cruzando su rostro. "¿Vamos a contar con el factor sorpresa? ¿Sera necesario?"

"Zeno ha sido muy diligente en asegurarse de que me estoy ocultando a mí mismo." Le informó Kija, con un ligero bufido escapándose de sus labios. "Aunque aún no entiendo el por qué. ¿Acaso Seiryuu no es un compañero dragón? ¿Por qué nos estamos escondiendo de él?"

"¡Zeno simplemente piensa que eso será lo mejor!" Le dijo.

Habían pasado unos días desde que habían dejado la seguridad del bosque, el grupo cruzó varias zonas de cultivo, pasaron por muchas aldeas y granjas a lo largo de su camino. Se habían asegurado de parar en las aldeas de vez en cuando, (solamente Yoon, ya que el chico consideraba que los otros tres parecían demasiado sospechosos y por lo tanto tenían que esperar fuera de la aldea) para comerciar con medicamentos y hierbas para conseguir dinero o intercambiarlas por otras cosas que pudieran utilizar.

Y, como habían prometido, Yoon y Yona buscaron en la primera aldea que encontraron que vendía telas, debatiéndose sobre qué tipo de tela usarían para hacer la bufanda de reemplazo de Zeno.

"¿Quieres que sea verde?" Yoon se había quejado con incredulidad ese día, dejando una tela de un vibrante color decorado que había estado sosteniendo, echándola un vistazo. "¿Solo verde? ¿No quieres hacer algo que sea increíble y espectacular?"

"No, solo un verde que sea del mismo color que el de su bandana." Declaró Yona, ojeando las telas cuidadosamente. "Además… de todos modos dudo que nos podamos permitir esa tela tan hermosa, Yoon."

"Sí, tienes razón…" El chico se quedó en silencio, ayudando a Yona en su búsqueda. Después de un momento sacó una, mostrándosela a Yona. "¿Esta?"

"¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Esa es realmente parecida!"

"Parece que es la única de este color." Le indicó, mirando por encima el resto de las telas, con un ceño fruncido en el rostro. "¿Eh?, qué raro. De todos modos, ¿cuándo consiguió él esa bufanda?"

"Nunca se lo pregunté."

Compraron la mayor cantidad de tejido que pudieron y se fueron para terminar con el resto de recados que se habían establecido, debatiéndose sobre si tendrían suficiente dinero como para comprar carne para la cena de esa noche o no. Era una conversación simple, como las que habitualmente tenían, eso hizo que Yona sonriera.

"Eh, Zeno cree que aún tenemos un día de viaje, a lo sumo." Refunfuñó el dragón amarillo, sobresaltando a Yona y sacándola de sus pensamientos. "Nos está tomando bastante tiempo…"

"¡Tú fuiste el único que dijo que la aldea de Seiryuu era la más cercana, Amarillo!" Le dijo Yoon bruscamente, mirando a Zeno de forma afilada. "¡Así que deberías callarte!"

"Lo siento, lo siento."

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante el grupo que había reunido, los tres discutieron un poco sobre la ubicación del próximo dragón. A pesar del hambre que sentía algunas veces por las noches, haciendo que doliera su corazón por las comodidades del castillo Hiryuu, Yona se sorprendió de cómo lentamente estaba comenzando a encontrarse a si misma prefiriendo la situación en la que se encontraba. No podía imaginarse despertando sin escuchar la voz Zeno quejándose de lo hambriento que estaba, sin los momentos aleatorios del día en los que Kija dejaba escapar un grito de sorpresa ante un bicho volador, o incluso sin Yoon gritándoles a los tres cuando estaban en un acalorado debate sobre algo que probablemente en realidad era muy tonto.

Su antigua vida parecía estarse desvaneciendo con cada día que pasaba, la princesa aprendía cosas que ella nunca habría sido capaz de aprender en el castillo.

Por un momento se olvido de lo que ella había sido a favor de en quién se estaba convirtiendo.

"Princesa, estás muy callada." Se percató Yoon, girándose a mirarla. Ella solo pudo sonreír y asentir con la cabeza, aplaudiendo con sus manos.

"Simplemente estoy muy feliz." Le respondió ella, regalándole su sonrisa más brillante. "Vosotros tres sois muy lindos, ¿sabes?"

"¡Yo no soy lindo!"

"¡Los guerreros dragones son muy lindos, Zeno está de acuerdo!"

"¡No la animes! ¡Ella va a hacer que nos adornemos nuestro cabello!" Espetó Yoon, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a Zeno. "¡Este es el comienzo de todo, bestias raras! ¡Cuando os queráis dar cuanta ella nos maquillará, nos probará vestidos y maquillará nuestras caras!"

Ella se rió, aplaudiendo otra vez mientras observaba a los otros tres discutir. Se pregunto si Ryokuryu y Seiryuu también serían así. ¿Se unirían a ellos? ¿Harían comentarios que hicieran reír a los demás? ¿Sobre qué hablarían? ¿Cómo sonarían? ¿Cómo serían?

Yona no podía esperar para conocerles. No podía esperar para escuchar sus historias, para ver cómo peleaban, si ellos luchaban. Quería ser capaz de presenciar el poder que de los Dioses que ellos poseían…

"De todos modos…" Gruñó Yoon, poniendo el mapa delante de los ojos de todos, tratando de conseguir que volvieran al tema. "¿Cuánto nos queda? ¿Un día de viaje según Zeno hasta que lleguemos a la aldea de Seiryuu?"

"¡Sí! ¡Zeno nunca se equivoca en estas cosas, ¿sabes?!"

"¡A las bestias raras no se les permite comentar!" Gritó Yoon, golpeando al dragón con el mapa, Zeno soltó una exclamación en voz alta protestando.

Yona se sorprendió al encontrarse con que amaba cada minuto de su vida tal y como era ahora mismo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zeno lideraba a los tres, marchando con una canción que vagamente recordaba que Guen había cantado alguna vez. Era de los días como soldado del primer Hakuryuu, una canción para mantener la moral alta, si lo recordaba correctamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo, tanto Abi como Shuten gritaban al dragón blanco para hacer que dejara de cantar esa canción mientras que Zeno e Hiryuu se unían a él con entusiasmo.

"¡¿Cuál es esa canción que estás cantando?!" Demandó Kija, tapándose los oídos.

Sin embargo tal vez él no cantaba muy bien.

"¡Es una antigua canción del ejército!" Le explicó, haciendo una pausa para girarse hacia los demás, moviendo un dedo. "¡Un antiguo amigo de Zeno solía cantarla todo el tiempo cuando ellos caminaban hacia algún lugar! Lo hacía tan a menudo que se quedó atrapada en la cabeza de Zeno, es muy nostálgico, ¿sabes?"

"Suena muy parecida a una canción que la Guardia Real cantaba a veces." Murmuró Yona, con sus ojos brillantes y curiosos. "¿Tu amigo formaba parte de la guardia?"

"Eh, algo así."

El sol se cernía sobre ellos mientras seguían caminando, el dragón amarillo continuó cantando la melodía. Poco a poco, Yona comenzó a tararear junto a él. Después de un tiempo en el que ellos dos fueron las únicas voces, Yoon se unió en voz baja a la vez que murmuraba las palabras junto con ellos, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

Tal vez una hora más tarde Kija finalmente se unió, tarareando lentamente, solo tarareando algunas partes que seguramente eran las que más le habían gustado al dragón.

Zeno no podía estar más orgulloso, cambió su peso para saltar a la vez que daba un paso, alzando los brazos al aire.

"¡Zeno ha conseguido que la canción se meta en las cabezas de todos!" Exclamó, aterrizando de forma rápida y girándose para mirar a los demás, sus expresiones estaban oscilando entre distintos grados de shock o sorpresa. "¡Zeno está muy orgulloso de todos vosotros!"

"¡Tú bestia!" Gimió Yoon, sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!"

"Es pegadiza…"

Él solo pudo reír mientras les lideraba, marchando con una postura orgullosa, tal y como le habían enseñado siglos atrás. Por un momento pudo fingir que había vuelto atrás en el tiempo, Guen animándoles desde la parte de atrás a la vez que Zeno caminaba hacia donde fuera que tuvieran que ir, Hiryuu se reiría de los dos, llamándoles lindos y pequeños dragones…

"¿Zeno?"

Él se detuvo, girándose hacia Yona. "¿Sí?"

"¿Sabes algo acerca de Seiryuu?"

"¿Seiryuu?" Él frunció un poco el ceño, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. ¿Qué podía recordar sobre los ojos de Seiryuu a partir de Abi? "A Seiryuu le fueron concedidos los ojos del dragón azul. Son muy hermosos, ¿sabes? Ellos pueden paralizar a sus enemigos, pero también les resultan contraproducentes, también… Y ellos pueden ver muy bien, muy lejos en la distancia."

"¡Wow!" Yona se entusiasmó, sonriendo alegremente. "¿En serio?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Añadió Kija, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Los ojos de Seiryuu son increíbles. Después de todo ese es el poder del Dios dragón azul."

"Pero esa es la razón por la que la aldea sigue moviéndose mucho…" Zeno suspiró, haciendo una pausa. "Todo comenzó con el primer Seiryuu… La gente adoraba y temía sus ojos al mismo tiempo, así que trataron de decapitarla. Zeno no está seguro de si ellos pensaban que podrían usar el poder de los ojos de Seiryuu a través de un Seiryuu muerto…"

Eso fue justo antes de que los dragones decidieran pasar a la clandestinidad. Abi pasó un montón de tiempo en el mausoleo de Hiryuu después de eso, llorando. Nada de lo que cualquiera de ellos pudiera hacer podría haber ayudado a Abi, y desde entonces ella comenzó a taparse los ojos. ¿Acaso había sido en ese momento en el que comenzó todo el asunto de cubrir los ojos de Seiryuu? Y cuando él visitó la aldea de Seiryuu, tantos años después, el actual Seiryuu se ocultaba detrás de una máscara.

Zeno no iba a admitir que él estaba feliz con el hecho de dejar al niño atrás, dejándole en una aldea que creía que él era una maldición. Si las cosas hubieran ido como había planeado, él aún estaría vigilando a Yona, esperando a ver cómo reclutaba a los otros tres dragones, y luego a partir de ahí habría decidido si iba a reunirse con ella.

"Zeno cree," Comenzó Zeno, tocándose la barbilla mientras pensaba. "que puede ser un poco difícil convencer a Seiryuu de que se una a nosotros…"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Le preguntó Kija, mirándole en estado de shock. "Él es un guerrero dragón, ¿por qué no querría servir a su maestro?"

"Hakuryuu, necesitas darte cuenta de que no todos los dragones creen que su habilidad es un regalo." Le respondió Zeno, mirando a Kija con una expresión seria.

Eso calló a Kija con bastante rapidez, el dragón le miró confundido. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no le replicó, en vez de eso se puso a pensar de forma contemplativa.

"Zeno cree que es posible que tengamos que convencer a los aldeanos para que nos dejen entrar." Continuó él, cruzándose de brazos sumergido en sus pensamientos. "Él duda que nos vayan a dejar quedarnos, ya que todos estamos perfectamente sanos…"

"¡Entonces, ¿quieres que alguno de nosotros se hiera?!" Le preguntó Yoon, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡No, me niego a permitir que eso suceda!"

"No, no, Zeno no está sugiriendo eso. Zeno está sugiriendo que alguien finja que está herido." Le corrigió, agitando su brazo hacia los otros con el ceño fruncido. "Zeno jamás pediría a uno de sus queridos amigos que se lastimara a sí mismo."

"Pero, ¿cómo demonios vamos a poder engañar a toda una aldea?" Le preguntó Kija.

"¡Con vendajes!"

Ellos miraron a Yona, sus ojos morados estaban brillantes. Zeno la sonrió y asintió, aplaudiendo con sus manos. "¡La señorita ha tenido una buena idea!"

"Si vendamos a alguien como si estuviera herido" Explicó ella. "Lo más seguro es que nos dejen quedarnos, aunque solo sea por una noche, ¿no?"

"Pero, ¿a quién vamos a vendar…?" Yoon suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Esto parece una tontería, ¿por qué no iban a dejar que nos quedemos?"

"La aldea de Seiryuu no es muy amable con los forasteros." Le respondió Zeno, encogiéndose de hombros. Él estiró sus brazos, dejando escapar un pequeño tatareo a la vez que miraba al cielo. ¿Qué pensaría Abi sobre lo degradados y rechazados que se habían vuelto los ojos de Seiryuu? Seguramente ella estaría furiosa.

"Bueno, entonces será mejor que cualquiera de nosotros finja que está herido." Kija suspiró, cruzándose de brazos. "Ya que la aldea está cerca, creo que deberíamos discutir eso ahora…"

"¡Está a un día de camino!" Concordó Zeno.

Ellos continuaron, hablando entre ellos. Esa noche comenzaron a prepararse, Yona y Yoon discutieron sobre cuál sería la mejor manera de fingir lesiones. Si Zeno estaba en lo cierto, ellos establecieron algún tipo de envoltorio.

Solo esperaba que supieran lo que estaban haciendo.

La mañana llegó rápidamente, los cuatro se levantaron a la vez que se estiraban, Zeno saltó con entusiasmo.

"¡Hoy vamos a ir a buscar a Seiryuu!" Él empezó a aplaudir, alzando los brazos al cielo.

"¡Sí!" Añadió Yona, la chica aplaudió rápidamente. "¡No puedo esperar para conocer a Seiryuu!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"¡Rápido, rápido!"

Ellos estaban escalando la ladera de la montaña, Zeno corría delante de ellos con entusiasmo. Yona le miraba sorprendida, a la vez que luchaba por mantener el ritmo.

"¡¿Cómo te las arreglas para subir tan rápido?!" Le demandó ella, deslizándose sobre una roca suelta antes de dejarse caer hacia delante. "¡Ah!"

Kija la atrapó, por suerte, ayudándola a orientarse.

"¡Zeno tiene una gran resistencia!" Exclamó el dragón amarillo, deteniéndose al llegar a una superficie aparentemente plana. "Siempre la ha tenido. Zeno nunca se cansa, ¿ves?"

"¿Ese es el poder de Ouryuu?" Se quejó Kija, manteniendo cuidadosamente el equilibrio mientras se abría camino hacia arriba, lanzándole a Zeno una mirada de fastidio. "Esto sería un conocimiento muy útil para mi aldea, para el próximo Ouryuu…"

Yona vio como Zeno parecía congelarse en el sitio, para después sacudir la cabeza rápidamente. "No, solo se trata de Zeno."

"¡Ustedes bestias raras sois todos molestos!" Gritó Yoon, luchando por mantener el ritmo, todavía bastante por detrás de ellos. "¡Incluso la princesa está más arriba que yo!"

Ellos se detuvieron, girándose hacia él mientras él se tambaleaba hacia arriba, el niño les lanzó a cada uno de ellos una mirada oscura. Él piso fuerte adelantándose a Kija y Yona, para llegar a la superficie plana en la que se encontraba Zeno, ignorándole a la vez que rechazaba cualquier ayuda que Zeno le pudiera ofrecer.

"Vaya." Murmuró Yona, con los hombros caídos. "Hemos hecho que Yoon se enfade."

"Zeno se estremece al pensar lo que esto significará a la hora de sus comidas…"

"¡No recibiréis ninguna hasta que esté seguro de que lamentáis el hecho de haberme dejado atrás!" Espetó Yoon, lanzándoles una mirada. "¡Valeos por vosotros mismos!"

"¡Eso es duro!" Declararon Yona y Zeno, la chica se puso al día rápidamente. Zeno había agarrado el brazo de Yoon, tirando suavemente de él.

"¡La comida del muchacho es mucho mejor!" Trató de explicarle, su voz de había transformado en un gimoteo alto y agudo. "¡Zeno no puede cocinar muy bien, y la comida de la señorita se sigue quemando!"

"¡Oye!"

"Él tiene razón, princesa, su cocina es… No ha sido muy habilidosa, hasta el momento…" Murmuró Kija, poniéndose finalmente al día, casi tropezando con la parte inferior de su túnica. Yona se giró hacia él, golpeándole en la cabeza con un bufido molesto. "¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué me ha golpeado?!"

"¡Mi forma de cocinar es impecable!" Le dijo ella con un bufido. "¡Yoon me está enseñando a cocinar!"

"… No, están en lo cierto, princesa. Eres una completa inútil sin mi…" Yoon suspiró, golpeándose la cara con una mano y dejando caer sus hombros. Yona se cruzó de brazos con un bufido de indignación ante sus palabras. "¿Por qué me uní a vosotros tres…?"

"¡Sin embargo el muchacho está consiguiendo explorar el país!" Exclamó Zeno, a la vez que aplaudía. "¡Zeno recuerda lo emocionado que estaba el muchacho cuando nos fuimos! ¿Lo recuerdas, señorita? ¡El muchacho estaba tan contento y proclamaba que iba a escribir sobre sus viajes!"

"¡No es necesario que digas eso en voz alta!" Le gritó Yoon, golpeando la cabeza de Zeno, el dragón amarillo se rio ante la muestra de afecto del chico.

"¡El muchacho esta violento hoy!"

"¡Cállate bestia rara! ¡Tenemos una aldea a la que aproximarnos!"

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Os vuelvo a recordar, para los que lo hayáis olvidado, que en este fanfic Abi es una chica, tal y como expliqué en uno de los capítulos anteriores. No es un error de traducción ni nada por el estilo.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews.

Nos vemos.


	11. Chapter 11: Dentro de la Tierra

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **A Different Story** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 11: Dentro de la Tierra.

"¡Él está aquí!"

Zeno hizo una pausa mientras miraba hacia la gran cueva excavada en la ladera del acantilado, sonriendo alegremente ante el sentimiento familiar del joven Seiryuu que él había conocido tantos años atrás, en lo profundo de la ladera de la montaña. Él dio un paso al frente, y repentinamente sintió una mano en su brazo. Curioso, se giró para mirar hacia atrás, encontrándose con Yoon frunciendo el ceño profundamente.

"Escucha, Amarillo, tenemos que ser cuidadosos." Le advirtió, tirando del dragón de nuevo hacia él. "No sabemos casi nada sobre esta aldea. No sabemos cómo nos van a tratar si avanzamos en el interior de las cuevas."

"¡Eso no debería ser un problema, una vez que sepan que el rey Hiryuu, junto con Hakuryuu y Ouryuu, están aquí para recoger a Seiryuu!" Exclamó Kija, rozando suavemente al niño al pasar a su lado, sobrepasando a Zeno con confianza. "¡Debemos recuperarle rápidamente y marcharnos a buscar a Ryokuryuu!"

"¡Y yo estoy diciendo que no sabes nada sobre este lugar! ¡Tenemos que ser más discretos!"

Esto hizo que Kija se detuviera, el dragón se giró para mirar a Yoon con una expresión confundida. "¿Por qué deberíamos…?" Le preguntó. "Si se parece a mi aldea-"

"¡Eso no lo sabemos!"

"¡Zeno cree que deberíamos continuar, pero con cuidado!" Les dijo Zeno, cruzándose de brazos. "¿Tu qué piensas, señorita?"

Su declaración sorprendió a Yona, la niña saltó ligeramente a la vez que les miraba, con los ojos muy abiertos en estado de shock. "¡¿Eh?!"

"¿Qué piensas, princesa?" Se quejó Yoon, imitando la postura de Zeno, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión molesta. "¿Deberíamos entrar dentro y exigir que dejen salir a Seiryuu, o hacerlo cuidadosamente?"

"No deberíamos exigirles nada, después de todo, quiero reclutar a Seiryuu por una razón egoísta…"

"¡No digas esas cosas!"

Zeno hizo un gesto con su mano, silenciando fácilmente a Kija con un "Shhh". "La señorita lo ha decidido, vamos a entrar, y ver como están las aguas, ¿no?"

"Correcto."

Él lideró la marcha, girando rápidamente sobre sus talones y caminando con cuidado, manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre Kija. El dragón blanco parecía molesto, tenía los brazos cruzados mientras refunfuñaba algo a la vez que caminaban, la cueva les envolvió repentinamente, la entrada les tragó a la vez que la luz del exterior comenzaba a desvanecerse. Zeno se detuvo, para asegurarse de que Yona se encontraba detrás de él, acercándose rápidamente para hacer que la chica se moviera detrás de los demás, manteniendo un agarre cuidadoso sobre su brazo.

"¿Algo se siente raro aquí, o Zeno se está volviendo loco…?" Preguntó él, la chica asintió lentamente a la vez que miraba las paredes que estaban a su alrededor.

"Estás loco." Le dijo Yoon, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. "No hay nada malo con-"

Se escuchó el sonido del ondear de telas, el grupo saltó sorprendido mientras la gente se asomaba desde detrás de varias mantas, cada manta estaba cubriendo una ramificación de la cueva principal. Zeno tiró de Yona más cerca de él, Yoon y Kija les miraron en estado de shock mientras la gente salía lentamente de su escondite.

"¿Tenemos invitados…?" Habló finalmente uno de ellos, apoyándose pesadamente sobre una rama que usaba de bastón.

"¡Traed a Seiryuu aquí!"

"Bueno, ahí se van los planes de ser discreto." Se quejó Yoon, dejando caer sus hombros con un profundo suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Seiryuu…?" Dijo el hombre, quedándose en silencio mientras miraba su alrededor hacia las muchas personas que habían salido de las mini cuevas, con un ceño fruncido formándose en su rostro. "Aquí no hay nadie con un nombre como ese."

"No es un nombre." Declaró Kija, frunciendo el ceño. "Es la persona que tiene la sangre del dragón."

"¡Él no necesita esconderse!" Añadió Zeno, señalando ligeramente hacia Yona, la chica le miró como si estuviera loco. "¡Dile que la señorita le está esperando!"

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre el pequeño grupo que había comenzado a rodearles a los cuatro, la presión del mismo pesó sobre ellos. Después de unos segundos de silencio, un silencio que había comenzado a sentirse mucho más largo de lo que realmente había sido, el inquilino habló, su voz fue tranquila.

"No sé qué es lo que me estás diciendo." Comenzó él, Zeno hizo una mueca ante el poder de autoridad que parecía tener en su voz. "¿No os habréis equivocado de lugar? Esta solo es una pequeña aldea."

Hizo un gesto hacia los aldeanos que se habían reunido. "Es un lugar en el que los pobres que consiguieron escapar de los conflictos de la Tribu del Fuego prosperan en paz. No solemos ser molestados a menudo, así que esto es una molestia."

Zeno miró a Kija, los ojos del hombre cada vez estaban más amplios en medio de su confusión.

"Pero…"

"Lo siento." Yona habló rápidamente, dando un pequeño paso hacia adelante. "Estábamos viajando para encontrar a alguien, pero parece que él no está aquí." Ella se inclinó un poco, un profundo silencio cayó sobre la aldea ante sus palabras. "Si no es demasiada molestia, ¿podríamos descansar aquí, solo por un tiempo? Estamos bastante cansados por nuestro viaje, además de que mi amigo ha tenido unan tos desagradable últimamente."

Casi en el momento justo Kija tosió, casi doblándose ante la tos que venía desde el fondo de su pecho. Zeno tenía que concedérselo, esa tos era casi creíble, el dragón blanco trató de aclarar su garganta mientras se enderezaba, Yoon se apresuró a correr a su lado con un auténtico pánico en sus ojos.

"Eso… Debe haber sido difícil." Les dijo el hombre, mirando el suelo delante de ellos, cerrando los ojos con un suspiro de resignación. "Como podéis ver, somos un pueblo pobre, así que no podemos darte ningún tratamiento especial…"

"No nos importa." Le dijo Zeno, sonriendo alegremente a la vez que juntaba las manos, haciendo una profunda reverencia en señal de agradecimiento. "¡Gracias!"

El hombre negó con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto al grupo para indicarles que le siguieran, suspirando pesadamente. Paso un momento antes de que reaccionaran, Zeno, liderando al grupo una vez más, añadió un rebote a sus pasos mientras tarareaba. Pasaron cerca de varias personas mientras caminaban, muchas de ellas estaban llevando máscaras.

Zeno no sabía de dónde habían venido esas máscaras, el dragón miró con curiosidad como una persona se apresuraba para correr delante de ellos, la propia máscara parecía vacilar, cayéndose ligeramente por debajo de su cara. Rápidamente se fijo las cuerdas que la ataban alrededor de su cabeza, para después continuar su camino.

"¿Para qué son esas máscaras?" Preguntó Yona, Zeno la miró con una sonrisa.

"Es una tradición." Afirmó su guía. "Aquellos que no están casados no muestran sus rostros delante de los demás a menudo…"

"Eso es interesante." Reflexionó Zeno, viendo como los tres detrás de él asentían. Él recordaba de su último viaje para visitar al actual Seiryuu que él llevaba una máscara, solo él.

"Probablemente sea algo increíble desde vuestro punto de vista." Gruñó el hombre, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ah, y mis invitados…"

Zeno se giró para encararle, al igual que los demás. Durante una fracción de segundo pareció que el hombre tenía una repentina aura oscura a su alrededor, haciendo que el dragón diera un paso atrás sorprendido.

"Este lugar es como un laberinto" Comenzó, alejándose de ellos. "No vayáis muy lejos. No nos hacemos responsables si os pasa algo."

Él les dejó en una habitación, el silencio que dejó detrás les rodeó, los cuatro se miraron entre ellos con miradas llanas de confusión. Después de un momento Yoon habló, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Este lugar realmente es la aldea de Seiryuu?" Preguntó, mirando hacia el techo.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Inquirió Kija, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente.

"A diferencia de la aldea de Hakuryuu," Mencionó Yoon, cambiando su peso para sentarse, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, mirando hacia el dragón blanco. "Ellos no estaban muy agradecidos, y no reaccionaron ante el pelo rojo de Yona cuando lo vieron.

"¡P… Princesa! ¡Realmente le siento!" Exclamó Kija, girándose para mirar a Yona con los ojos muy abiertos. Zeno asintió.

"¡Seiryuu está aquí!" Añadió él, sentándose también, juntando sus pies a la vez que se inclinaba hacia adelante, invadiendo involuntariamente el espacio de Yoon. "¡Zeno puede sentirle!"

"¡Vosotros dos sois tan tontos!" Yona se rio, aplaudiendo con sus manos. "¡No dudo de ninguno de vosotros!"

"Oh… ¡Está bien!" Declaró Kija, con una alegría pura extendiéndose por su rostro.

Zeno vio como Yoon se levantaba a la vez que se estiraba, el chico suspiró pesadamente. "¡Muy bien, así que entonces sabemos que Seiryuu está cerca, según las bestias raras!" Refunfuñó él. "Así que debemos conocer a esa persona para conseguir algo. ¡Entonces movámonos ahora mientras no haya nadie cerca que nos moleste!"

"El hombre dijo que este lugar es como un laberinto, muchacho." Razonó Zeno, cambiando su peso de pie a la vez que se levantaba, suspirando pesadamente por tener que volver a levantarse tan pronto.

"¿Estaremos bien, Yoon?" Le preguntó Yona, girándose hacia el chico. Él se rio, asintiendo rápidamente con la cabeza.

"Princesa, soy un genio guapo, ¿no?" La dijo, sacando rápidamente algo de su bolsa, sujetándolo con orgullo. "¡Voy a hacer un mapa mientras estamos aquí, y luego vamos a tomar este lugar como una tormenta!"

"¡Vamos a conquistarlo!" Intervino Yona, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Conquistarlo?" Preguntó Kija, confundido mientras los otros tres se ponían en marcha rápidamente, dejándole atrás. "¡Ah, esperadme!"

Ellos se pusieron en marcha, buscando entre las cuevas con un creciente entusiasmo, Yoon murmuraba algo para si mismo mientras caminaban. Zeno lo tomó como una buena señal mientras él les lideraba a través de las cuevas, tarareando la canción de marcha que estaba metida en su cabeza gracias a Guen, Yona se le unió mientras caminaban. Tuvieron que parar varias veces, tanto para que Yoon garabateara en su libro como para que Zeno y Kija tuvieran una mini conferencia, debatiendo sobre qué dirección les indicaban sus sentidos de dragón.

La mayor parte de las veces terminaban en un callejón sin salida.

"¿Por qué Seiryuu no está aquí?" Casi gritó Yoon, golpeando la pared con frustración, ya que acababan de llegar a otro callejón sin salida, el chico resopló mientras escribía furiosamente en su libro, Yona le observaba con fascinación.

"¡Esto es inexcusable, Seiryuu!" Se quejó Kija, alzando la voz ligeramente, el dragón golpeó las paredes con molestia. "¿Por qué no sale? ¡Él debe saber que tanto Zeno como yo estamos cerca!"

"¿Tal vez Seiryuu es tímido?" Sugirió Zeno, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

"Ah, bien, él también debe de sentir tanto a Ouryuu como a Hakuryuu, ¿verdad?" Murmuró Yona, golpeándose suavemente la barbilla mientras pensaba. "Tal vez él no quiere salir… Si ese es el caso, deberíamos dejar a Seiryuu solo…"

"¡No!" Exclamó Kija, mirándola alarmado. Zeno le vio inclinarse hacia adelante, apretando sus dos manos formando puños con determinación. "¡Por favor no se rinda! ¡Seiryuu ha estado conectado a través de la sangre de dragón durante mucho tiempo, al igual que Zeno y yo! ¡Si eso es así, ha de estar esperando!"

"¡Al Rey Hiryuu!" Concordó Zeno, con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

"¡A usted!" Declaró Kija, mirando a Yona con desesperación. "Los cuatro dragones nacieron solamente con ese propósito. ¡No deseamos nada más que eso! Si Seiryuu os conoce entonces seguramente también…"

"Kija, Zeno, yo no soy el Rey Hiryuu."

"… Sí."

"No soy el Rey Hiryuu, pero os quiero. A ambos." Declaró Yona. "Os pido disculpas por ser egoísta."

"Eso… Eso no es un problema…"

"¡La cara de Hakuryuu se está poniendo roja!"

"¡Cállate, Zeno!"

Él no podía evitar reírse, miró hacia Yoon, la expresión del chico se puso en blanco por un breve momento, una mirada repentinamente enferma cruzó su rostro.

"Hey, chicos…" Comenzó él, mirando a su alrededor rápidamente. "Más importante que eso, vamos a volver. Yo… Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este lugar…"

"¿Eh?" Le preguntó Yona, girándose hacia él con confusión. "¿Qué es?"

"Alguien nos está mirando…" Murmuró Yoon, sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente. "Nos están mirando con grandes ojos…"

"Zeno está de acuerdo" Murmuró, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a su alrededor. ¿Estaba Seiryuu mirándoles? "Zeno definitivamente piensa que es una presencia extraña."

"De todos modos, creo que he encontrado el lugar en el que están los aldeanos, vayamos hacia allí…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yona observó cómo se ponían en marcha, suspirando suavemente a la vez que estiraba los brazos. Decidió que había sido una decepción, que no hubiera sido capaz de conocer a Seiryuu.

Mientras ella caminaba alejándose de la pared escuchó un leve sonido, sutil, casi como el chillido suave de una pequeña criatura. Miró hacia la pared con confusión, dando un paso hacia adelante y presionando su oreja contra ella. Las voces de sus amigos comenzaron a desvanecerse mientras ella escuchaba, decidida a oír esa voz de nuevo.

"Una voz chillona" Murmuró ella, suspirando y echándose hacia atrás, su mano presionó una roca suelta. El suelo comenzó a temblar levemente de la nada, la chica retrocedió alarmada a la vez que una puerta aparecía de la nada, ella alzó la mirada para mirar con confusión la entrada que se había creado.

"Hay un camino" Afirmó, inclinándose hacia adelante con curiosidad, pudo ver algo por el rabillo del ojo.

Era una pequeña ardilla, la criatura se lanzó hacia ella con sus ojos grandes y negros.

"¡Aw!" Exclamó ella, inclinándose hacia delante y alzando a la criatura, formando una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la ardilla parecía contonearse alegre. "¡Zeno! ¡Aquí hay un animal!"

Ella se dio la vuelta, encarando al repentino vació que había en el supuesto callejón sin salida, una sensación de temor la invadió. Las velas que habían estado encendidas antes, extrañando al principio al grupo, parecieron apagarse de repente, la princesa fue envuelta por una oscuridad repentina.

"¡Zeno!" Exclamó ella, la ardilla saltó de sus manos mientras ella miraba a su alrededor. "¡Kija! ¡Yoon!"

Yona miró a su alrededor, obligándose a mantener la calma.

¡¿Qué debo hacer…?! Se preguntó ella, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, obligándose a tomar respiraciones profundas y lentas.

"¿Te has perdido?"

La voz surgió de la nada, sorprendiéndola a la vez que se daba la vuelta para encarar a alguien, probablemente era de la aldea. Tal vez él podría ayudarla.

"¿Te has separado de tus amigos?" La preguntó, su voz era tranquila, atrayéndola hacia él.

"S-Sí… ¿Vives aquí?"

"… Sí." El hombre extendió su mano hacia ella. "Coge mi mano, te llevare a donde están tus amigos." Sin previo aviso él agarró su brazo, llevándola hacia la salida con suavidad, lejos de la habitación secreta.

"¡Gracias…!" Le dijo, sorprendida ante el repentina urgencia de su movimiento. "Me has salvado. Estaba teniendo problemas con la oscuridad."

"El jefe de la aldea debería haberos dicho que este lugar es como un laberinto." Murmuró el hombre, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Lo siento, pero hay alguien a quien debo encontrar sin falta."

"… ¿Se trata de Seiryuu?"

"Sí."

"Esa persona no está aquí." Se quejó el hombre, guiándola por un camino hacia abajo. Yona frunció el ceño mientras le seguía.

"… ¿A quién pertenecía la habitación que estaba por ese camino?" Le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

"… No había nadie…" Habló el hombre, su voz era baja. "No hay nadie allí, no hay nadie allí, nadie está allí."

Ellos continuaron caminando con un silencio pesado.

Después de un momento ella se dio cuenta de lo que la rodeaba, las alarmas saltaron en su mente.

"Oye, esta… Esta no es la dirección en la que están Zeno y los demás. ¿Por qué seguimos bajando más?"

El silencio cayó a la vez que el hombre se giraba hacia ella, sus ojos eran fríos e implacables por un delito que Yona aún no había cometido. Ella intentó tirar de su brazo con un pánico frío, el desconocido apretó su agarre sobre ella.

"¡Déjame ir!" Le gritó ella, luchando para liberarse. "¡Déjame ir! ¡No me llevarás más lejos!"

 _¿Qué me dijo Zeno?_ Trató de pensar. _Sobre cuando alguien se negaba a dejarte ir…_

Las palabras del dragón parecieron hacer eco repentinamente en su mente, el recuerdo la llegó sin palabras, de su mano agarrando la suya con fuerza.

"La señorita aún no es lo suficientemente fuerte." La había dicho él, sonriéndola mientras ella luchaba contra su agarre. "Cuando alguien te esté agarrando así, Zeno te sugiere que tires de ellos más cerca de ti, y les hagas tropezar con tu pie con una rápida patada. Eso hará que pierdan el equilibrio, y con suerte soltaran su agarre y la señorita podrá escapar."

Ella apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, tratando de tirar de su brazo hacia ella, pateando rápidamente las piernas del hombre, del mismo modo que recordaba que Zeno la había enseñado. Tal y como la dijo el dragón, el hombre cayó hacia adelante con un grito confuso, aflojando su agarre lo suficiente como para que ella se liberara, ella giró rápidamente sobre sus talones para correr en la dirección opuesta, rezando porque no la hubiera llevado demasiado lejos.

Y, aún así, apenas un momento después escuchó la voz del hombre gritándola, podía oír sus zapatos golpeando la piedra mientras se levantaba, para perseguirla rápidamente, agarrándola del brazo con un agarre mucho más fuerte esta vez.

"¡No!" Gritó ella, casi tropezando. "¡Déjame ir! ¡Zeno! ¡Kija!"

Él tiró de ella hacia atrás, más profundamente dentro de las cuevas, la princesa gritó los nombres de sus compañeros.

En medio de sus gritos de pánico se pudo oír el leve tintineo de una campanilla. Otro hombre, esta vez con una máscara y una increíble peluca blanca, apareció de la nada, liberándola de las manos del primer extraño. El hombre que había intentado arrastrarla más profundamente bajo tierra saltó en estado de shock, una expresión de pánico cruzo su rostro a la vez que se apartaba y se alejaba por la cueva laberíntica.

Ella se giró para mirar al hombre enmascarado, mirándole con sorpresa mientras él tomaba cuidadosamente su mano, llevándola de vuelta por el camino por el que él había venido, el sonido del suave tintineo de las campanillas que estaban atadas a su máscara rebotó en las paredes de la cueva.

"¿Eres… Eres un residente…?" Le preguntó ella, sintiendo cómo se relajaba mientras caminaban. _¿Por qué no tengo miedo de este hombre…?_ "¿Tú eres…?"

"¡Princesa!"

La voz de Kija la sobresaltó, la chica miró a su alrededor mientras sus amigos corrían hacia ella, Zeno lideraba el grupo mientras corría hacia adelante, agarrándola con un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Idiota!" Casi gritó Yoon, acercándose con la ira emanando de él. "¡Mantente cerca de nosotros!"

"¡No nos asustes así, señorita!" Prácticamente gritó Zeno, abrazándola con más fuerza. "¡Zeno estaba tan preocupado! ¡Él se comprometió a mantener a la señorita a salvo y entonces la señorita simplemente desapareció! ¡Desapareció!"

"Lo siento." Murmuró Yona, acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Zeno mientras intentaba darse la vuelta para presentarles al amable extraño enmascarado. "Esta persona me ayudó…"

Durante un momento el silencio flotó en el aire, Kija miró al hombre que llevaba la máscara con una expresión de sorpresa absoluta. Por un momento su boca se abrió, casi como si no pudiera creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Yona pensó que eso era bastante cómico.

"Tú eres…" Murmuró el dragón blanco, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ni siquiera un momento después de que esas palabras salieran por su boca el otro ya se había dado la vuelta y corrió. "¡E-Espera!"

"¿Qué pasa?" Le preguntó Yoon, mirando a Kija con el ceño fruncido. Zeno soltó a Yona, el dragón amarilló vio como el otro corría por los pasillos, antes de desaparecer.

"¡Es él!" Exclamó Kija.

"Ese," Añadió Zeno, con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro. "era Seiryuu."


	12. Chapter 12: Tintineo de las campanillas

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **A Different Story** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 12: El tintineo de las campanillas.

El sonido de las campanillas llenaba el aire. Seiryuu levantó la mano para frotarse la mejilla, justo por debajo de la parte inferior de su máscara. Tenía un dolor sordo en los ojos que estaba molestando ligeramente al dragón azul, sentía una presión en ellos que no era inmanejable, pero que era molesta en esas cuevas con poca luz.

Le habían estado palpitando violentamente durante todo el día.

Por supuesto, la aldea había estado escandalosa. En realidad era muy extraño que tuvieran visitantes en la aldea de Seiryuu, los inquilinos preferían ir a tratar con varios comerciantes a los que se aproximaban en los caminos.

Tener visitantes realmente era bastante inusual.

Él había tenido un ojo puesto sobre ellos, sintiéndose incomodo con dos de ellos. Se sentía como si hubiera estado esperando este día durante toda su vida, pero no entendía el por qué.

"¡Esto es inexcusable, Seiryuu!" Había gritado la voz de un hombre, llegando hasta él a través del aire de la cueva.

¿Cómo sabían su nombre?

Un ruido sordo le alertó, Ao saltó de su hombro y se lanzó hacia el sonido de la puerta abierta. Él se lanzó hacia delante, alarmado, preocupado de que alguien pudiera venir hasta él para matarle.

Tal vez morir no era tan mala idea.

Pero ni tan siquiera un momento después la persona que había abierto la puerta se había ido, Ao volvió con él, chillando suavemente mientras ella se volvía a subir encima de su hombro, mirando hacia la distancia.

"Ao…" Murmuró él, siguiendo a una joven chica con sus ojos, viendo como ella era llevada más lejos dentro de las cuevas. "Ah… Se la están llevando al subsuelo…"

Por alguna razón, su corazón le impulsó hacia adelante, exigiendo que fuera a su lado. Él obedeció, curioso, preguntándose quién podría ser esa persona.

"¡Déjame ir!"

Ah, así que él realmente la estaba llevando al subsuelo. ¿Iba a encerrarla? ¿Por qué su corazón parecía contraerse ante ese pensamiento?

Él les siguió, determinado a alcanzarles, viendo con sorpresa como ella hizo tropezar al hombre y lucho para salir corriendo, hacia él, tal vez en la dirección en la que él se imaginaba que estaba la gente con la que ella había llegado.

Sin embargo, el hombre la capturó de nuevo, y empezó a arrastrarla hacia abajo en dirección a los pozos más profundos de las cuevas.

No.

Él corrió hacia adelante, obligando a las manos del hombre a alejarse de la joven chica, vio como él se escapaba, gritando sus habituales llantos llenos de terror, el sonido pareció hacer eco en los muros. Él miró a la chica, sus ojos estaban cada vez más amplios mientras le miraba fijamente, en estado de shock.

¡Guerreros de los cuatro dragones!

La voz retumbó en sus oídos, la sangre pareció arderle al instante ante la sola visión de esa extraña chica.

Él quería gritar.

Sus ojos comenzaron a palpitar, más de lo que lo habían hecho esa mañana, la voz continuó haciendo eco en sus oídos. Él se tambaleó hacia delante, guiando a la chica de vuelta a través de las cuevas, tratando de mantenerse firme.

Había dragones esperándoles.

Uno blanco y otro amarillo, para ser exactos.

Esperando por la chica. Yona, ¿ese era su nombre?

¿Por qué pensaba que ellos eran dragones?

Tenía que calmarse.

Tenía que huir.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"¡¿Ellos estaban intentando llevarte al subsuelo?!"

Zeno vio como Yona asentía lentamente, con los hombros caídos ante la voz de Yoon.

"¡¿Cómo se atreven?!" Casi gritó Kija, la rabia corría por su cuerpo haciendo que su brazo creciera, como si se estuviera preparando para atacar al próximo aldeano que vieran. "¡Ellos no han hecho nada más que faltar al respeto a la princesa! ¡Luego van y tratan de encerrarla bajo tierra! ¡Parece que quieren sentir mi ira, ¿eh?!"

"Zeno cree que Hakuryuu debería calmarse." Se quejó Zeno, obligándose a mantener la calma. Si era sincero, él estaba tan furioso como el dragón blanco, solo que era mucho mejor en ocultarlo. "Hakuryuu no debería irse y simplemente cortar a todo el que quiera."

"¡Solo toma una respiración profunda!" Le regañó Yoon, golpeando a Kija en la cabeza. "Concéntrate en el asunto que nos ocupa ahora. Seiryuu apareció, pero se ha marchado."

"No." Le interrumpió Zeno, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Él se escapó."

Después de unas cuantas respiraciones profundas (más el dolor físico causado por el golpe de Yoon) Kija pareció conformarse, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tanto Seiryuu como los aldeanos… ¿Qué está pasando aquí…?"

"Tienes razón." Concordó Yoon, suspirando mientras guíaba de nuevo al grupo a través del sistema de cuevas, de vuelta hacia donde habían sido dejados ese mismo día. "Aunque es una aldea de dragón, y estamos seguros de ello, es exactamente lo opuesto que la aldea de Hakuryuu."

"… ¿Qué?"

"El muchacho tiene razón." Tarareó Zeno, colgándose del brazo de Yona, la chica le miró confundida. "Zeno cree que estábamos asumiendo que esta aldea era igual a la de Hakuryuu, ¿verdad? Pero no es así."

"Zeno, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"¡Zeno no volverá a dejar que la señorita se vaya fuera de su vista!"

"Vosotros dos dejad ya vuestras riñas de enamorados." Yoon suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza, ignorando cualquier protesta de los otros dos. "Pero Zeno tiene razón."

"¿De qué estáis hablando vosotros dos?"

"Tal vez la aldea de Hakuryuu era especial…" Le dijo el muchacho, llevando su atención a Kija. "Aquí, no tienen creencias sobre el pelo rojo. Y el poder del dragón tampoco parece divino, como lo era en tu aldea. Y en cuanto a lo que respecta a Seiryuu…"

"Seiryuu podría creer que somos intrusos." Habló Yona, con voz tranquila.

"¡Eso no puede ser!" Intervino Kija, apretando los puños. "¡Los Cuatro Dragones deben apresurarse e ir al lado de su maestro! ¡Cuando conocí a la princesa me fui de mi aldea en solo medio día!"

"Eso fue porque tú fuiste demasiado rápido en unirte." Gruñó Yoon, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Y antes de que digas nada, eso no era un cumplido."

"Pero… Seiryuu me ayudó." Dijo Yona, formando una sonrisa en su rostro. "Su mano era tan cálida y gentil… Quiero conocerle y hablar con él."

"¡¿Acaso la mano de Zeno no es cálida y gentil?!"

"¡No se trata de eso! ¡Ese no es el punto!"

Kija y Yoon se quedaron en silencio mientras los otros dos discutían en broma, los dos se miraron el uno al otro con el ceño fruncido.

"Entonces, lo que quieres decir, princesa." Comenzó Yoon, girándose para mirarla. "¿Es que vas a entrar de nuevo en ese laberinto?"

"Sí. Había ojos aterradores, pero no voy a fallar."

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo.

"Definitivamente tienes agallas, princesa." Yoon suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de formar una sonrisa, estiró los brazos con una risita. "Entonces, vamos allá. Hay algo en ese callejón sin salida, ¿no es así?"

"¡Ah, sí! Pero…"

Ella hizo una pausa, su mirada se centró en Zeno. El dragón parpadeó confundido, devolviéndola la mirada antes de que ella girara su mirada hacia Kija. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

"Kija, quédate aquí."

"¡¿Qué?!" Demandó el dragón blanco, con los ojos cada vez más amplios.

"Zeno, Yoon y yo entraremos en las cuevas." Le dijo Yona simplemente, mirándole. "Yoon conoce el laberinto mejor que yo, y Zeno ayudará a detectar la ubicación de Seiryuu."

"Pero, princesa, yo puedo-"

"Puedes mantenernos a salvo desde aquí." Le dijo Yona, interrumpiéndole. "Puedes protegernos desde aquí. Tus garras serán mucho más útiles aquí fuera. Zeno no parece lo suficientemente intimidante, así que los aldeanos podrían ir a por él después."

Zeno la miró, frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba entender su lógica. ¿De dónde había venido eso?

"Y yo, por supuesto, debo ir a conocer a Seiryuu."

"Así que… ¿Yo me quedaré para vigilar, entonces…?"

"Sí."

Él sabía que sería duro para el dragón blanco el hecho de ser dejado atrás. Vio a Kija tomar una profunda respiración, inhalando antes de exhalar, de repente cambió su peso para arrodillarse delante de la niña, con su garra sobre su corazón.

"Entonces voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para ofreceros la máxima seguridad posible, princesa." Confirmó Kija, con la cabeza gacha. "En el nombre de Hakuryuu, voy a vigilar y a manteneros a salvo desde aquí."

Él se levantó, girándose hacia Zeno con una mirada severa. "¿Zeno?"

"¿Sí, Hakuryuu?"

"Cuida de la princesa."

"¡Zeno lo promete en el nombre de Ouryuu! ¡Zeno ha estado protegiendo a la señorita desde el primer día! ¡Ella no va a salir lastimada!"

Kija asintió, cambiando su peso de pie para sentarse apoyándose contra la pared, mirando como los tres se marchaban rápidamente. Zeno se dio cuenta de que él les vigilaría desde allí, sería capaz de sentirlo si sucedía algo y vendría corriendo. Tal era el cometido de Hakuryuu.

"Princesa, estás temblando."

"¡No lo estoy!"

"¡Zeno cree que la señorita tiene miedo!"

"¡No lo tengo, Zeno!"

"¡No te preocupes, Zeno protegerá a la señorita!"

Tal vez podría evitar que los dos jóvenes se percataran de los ojos que les estaban siguiendo. Zeno esperaba eso. Las manos de Yona temblaban, la chica se obligaba a seguir adelante a través de la cueva justo por detrás de Yoon, un millón de pensamientos deberían de estar cruzando su cabeza. O al menos, eso era lo que Zeno esperaba.

Se preguntó cómo convencería Yona a Seiryuu de que se uniera a ellos. Sería interesante verlo.

"¡Oh! ¿Es este el callejón sin salida en el que está el pasadizo secreto?" Preguntó Yoon, parando cuando llegaron al familiar rincón en el muro. Yona asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo felizmente.

"Sí."

"¡Ese tipo Seiryuu definitivamente debe de estar aquí!" Dijo Yoon, presionando suavemente sus manos contra las paredes. "¡Bueno, démonos prisa y saquémosle fuera!"

Zeno se congeló ligeramente cuando la mano del muchacho presionó algo, un gemido bajo llenó el aire a la vez que las rocas parecían moverse fuera de su lugar. Él se dio la vuelta, para mirar el vacio que estaba detrás de él, un ceño fruncido de molestia se formó en su rostro.

"¡Ooh, se ha abierto!"

"¡Zeno, vamos!" Exclamó Yona, girándose hacia el dragón. Él hizo una pausa, girándose para encararla con una sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No, Seiryuu está más adelante, Zeno esperará aquí. Probablemente a Seiryuu no le guste mucho la compañía, así que Zeno se quedará aquí, ¿de acuerdo?" Les dijo, agitando la mano en un gesto de despedida. "¡Seguid adelante vosotros dos!"

Él les vio caminar hacia delante, desapareciendo en el camino oscuro. Dejó escapar un suspiro, devolviendo su atención al camino por el que habían venido, los aldeanos estaban bloqueando el camino.

"Bueno, el muchacho y la señorita ya se han ido." Comenzó él, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza con un gesto de aburrimiento. "¿Qué asunto tienen pendiente los aldeanos en un espacio tan reducido como este?"

"No podemos permitir que aquellos que avancen más vuelvan."

"¡Shhh!" Resopló Zeno, dejando caer sus brazos, mirando a los hombres. "¿Realmente habéis olvidado al rey Hiryuu?" Les preguntó, metiendo su mano debajo de su cacheta en busca de su espada. "¿Realmente habéis olvidado al Sagrado Dragón Rojo? ¡Zeno está estupefacto! ¡Impactado! Él no dejará que os acerquéis a ella, en el hombre de Ouryuu."

Hubo un murmullo entre los hombres.

"Así es, Zeno ha dicho Ouryuu, el dragón amarillo con el cuerpo robusto de la leyenda." Continuó él. "Ouryuu no puede morir. El primer Seiryuu estaría tan avergonzado de sus descendientes, de que tratéis así al Seiryuu actual. Es horrible. Los ojos de Seiryuu nunca debieron ser temidos."

"Si os atrevéis a acercaros, pelearé con vosotros."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hola."

Ellos se habían acercado al dragón, viendo como él se quedaba de cuclillas delante de ellos, con una mano en la espada que tenía a su espalda. Yona se mantuvo firme, Yoon retrocedió ligeramente alarmado.

Ella le observó mientras él sacaba la espada, moviéndola hacia abajo para ocupar el espacio que había entre ellos, en un claro intento de intimidación. Por el sonido del jadeo de Yoon, estaba segura de que había funcionado en él.

Sin embargo, Yona estaba decidida a mantenerse firme.

"¡Esto es malo, princesa!" La dijo Yoon, agarrando su brazo a la vez que daba otro paso hacia atrás. "¡El tipo que esta de cuclillas con una máscara en el interior de esta cámara es peligroso después de todo! ¡Voy a llamar a Zeno!"

Ella no le hizo caso, un leve movimiento la hizo mirar hacia abajo, la misma ardilla de antes estaba acercándose a ella. "¡Oh!" Exclamó ella, inclinándose para recoger una vez más a la criatura alzándola hacia arriba. "¡Así que nos volvemos a encontrar! ¡Es la pequeña ardilla con mejillas hinchadas!" Ella se giró para encarar al hombre, con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro. "¿Cuál es el nombre de este pequeñín?" Le preguntó ella, la ardilla saltó a su hombro, para ponerse a masticar su pendiente.

El hombre permaneció en silencio.

Era muy silencioso.

"… Ao." Habló finalmente, sorprendiendo a Yoon una vez más.

"Oh, realmente respondió…"

"¡No le queda nada bien!"

"¡Acabas de conocerle, princesa!" La gritó Yoon, lanzándola una mirada de incredulidad. "¡Discútelo con él! ¡Además, tienes que darte cuenta de que esa cosa se está comiendo tu pendiente!"

Yona le ignoró, sonriendo suavemente al dragón que estaba delante de ella. "Gracias por ayudarme antes." Comenzó. "Soy Yona. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

El hombre se quedó en silencio otra vez, casi como si estuviera reflexionando sobre lo que iba a decir. Por un breve momento bajó la espada, su rostro enmascarado parecía estar mirando fijamente el suelo.

"Sei… ryuu…" Habló él, con voz tranquila.

"… Tu nombre. Ese no es tu propio nombre, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó Yona, ladeando la cabeza.

"… No tengo un nombre…" Declaró el hombre nuevamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Solo… Seiryuu."

Yona dio un paso adelante, lentamente, levantando la mano para extenderla hacia él. Sin previo aviso él volvió a levantar la espada, su voz estaba llena de alarma.

"¡Aléjate…!" La gritó, con la espada apuntando hacia ella. "¿Quiénes sois vosotros…? ¡¿Por qué habéis venido a esta aldea?! ¡¿Por qué os estáis acercando a mí?! ¿Por qué esos dragones están…?"

"He vendió aquí para conocerte." Le dijo Yona, entrelazando las manos delante de ella. "Seiryuu, quiero que me prestes tu poder. Quiero que vengas conmigo."

"Mi… poder…"

El dragón pareció congelarse, solo durante un momento, un gruñido surgió de su garganta a la vez que arremetía contra ella, agarrando la capa de Yona con lo que parecía ser ira pura. Ella gritó sorprendida, Yoon la llamó.

"Enemigos…" Gruñó Seiryuu, su mano se apretó alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada, aunque estaba temblando mientras la levantaba. "¡Aquellos que desean el poder de Seiryuu son enemigos!"

Yona se mantuvo firme, mirando la espada con cautela. Se dio cuenta de que el hombre tenía toda la intención de matarla, tomó una respiración lenta y constante. Tenía la intención de hacerlo, y aún así su mano estaba temblando.

Todo su cuerpo parecía temblar.

"Tú…"

Ella le miró, mirando directamente a los agujeros de su máscara.

"¿Qué estás…?" La preguntó, bajando lentamente la espada. "Yo… no te conozco… ¿Por qué…?"

"Seiryuu." Comenzó Yona, mirándole, manteniendo la voz calmada. "Yo no soy tu enemiga. Estoy buscando a los cuatro dragones para que mis compañeros y yo podamos seguir viviendo. Quiero mantener a mis amigos a salvo. Y quiero darte la bienvenida como un amigo." Ella extendió la mano hacia él, viendo como él liberaba su capa, el hombre enmascarado bajo la mirada al suelo otra vez.

"… Yo… estoy… maldito. Así que…"

"¿Maldito?"

"Este poder… nunca debe ser conocido en el exterior. Es un poder destructivo."

"¿Quién ha dicho eso?" Resopló Yona, mirándole confundida.

"Es la verdad." La respondió Seiryuu. "No voy a volver a usar el poder de estos ojos."

"… Así que… ¿Me estás diciendo que no vas a venir con nosotros? ¿Sin importar qué?"

"… Marchaos. Marchaos."

Yona frunció el ceño, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente con un profundo suspiro, girándose hacia la salida.

"¿Princesa?"

"¿Seiryuu? ¿Puedo decirte una cosa?" Ella se giró para encararle otra vez, con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro. "Tu mano, era muy cálida. No sé qué tipo de maldición puedes tener, pero si esa era la mano de alguien maldito… Entonces no me importa en lo absoluto que tengas una tan aterradora."

Con un suspiro de resignación, se giró y se fue, dejando a Yoon mirando al dragón enmascarado por última vez antes de tratar de alcanzarla.

"No pareces muy convencida." La dijo, suspirando mientras la chica comenzaba a hacer pucheros.

"Esa habitación no tenía nada." Se quejó, cruzándose de brazos mientras caminaban de regreso por el camino. "Me pregunto si está comiendo lo suficiente… ¿Y por qué siento que he dejado a una persona muy especial dentro de una jaula oscura…? Acabamos de conocernos, y aún así…"

"Ah, esta ruidoso, ¿no lo crees?"

Ella levantó la mirada, con los ojos cada vez más amplios por la sorpresa al darse cuenta de las figuras que estaban rodeando a Zeno. Corrió hacia delante alarmada, llegando al lado del dragón a la vez que miraba hacia el mar de máscaras que estaban en el pequeño espacio.

"¿Zeno? ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Ah, señorita, mantente detrás de mí ¿de acuerdo?" La dijo, agitando su brazo con un gesto de saludo.

"Ellos han salido."

"Ellos han salido…"

"Acabad con ellos."

"¿De… De qué están hablando estas personas?" Preguntó Yoon.

"Ellos" Comenzó Zeno, levantando la mano que sostenía la espada, golpeando cuidadosamente a un hombre enmascarado con la empuñadura. "Estaban planeando deshacerse de nosotros tres para mantener a Seiryuu oculto. Zeno cree que es un plan tonto. Zeno se pregunta si son tontos."

"¡¿Qué demonios está mal con vosotros?!" Exclamó Yona, apretando sus manos en puños. "¿Por qué sois tan… tan…?"

"¡Señorita, quédate atrás! ¡Quédate atrás!"

"¡Mira hacia dónde estás moviendo esa espada, Amarillo!"

Hubo un estruendo, Yona estaba segura de ello. La multitud miró hacia arriba en estado de shock, el techo que estaba encima de ellos temblaba ligeramente.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡¿Un terremoto?!"

Zeno agarró a Yona y a Yoon, tirando de ellos dos cerca de él mientras la tierra temblaba.

Tal vez ella perdió el conocimiento durante un rato.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Esto no era bueno, Zeno se dio cuenta de que la tierra se había asentado. Los terremotos ocurrían a menudo, ¿no? Y aún así uno se había producido ahora, dejándoles atrapados bajo tierra.

Eso no era bueno.

Yona estaba inconsciente, Yoon estaba tosiendo, varios hombres enmascarados estaban comenzando a entrar en pánico.

¿Qué debería hacer?

"¿Señorita?" La llamó, agitando suavemente los hombros de Yona, Yoon acababa de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. "¡Señorita, despierta!"

Ella despertó, finalmente, haciendo que Zeno suspirara de alivio, relajándose un poco. Ella miró a su alrededor con confusión, con la visión aún un poco borrosa.

"Estamos encerrados." Murmuró Yoon, Zeno miró al chico con preocupación. Él se apretó contra la pared de la cueva, con sus pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente, probablemente estaba realizando respiraciones cortas y rápidas. "Con esta cantidad de personas en un espacio tan reducido, vamos a quedarnos sin aire…"

Por un momento Zeno se preguntó si podía morirse sin aire. Probablemente no.

Él miró hacia los muros derrumbados, concentrándose un poco. Había un montón de escombros en el camino, el único modo en el que podría cavar a través de ellos sería obligando a salir a sus escamas, pero ese simple hecho podría provocar un alboroto, y sin duda alarmaría a los dos niños que estaban bajo su cuidado. Él suspiró, empujando cuidadosamente a la gente que estaba en su camino y agarrando la espada con fuerza, la cual clavó fuertemente en las rocas.

La fuerza del impacto le sacudió hasta la médula.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le preguntó Yona viendo como los hombres enmascarados miraban a Zeno como si estuviera loco. Probablemente Zeno lo estaba, así que no iba a negar ese hecho.

"¡Cavando!" La dijo Zeno, sin dejar de golpear su espada contra las piedras. "Zeno no puede utilizar ningún poder especial como Hakuryuu, pero Zeno no se cansará. Así que él va a cavar."

"Creía que habías dicho que te curabas rápido." Se quejó Yoon.

"¡Zeno se sana rápido! ¡Ouryuu tiene un cuerpo robusto!"

"¡¿Por qué vosotros seguís diciendo esos nombres tan ridículos?!" Les demandó una persona enmascarada, mirándoles a los tres.

"Zeno os lo dijo, él es Ouryuu, el dragón amarillo de la leyenda, al igual que Seiryuu es el dragón azul, y Hakuryuu es el dragón blanco." Comenzó Zeno, señalando al hombre con la espada. "Los Cuatro Dragones de la leyenda son reales. El primer Seiryuu se sentiría devastado al ver cómo sus nietos tratan a Seiryuu, al igual que ella fue tratada."

"¡Zeno mira hacia donde estas moviendo esa cosa!"

"¡Oops! ¡Lo siento, muchacho!"

"Así que hay más dragones malditos…"

Zeno vio como Yona fruncía el ceño, mirando con confusión a los hombres. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el poder de Seiryuu está maldito? ¡Él no es malvado…!"

"¡¿Qué podría saber una forastera como tú?!" La gritó otro hombre, girándose hacia ella. "¡En esta aldea siempre ha nacido un monstruo con los ojos del dragón…! ¡Vivimos temiendo constantemente el poder de Seiryuu! ¡Incluso si Seiryuu muere, el niño de otro se convierte en Seiryuu, el ciclo se repite una y otra vez…! ¡Mi hijo podría ser el siguiente…! ¡Vivimos con ese temor hasta que morimos!"

"No podemos dejar," Habló otro hombre, acariciando suavemente el hombro del hombre que había entrado en pánico. "que esa maldición deambule libremente por el exterior. Cuando un Seiryuu nace, inmediatamente le ponemos una máscara en el rostro… Ellos tampoco pueden salir muy a menudo… Esa es la ley."

"Cuando el Seiryuu anterior murió, nos mudamos aquí por miedo… Estábamos asustados de que otros hombres vinieran a atacarnos…"

"¡No puedo soportar vivir en estas cuevas!"

Hubo un suave tintineó de una campanilla. Zeno miró hacia arriba sorprendido desde donde había empezado a excavar, mirando al dragón azul con sorpresa. Él salió de la entrada de las cuevas, con un ceño ligeramente fruncido en el rostro mientras caminaba hacia delante, varios hombres gritaron con pánico.

Zeno no estaba seguro de qué les podía haber hecho este Seiryuu. El niño que conoció le había parecido tan inocente tantos años atrás, le había sonreído de una forma tan brillante ante la pelota que él le había regalado.

Y aún así, estos aldeanos idiotas le trataban como a una criatura que debía ser temida.

Abi se pondría furiosa.

Uno de los hombres había empezado a gritar, retrocediendo a medida que Seiryuu parecía acercarse a él, él hombre golpeó la máscara adornada haciendo que saliera despedida. Zeno vio como lo máscara caía al suelo con un golpe suave, las campanas que estaban atadas a ella tintinearon como una suave melodía.

"¡Ah! ¡Ocultad vuestros rostros!"

Si no se hubiera tratado de una situación tan difícil, Zeno se habría reído. Ocultar sus rostros, se burló internamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Estas personas eran ridículas. ¿Acaso no sabían que los poderes de Seiryuu solo se activaban cuando Seiryuu quería?

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Demandó Yoon, mirando a los hombres confundido.

"Si… Si miras a sus ojos… ¡Te convertirás en piedra!"

No pudo evitarlo. Zeno se rió, casi doblándose por la mitad. "¡Oh, vosotros aldeanos sois tan tontos!"

"¡No te rías…! ¡Ha venido a matarnos!"

"¿Por qué tendría que matar a nadie?" Le preguntó Yona, mirando a los hombres con confusión. "¡Seiryuu me rescató…! ¡Él no tiene ninguna razón para matar a la gente!"

Seiryuu miró hacia otro lado, en vez de recoger su máscara.

El recuerdo de Abi llevando un pañuelo alrededor de sus ojos sorprendió a Zeno, el dragón se congeló mientras veía al dragón azul colocarse la máscara en el rostro, amarrando la cuerda. Recuerdos de la chica llorando cuando la llamó por su nombre, diciéndola lo hermosos que eran sus ojos.

¿Por qué Seiryuu seguía ocultando sus ojos…?

El dragón azul había cogido un hacha tal y como Zeno pensaba que haría, caminando hacia él con una expresión estoica. Zeno le miró fijamente, manteniendo la calma mientras el otro levantaba el hacha en el aire, dejándola caer con fuerza contra la piedra que estaba a su lado.

"Seiryuu asustó a Zeno." Suspiró, dejando caer sus hombros con alivio. "Él pensó que Seiryuu iba a empezar una pelea. Zeno no es muy fuerte, ¿sabes?"

"Sin embargo, ¿por qué estás cavando en esa dirección?" Le preguntó Yoon. "La entrada está por allí, ¿no?"

"Este lugar está conectado con el exterior." La voz de Seiryuu era suave, el dragón se giró para mirar a Yoon. "Es más rápido derribar este…"

"¡Está bien!" Zeno aplaudió, girando sobre sus talones rápidamente para ayudarle. "¡Zeno te ayudará a cavar! ¡Hagámoslo juntos, Seiryuu!"

"¡Déjame ayudar también!" Dijo Yona, tomando la daga de uno de los hombres, lanzándose hacia allí.

"¡Todos los que valoren su vida deben cavar!" Exigió Yoon.

"¡Definitivamente saldremos de aquí!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Os vuelvo a recordar, para los que lo hayáis olvidado, que en este fanfic Abi es una chica, tal y como expliqué en uno de los capítulos anteriores. No es un error de traducción ni nada por el estilo.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews.

Nos vemos.


	13. Chapter 13: Libertad

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **A Different Story** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 13: Libertad.

"¡Princesa!"

El derrumbe había sobresaltado a Kija, haciendo que el dragón saltara. Él miró la entrada en estado de shock, estirándose para tocar las piedras. Por si acaso era cosa de su imaginación, razonó. Solo en el caso de que esto no hubiera sucedido realmente.

"No, no, no, no." Él entró en pánico, agarrando varias rocas y tirándolas a un lado rápidamente. Decidió que él cavaría un camino para llegar a ellos, con la determinación invadiendo su cuerpo.

Él cavaría un camino para salvar a sus hermanos dragones, y para salvar a su maestra. No iba a fallar en este momento. Aunque si era completamente sincero, estaba preocupado.

Kija no estaba seguro sobre si Zeno se las arreglaría para sacarles, si al menos podía llegar a hacer eso. Estaba bastante seguro de que el dragón amarillo no era muy fuerte , salvo cuando se trataba de comer cualquiera de los platos que Yoon cocinaba (a pesar de que los platos eran realmente deliciosos, él aún no estaba seguro acerca de comer bichos, y aún así Zeno se los comía con celo). ¿Seiryuu les ayudaría, le habrían convencido para unirse a ellos?

Lo único que podía hacer era cavar para sacarles de allí.

Por un momento sintió ojos clavados en él, el dragón examinó sus alrededores con una mirada, viendo como varias personas se aproximaban. Él les miró, haciendo una pausa en su excavación.

"¿Qué queréis?" Les preguntó, apretando los puños. "¿Acaso no veis que estoy ocupado?"

"Mi hijo… ha sido sepultado…" Le dijo una mujer, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Mis compañeros fueron en busca de nuestro hermano dragón." Replicó Kija, devolviendo su atención a las rocas, concentrándose nuevamente en excavar. "Se fueron para hablar con Seiryuu, también han sido sepultados. Entonces, ¿supongo que vuestra familia estaba en la misma zona?

Fue respondido por el silencio.

"¡Oh, vamos!" Resopló, triando una piedra peligrosamente cerca de ellos, todas las personas soltaron varios gritos con distintos niveles de miedo. "¡Sois una aldea dragón! ¡Debéis estar orgullosos del don que los dioses os han encomendado proteger! ¡¿Estáis tratando a Seiryuu así?! ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Vuestro silencio no os hará ningún favor, especialmente ahora!"

"¡Sí!" Le respondió finalmente una mujer, temblando ligeramente. "¡Mi familia está ahí!"

Eso le dio a Kija más razones para seguir cavando. Se obligó a sacar a los aldeanos de su mente, agarrando rocas una vez más y tirándolas fuera de su camino. Escuchó el susurró de un hombre, el dragón dirigió su atención hacia él rápidamente, extendiendo su brazo en toda su longitud de forma amenazante.

"¿Qué ha sido eso que he escuchado?" Les preguntó, mirándoles fríamente. "Si hay algo que sepáis y no me estéis contando, os sugeriría que lo compartierais conmigo. Las vidas de mis amigos están en juego, y también las de vuestros familiares."

Se hizo el silencio una vez más.

"¡Rápido! ¡No podéis seguir actuando como estúpidos para siempre! ¡Lo siento, pero exijo respuestas, ahora!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Los sonidos del metal chocando contra la piedra llenaban el aire, rodeando a Yona con la dura realidad de la situación. Ella se obligó a seguir dirigiendo la daga contra las rocas, haciendo una muesca en el pequeño agujero que había creado.

 _Esto no es bueno_ , pensó ella, sintiéndose cada vez más mareada. _No quiero darme por vendida, pero respirar es tan difícil… Tengo que sacarnos de aquí, sin embargo…_

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, y por un momento se olvidó de quién era y de dónde estaba. Se desplomó, sintió como un par de manos la atrapaban antes de que su cabeza golpeara contra el suelo de piedra. El leve y suave tintineo de una campanilla la dijo que debía haber sido Seiryuu.

"¿Ah…?"

"¡Seiryuu!" La voz de Zeno le resultó muy lejana mientras hablaba. "Llévate a la señorita a tu habitación, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Debería ser más fácil para ella respirar allí!"

"Pero… estoy bien…"

Seiryuu la levantó cuidadosamente ante las palabras de Zeno, ignorando cualquier protesta que ella pudiera hacer. Yona protestó, su voz sonaba débil para sus oídos. No había manera de que nadie la creyera en ese punto, sería insensato si lo hicieran.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien." Intentó decirle, el dragón la volvió a bajar suavemente al suelo una vez que estuvieron dentro de la cueva de su habitación, se quitó rápidamente la peluca de su cabeza y la puso cuidadosamente sobre ella. "¡No tengo frío, estoy bien!"

Él la ignoró una vez más, en vez de eso busco algo a su alrededor. Después de un momento levantó a Ao, poniendo suavemente a la ardilla encima de la peluca. Yona no pudo evitar sonreír, la criatura acarició el hocico contra ella con un suave sonidito.

Yona no pudo soportarlo.

Seiryuu era una persona tan amable, y aún así nadie en esta aldea parecía entender eso. Había salido de la prisión que era su habitación para ayudar a los aldeanos, había empezado a cavar para ayudarles a salir. Y aún así, le miraban con miedo. Él protegía a la aldea, y aún así…

"No es justo." Murmuró ella, frotándose los ojos ligeramente. "¡No es justo que estés solo…!"

Él la respondió con silencio, con un ceño ligeramente fruncido en el rostro mientras la miraba, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Nos acabamos de conocer," Continuó. "que yo quiera ser tu fuerza… ¿Es eso demasiado arrogante por mi parte?"

Ella le liberaría de esa prisión aunque eso fuera lo último que hiciera.

"Está bien." Le dijo ella, cambiando su peso de pie para levantarse. "¡Aún puedo ayudar! ¡Lo haré lo mejor que pueda!"

"Ah, ¿aún puedes…?"

"Sabes, Seiryuu… No salí durante quince años."

Ella hizo una pausa en sus propias palabras, levantando las manos y juntándolas mientras hablaba. "Pasé un sinnúmero de días sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo… Yo mantenía esa pequeña felicidad en mi pequeño mundo. Todo eso me fue arrebatado. La sensación de tener hambre, de tener mi corazón roto, seguí respirando a pesar de todo eso… Incluso el deseo de vivir… No voy a dejar que ellos digan que es inútil que sigamos viviendo."

Ella hizo una pausa en sus palabras, girándose para encarar a Seiryuu nuevamente, extendiendo sus brazos. "Es por eso que vamos a salir de esta oscuridad. ¡Te llevaré a un lugar donde puedas extender tus extremidades todo lo que quieras! ¡Sin duda voy a llevarte allí!"

Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire, la chica se dio rápidamente la vuelta para lanzarse fuera de la habitación, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cueva con los demás. Ella cavaría su camino fuera de esa tumba.

"¡Yona ha llegado!" Declaró ella, viendo como varias cabezas se giraban hacia ella antes de volver a cavar.

"¡Señorita! ¿Has descansado un poco?"

"¡No necesito descansar más, necesito ayudar!"

"Ugh" Se quejó Yoon, suspirando mientras ella se acercaba. "Eres ruidosa, princesa, es difícil respirar así que-"

"¡Cámbiame el sitio, Yoon!"

Ellos siguieron cavando, el aire se hizo cada vez más escaso a cada segundo que pasaba.

"¡Zeno está molesto porque aún no estamos fuera!" Habló el dragón amarillo, suspirando pesadamente. "Tal vez Zeno debería-"

Hubo un estruendo que cortó sus palabras, la pared en la que habían estado cavando se derrumbó, revelando un agujero. Kija estaba al otro lado, con varios aldeanos, cada uno de ellos tenía un pico en sus manos.

"¡Princesa! ¡Zeno! ¡Yoon!"

Yona casi gritó de alegría al ver al dragón. Él trepó sobre las rocas rápidamente, atrapándoles a los tres en un fuerte abrazo, con un sollozo apagado en su voz.

"¡Estaba tan preocupado! ¡¿Estáis ilesos?!"

"¡Sí, estamos bien!"

"¡Estoy aliviado de que Hakuryuu haya llegado hasta nosotros!" Exclamó Zeno, con una sonrisa de alivio extendiéndose en su rostro.

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Tú no tienes poderes de dragón!" Kija resopló, negándose a dejarles ir, abrazándoles con más fuerza. "¡Nunca debería haber dejado que os fuerais lejos de mi vista! ¡Sois demasiado jóvenes como para andar correteando en cuevas donde los terremotos pueden ocurrir en cualquier momento!"

"¡Kija, no puedo respirar!" Yoon jadeó mientras luchaba por liberarse. "Déjanos un poco, ¿quieres?"

"¡Nunca!"

"Sin embargo, Zeno está sorprendido de que tú supieras acerca de este lugar."

"Los aldeanos tenían familiares por esta zona." Les explicó Kija, viendo como varias personas trepaban por las rocas para abrazar a varias personas de dentro de la cueva. "Las máscaras tampoco son una costumbre. Es para ocultar la existencia de Seiryuu, además de sus expresiones."

"Bueno, al menos no son el tipo de personas que simplemente abandonarían a sus propias familias…" Yona suspiró.

"Sin embargo, son fáciles de asustar." Comentó Yoon.

Ella levantó la vista, viendo como varias personas parecían huir de Seiryuu, el dragón estaba de pie estoicamente en medio de la multitud. Ella resopló mientras le observaba, el hombre giró su cabeza en su dirección.

"Princesa, ¿Seiryuu va a venir con nosotros?" La preguntó Kija, girándose hacia la chica con un ceño fruncido en el rostro. "¡Después de todo, es su deber como guerrero dragón servir a su maestro!"

"¡Él ha mirado hacia aquí!" Exclamó Zeno.

Yona suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡Es duro decirlo… pero no puedo renunciar a él!" Ella sacudió la cabeza, levantando las manos y golpeándolas suavemente contra sus mejillas antes de dirigirse hacia Seiryuu, mirándole.

"¡Seiryuu! ¡Te lo diré una vez más!" Le dijo ella, extendiendo la mano hacia él. "¡Por favor! ¡Vayámonos juntos! ¡Quiero llevarte conmigo!"

"… Yo…"

"No tendrás que cerrar los ojos enfrente de mí." Añadió Yona. "¿Tu poder realmente lastima a las personas indiscriminadamente? ¿A pesar de que Ao esta tan unido a ti? Ao lo entiende. Tú no eres destructivo."

Ella mantuvo su mano extendida, viendo como el dragón la miraba durante un momento, antes de extender también su mano y agarrar la suya. Yona sonrió brillantemente, tirando de él más cerca y abrazándole fuertemente antes de dejarle ir, se giró hacia el grupo de aldeanos que aún les estaban rodeando.

"¡Gracias por cuidar de nosotros!" Exclamó ella, guiando al grupo hacia el agujero en la pared, hacia la libertad prometida.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Seiryuu se daba la vuelta para enfrentar a los aldeanos de nuevo, él se inclinó ligeramente ante ellos con respeto antes de girarse para seguir a Zeno hacia fuera por el agujero, el dragón estaba exclamando en voz alta. "¡Seiryuu viene con nosotros!"

Yona no podía estar más feliz al ver a los tres dragones juntos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Zeno, Kija, ¿recordáis dónde está Ryokuryuu?"

Zeno se detuvo, con la bola de arroz que estaba comiendo a medio camino de su boca. Miró hacia Kija, el dragón frunció el ceño profundamente mientras pensaba.

"Eso… Es cierto, Ryokuryuu es el siguiente… El último…"

Él se desplomó en el suelo.

"¡¿Kija?!"

"Hakuryuu está bien." Habló Zeno tranquilamente, ayudando cuidadosamente a levantar al otro. "Hakuryuu estaba cavando para sacarnos desde el otro lado. Debe estar cansado."

"Bueno, entonces eso es un alivio." Gruñó Yoon, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Yo… me disculpo." Murmuró Kija, suspirando pesadamente. "Mi cuerpo se siente pesado… Vais a tener que depender de Zeno y Seiryuu por ahora…"

"¡Solo no te sobreesfuerces!" Resopló Yona, golpeando suavemente la frente del dragón. "¡Eres demasiado importante!"

"¡Ah, cierto! ¡Seiryuu!" Zeno se giró para encarar a su más reciente incorporación, sonriendo alegremente al dragón. "Seiryuu, ¿puedes decir dónde está Ryokuryuu?"

Él ladeó la cabeza, el suave sonido metálico de las campanillas unidas a su máscara llenó el aire.

"Ah, Zeno se lo imaginaba. Nadie en la aldea debe de haber hablado a Seiryuu sobre los dragones." Reflexionó Zeno, cruzándose de brazos. "¡Está bien, Zeno todavía sabe cuál es el camino que hay que tomar!"

"Oh, qué desgraciado has debido ser." Se quejó Kija. "¿Cómo puede ser que nadie te haya enseñado sobre los dragones y su noble deber?"

"Probablemente porque todo el mundo le tenía miedo." Gruñó Yoon, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras hurgaba en su bolsa. "¿Lo recuerdas? Acabamos de marcharnos hace poco tiempo."

"¡Bueno, entonces se convertirá en mi deber, y también en el de Zeno, informar a Seiryuu sobre los guerreros dragones!" Declaró Kija, obligándose a levantarse y a tomar la mano de Seiryuu, sosteniéndola con fuerza. "¡De ahora en adelante, nos puedes llamar hermanos mayores!"

"Aunque Zeno es más joven que Seiryuu."

El dragón azul permaneció en silencio, mirando a Kija antes de girarse de forma rápida y correr lejos de él.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Se ha escapado?!"

"Su hermano mayor le hacía sentirse incómodo." Le dijo Yoon, suspirando a la vez que devolvía su atención a la bolsa que estaba detrás de él. "Buen trabajo, Kija."

"¡Cállate!"

Zeno puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo un gesto con la mano y guiándoles detrás de Seiryuu, tatareando suavemente para sí mismo. Le encontraron de pie en la base de una cascada, simplemente estaba ahí de pié, debatiéndose sobre algo.

"¡Seiryuu!"

"¿Un río?" Preguntó Yoon, dando un paso hacia delante lentamente. "¿Incluso en la tierra del fuego donde el agua es escasa…? ¿La nieve derretida de la cumbre se ha convertido en una cascada?"

"¿Seiryuu?" Preguntó Kija, viendo como el hombre comenzaba a quitarse varias cosas, poniéndolas a su lado.

Por un momento Zeno se preguntó qué era lo que iba a hacer el dragón azul, hasta que él se tiró a la piscina, el agua salpicó con una floritura. Él se congeló un poco, corriendo hacia él para ver debajo del agua.

¿Alguien le había enseñado a nadar?

"Buen trabajo, Kija, le has obligado a quitarse la vida."

"¡¿Cómo es que esto es mi culpa?! ¡¿Fue culpa mía?!"

Zeno les ignoró, viendo como Seiryuu volvía a nadar hacia arriba, jadeando por aire. "¡Ah, Seiryuu! ¿Puedes nadar? ¡Eso es increíble!"

Él le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a salir, el dragón mantuvo sus ojos cerrados hasta que pudo agarrar su máscara, atándola alrededor de su cabeza con el suave tintineó de las campanillas. Se sacudió, consiguiendo que Zeno se mojara con el agua resultante y entregó a Kija el pescado que había capturado.

"Come esto y te pondrás mejor." Esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca.

"¡No corras sin decir nada!" Comenzó Kija, exhalando un suspiro de alivio a la vez que cogía el pescado. "Sin embargo, si esta es tu forma de mostrar tu gratitud, voy a aceptarlo. Pero por favor no vuelvas a hacer que nos preocupemos…"

Seiryuu asintió, tomándose un momento antes de agacharse, temblando ligeramente.

"¡Seiryuu tiene frío!" Exclamó, lanzándose hacia delante para abrazar al dragón. "¡Deja que Zeno te caliente!"

"¡Déjale, Amarillo!" Resopló Yoon, dando un paso hacia adelante y tirando de Zeno para que se alejara.

Zeno resopló, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a Yoon. "¡Seiryuu tenía frío, así que Zeno le estaba calentando!"

"Sí, pero entonces ambos os empaparíais y no tengo ropa de repuesto suficiente para vestir a los dos."

Zeno le sacó la lengua.

"¡De todos modos, entonces tenemos que encender un fuego!" Comenzó Yona, interponiéndose entre los dos. "¡Así Seiryuu podrá calentarse, y cocinaremos el pescado que ha capturado!"

"Ah, sí, está bien. Zeno, ¿entonces puedes ir a buscar un poco de madera?"

"¡Zeno conseguirá madera!"


	14. Chapter 14: Un nombre otorgado

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **A Different Story** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 14: Un nombre otorgado.

"Así que, tus ojos…"

El fuego que acababan de encender crepitó, Zeno vio como Yoon estudiaba la máscara que Seiryuu llevaba, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados mientras pensaba. El dragón amarillo frunció un poco el ceño, preocupado por el tema que el chico podría abordar.

"Sabías muy bien dónde estaba este río, ¿verdad? Tus ojos tienen la capacidad de ver lejos, ¿no?" Le preguntó el muchacho, inclinándose más cerca, el dragón se inclinó hacia atrás por reflejo. "También has atrapado al pez bastante rápido. ¿Tienes buena percepción? ¿Es cierto que nos convertiremos en piedra si miramos tus ojos?"

"Muchacho, dale a Seiryuu algo de espacio."

Seiryuu negó con la cabeza, con un ceño fruncido en su rostro. Abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pensándoselo mejor antes de cerrarla de nuevo y mirar hacia abajo.

"Así que entonces ¿por qué sigues llevando tu máscara?"

Zeno frunció el ceño, girándose hacia Seiryuu con una sonrisa. "¡No te preocupes por el muchacho, Seiryuu! ¡Solo se excita demasiado con las cosas nuevas!"

"Ah…"

Seiryuu seguía temblando, aún con la ropa mojada. Zeno se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido, negando con la cabeza. "No, no, esto no es bueno. Zeno no puede permitir que Seiryuu tenga puesta ropa mojada. ¡Debes cambiarte para que el muchacho pueda secarla!"

"No tengo otra ropa…"

Zeno ladeó la cabeza, tocándose la barbilla. "Hmm, Zeno pensará en algo, solo cámbiate y cuélgala cerca del fuego, ¿de acuerdo, Seiryuu?"

Él hizo una pausa, dándose la vuelta para encontrar a Yona. "¡Señorita! Ven con Zeno un segundo, Zeno va a ayudar a la señorita a entrenar, ¿de acuerdo?"

Yona levantó la vista del lugar en el que había estado sentada, asintiendo con firmeza a la vez que se levantaba. "¿Te he contado que tu consejo sobre cómo liberarme de los agarres de la gente me ayudó…?

"¿Ah? No, la señorita no le ha hablado a Zeno sobre eso. ¿Fue cuando la señorita fue atrapada por el aldeano?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, los dos se encaminaron a través de los árboles hasta llegar a un claro, cada uno sacó su espada. Zeno la sonrió.

"¡Zeno está orgulloso! ¡La señorita se está volviendo más fuerte cada día!" Exclamó, viendo como ella se lanzaba rápidamente hacia delante para golpearle, el dragón se limitó a esquivar la espada por poco. "¡No eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para rivalizar con el brazo de Hakuryuu, pero eres más fuerte! ¡Más fuerte!"

"¡Tengo un buen maestro!" Le respondió, agachándose rápidamente a la vez que Zeno se balanceaba hacia atrás, levantando la espada para comenzar a responder a sus ataques. "En el castillo, mi padre… Él… él no me dejaba tocar las armas para nada… Las armas estaban prohibidas la mayor parte del tiempo…"

"Señorita, no tienes que hablar si no quieres." La dijo Zeno, dando un paso hacia atrás para evitar un mandoble especialmente fuerte." "Zeno no quiere que te sientas incómoda. Si no estás lista para hablar, está bien."

"¡No, tengo que hacerlo! ¡Tengo que superar todos los obstáculos en mi camino!"

"Zeno no cree que la pérdida sea un obstáculo." Murmuró él, golpeando rápidamente la espada fuera de las manos de Yona, apuntándola hasta que ella levantó las manos en señal de derrota. "En todo caso, la pérdida de familiares te hace más fuerte."

"… ¿Has perdido a familiares?" Le preguntó ella, el dragón bajó la espada para que ella pudiera recuperar la suya, volviendo a empuñarla.

"Sí." La respondió Zeno sin pensar, un ceño fruncido se formó en su rostro. "He perdido a mis hermanos, a mi madre, y a un montón de amigos a los que he considerado mi familia."

"… Lo siento mucho, Zeno…"

"¡No te preocupes!" Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo alegremente a la chica. "¡Fue hace mucho tiempo! ¡Justo después de que Zeno se convirtiera en Ouryuu!"

"Ah, es cierto… ¿Cómo era tu predecesor, Zeno?"

Zeno se congeló. Nunca había imaginado que le pudieran preguntar eso. Él frunció el ceño, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras pensaba.

"El predecesor de Zeno…" Reflexionó. "Ah, para ser sincero, Zeno realmente no lo recuerda. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?"

Yona frunció el ceño mientras estudiaba su rostro, asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente. "Él era tu familiar, ¿no has mencionado algo como eso antes?"

¿Lo había hecho?

"Eh, sí, pero verás, Zeno no le recuerda." La indicó, agitando un poco la mano, desestimando el tema. "¡De todos modos, la señorita está fuera de práctica! Tienes que practicar tu puntería, ¿no es así?"

Zeno vio asentir a Yona, la chica hizo una pausa antes de suspirar.

"Tengo que ir a buscar mi arco y mi carcaj al camping." Murmuró, frotándose el cuello. "¿Podemos practicar eso mañana?"

"¡Ah, por supuesto! La señorita ya ha tenido un día completo, debería descansar ahora." Concordó Zeno, asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente. "Lo siento, lo siento, Zeno lo olvidó."

"¿Estás seguro de que una roca no te ha golpeado la cabeza durante el terremoto?"

"¡Zeno está seguro, Zeno está seguro!" Ser rió él, tomándola de la mano y llevándola de vuelta, sonriendo alegremente. "La señorita está graciosa hoy, ¿no, Señorita?"

"¡No lo estoy!"

Zeno se rió, asintiendo con entusiasmo. "¡Zeno cree que sí!"

"¡Ahí estáis vosotros dos, la comida está casi terminada!" Afirmó Yoon cuando se acercaron, agitando una cuchara en el aire. "¡Os habéis perdidos a varios insectos ahogándose!"

"¡Dijiste que no tenía bichos!" Casi gritó Kija, girándose para mirar a Yoon con pánico en los ojos. "Me dijiste que-"

"Bueno, mentí."

"¿Qué es lo que ha hecho el muchacho?" Preguntó Zeno, dejando ir la mano de Yona a la vez que daba un paso adelante para examinar la olla, con el ceño fruncido. "Además, ¿de dónde has sacado esta olla, muchacho?"

"La conseguí en la aldea de Seiryuu, justo antes de que nos fuéramos. Lo intercambié por varias hierbas y especias que tenía." Se explicó Yoon, resoplando ligeramente. "Seiryuu tenía la olla. Yo no la robé, se la llevó con nosotros."

"Ah. Pero ¿qué es lo que ha hecho el muchacho?"

"¡Estofado de miso!"

El dragón se rió a la vez que se sentaba cerca de la olla, estirando los brazos. Él levantó la vista, notando la ropa colgada, balanceándose levemente con una ligera brisa. "Así que, ¿Zeno supone que la ropa de Seiryuu aún no está seca entonces?"

"Sí." Yoon suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Acabamos de tenderla, he escurrido el agua todo lo que he podido. Aún así…"

Zeno siguió la mirada de Yoon, detectando al monstruo peludo que había al otro lado, el dragón sostenía un cuenco en las manos, completamente tapado por la peluca que llevaba alrededor de la cabeza.

"… ¿Eh?" Inquirió Zeno, mirandole con confusión. "¡Seiryuu es un demonio peludo adorable!"

"Nuestro grupo es demasiado variado." Se quejó Yoon, frotándose la frente.

"¡No digas nada en contra de Seiryuu! ¡Es mi culpa que Seiryuu haya tenido que recurrir a esto! ¡Debe sentirse tan avergonzado!"

"No parece que sea así."

"¡Ah, Ao se va a comer toda la comida de Seiryuu!" Exclamó Yona en pánico, alzando su mano. "¡Ao, Ao no te comas la comida de Seiryuu!"

"¿Esa ardilla come carne…?"

Seiryuu les ignoró, sumergiendo la cuchara en el interior del cuenco, tomando vacilante un bocado de la comida. Hubo un momento de pausa, el grupo vio como Seiryuu tomaba otro bocado rápido, comiendo ansiosamente la sopa.

"Está delicioso, ¿verdad?" Declaró Yona, sonriendo alegremente a la vez que Seiryuu asentía rápidamente, sin dejar de comer todo lo que podía. "Eso es maravilloso, ¿no es así, Yoon?"

"Sí, sí, aunque debería frenarse antes de que se ahogue…"

"¡Oh! ¿Tienes frío, Seiryuu? ¿Necesitas mi capa?"

El dragón azul negó con la cabeza lentamente, Ao descansaba encima de su peluca con el estómago lleno. "No… Gra… Gracias, Yona…"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Él… Él se ha dirigido a la princesa tan informalmente…!" Kija entró en pánico, presionando sus manos contra sus mejillas. "¡A pesar de qué él es uno de los cuatro dragones, aún así…!"

"¿Seiryuu se sabe el nombre de la señorita? ¡Eso es bueno!" Exclamó Zeno, aplaudiendo con sus manos.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me ha llamado por mi nombre." Murmuró Yona, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. "Es tan refrescante… ¡Oh!"

Zeno la observó mientras ella se inclinaba, sonriendo alegremente al dragón azul. "Quiero llamarte por tu nombre también. No tienes nombre, ¿verdad? ¿Hay algún nombre por el que gustaría ser llamado?"

Seiryuu frunció un poco el ceño, casi como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos. Zeno estaba seguro de ello, hasta que el dragón rodó y calló sobre su rostro, acurrucándose para formar una bola.

"Oh, se ha convertido en una pelota." Murmuró Yona, frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Zeno cree que eso significa que Seiryuu quiere ser llamado bola de pelo demonio!" Añadió, la chica le golpeó en la cabeza. "¡Zeno no ha hecho las reglas! ¡Ese era un ritual de nombramiento!"

"¡Shhh!"

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, Yoon."

"¿Hm?"

Yona se apoyó contra el árbol con el ceño fruncido, moliendo cuidadosamente las hiervas que Yoon le había dado hacía un momento. "Seiryuu no nos va a decir cómo le gustaría ser llamado. ¿Cómo deberíamos llamarle?"

Ella se concentró en moler las hierbas, con la mente perdida en un torbellino de pensamientos. ¿Cómo llamar a alguien al que no le habían dado un nombre hasta ahora?

"Hm…" Murmuró Yoon, inclinándose para echar un vistazo al bol que Yona tenía en sus manos, con un ceño fruncido formándose en su rostro. La arrebató el tazón, vertiendo el contenido en una bolsa de tela. "Si tuviera que describir a Seiryuu con una sola palabra, esa sería 'Silencio'"

"Silencio…"

"Pero ¿no crees que él aceptará cualquier nombre que tu creas que le queda bien?" La preguntó Yoon, atando la bolsa con un leve resoplido, dejándola a un lado. "La que le sacó de esas cámaras que parecían una jaula fuiste tú. Zeno probablemente esté en lo cierto acerca de que él se niega a quitarse la máscara, pero él se ha abierto a ti…"

Yona asintió con un suspiro, mirando como Yoon se levantaba para estirarse. Él cogió una manta, un pesado silencio llenó el aire a su alrededor.

"A propósito."

Él se giró para mirarla, con un profundo ceño fruncido en su rostro y una clara confusión en sus ojos. "¡Princesa, ¿realmente eres una princesa?!" Él se volvió a sentar a su lado, cubriendo sus piernas antes de girarse para volver a mirarla. "Nunca vacilaste, ni siquiera cuando Seiryuu te estaba apuntando con una espada. Incluso cuando el terremoto nos atrapó, no te desanimaste…"

"Pero estaba asustada." Yona sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Sin embargo, Seiryuu no da miedo. No sé por qué tú estabas asustado de él."

"¡No me mientas sobre tener miedo!"

"¡Es verdad! ¡Solo recordarlo me hace temblar de miedo!"

"¡Todo lo que yo puedo recordar es cuando estaba sofocado!"

Ellos se detuvieron, una leve sonrisa se formó en la cara de Yona. "Toma una respiración profunda."

"Está bien." Concordó Yoon, asintiendo con la cabeza. Él se quedó en silencio durante un momento, miró hacia otro lado, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas cubiertas por la manta. "… Pensé que la familia real era gente ladina y sucia… Pero… Me retracto. Cuando nos conocimos, te dije algunas cosas muy duras… Y lo siento…"

"¿Puede ser que siempre hayas estado preocupado por eso?" Le preguntó Yona, cambiando su peso de pie para levantarse. Ella fue respondida por el silencio. "¡Yoon, eres adorable!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Voy a ir a beber un poco de agua, ¿de acuerdo?"

Yoon se quedó en silencio, la joven se giró con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

"Y-Y además… ¿Puedo llamarte también por tu nombre?"

Ella se detuvo, girándose para mirar a Yoon con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Por 'Yona'? 'Princesa' es demasiado largo, y es molesto decirlo…"

Yona sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza a la vez que se cubría la boca, ahogando una risita antes de escaparse y él escuchó. "¡Eres adorable, Yoon!"

"¡¿Por qué?!"

Ella se fue rápidamente, riéndose mientras él gritaba detrás de ella, la chica se encamino hacia el estanque que habían encontrado antes. Con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro mientras se arrodillaba, ahuecando las manos y juntándolas para coger un poco de agua, bebiendo con avidez. Después de un momento de silencio, sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Zeno, ¿me estás siguiendo otra vez?"

"¡Zeno dijo que nunca iba a dejar que la señorita se fuera lejos de su vista!" La dijo el dragón, acercándose desde detrás del árbol. "Zeno es fiel a su palabra, ¿sabes?"

"¡Pero estoy bien!"

"Zeno lo sabe, solo se estaba asegurando." La respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Hakuryuu también estaba siguiendo a la señorita antes, pero Zeno le dijo que descansara un poco."

"¡Vosotros dos sois unos tontos!" Yona se rió, sonriendo. "¡Los tres dragones sois todos tan lindos y encantadores a vuestra manera!"

"¡Zeno está de acuerdo! ¡Todos somos muy lindos!"

Ellos caminaron de regreso al campamento en silencio, los pensamientos de Yona se arremolinaban en su cabeza. "Hey, Zeno… ¿Cuál palabra crees que describe mejor a Seiryuu?"

"Eh, Zeno no es bueno con los nombres." La contestó el dragón, sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente, el medallón que colgaba de su bandana se balanceó con el movimiento. "A Zeno se lo ocurría algo tonto, como máscara."

"Sé serio."

"¡Zeno acaba de decir que no es bueno con los nombres!"

"Hmm…" Yona suspiró, tocando su barbilla mientras pensaba. "En cuanto a mi… Simplemente no lo sé… Incluso en la oscuridad, él es tan relajante y cálido… Pero azul, más tranquilo que el sol, eso es…"

Ellos cruzaron los arboles hacia un claro, Seiryuu dejó momentáneamente la tarea que se había autoimpuesto, las hierbas se estaban desbordando de sus brazos. Él se enderezó mientras se aproximaban, mirándoles con curiosidad.

Él se puso de pie contra el cielo nocturno, Yona se dio cuenta, como las estrellas y la luna.

"La luna…" Murmuró Yona, congelándose a la vez que el dragón se giraba para coger una hierba, añadiéndola cuidadosamente a su pila. La luna, más gentil que la luz del sol, pero incapaz de perder su calidez en la oscuridad. "ShinAh."

Ella podía decir que Zeno se detuvo a su lado, mirándola mientras ella se acercaba al dragón azul, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Significa 'luz de luna'. Tu nombre es ShinAh." Le dijo ella, viendo como Seiryuu se detenía y la miraba. "Tomaste mi mano y me guiaste a través de la oscuridad, Seiryuu, tú eres mi ShinAh. ¿Qué te parece?"

Él permaneció en silencio, casi como si estuviera dándole vueltas a la palabra en su cabeza, el dragón asintió lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa gravada en su rostro. Yona le devolvió la sonrisa, contenta a la vez que él volvía a alejarse.

"¿A Seiryuu le gustó su nombre?"

"Creo que sí."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ao."

El suave tintineo de las campanillas llenó el aire mientras ShinAh dejaba las hierbas que había estado acarreando cerca de Yoon, el dragón azul tomó una respiración profunda. Se dio la vuelta, encontrando el lugar en el que Ao se había establecido, se acercó suavemente para acariciarla. "Ella dijo… que mi nombre es ShinAh."

Sintió como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, el dragón se arrodilló para tumbarse al lado de la ardilla. Yona le había dado su primer nombre.

"Voy a atesorarlo."


	15. Chapter 15: Él no será recordado

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **A Different Story** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 15: Él no será recordado.

"Así que, estáis seguros de que esta es la dirección, ¿no?"

Zeno asintió mientras Yoon miraba el mapa, inclinándose una vez más y señalando un lugar cercano a los puertos de la Tribu de la Tierra. "Sí, Zeno dice que está aquí."

"Estoy de acuerdo con Zeno." Confirmó Kija, asintiendo rápidamente. "Definitivamente Ryokuryuu está en esa dirección."

"Genial, vamos a terminar chocándonos con la capital Saika y el Castillo Hiryuu si vamos directamente hacia allí…" Yoon suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Vamos a tener que tomar un desvío."

"¡ShinAh!"

Zeno miró al dragón en cuestión, el hombre estaba encaramado a un árbol con su máscara levantada, mirando fijamente hacia la distancia. Por supuesto, el dragón miró hacia abajo en cuanto habló Yona, devolviendo la máscara a su rostro y bajando de un salto.

"¿Había alguien en esa dirección?" Le preguntó Yona, viendo como el dragón azul negaba con la cabeza. "¿Nadie?"

"¡Genial, entonces vámonos!"

Ellos se pusieron en marcha, el grupo charló en voz baja mientras caminaban.

"¡La habilidad de ver lejos es genial!" Exclamó Yoon, marcando cuidadosamente cosas a lo largo del mapa, con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Es bueno para buscar lugares en los que no haya personas alrededor!"

"Ese es un poder muy útil, Se… ¡Oh!"

Zeno se giró hacia Kija, el dragón blanco estaba mirando a ShinAh entusiasmado.

"He oído que la princesa te ha dado un nombre." Comenzó, sonriendo alegremente. "ShinAh. Es un buen nombre, así que atesóralo, ¿de acuerdo?"

ShinAh asintió en respuesta, devolviendo su atención al camino. Zeno no podía evitar notar lo silencioso que era, una punzada de culpabilidad se hundió en sus entrañas. Todos esos años siendo tratado como un monstruo le habían hecho esto, y él podría haber evitado fácilmente que esto sucediera.

Él devolvió su atención a Yona, señalándola diversas aves mientras caminaban, pidiéndola que sacara su arco y las apuntara.

"Señorita, también deberías practicar a disparar mientras caminamos." La indicó, observando como la chica suspiraba pesadamente. "¡Además puede que puedas derribar alguno para la cena! ¡Carne para la cena!"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Zeno en esto." Añadió Yoon, doblando cuidadosamente el mapa. "Sobre todo por el ritmo al que Zeno se come la comida…"

"¡Zeno es un niño en crecimiento, eso es lo que un viejo amigo suyo solía decir!"

"¡Te comerías las raciones de todo el mundo si pudieras!"

"¡Zeno ha dicho que lo siente! ¡Lo siente!"

Yona se rió, cambiando su peso de pie y quitándose el arco del hombro, sacando una flecha del carcaj que tenía en la espalda.

"Todavía no puedo creer que permitieras que la princesa dispare flechas así." Se quejó Kija, cruzando los brazos con molestia a la vez que un pájaro era derribado, la chica se lanzó hacia delante para recogerlo.

"Zeno cree que es bueno que ella sea capaz de defenderse por sí misma." Se limitó a responderle Zeno, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Hakuryuu tiene que entenderlo, todo el mundo debe aprender a luchar. Solo porque la señorita sea Hiryuu, no significa que ella no pueda aprender a protegerse a sí misma."

"¡Pero nuestro deber como guerreros dragones es protegerla!"

"Zeno conoce historias de cómo el Rey Hiryuu iba por sí mismo al campo de batalla." Le respondió Zeno, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Y si la señorita va a crecer para defender a su país, aprender a manejar el arco y las flechas será esencial para su desarrollo. A Hakuryuu no tiene por qué gustarle, ¿sabes?"

"¡Pero no es necesario!"

Zeno suspiró pesadamente, haciendo una pausa en sus movimientos para girarse hacia Kija, con un ceño fruncido en su rostro. "Hakuryuu" Comenzó, viendo como el otro casi se congelaba ante su repentina seriedad. "La señorita pidió que la enseñáramos a pelear. Habrá ocasiones en las que nosotros, los guerreros dragones, no estemos cerca para protegerla, al igual que pasó en las cuevas de la aldea de Seiryuu. Zeno le está dando las herramientas necesarias para que pueda protegerse a sí misma ante la remota posibilidad de que nosotros no estemos cerca."

"Pero… Yo…"

"Zeno sabe que estás preocupado y que quieres cumplir con tu trabajo como guerrero dragón. Es natural. La señorita aún va a necesitar tu protección. Pero ella tiene que aprender a luchar."

"Yo… Ya veo…"

"¡Todo el mundo!" Ellos se giraron para volver a Yona volver corriendo, llevando al pájaro que había derribado. "¡Mirad! ¡Es enorme!"

"Probablemente solo alimentará a Zeno, como mucho." Yoon gruñó, lanzándole una mirada afilada a Zeno. "Deberías derribar otro, para que el resto de nosotros podamos comer."

"¡Zeno está herido por tu comentario!"

"¿Cómo te lastimé? ¡Es la maldita verdad!"

Ellos discutieron mientras caminaban, Zeno señaló variar aves a Yona para que las derribara, o varios árboles para que practicara su puntería. Fue una lenta caminata hasta su destino, como muchas otras veces tuvieron que parar en una aldea para conseguir suministros.

Sin embargo, la única aldea…

"Este lugar…" Murmuró Yona, mirando a su alrededor hacia los edificios que se deterioraban lentamente, las personas estaban esparcidas por las calles. Zeno la atrajo hacia él por reflejo, Kija se cubrió la boca en un intento por bloquear el olor a muerte que llenaba el aire.

"Es una aldea que ha sido abandonada por el general y el rey." Explicó Yoon, mirando a su alrededor con una mirada triste. "Esta zona no ha cultivado cosechas en años, y no hay agua…"

"Es probable que sea debido a que todos los hombres con cuerpos capaces hayan sido llevados a la capital para ser entrenados como soldados." Añadió Zeno, sintiendo como Yona se tensaba en estado de shock. Él frotó suavemente su brazo, mirando a los demás con un ceño fruncido.

"La enfermedad es endémica y solo aquellos que no tienen fuerzas para migrar son dejados atrás para morir aquí."

"… Es terrible…"

"La aldea en la que nací," murmuró Yoon, sacudiendo la cabeza. "también era como esta. La tierra del fuego es vasta, pero casi toda es estéril… Incluso así, la cabeza de la tribu del Fuego el generan Kan-Soo-Jin guarda todo el dinero solamente para el gobierno."

"¡Idiota!" Se mofó Kija, lanzando un golpe al aire. "La aldea de Hakuryuu también recibió esa información. ¡Simplemente no puedo creer que alguien pueda ser tan egoísta…!"

"La gente con poder suele dejar que éste se le suba a la cabeza." Razonó Zeno, suspirando pesadamente. "A Zeno le han dicho que siempre ha sido de esa manera."

Hubo una fuerte tos, el grupo se giró a tiempo de ver a un hombre mayor colapsando en el suelo, doblándose sobre sí mismo. Yona hizo un amago de acercarse hacia él, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por el pánico.

"¿Él está bien?"

"No deberías acercarte demasiado." La advirtió Yoon, justo a tiempo de que Zeno apretara su agarre sobre ella. "Podrías enfermarte."

"Pero…"

Yoon rebuscó en su bolsa y sacó un paquete a la vez que daba un paso hacia adelante, se puso de rodillas al lado del hombre mayor. "Toma." Comenzó, extendiendo el paquete hacia él. "Puede que no alivie tu dolor, pero aquí tienes un poco de medicina, y algo de agua." Él también sacó un recipiente que tenía lleno de agua de la bolsa, dejándolo suavemente a su lado. "También tengo una manzana."

"Oh…" La voz del hombre fue dura, áspera para los oídos de Zeno. Él aflojó el agarre sobre el brazo de Yona, la chica se lanzó hacia delante para agarrar el recipiente de agua, ayudando al hombre a sentarse lo suficiente como para que fuera capaz de beber fácilmente. "¿So… Sois gente de Saika…?"

"No, somos viajeros." Le respondió Yoon, negando con la cabeza ligeramente.

"Ya veo…" El hombre suspiró pesadamente, una débil sonrisa se formó en su rostro. "Entonces ¿habéis estado en Kuuto…? El nuevo rey que ha sido proclamado… Me pregunto qué tipo de persona es… El último rey… Il fue un rey horrible. Cuando le presionaban los otros países… él solo se preocupaba de que no se formara un alboroto. Y mientras las otras tribus crecían… Él no ayudo a los ciudadanos que eran débiles… ¿Qué tipo de rey será él…?

El hombre volvió a toser, inclinándose hacia delante a la vez que los brazos de Yona caían a sus costados, la chica le miraba en estado de shock.

"Sería bueno si este rey fuera una buena persona… Si fuera alguien que pueda… traer cambios a este país…" Él suspiró, girándose hacia Yona sorprendido. "Oh, gracias, señorita… No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que alguien me tocó…"

"No… Por favor mejórate…"

Yona se levantó, a la vez que Yoon, la chica se dio rápidamente la vuelta dándole la espalda al grupo antes de alejarse de ellos, su rostro estaba pálido. Zeno la miró con preocupación, pensando en lo que el hombre había dicho.

"¡Yo- Yo me voy a ir solo un minuto!" Declaró Yona repentinamente, girándose hacia el grupo con una sonrisa. "No me sigáis, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella se fue rápidamente, lanzándose detrás de un edificio.

"… Yo no me atreví a decir nada…" Murmuró finalmente Yoon, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras se frotaba el cuello. "Porque tampoco pienso nada bueno sobre el Rey Il… Pero…"

"Para la princesa, él era la única familia que le quedaba." Añadió Kija, cruzándose de brazos a la vez que suspiraba, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente.

"Zeno tiene que recordároslo." El dragón tomó la palabra, el grupo se giró hacia él con sorpresa. "El Rey Il soñaba con un mundo en que no hubiera armas, ni conflictos, y en el que nadie resultara herido. Zeno no puede evitar pensar que ese era un deseo cobarde, pero creo que el rey no era plenamente consciente de lo que estaba pasando en su país." Él negó con la cabeza. "Él no se dio cuenta de que estaba llevando al reino que iba a dejar a la señorita al desorden y al caos."

"… ¡¿Desde cuándo eres tan sabio?!"

"¿Eh? Zeno siempre es sabio." Él frunció el ceño ligeramente, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Pero en este momento, tenemos que estar ahí para la señorita. El Rey Il era todo lo que a ella le quedaba, y ahora toda esta gente la está despojando de todo su orgullo, sin darse cuenta."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ellos caminaron durante días. Mientras no estaban caminando, descansaban. Esto se convirtió en un patrón constante, ShinAh vigilaba por cualquier amenaza potencial mientras los demás descansaban, turnándose con Kija para que él también pudiera descansar.

Yona continuó practicando. Ella se quedaba hasta tarde por las noches lanzando flechas, una tras otra, escuchando el sonido sordo de ellas golpeando contra el árbol hacia al que estaba apuntando. Se quedaba incluso más tarde estudiando las hierbas que Yoon la había dado, tratando de memorizar para qué servían, para qué podían ser utilizadas. Mientras ellos descansaban ella remendaba la ropa que se había roto, dando cada puntada con confianza, con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro cuando parecía que nunca había habido un roto en primer lugar. Mientras caminaban ella practicaba con la espada con Zeno, el dragón la gritaba palabras de aliento mientras los demás les miraban, animándola a mejorar.

Sus manos aún temblaban cuando sostenía una espada. Se tensaban cuando lanzaba una flecha, los recuerdos de su padre prohibiéndola que cogiera armas afiladas resonaban en sus oídos.

Ella los ignoró cada vez.

Con el tiempo, ellos se acercaron a Awa, una ciudad portuaria en la costa de la Tribu de la Tierra.

"¡Whoa!" Exclamó Yona, protegiéndose los ojos de la intensa luz solar. Ellos estaban de pie sobre el borde de un acantilado, la ciudad estaba debajo de ellos. "¡Es una ciudad portuaria! ¡Zeno! ¡Mira! ¿Eso es el mar?" Ella se inclinó más hacia adelante, sus ojos se ampliaron mientras miraba más allá de los edificios, hacia la masa de agua azul que estaba un poco más allá. "¡Es tan bonito! ¡Es la primera vez que lo veo!"

Hubo un murmullo colectivo de jadeos, sin duda también era la primera vez de casi todo el grupo. Yona escuchó reír a Zeno, el chico meneaba la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"¡Bienvenida al puerto de Awa de la Tribu de la Tierra, Señorita!" Exclamó él, sonriéndola alegremente.

"¿Has estado antes aquí, Amarillo?" Le preguntó Yoon, cambiando su atención hacia él. Zeno asintió, su sonrisa cada vez era más grande.

"Zeno solía viajar mucho antes de ir a Kuuto." Les explicó, mirando de nuevo la ciudad.

"¿Y tu aldea?"

"Ouryuu no tiene una aldea."

Yona sonrió, haciendo una pausa antes de mirar a Zeno y a Kija, sus ojos eran curiosos. ""Así que… ¿Sentís que Ryokuryuu está aquí?"

"Bueno…" Murmuró Kija, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. "Es más como… Le puedo sentir, pero la presencia de Ryokuryuu se sigue moviendo por todas partes… Me siento mareado por el simple hecho de seguirla…"

"¡Ryokuryuu nunca puede quedarse quieto!" Le dijo Zeno, acariciando suavemente los hombros de Kija. "Zeno también se siente mareado."

"El poder de los dragones no es omnipotente." Murmuró Yoon, tocando su barbilla mientras pensaba. "Puede que su poder decaiga rápidamente cuando sobrepase su límite…"

"¡A Zeno no le gusta como luce el rostro del muchacho!"

"Bien, bien." Yoon despachó al dragón, frunciendo un poco el ceño. "Lo primero es lo primero, tenemos que descansar del viaje. Y ya que estamos aquí, quiero abastecerme de suministros y alimentos."

"¡Está bien!" Exclamó Yona, aplaudiendo con las manos. "¡Vamos a ir al puerto!"

"¡No! ¡Ninguno de vosotros puede ir!" Espetó Yoon, mirándoles. "¡Todos sois sospechosos! ¡Sobre todo ShinAh, eres particularmente sospechoso!"

"Zeno cree que el juicio del muchacho es duro, pero él ira a conseguir-"

"¡Yo no te confiaré el dinero!"

Yona sonrió ante la expresión herida que cruzó el rostro de Zeno, la boca del dragón se abrió en estado de shock mientras miraba a Yoon.

"¡Yo iré a la ciudad portuaria, vosotros cuatro quedaos aquí!"

"¡Yo también quiero ir!" Exigió Yona, mirando a Yoon con el ceño fruncido. Él negó con la cabeza, señalando las manos de la niña.

"Tus manos están heridas." La indicó, levantando la mano para señalar su cara. "Además tus ojos tienen bolsas debajo de ellos. Has estado trabajando demasiado duramente, Yona."

"Está bien… Ten cuidado mientras estás fuera…"

Yoon asintió antes de irse, descendiendo rápidamente del acantilado hacia la ciudad. Yona suspiró pesadamente, estirando los brazos a la vez que miraba a los demás que estaban a su alrededor.

"… ¿Alguno de vosotros tiene rasgaduras en su ropa…?" Preguntó, mirando especialmente a Zeno.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Es un hermoso día…"

Él cambio su peso de pie, descendiendo sin esfuerzo hacia el suelo que estaba debajo de él, apartándose cuidadosamente el flequillo de los ojos. Miró hacia la ciudad, percatándose de lo animada que estaba hoy, a pesar el mal subyacente que envenenaba Awa. Cerrando los ojos, se empapó del sol caliente, sintiendo algo que parecía estarle llamandole un poco más allá de las fronteras de la ciudad.

"Ah." Murmuró, abriendo los ojos antes de sonreír. "Así que han venido a por mí."


	16. Chapter 16: La estética de un pirata

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **A Different Story** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 16: La estética de un pirata.

Yoon caminó a través de los puestos, con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro mientras miraba a su alrededor por la ciudad. Nunca en su vida había estado en un lugar tan animado, el niño estiró sus brazos a la vez que ralentizaba su paso. Pensó que tenía tiempo, debería disfrutar de ese momento de libertad lejos de los demás durante un poco más de tiempo.

Él miró a su alrededor, una ligera brisa se levantó mientras estudiaba a las personas que le rodeaban. Un ceño fruncido cruzó su rostro, dándose cuenta de lo apagadas que parecían estar, muchas personas tenían rostros inexpresivos.

"¿Lo estoy viendo bien?" Se preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "O esto parece como… No… No puede ser…"

Se detuvo durante un momento, tocando su barbilla mientras pensaba. No tenía tiempo para sentarse y pensar sobre lo que estaba pasando en la cuidad. Por ahora, tenía que encontrar suministros, y comprar más comida (sabía muy bien que en el momento en el que él volviera con el grupo Zeno le pediría la cena), y tenía que encontrar la información que pudiera sobre Ryokuryuu.

"Hola preciosa."

Yoon se congeló, girándose había dos hombres mayores, sus ojos brillaban mientras se acercaban. Él apretó los puños, obligándose a mantener la calma. Decidió que no conseguiría nada bueno huyendo, a la vez que retrocedía lentamente mientras se acercaban.

"¿Qué hace una adorable niña como tú por aquí sola?" Habló uno de ellos, alcanzándole finalmente, estudiándole con ojos calculadores.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le preguntó, dando otro paso atrás, haciendo una mueca a la vez que ellos se acercaban.

"¿Esas son formas de tratar a un Oficial de Awa?" Habló el segundo de ellos, inclinándose hacia delante para tirar de Yoon cerca de él. "Escucha, escucha, dime por cuánto puedo comprarte, eso no sería tan malo, ¿verdad?"

¿Ellos están bromeando?

Yoon apartó su mano, tratando de no mostrar su disgusto. "Soy un chico, ¿sabes?"

"Seguro que lo eres, preciosa."

Ellos eran escoria, al parecer no había manera de que le escucharan. Yoon apretó los dientes, tratando de liberarse. "¡Déjame ir, tengo un lugar a donde ir!"

"Seguro que sí, seguro que sí." Le dijo el primer oficial, simplemente ignorándole y tirando de él más cerca. "Ven aquí, no tengas miedo."

"¡Qué alguien me ayude!" Gritó Yoon, de repente lamentó la decisión de hacer que Kija y ShinAh se quedaran con Yona.

Como si se tratara de una respuesta a su llamada uno de los oficiales fue derribado por el golpe de un pie en su cara, el hombre cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Yoon le miró sorprendido, la persona propietaria del pie se enderezó, cambiando su peso para darle otra patada al otro oficial, noqueándole y mandándole a volar contra la pared.

"Qué horrible." Comenzó el salvador de Yoon, enderezándose de nuevo, sacudiéndose el polvo. "Tratar de seducir a un niño tan inocente y joven, no he podido evitar intervenir." Él se giró hacia Yoon, con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Vaya, sin embargo eres bastante lindo, ¿no es así?"

"Si vas a empezar con lo mismo que esos asquerosos, entonces me iré." Se quejó Yoon, sacudiéndose el polvo. "Tengo cosas que hacer. Además, yo soy un chico guapo, esos idiotas simplemente no se molestaron en escucharme."

"Bueno, entonces, como puedes ver, Awa es un lugar peligroso para los chicos guapos como tú." Le dijo el hombre, moviendo el dedo como si estuviera disciplinando a un estudiante. "Si tienes cosas que hacer, por favor, permíteme ser tu escolta."

"No tienes que hacer eso." Murmuró Yoon, sacando su cuaderno y estudiando la lista que había hecho antes. Él se apartó del otro, con la esperanza de que entendiera la indirecta y le dejara solo.

"¡Sería un honor! ¡Ser visto en compañía de un joven tan adorable es suficiente como para hacer que cualquiera se sienta bien!"

Al parecer no lo entendió.

"Mira, realmente no tienes que hacer esto."

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole a Yoon de forma brillante. "Por favor. Permítemelo. O, por cierto. Mi nombre es JaeHa. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yoon ha estado fuera durante mucho tiempo." Murmuró Yona, cambiando su peso para apoyarse contra una roca, viendo como Kija y Zeno luchaban para encender el fuego. Ella hizo una puntada en la chaqueta de Zeno, suspirando suavemente mientras los otros se concentraban en su tarea. "¿Realmente no estáis preocupados por él?"

"Yoon está bien." Murmuró ShinAh, acariciando suavemente en brazo de Yona.

Ella le sonrió, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse preocupada. Yoon era un año más joven que ella, y sin ninguno de los miembros más adultos de su grupo podría meterse fácilmente en problemas. Se concentro en las puntadas que estaba haciendo, mordiéndose los labios mientras escuchaba a Zeno y a Kija seguir encendiendo el fuego. Terminó el remiendo que estaba haciendo con un resoplido, haciendo una pausa para mirar hacia arriba al oír un quejido molesto procedente de Zeno.

"¡Zeno tiene fe en el muchacho! ¡El muchacho va a estar bien, bien!" Declaró Zeno antes de tirar una piedra hacia su intento fallido de hacer fuego, dejándose caer al suelo con un profundo suspiro. "Zeno, por otra parte, no está bien. Zeno se da por vencido con el fuego."

"¡No puedes renunciar!" Exclamó Kija, mirando a Zeno en estado de shock. "¡Tenemos un trabajo que hacer!"

"¡Zeno cree que Hakuryuu puede hacerlo por su cuenta!"

"¿Qué está haciendo esa bestia por su cuenta?"

Zeno saltó cuando la voz de Yoon llegó hasta ellos, entonces el muchacho les miró mientras se acercaba con varias bolsas. Él las dejó en el suelo, suspirando pesadamente para girarse a mirarles. "¿Qué estáis haciendo bestias?"

"¡Has vuelto!" Exclamó Yona, dejando de lado cuidadosamente la chaqueta de Zeno para levantarse, lanzando los brazos alrededor de Yoon con alegría.

"¡Por supuesto que he vuelto, conseguí la ayuda de este tipo!" La dijo Yoon, girándose para mirar detrás de él, apuntando hacia algo. "Espera, ¿a dónde se ha ido…?"

"¿Quién?" Le preguntó Kija, mirando hacia arriba con confusión, haciendo una pausa por un momento en su intento de encender fuego. "Yo no veo a nadie."

"¡Podría haber jurado que estaba justo detrás de mí!" Le dijo Yoon, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Este tipo fue el que… Él me salvó de algunos tipos asquerosos de la ciudad, y de repente decidió que era su misión personal acompañarme todo el tiempo que estuviera en la ciudad."

"¡Oh, bueno, es una pena que él no viniera para compartir una cena con nosotros!" Suspiró Kija, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡Habría sido agradable conocer a tu salvador!"

"Zeno está bastante seguro de que su salvador no vendría cerca de nosotros." Murmuró Zeno, tocándose la barbilla. Yona le miró, inclinando la cabeza confundida.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ah, nada. ¡Zeno estaba hablando consigo mismo! De todos modos, muchacho, ¿es la hora de comer?"

"¡Ya me imaginaba que estarías detrás de la comida!"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Él se fue rápidamente una vez que el niño estuvo fuera de la ciudad, sintiendo su corazón palpitar. No se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de acercarse a los otros tres dragones, sin percatarse de que el niño estaba asociado con ellos. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al sentir como la distancia entre él y los dragones aumentaba, sacudiendo la cabeza a la vez que aterrizaba en el suelo, tomándose un momento para relajarse.

"¿Qué podrían estar haciendo aquí?" Se quejó, cambiando su peso de pie para saltar hacia el cielo, sintiendo como el viento acariciaba su cara mientras saltaba por la ciudad, sin que los habitantes de la ciudad que estaban debajo de él se percataran. "De esto no puede venir nada bueno… ¿También han traído al estúpido Hiryuu, el maestro de los cuatro dragones? ¿Están tratando de reclutarme?"

Se burló mientras se acercaba hacia la costa, con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro cuando vio el barco al que llamaba hogar, utilizó la última onza de energía que le quedaba para el siguiente salto, aterrizando con gracia en la cubierta.

"¿No podrías haber vuelto a casa de una forma un poco más tranquila, JaeHa?"

Él levantó la vista hacia la dueña de la voz, con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro cuando vio a la capitana de la nave, la mujer mayor estaba dándole una calada a su pipa mientras le miraba molesta.

"Ha sido una magnífica entrada, ¿no es así, Capitana Gi-Gan?" Habló él, poniéndose de pie con una floritura. Se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, dando vueltas y disfrutando de la seguridad de la nave. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan a salvo de aquellos que le habían perseguido. Bueno, a parte de la primera vez que llegó al barco de Gi-Gan doce años atrás.

"Me sorprende que me hayas oído, rana…" Se quejó Gi-Gan, suspirando pesadamente con un movimiento de cabeza. Ella cambió su peso para apoyarse de nuevo en una mano, mirando a JaeHa con recelo. "Tú has sido el que se resistió y causó problemas en la ciudad, ¿no?"

"Tenía un poco de prisa." JaeHa simplemente lo admitió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Los oficiales te estaban persiguiendo?"

"No, les derribé antes de que supieran lo que estaba pasando." La dijo el hombre, negando con la cabeza. "Pero hay personas incluso más peligrosas que se han dado a conocer. Me sorprende que me hayan encontrado."

"Oh. ¿Podrían ser aquellos de los que me hablaste en el pasado?"

"Sí. Al parecer…" Él frunció el ceño mientras miraba más allá de la seguridad del buque, tocándose la barbilla ligeramente. "Hakuryuu, Seiryuu y Ouryuu han llegado a la ciudad."

Eso era extrañó, pensó él, sacudiendo la cabeza a la vez que le daba la espalda a la vista de la cuidad, encaminándose hacia los camarotes que estaban en la parte de abajo del barco. ¿Qué estaban haciendo esos tres juntos en la ciudad? ¿Era por lo que decía la leyenda, que el dragón Rojo volvería a la tierra?

Él no quería creerlo.

No había manera de que esa antigua leyenda se hubiera hecho finalmente realidad. Y si fuera así, de ninguna manera iba a seguir a un estúpido hombre que había decidido controlar su destino. No era una vida hermosa estar obligado a obedecer repentinamente a alguien, poner su vida en riesgo por la simple llamada de un extraño.

JaeHa decidió que no lo haría de ninguna manera, los otros tres dragones tratarían de convencerle de que dejara Awa, de que dejara a la Capitana Gi-Gan y a la tripulación que ella había reunido. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que ser mangoneado por un idiota de cabello rojo.

Durante este día, el dragón decidió que se quedaría en el barco, dejando que los idiotas que estaba evadiendo trataran de buscarle en la ciudad. Trató de recordar qué aspecto tenían, pero apenas podía recordarlo, aparte del sentimiento de tener que correr tan rápido como pudiera para evitar ser capturado y reclutado.

Y si JaeHa lo hacía de esa manera, nunca sería capturado por ellos.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kija, ¿estás seguro de eso?"

Zeno vio como Kija asentía con la cabeza, el grupo permanecía justo encima de un acantilado mirando hacia abajo en dirección a un barco solitario escondido en el océano. Él se inclinó hacia delante, tratando de memorizar su apariencia, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con un tarareo.

"Este es el lugar en el que todos están de acuerdo en que se puede sentir a Ryokuryuu." La respondió a Yoon, suspirando pesadamente a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

"Él no está en la cuidad, ¿eh? No es justo." Se quejó Yona, haciendo un mohín mientras miraba hacia el océano. Zeno tocó su hombro, señalándola el barco. "¿Eh?"

"Allí es donde está Ryokuryuu, señorita." La dijo Zeno, viendo como Kija asentía rápidamente.

"Es un barco anclado." Murmuró Yona. Zeno vio como Yoon parecía congelarse, algo había hecho click en su cabeza.

"¡Espera, eso no puede ser!" Exclamó, girándose para mirar a los dragones alarmado. "¡Ese es un barco pirata!"

"¡¿Qué?!" Le dijo Kija, con los ojos cada vez más amplios a la vez que se inclinaba sobre el borde del acantilado en estado de shock, estudiando la estructura y la construcción al igual que Zeno había hecho antes. "¡¿Por qué podría estar Ryokuryuu en un barco pirata?!"

"Bueno, no es un barco mercante ni del gobierno." Se corrigió Yoon, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Así que debe ser un barco personal o un barco pirata…"

"Zeno cree que vamos a tener que preguntárselo al mismo Ryokuryuu." Afirmó, haciendo una pausa cuando el barco se sacudió repentinamente, una figura negra saltó de la nave. "Oh…"

"La presencia de Ryokuryuu ha desaparecido." Murmuró Kija, mirándole en estado de shock. "ShinAh, ¿has visto a alguien salir del barco…?"

"… No…" Murmuró ShinAh. "No estaba mirando…"

"Muy bien." Se quejó Yoon, cambiando su peso para levantarse con un suspiro. "Le hemos perdido. Parece que vamos a tener que encaminarnos hacia la ciudad, supongo que… Nos separaremos y le buscaremos allí, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Está bien!"

Yoon les lideró, Zeno y Kija se mantuvieron en la parte trasera del grupo mientras caminaban hacia la ciudad. Yoon hizo una pausa, girándose para encarar a ShinAh con un ceño fruncido.

"Tienes que quitarte tu peluca y tu máscara." Le indicó. Zeno vio como el color parecía desaparecer del rostro de ShinAh, o de lo que se podía ver de él, sus labios se fruncieron en un gesto de preocupación. "No te preocupes, aún te cubriremos los ojos. Tengo un trozo de tela que puedes atarte en su lugar."

Zeno se congelo ante la mención de cubrir los ojos de ShinAh con una tela, los recuerdos de la cara cubierta de Abi inundaron de nuevo su mente. Recordó ver a la chica atarlo alrededor de sus ojos después de haber sido capturada, negándose a quitárselo por nada.

"¡Zeno cree que es una idea realmente mala!" Le dijo, agitando las manos delante de él, el grupo se giró hacia él con confusión. "¡La máscara… no es sospechosa! ¡Si la gente pregunta, Zeno les dirá que es una costumbre de la aldea de Seiryuu! ¡O… O que somos artistas!"

No importaba lo que le costara, no quería ver al dragón un una tela alrededor de los ojos.

"Ah, ¿estás seguro de que eso funcionará?" Le preguntó Yoon, frunciendo un poco el ceño. "La máscara llamará la atención sobre nosotros."

"¡Zeno está seguro de que funcionará!"

"¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer ShinAh?" Les interrumpió Yona, girándose hacia el dragón en cuestión.

ShinAh permaneció en silencio, negando ligeramente con la cabeza, las campanillas atadas a su máscara hicieron el suave tintineo de una melodía. "… Yo volveré… al campamento…"

Zeno sintió como se relajaba.

"Ah, entonces está bien, ShinAh." Le respondió Yoon, quitándose una bolsa de su hombro. "Entonces, ¿podrías llevarte esto? Volveremos más tarde por la noche, ¿de acuerdo?"

ShinAh asintió, cogiendo la bolsa antes de irse rápidamente.

"… Realmente quería que él hubiera decidido venir a la ciudad con nosotros" Se quejó Yona, cruzándose de brazos. "No es justo. Él no es extraño, y en un montón de las otras aldeas a las que hemos ido no le prestaron mucha atención a su máscara…"

"Tenemos que hacer que ShinAh se sienta acogido en el grupo." La dijo Kija, acariciando suavemente el hombro de Yona. "Le hemos conducido a un entorno completamente extraño e irrespetuoso, tomará tiempo que se abra a nosotros. Pero, él se ha abierto considerablemente contigo, princesa."

"Lo sé, lo sé…"

"Vamos, no tiene sentido poner malas caras, tenemos que ir a la ciudad y ver si podemos encontrar a Ryokuryuu." Les dijo Yoon, agarrando el brazo de Yona suavemente y tirando de ella hacia la ciudad portuaria.

Zeno les siguió, lanzando un suspiro de alivio.

"… Te has dado mucha prisa en desaprobar la idea de Yoon, Zeno…" Habló finalmente Kija, viendo como los otros dos caminaban. "¿Puedo preguntar por qué?"

"Digamos que Zeno tiene algunos malos recuerdos relacionados con la gente que se tapa los ojos con una tela." Murmuró Zeno, suspirando un poco. "Zeno aún recuerda a una amiga muy querida para él que se cubría los ojos porque eran diferentes de los ojos normales, y eso rompió el corazón de Zeno."

"Ah, ya veo."

Zeno asintió, sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente. "¡De todos modos, ya es suficiente de tristezas! ¡Tenemos que precisar la ubicación de Ryokuryuu, y para hacer eso Zeno cree que Hakuryuu tendría que probar a mantener se oculto! ¡Ryokuryuu va a ser difícil de ubicar, así que Zeno cree que nosotros dos deberíamos separarnos!"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¡Daos prisa vosotros dos!" Les llamó Yoon, agitando la mano. "¡Yona y yo estamos discutiendo cómo nos vamos a dividir para nuestra búsqueda por la ciudad!"

Zeno corrió hacia ellos con una sonrisa, asintiendo alegremente. "¡Está bien, está bien!" Concordó, agarrándose al brazo de Yona con un tarareo. "¡Zeno se llevará a la señorita y buscaremos juntos!"

"¡¿Por qué te llevarás tú a la princesa?!" Le demandó Kija, jadeando suavemente. Zeno le sonrió.

"Porque Zeno le prometió a la señorita que no iba a volver a dejar que se fuera lejos de su vista, ¿recuerdas?"

"Zeno no tienes que acompañarme." Murmuró Yona, contradiciendo sus palabras al agarrar el brazo de Zeno con la misma fuerza, a la vez que sus hombros se relajaban.

"Tus palabras no concuerdan con tus acciones, Yona." Murmuró Yoon, evitando la repentina mirada de la chica. "Kija, tú deberías estar bien por tu cuenta, y yo también iré por mi cuenta. No he encontrado todo lo que buscaba ayer, y sería un buen descanso de vosotros bestias raras."

"Ah, ¿estás seguro, Yoon?"

"¡Seguro! Está bien, vamos a acordar que nos reuniremos en el campamento con ShinAh, ¿de acuerdo?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

JaeHa aterrizó en el suelo, examinando la ciudad con el ceño fruncido. Estaba seguro de que los tres dragones no estaban en la ciudad hoy, o por lo menos no podía sentirles. El único al que a lo mejor podía sentir era Seiryuu, el dragón estaba en el mismo lugar que ayer, justo en las afueras de la ciudad. Él se tocó la barbilla, caminando hacia delante perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Los ojos de dragón." Murmuró, suspirando levemente. "¡Oh, que hermosos rumores hay sobre la apariencia de los ojos! Lástima que lo más probable sea que nunca los vea…"

Se concentró en camuflarse entre los aldeanos, tarareando mientras aspiraba el aire salado. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al chico al que rescató ayer, durante un momento fugaz un escalofrío de pánico le recorrió. Sin embargo, no había nadie a su alrededor, por lo menos no había nadie con un molesto y brillante pelo rojo. JaeHa negó con la cabeza, lanzándose hacia delante para acercarse al niño, formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Oh, tú eres el de ayer!" Le dijo, sonriendo alegremente a la vez que el chico se giraba hacia él en estado de shock, con un ceño fruncido formándose en su rostro. "¡Vaya, vaya, vaya, debe ser el destino el que ha permitido que seamos capaces de reunirnos de nuevo!"

"¿Qué quieres?" gruñó él, suspirando levemente mientras JaeHa se acercaba, el hombre sonrió alegremente.

"¡Ahora estamos juntos!" Le respondió JaeHa, lanzando rápidamente un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Yoon, inclinándose ligeramente. "Dime, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo durante un rato?"

"No, yo…"

"Si te digo la verdad." Susurró JaeHa, viendo como Yoon entrecerraba los ojos. "Es porque me están siguiendo."

Él no le iba a decir al niño quiénes eran. Por lo que Yoon sabía, JaeHa podía estar siendo perseguido por los oficiales que había derribado ayer. No era como si en realidad pudiera ser capturado por ellos.

"¿Oficiales?" Le preguntó Yoon, manteniendo la voz igualmente baja. JaeHa notó el ligero pánico que cruzó el rostro del chico, asintiendo con la cabeza ligeramente.

"Hm, bueno, algo así." Murmuró, guiando al niño lejos de allí sin previo aviso. "Está bien. No sufrirás ningún daño mientras estés conmigo."

Él le guió rápidamente, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas del muchacho mientras zigzagueaban entre los habitantes de la ciudad portuaria, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando le introdujo dentro de un edificio, sin dejarle al chico tiempo para reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando.

"¡¿Por qué estamos aquí durante el día?!" Le preguntó Yoon a la vez que JaeHa que hacía un gesto desde una mesa, de repente varias chicas acudieron a la mesa para rodear a JaeHa. "¡Te has dado cuenta de que solo tengo quince años, ¿no?!"

"Bueno, es fácil esconderse en este tipo de lugares." Le explicó JaeHa, sentándose en la mesa a la vez que una chica le traía un poco de alcohol, ofreciéndoselo.

"¿De verdad? Yo creo que esos oficiales pervertidos también vendrían aquí a esta hora del día." Se quejó Yoon, mirando a las chicas con el ceño fruncido.

JaeHa estaba bastante seguro de que el Rey Hiryuu no se atrevería a acercarse a un lugar así. Sonrió orgulloso al pensarlo, viendo como el chico parecía incomodo. Aún así, se arrepentía de haber traído a un niño aquí.

"¿Te interesan este tipo de lugares?" Se quejó Yoon, mirando al otro.

"No es que lo hagan, pero…" Le respondió JaeHa, negando con la cabeza. Vio como el chico se movía incómodo, sin mirar a ninguna de las lindas mujeres que habían venido a hacerles compañía. "Me disculpo por traerte aquí. Lo más seguro es que las personas que me están siguiendo no se acerquen aquí, creo."

Yoon estaba en silencio, volviendo a estudiar a JaeHa con el ceño fruncido. "… Llevas ropas extrañas." Comentó, entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Dónde naciste?"

"¡¿Eh?!" JaeHa entró en pánico, mirándole con confusión. "¿Yo? Yo… ¿Y tú?"

"Yo nací en una aldea pobre de la Tribu del Fuego."

"¡Aquí!" Le respondió JaeHa. "¡Yo nací aquí! Estas ropas han sido importadas del imperio Kai."

"Ah, ya veo…" Murmuró Yoon, tocándose la barbilla. "Puedes conseguir un montón de cosas diferentes aquí por el simple hecho de que sea una ciudad portuaria, ¿eh…? Hablando de eso… También hay algo extraño…"

JaeHa frunció el ceño mientras Yoon hablaba, el rubio apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano, con un ceño fruncido formándose en su rostro.

"A primera vista, parece normal, pero los aldeanos tienen… una mirada muerta en sus ojos, ¿no…?" Le preguntó Yoon, girándose para mirar a JaeHa. "¿Está pasando algo?"

"… Eres un chico avispado." JaeHa sonrió, negando con la cabeza. "El puerto de Awa está completamente dirigido por un hombre poderoso llamado Yang Kum-Ji. Todos en la ciudad viven con temor a él. Él forma parte de un terrible negocio que mantiene en secreto en este país."

"¿Terrible?"

"Tráfico de personas."

JaeHa vio como el rostro de Yoon palidecía, el otro le estaba mirando en estado de shock. "¡¿Hablas en serio?!"

"En su mayoría mujeres y niños." Comentó JaeHa, cambiando su peso para juntar sus manos, inclinándose mientras miraba al niño que estaba en frente de él. "Estoy sorprendido de que tu no hayas sido capturado ya. Sin embargo, aquí hay un montón de escoria corrupta."

"¡La esclavitud es ilegal en este país!"

"El Rey ha cambiado, así que no sé qué será lo que pasará con él de ahora en adelante." Le respondió JaeHa, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Quitarle la libertad a alguien es lo más feo que se puede hacer en este mundo. La gente como esa debería convertirse en tierra y transformarse en espinosas rosas. ¿No lo crees así?"

Yoon permaneció en silencio, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. "Conozco a tres idiotas que con gusto se convertirían en escudos humanos, así que…"

Por supuesto que sí. Él era uno de los compañeros de Hiryuu.

JaeHa se detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "En realidad…"

Repentinamente sintió una ola de la presencia de Ouryuu, el dragón se congeló en estado de shock cuando escucho que una voz llamaba a Yoon. Mientras el niño giraba la cabeza, él salió corriendo de la habitación, la libertad le llamaba.

"Eso fue peligroso." Murmuró, tomando una respiración profunda. A la vez que saltaba por la ventana, aterrizando con gracia en la azotea del edificio de al lado. "He sido descuidado, me dejé atrapar demasiado por la conversación… ¿Ese era Ouryuu? Se ha acercado demasiado a la tienda…"

Se sintió relajarse mientras se obligaba a saltar de una azotea a otra entre los edificios, suspirando. "¿Aunque quién estaba con Ouryuu…? Hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, y mi pierna palpitó aún más… De todos modos. Ellos están perdiendo el tiempo. No sé qué es lo que podrían querer de mí esos idiotas…"

Concentró su poder para saltar por el aire, llevándole de vuelta al barco anclado de Gi-Gan. "Pff, sobre la libertad… Por supuesto que lo soy. ¿La leyenda de los cuatro dragones? ¿Un maestro al que tengo que proteger? Es absurdo. ¡Que mi destino haya sido elegido por mi desde el momento en el que nací va en contra de mi ideal de belleza!"`

Él sonrió mientras el viendo le acariciaba la cara, el aire salado le picaba en los ojos. Después de doce años aún no se había acostumbrado a ello.

"Solo mírame corriendo lejos de mi destino. ¡Si aparece el rey Hiryuu, mírame rechazarlo de plano!"


	17. Chapter 17: Los piratas de Awa

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **A Different Story** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 17: Los piratas de Awa.

"¡¿Aaahh?!"

Yona miró al rubio en la tienda, viendo cómo se daba la vuelta para revelar el rostro sorprendido de Yoon.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le preguntó Yona, viendo como Yoon casi daba un salto, el muchacho agitó las manos.

"¡Yona, Zeno! ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí…?" Él pareció detenerse, procesando lo que la situación en la que estaba debería parecerles a los otros dos. "¡No es lo que parece! ¡Este idiota me arrastró aquí para esconderse de…!"

Ella vio como se giraba para agarrar a alguien, casi gritando en medio de su confusión.

"¡Espera, ¿se ha ido?! ¡¿A dónde se ha ido?! ¡Vosotros dos esperadme allí voy a salir de aquí-!"

Él se bajó de la silla en la que estaba, desapareciendo aún más dentro del edificio solo para aparecer poco después en la entrada, con la cara roja llena de indignación.

"Zeno quiere saber qué estaba haciendo aquí el muchacho a mitad del día." Comentó Zeno, chasqueándole la lengua al joven en señal de desaprobación. Yona vio como Yoon le fulminaba con la mirada, su rostro se puso aún más rojo.

"¡¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?!"

"Zeno dijo que sintió a Ryokuryuu por aquí." Le dijo Yona, viendo como Yoon se cruzaba de brazos con un resoplido. "Ciertamente no pensamos que llegaríamos a un lugar como este ni que te encontraríamos aquí… Hum… ¿Zeno qué es lo que…?"

"Zeno cree que el muchacho es demasiado joven como para estar aquí." Le dijo Zeno, negando con la cabeza. "Zeno sabe que el muchacho está madurando, pero-"

"¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con el motivo por el que estaba aquí! ¡Y no vayas soltando esas palabras cerca de Yona! ¡Ella es inocente en estas cosas!"

"¡Muchacho, cálmate, tenemos que buscar a Ryokuryuu!" Le dijo Zeno, haciendo un gesto con su mano para que Yoon les siguiera, la cara del chico aún estaba roja como una remolacha. Yona suspiró mientras observaba a Yoon, frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de explicar una y otra vez la razón por la que él estaba allí.

"¡Ese idiota que me salvó me arrastró hasta aquí!" Intentó razonar, Yona suspiró pesadamente.

"No tienes que darme explicaciones, Yoon, de verdad." Le dijo Yona, acariciando suavemente la cabeza del otro. "Estás creciendo, ¿no? Lo entiendo."

"¡Aún así esa no era la razón por la que estaba allí!"

Ella sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Si tú lo dices."

"¡Lo acabo de decir! ¡Fui arrastrado hasta allí por un idiota llamado JaeHa!"

"¡Muchacho! ¡Baja la voz!" Le dijo Zeno, empujando suavemente a los dos a un hueco que había entre los edificios que estaban cercanos a ellos. Yona se congeló, manteniéndose en silencio mientras Zeno les protegía a los dos de algo, esperando a que el dragón se relajara antes de volver a hablar.

"¿Zeno?"

"Lo siento, señorita, Zeno vio a algunos oficiales…" Murmuró Zeno, suspirando pesadamente. "Zeno está bastante seguro de que la señorita destaca lo suficiente como para que se extrañaran y se preguntarán quién eres."

"Lo mejor es que no destaquemos…" Concordó Yona, girándose para mirar a Yoon. "¿Has encontrado algo sobre Ryokuryuu?"

"Ah, no… estaba demasiado ocupado con ese idiota como para hacer algo…"

"¡Yoon, eso no es bueno! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Ryokuryuu!" Le recordó Yona, golpeándole suavemente en la cabeza. Yoon resopló, esquivando el golpe por completo, sacudiendo un poco con la cabeza.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero mientras hablaba con JaeHa descubrí algo interesante." Declaró. "El Lord de la ciudad, Yang Kum-Ji, ha estado participando en tráfico de personas…"

"¡¿Ah?!"

"Sí, es por eso que toda la ciudad se ve tan…"

"Tan muerta." Añadió Zeno, mirando a su alrededor a la vez que guiaba a los otros dos fuera del hueco de la pared, con un suspiro. "Zeno pensaba que algo estaba pasando. No es una ciudad muy alegre, como Zeno había creído que era."

"Qué terrible." Murmuró Yona. "Así que probablemente todo el mundo viva temiendo al Lord… ¿Por qué padre nunca hizo nada…?

"Tal vez el nunca lo supo." La dijo Yoon, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Es posible. Debemos intentar averiguar qué es lo que está pasando en esta ciudad ya que estamos aquí, tal vez Ryokuryuu pueda esperar un poco…"

"Neh, Zeno cree que Ryokuryuu se mostrara eventualmente." Comentó Zeno, haciendo una pausa en las inmediaciones de una tienda, mirando por la ventana. "Zeno cree que los piratas podrían tener una buena idea acerca de cómo lidiar con el Lord, ¿verdad, señorita?"

"Sí, ellos serían un buen comienzo."

Ella sintió como Yoon la miraba, la chica le sonrió.

"Mientras estabas ocupado con las chicas." Comenzó Yona, evitando el puño del muchacho con una risita. "Zeno y yo hemos oído algunos rumores sobre el barco pirata que vimos antes. Al parecer, ellos no hacen daño a nadie de Awa, y las únicas naves a las que atacan son las naves del Lord de la ciudad."

"¿Hablas en serio?" Yoon parpadeó, mirándola. "¿Por qué están…?"

"Más rumores." Le interrumpió Zeno, sonriendo ampliamente. "Los piratas están tratando de derrocar al gobierno."

"Lo que significa." Añadió Yona, sonriendo alegremente a Yoon a la vez que él se giraba hacia ella, con la confusión coloreando su rostro. "Que si no podemos encontrar a Ryokuryuu, también podríamos unirnos a los piratas y detener al Lord corrupto."

Ella vio como Yoon procesaba lo que le había dicho, sonriendo cuando él comenzó a gritarla acerca de lo peligroso que sería eso, Zeno trató de calmar al niño y explicárselo.

No importaba lo que Yoon, o incluso Kija, tuvieran que decir. Ella quería reunirse con los piratas de Awa. Todo lo que necesitaba era el apoyo de Zeno y ella lo haría sin importarla nada más.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

La noche había caído en la ciudad portuaria, JaeHa estaba sentado en la cofa, escuchando a la tripulación de Yang Kum-Hi hablar entre ellos. Sintió que sonreía ante sus palabras, manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre el hombre al que había atado a su lado.

"¿Dónde está el envío?"

Él se inclinó un poco, concentrándose en la conversación que se desarrollaba debajo de él, queriendo asegurarse de saber lo más que pudiera. Esta misión solo funcionaría si podían frustrar fácilmente sus planes, y él todavía tenía un poco de tiempo antes de que su propia tripulación subiera a la nave para apoderarse de ella.

"Todo está apilado. Después de esto vamos a entrégaselo a los recaderos que hay en el puerto."

JaeHa frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza. Qué feo.

"¡Hey, vigía! ¿Hay alguna embarcación cerca?"

"No." Le respondió JaeHa, bebiendo cuidadosamente de la taza de té que sostenía, apoyándose contra el poste que estaba detrás de él. El hombre que estaba a su lado se movió un poco, JaeHa le dio una patada para silenciarle.

"Ya veo… Entonces no tenemos que preocuparnos…"

"Parece que incluso los piratas no podrían encontrar nuestro barco esta noche."

"Sí, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado en esta ocasión. No podemos tener filtraciones de información."

"Um…" Les llamó la atención JaeHa, inclinándose sobre el borde de la cofa cuidadosamente, mirando hacia abajo en dirección a los hombres que había debajo.

"¿Qué pasa, vigía?"

"¿Cuál es el 'envío' que habéis mencionado antes?"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué estás preguntando ahora? Es la nueva droga que viene de contrabando desde el Imperio Kai."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con algo como eso?" Le preguntó JaeHa, frunciendo el ceño. Que feo era que esos hombres hicieran algo como envenenar la ciudad aún más.

"No importa cómo lo hagamos, vamos a dejar que lo consuman en la cuidad y tomaremos su dinero."

"¡Jaja, oh, eso es tan malo!"

"Eso no es hermoso." JaeHa frunció el ceño, cambiando su peso para levantar al hombre, empujándole cuidadosamente por un lateral de la cofa, viendo como los hombres de abajo dejaban escapar un grito de pánico.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!"

"Me estoy presentando tarde." Declaró JaeHa, tomando un sorbo de su té. "He sustituido al vigía desde hace rato. Soy el hermoso recién llegado."

"¡T-Tú bastardo! ¡¿Quién eres?!"

JaeHa les ignoró, sonriendo ampliamente mientras el barco pirata al que llamaba hogar se acercaba desde un lateral. "Oh, mirad, mis superiores. ¿Podría ser ese el barco sospechoso del que hablabais?"

"¡Ese es-!"

Él miró hacia el timón del barco, viendo como Gi-Gan tomaba una profunda calada de su pipa, mirando fríamente hacia la nave. Su voz llegó hasta él, la autoridad que tenía envío un escalofrío por la espina dorsal de JaeHa.

"Hundidlo, mocosos."

En cuestión de segundos los piratas saltaron al barco, cada uno de ellos con un palo largo y grueso como arma, con sonrisas salvajes en sus rostros.

"¡Son los piratas!"

"¡Tomad vuestras posiciones! ¡Luchad contra ellos!"

JaeHa se rió, inclinándose sobre el borde de cofa mientras inspeccionaba el caos que había debajo de él, varios miembros de la tripulación estaba tratando de luchar contra su familia de piratas. "¿Tomar vuestras posiciones? Ya es demasiado tarde. Por esto los oficiales-"

Algo pasó zumbando junto a él, cortándole el lateral de la mano. Él se quedo paralizado mientras la sangre goteaba del corte fresco, cambiando lentamente su atención para hacer frente a un oficial con un arco que le estaba apuntando, con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Hm." Comentó, bajando lentamente la mano para lamerse la herida, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el arquero. "Esa entrada ha sido bastante buena."

Él cambió su peso de pie, saltando rápidamente de la cofa, una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro a la vez que una flecha era disparada delante de él, fallando por completo.

"Ah, este poder realmente es el mejor." Afirmó, al oír los jadeos sobresaltados provenientes de los oficiales de abajo, sintiendo que su corazón cantaba de alegría por poder usar su poder. "¡Oh, aquí tienes un regalo a cambio!"

Él balanceó un brazo a su lado, dejando sueltas tres de la muchas dagas que mantenía ocultas en todo momento, viendo como una le atravesaba el hombro al arquero que le había disparado, suspirando cuando el hombre calló a la cubierta de la nave con un ruido sordo. Devolvió su atención a su punto de aterrizaje, apoyándose suavemente sobre la madera durante un breve momento antes de lanzarse hacia el aire otra vez, escuchando los jadeos sobresaltados debajo de él.

"¿Él está saltando…?" Preguntó un oficial, mirando hacia arriba en estado de shock.

"Buenas noches." Murmuró JaeHa, sacando tres dagas más de su ropa, sosteniéndolas cuidadosamente en la mano. "Y dulces sueños."

Él movió la muñeca, las cuchillas golpearon al hombre dejándole inconsciente. Él sonrió en señal de victoria, cambiando su atención hacia uno de los miembros de su tripulación, viendo como él era derribado, su momentáneo orgullo desapareció a la vez que cambiaba el peso de pie para aterrizar en la cabeza del hombre, derribándole.

"¡Hey!" Dijo, mirando a su compañero pirata, Toku, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. "¿Por qué te está costando tanto la pelea? Son solo oficiales."

"¡JaeHa… Deja de jugar un rato y échame una mano!" Le dijo Toku, mirando a JaeHa mientras se levantaba.

"Si no puedes hacerlo por ti mismo, la capitana Gi-Gan te ahogará." Le recordó JaeHa, sonriendo ampliamente a la vez que se daba la vuelta para dar una patada circular perfectamente dirigida hacia un oficial que le había atacado por detrás.

"¡No puedo evitarlo!" Le dijo Toku, agachándose cuando otro oficial se acercó, levantando su arma para defenderse. "¡Yo he sido un pescador hasta hace cinco años!"

"En otras palabras, has sido un pirata durante cinco años."

"¡Capitana Gi-Gan, esas cosas están aquí!"

Esa fue la voz de Tatsu. JaeHa se giró para verle, el pirata estaba en un trastero. Estaba de pie encima de un oficial que había sido noqueado, tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

"Incendiad el barco, vándalos perezosos." La voz de Gi-Gan resonó desde su barco, un grito colectivo gritando "Sí Capitana" siguió su ejemplo.

Les tomó un momento recoger a los oficiales noqueados, para ponerles en una balsa salvavidas y soltarlos al agua. JaeHa perdió la pista sobre quién estaba haciendo qué, pero se aseguró de que la tripulación estaba sana y salva en su barco antes de que la nave de los oficiales explotara, asintiendo con la cabeza orgulloso ante su obra.

"Parece que Kum-Ji no estaba allí. ¿Qué ha pasado con esa basura?"

"Les pusimos en balsas." La dijo Tatsu, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Así que no les matasteis."

"Capitana…" Comentó Maya, con los hombros considerablemente caídos. "¡Eso ha estado bastante cerca!"

"Siempre venimos preparados para matar, pero… Nunca les golpeamos lo suficiente como para matarles…" Ese fue Ryou, el hombre de pelo oscuro gimió ligeramente a la vez que se encorvaba, estirando los músculos.

"¡Eso es cierto!" Añadió Toku, frotándose las mejillas con un gemido. "Estamos intentando que los oficiales desaparezcan por el bien de Awa…"

"¿Qué tan tontos podéis ser?" Les preguntó Gi-Gan, girándose para mirar hacia otro lado a la vez que observaba su pipa. "Es porque os amo a todos. Yo no quiero que mis seres queridos lleven la carga de asesinatos a sus espaldas."

Toda la tripulación de Gi-Gan sollozó, trastabillando hacia delante.

"¡Mami!" Gritó uno de los miembros de la tripulación.

"¡Yo también te amo!"

JaeHa se rió, viendo como la capitana les daba la espalda, burlándose ligeramente.

"¡No recuerdo haberos dado a luz mocosos torpes!" Les dijo. Ella hizo una pausa durante un momento, girándose para mirar a JaeHa con confusión. "¿Qué te pasa, JaeHa? A pesar de que sueles ser el más ruidoso, estás extrañamente callado."

"Hm, mi pie derecho me ha estado doliendo desde ayer." La respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"De todos modos te sientes bien, ¿no es así?"

"¡En realidad, un poco sí!" Le contestó él, asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente.

"¿Debería pisártelo fuerte?" Le preguntó Gi-Gan, entrecerrando los ojos mientras le miraba, levantando un poco el pie antes de tocar con él la mejilla de JaeHa, viendo como el dragón se alejaba.

"¡Gracias, Capitana, ya estoy bien!" La dijo, lanzándola una sonrisa brillante. "Sinceramente, me pregunto qué le pasa. Nunca había hecho esto hasta ahora."

"El pie del dragón volador…" Murmuró Gi-Gan, colocándose su pipa en los labios, pensando un poco. "En un poder antiguo, pero no importa cuántas veces lo vea en acción. Sigue siendo un misterio para mí."

Maya sonrió, mostrándole a JaeHa un pulgar hacia arriba. "Tengo mucha envidia del poder de JaeHa."

"¡Saltar por los cielos parece tan genial!"

"¡Es un buen luchador para tener a tu lado y también es tan alentador!"

"Preferiría tener a chicas lindas dependiendo de mí." Le respondió JaeHa, riéndose de los sonidos de desaliento que hicieron los demás, marchándose rápidamente con una sonrisa.

"No eres muy sincero." Comentó Gi-Gan cuando la tripulación se dispersó lentamente, cada uno de los hombres suspiraba pesadamente por el agotamiento.

"Soy un ser humano muy sincero." Replicó JaeHa, alzando su mano y colocándola en su cadera, dirigiéndola a la capitana una amplia sonrisa. Él hizo una pausa, con la mirada perdida y mirando a las estrellas, sintiendo como un peso familiar se le asentaba en el estómago, agarrándose a su cuerpo con ansia. "Pero, aparte de eso, este es un lugar demasiado confortable…"

Se sintió suspirar, relajando sus hombros mientras el peso se arrastraba por su cuerpo, aferrándose a su corazón. "Hace trece años, salí corriendo de mi aldea, emprendí un viaje duro y encontré mi camino a este lugar… A pesar de que saben sobre mi poder, nadie me considera espeluznante y no hablan de ello cerca de mí."

La presión desapareció lentamente, saliendo de él, dejándole en libertad, como si hubiera sido liberado. Los sentimientos que había sentido arremolinarse a su alrededor se asentaron, el dragón suspiro aliviado cuando dejó de lado los recuerdos de su aldea, de la oscuridad y los olores repugnantes de la cabaña que compartía con su predecesor se fueron de su mente. "Son gente tan tonta y de corazón blando…"

"Eso es porque nadie está interesado en ti." Comentó Gi-Gan, liberando una nube de humo en el aire, viendo el remolino que se había formado por encima de ella en el aire frío. JaeHa apretó su mano formando un puño, girándose hacia ella con la mejor expresión de dolor que pudo formar.

"¡¿Eeehhh?!" La preguntó, haciendo un gran mohín. "¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Solo tienes que esperar un poco más! ¡Ellos están fascinados conmigo!"

Él resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza a la vez que se apoyaba contra el barco, suspirando pesadamente. "Bueno, de todos modos, me quedaré aquí por ahora. Así que por favor, aguántame, Capitana."

"¿No vas a ir al encuentro de tus aliados?"

Él hizo una pausa, mirándola a la vez que ella daba una calada en su pipa particularmente larga, abriendo la boca para dejar que el humo saliera lentamente de sus pulmones a la deriva, mirando a JaeHa.

"¿Aliados?" La preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. "¿No te referirás a los dragones? ¡Ja! ¡Menuda broma! ¡Ellos son extraños!"

"¿Eso es así?" Le preguntó, mirando hacia otro lado. "Hablando de aliados, quiero unos pocos más aquí si soy sincera. Algunos con potencial para pelear. Algunos de los nuestros han resultado heridos, los oficiales de Kum-Ji también se están incrementando. Algún día, encontraré la ubicación del lugar del tráfico de esclavos, y cuando llegue ese momento, será una gran batalla."

"Estás siendo inusualmente sentimental, capitana Gi-Gan." Comentó JaeHa, sonriéndola.

"No voy a dejar que ninguno de nuestros idiotas mueran."

Él sonrió ante su devoción, cambiando su peso de pie para irse a dormir, esquivando las literas a la vez que estiraba los brazos. Se acostó en su cama, mirando al techo de su habitación, exhalando un profundo suspiro.

 _Gi-Gan necesita más aliados que puedan estar listos para pelear_ , pensó, mordiéndose el labio.

"Si… yo pudiera convencer a esos temibles dragones a los que estoy evitando para que me ayuden en su lugar." Murmuró, soltando un suspiro. "Gi-Gan podría tener a los aliados que necesita para luchar contra Kum-Ji… Pero con eso me arriesgaría a tener que conocer a ese tonto de Hiryuu…"

"Pero si puedo terminar con la maldad que está corrompiendo a Awa… Entonces tal vez conocer al amo de los cuatro dragones y rechazarle valdría la pena…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"¿Zeno? ¿Estás seguro de esto?"

Zeno asintió con la cabeza, liderando a su grupo a través de las tiendas, caminando con confianza. "Zeno está muy seguro de esto." Le dijo a Yoon, sonriendo ampliamente. "Ryokuryuu parece estar esperándonos. Pero él no se queda quieto. Zeno está seguro de que lo hará."

Solo estaban ellos tres, Kija y ShinAh habían vuelto al campamento, los dos que destacaban más se quedarían allí por ahora. Zeno lamentó estar de acuerdo con Yoon cuando el muchacho dio a conocer su idea, en vez de eso asintió vigorosamente antes de agarrar la mano de Yona y llevársela, sin Yoon.

Zeno estaba seguro de que Ryokuryuu les estaba esperando.

Y todos esos años atrás, él podría haber roto las cadenas del niño, podría haberle llevado con él y huir de la aldea que le había encadenado. Se mordió el labio, preguntándose cómo habría crecido Ryokuryuu, se preguntó si la capa que le había dado le había afectado mientras continuaba creciendo.

Él podría haberse llevado a Ryokuryuu y a ShinAh de sus aldeas, podría haberles enseñado a aceptar sus poderes, pudo haberles educado mucho mejor de lo que lo habían sido. Zeno debería habérselos llevado con él cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

"¿Zeno?"

Él se giró para encarar a Yona, la chica le estaba mirando con confusión. Él sonrió, dejando de lado la culpa que se aferraba a su pecho, forzándola a bajar a las profundidades de su estómago.

"¿Sí, señorita?" La preguntó, mostrándola una brillante sonrisa.

"¿Has oído eso romperse…?" Le preguntó ella, aferrándose a su mano, con los ojos girando hacia la entrada de una tienda.

Zeno frunció el ceño, mirando hacia arriba justo cuando hubo el sonido de otra cosa rompiéndose, paralizándose ligeramente. "Eso… Suena como si algunos oficiales estuvieran destrozando la tienda."

Él tiró de Yona hacia atrás cuando el oficial en cuestión dio un puñetazo a un niño en la cara, la sangre manó de la nariz del niño. Debía habérsele roto con el golpe del oficial, el niño gritó de dolor.

"No debemos ir allí, señorita." La susurró, tirando de ella cerca de él. "Vas a hacer una escena. Zeno sabe que la señorita no puede soportar ver esto, pero…"

"Sobre todo, considerando lo que ha sucedido la pasada noche…" Murmuró Yoon, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Es solo un rumor entre la gente de la ciudad, pero el barco de Kum-Ji fue atacado ayer por la noche por los piratas. Ahora los oficiales están enojados."

"La señorita tiene que mantener la calma, ¿de acuerdo?"

Zeno tiró de Yona más cerca de él, guiándola lejos de allí a una parte diferente de la ciudad, dejando que los ruidos de la cerámica haciéndose añicos y los gritos de la familia se desvanecieran entre los sonidos de la ciudad. Él sintió que Yona temblaba mientras caminaban, comenzando a relajarse lentamente.

"Oh, guau…"

Él alzó la mirada ante las palabras de Yoon, el niño estaba mirando fijamente a un individuo con el pelo verde que estaba observando un tablón de anuncios mientras se reía, golpeándose las rodillas. "¡Jajaja, qué feo! ¡Ni siquiera podían saber bien cómo era mi cara!"

Zeno reconocería ese pelo verde en cualquier lugar. Era tan largo como lo había sido el de Shuten, recogido en una cola de caballo al igual que lo había hecho el primer Ryokuryuu.

"JaeHa, ¿de qué te estás riendo?" Le preguntó Yoon, adelantándose rápidamente para encontrarse con el otro, dándole fácilmente un golpe en la cabeza a pesar de la diferencia de altura. "¡Eso es por haberme abandonado ayer en esa horrible tienda!"

"¡Ah, Yoon! ¡Justo la persona a la que estaba buscando!" Declaró JaeHa, girándose para sonreír al muchacho, frotándose el lateral de la cabeza. "Mira, tengo que conocer a tus compañeros."

Zeno se puso delante de Yona, protegiéndola de la mirada del otro. "¿Qué quiere Ryokuryuu de nosotros?"

El otro se paralizó en estado de shock, girándose lentamente para mirar a Zeno con sus ojos morados ampliamente abiertos, el color pareció abandonar su rostro.

"… ¿Cómo me has llamado…?"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Este tonto es Ryokuryuu?!"

Zeno asintió, sonriendo alegremente al hombre de pelo verde. "Ryokuryuu no parece demasiado feliz, ¿eh? ¿Podría ser porque Ouryuu le ha encontrado?"

"¡No eres más que un niño!"

"Sí, Zeno lo es." Él sonrió, mirando a JaeHa. "Zeno es solo un niño. Hakuryuu y Seiryuu serían mucho más útiles contra el Lord de Awa, ¿no te parece? Nos estabas buscando, a pesar de que no querías reunirte con nosotros."

Estaba esperando por los dragones. Con los disturbios que había habido en Awa, sobre todo en los últimos tiempos, la fuerza de los cuatro dragones sería un gran activo para los piratas de Awa."

"¿Cómo… has sabido que…?

"¡Zeno es inteligente!" Le respondió el rubio, moviéndose y haciéndose a un lado. "La señorita también te ha estado buscando, Ryokuryuu."

La iniciación se hizo cargo de su cuerpo. Zeno le observó mientras trastabillaba hacia delante, Yona se lanzó hacia él con preocupación.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Señorita, todos los guerreros dragones pasan por la iniciación."

Yona le ignoró, inclinándose hacia delante y presionando su mano contra la frente de JaeHa, mordiéndose el labio ligeramente. "¡Estás ardiendo…!"

"Yo… estoy bien, señorita…" Murmuró JaeHa, alejándose con el ceño fruncido. Zeno le observó mientras él parecía luchar por romper el contacto, el hombre sacudió la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. "Yo… estaba buscando aliados para Gi-Gan, pero puedo ver que vosotros no seréis de mucha utilidad…"

Él cambió de posición y se levantó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Lo siento. No estoy interesado en servirte. No planeo seguir a un maestro. Voy a elegir a las personas a las que quiero proteger, y tú no eres una de ellas."

"Ah." Zeno podía decir que había decepción en la voz de Yona. "Está bien. Yo solo iba a pedirte que nos prestaras tu poder para que pudiéramos seguir viviendo. No es necesario que actúes de esa forma amenazante." Ella hizo una pausa, ladeando la cabeza, Zeno apenas se percató de la ardilla que estaba subida en su hombro. "En realidad, esa Gi-Gan… ¿Quién es ella?"

"Ella es la capitana de los piratas de Awa."

"Quiero conocerla."

Zeno asintió con entusiasmo ante las palabras de Yona, sonriendo alegremente. "Zeno está de acuerdo con la señorita. Te repito que Hayuryuu y Seiryuu serían muy útiles para luchar contra el Lord de Awa."

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Yo les escucharía." Comentó Yoon, apoyándose en el edificio que estaba a su lado, sus hombros se movieron con un suspiro. "Los dos son idiotas tercos. En realidad, todo el lote completo son bestias obstinadas y estúpidas."

"¡Yoon no seas malo!" Yona resopló, mirando hacia el otro. Ella infló sus mejillas, tomándose un momento antes de volver a enfrentarse a JaeHa, sus ojos eran repentinamente serios. "Zeno tuvo que arrastrarme lejos de un oficial que estaba golpeando a un niño. Él podría haber muerto, no lo sé. Quiero saberlo, pero al mismo tiempo, no quiero hacerlo. Estoy muy frustrada y enojada, tanto con aquellos oficiales, como con el Lord, y conmigo misma… No quiero ver a otro niño siendo lastimado por el simple hecho de que un oficial este enojado. Si hay alguna manera en la pueda ayudar, puedo prestarte la ayuda que me ha sido concedida, por favor. Déjame hacerlo."

"… Ya veo. Entonces, supongo que hablaré con Gi-Gan. Sabéis dónde está nuestro barco, venid allí mañana."

"Estaremos allí."


	18. Chapter 18: Una prueba

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **A Different Story** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 18: Una prueba.

"¡No me vuelvas a asustar así, Yona!"

Yona le entregó a Yoon el rábano, suspirando un poco cuando él la lanzó una mirada de preocupación. Ella se mordió el labio, cogiendo otra de las verduras para pelarla con cuidado, evitando su mirada.

"Zeno y yo estuvimos discutiendo esto antes de encontrarnos contigo ayer." Murmuró ella, dirigiendo toda su atención hacia el vegetal, manteniendo sus manos ocupadas. "Lo siento, no hable de ello con el resto de vosotros… Pero quiero conocer a la capitana pirata a toda costa."

"¡Estás tratando con piratas!" La advirtió Yoon. "¿Qué vas a hacer si se ponen violentos?"

"Bueno, esta es mi decisión, por lo que deberíais quedaros y cuidar de las cosas." Ella hizo una pausa durante un momento, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras hablaba. Yona cerró los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de sonreír levemente, obligándose a mantener la calma. "Zeno y yo iremos solos si tenemos que hacerlo."

"¡No seas tonta!"

Ella alzó la mirada ante las palabras de Yoon, con los ojos cada vez más amplios mientras él la miraba, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¡Yo también voy!"

"¡Yo también iré con usted, princesa!" Declaró Kija, acercándose rápidamente a ella desde el lugar en el que se había sentado, ShinAh le siguió de cerca con un gesto ansioso.

Yona no pudo evitar sonreír al grupo. "Sois tan lindos, no tenéis que…"

"Zeno cree que la señorita debería dejarles venir." La dijo Zeno desde un árbol cercano, apoyándose en él a la vez que estiraba los brazos. Ella cambió su atención hacia él, observándole mientras él bostezaba, sus ojos marrones se cerraron fuertemente a la vez que arrugaba la cara. "Zeno tiene la impresión de que ellos nos van a hacer una prueba a todos, por lo que sería bueno traer con nosotros por lo menos a Hakuryuu y Seiryuu."

"¿Una prueba?" Le preguntó Yona, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Se preguntó por qué querrían probarles, tocándose la barbilla ligeramente perdida en sus pensamientos. No se podía evitar, si ese era el caso, pero aún así, la simple idea de que…

"¡Oh!" Ella abrió la boca, con sus ojos ampliándose. "¿Una prueba para ver si somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para ser sus aliados?"

"Eso es lo que cree Zeno." Murmuró el dragón amarillo, suspirando pesadamente. "Zeno cree que Seiryuu y Hakuryuu seguramente serán bien recibidos. Al igual que el muchacho, él es un curandero fantástico y un cocinero. En cuanto a Zeno y la señorita…"

"¡Bueno, entonces vallamos a trabajar Zeno!"

Kija le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, dándole golpecitos en la espalda. "¡Esta será una gran oportunidad para poner a prueba tus habilidades con la espada! ShinAh, ¿qué tal si tienes una pelea con Zeno?"

Yona le miró con confusión, ladeando la cabeza. "¿Por qué ShinAh?"

"Bueno, ShinAh es un espadachín excepcionalmente bien entrenado." Declaró Kija, cruzándose de brazos, dirigiéndole a Yona una rápida inclinación de cabeza. "¡Además, esta será una buena ocasión para ver cuáles son las habilidades de Zeno, si él puede utilizarlas!"

"Zeno está bastante seguro de que no va a utilizar sus poderes de Ouryuu." Se quejó Zeno, suspirando profundamente antes de levantarse, sacudiéndose el polvo. "Si Seiryuu está de acuerdo, entonces Zeno estaría dispuesto a tener una pelea con él, para probarse a sí mismo como un espadachín."

"¡Genial! ¿ShinAh?"

"… Está bien."

Yona les observó mientras los tres se marchaban, escuchándoles hablar rápidamente y con entusiasmo entre ellos sobre el combate de entrenamiento. Ella devolvió su atención a Yoon, viendo como él continuaba trabajando con el rábano que estaba cortando, mirándola con preocupación.

"¿Qué?"

"Realmente eres especial a veces, Yona." La dijo, suspirando a la vez que se inclinaba hacia atrás, dejando las verduras cortadas en una olla, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No pareces tener ningún temor en absoluto. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cuál es tu secreto?"

Ella se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza a la vez que agitaba su mano. "¡No, no es eso para nada! ¡En realidad estoy bastante asustada! ¡Zeno tiene razón, tú tienes razón, no tengo ni idea sobre cómo reaccionarán esos piratas! No sé si vamos a ser probados o no, y si es así qué es lo que me harán hacer en esa prueba…"

"Probablemente te harán disfrazarte y convertirte en su mascota."

"¡Cállate, Yoon!"

Hubo un suave sonido de metales en la distancia, Yona alzó la mirada alarmada. "… ¿Crees que…?"

"Zeno es fuerte." Declaró Yoon, mirándola. "Estoy seguro de que puede competir con ShinAh en una pelea de espadas. Quizás también con Kija, si Kija saltara y peleara con sus garras. No te preocupes demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? Estas empezando a actuar como su amante preocupada."

"¡No digas esas cosas!" Exclamó ella, golpeando suavemente su brazo. "No digas mentiras raras como esa, Yoon!"

"Pero es la verdad." Exclamó, riéndose un poco a la vez que ella le golpeaba, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Vosotros dos os preocupáis demasiado el uno por el otro. Sinceramente, es raro ver a uno de vosotros sin el otro."

"¡Zeno ha estado conmigo desde que dejé el castillo!" Le dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos con un bufido molesto. "Él me protegió de las personas que intentaban matarme, me salvo cuando estábamos acorralados en las montañas, y ha estado conmigo desde entonces."

"Eres dependiente de él. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando no puedas depender de él, Yona?"

La pregunta de Yoon la sobresaltó, la niña se cayó casi al instante. Ella no podía responder a eso. Era cierto que ella estaba trabajando duro para ser capaz de luchar por sí misma, para ser capaz de defenderse a sí misma y a los demás. Pero ella aún dependía en gran medida del apoyo de Zeno, del apoyo de todos. Ella aún se apoyaba en ellos para que la protegieran.

"No lo sé." Le respondió simplemente, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás, apoyando las manos en el suelo detrás de ella para soportar su peso. "Realmente, de verdad no lo sé."

Ella reflexionó sobre la cuestión mientras Yoon llamaba a los tres dragones para comer, permaneciendo en silencio durante el resto de la noche.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zeno permaneció detrás de Yona mientras ellos estaban de pie en el barco, frente a la vieja capitana y su tripulación. Kija estaba a su derecha, Yoon justo detrás de él a su izquierda, y ShinAh en el lado derecho de Kija. Yona se quitó la capucha, la chica se mantuvo firme mientras la capitana del barco parecía estar inspeccionándoles a los cinco.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló a su alrededor.

Finalmente, Yona rompió el silencio sobrecogedor que había caído sobre el barco, parecía que estaba forzando su voz para que sonara ligera y amigable.

"Soy Yona." Se presentó. "¿Es usted la capitana?"

La mujer permaneció en silencio, tomándose un momento para considerar su respuesta antes de cerrar los ojos y asentir con la cabeza. "Yo soy la Capitana Gi-Gan. JaeHa me ha dicho que queréis cooperar con nosotros."

"Sí."

Gi-Gan volvió a inspeccionar al grupo, cruzándose de brazos a la vez que dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro, cambiando su atención a JaeHa, el dragón verde estaba sentado justo a su lado, bebiendo algo de una taza.

"¿Estos son los aliados en los que pensabas?"

Zeno vio a Yona hacer una mueca de dolor ante el comentario, prácticamente podía sentir como ella apretaba sus puños.

"¡Disculpe, Capitana Gigan! Comenzó la chica, inflando un poco sus mejillas. "¡Por favor! ¡No nos menosprecies! ¡ShinAh y Kija son luchadores increíbles, te lo prometo! ¡Y Yoon es un sanador increíble y cocinero! ¡Y Zeno es un gran luchador, él me está enseñando cómo llegar a ser más fuerte!"

Gi-Gan les miró, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos mientras les estudiaba de nuevo.

"… Lo que más me importa es la confianza." Comenzó ella, golpeteando suavemente su brazo con sus dedos. "¿Quién aceptaría la ayuda de gente en la que no se puede confiar?"

"Somos fuertes, capitana." La respondió Zeno, sosteniéndola la mirada cuando ella cambió su atención a él, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, de repente su tripulación les rodeó a los cinco, asustando lo suficiente a Yoon como para que este diera un salto hacia delante, agarrando el brazo de Yona en estado de shock. Zeno agarró su espada, lentamente, manteniendo un ojo en la tripulación y en los dos miembros más jóvenes del grupo. Se dio cuenta de que, sin ni siquiera necesitar una orden, Kija y ShinAh se habían movido a sus posiciones, rodeando instantáneamente a Yona y a Yoon, protegiéndoles.

"Si esto es todo lo que tenéis, sin duda ganaremos." Comentó uno de los miembros de la tripulación, apoyando un bastón en su hombro, con una sonrisa confiada en la cara.

"Capitana, están superados en número, no importa cómo lo mires…"

"Tienes razón." Zeno suspiró, cambiando su atención a Kija. "Esto es demasiado."

"… ¿Verdad?" Esa fue la voz de ShinAh.

"Sí." Concordó el dragón blanco, sacudiendo la cabeza con un suspiro.

"¡Vosotros tres sois unos matones!" Resopló Yona, abriéndose paso entre Kija y Zeno, el dragón amarrillo atisbó el brillo metálico de su espada desenvainada, la mantenía sostenida delante de ella. "¡Dejadme probarme a mi misma también!"

"¡Bueno, por supuesto!" Concordó Zeno, viendo como el equipo se movía inquieto, viendo como JaeHa cambiaba su peso para mirarles con curiosidad. "¡Con la señorita a nuestro lado, nosotros los tres dragones podemos hacer cualquier cosa!"

"Vamos a acabar con ellos."

Sus palabras debieron perturbar a la tripulación de Gi-Gan, los hombres se pusieron en acción rápidamente, cambiando de postura para esgrimir sus armas con molestia.

"¡Solo intentadlo!" Fue el coro que cruzó el aire.

Zeno bloqueó un bastón de madera que iba dirigido a Yona, dándola a la chica el tiempo suficiente como para que desarmara al pirata. Él aprovechó el momento de confusión para golpear cuidadosamente al hombre, escuchando como este gemía cuando chocó contra la cubierta de madera. Podía oír sonidos similares procedentes del resto de la tripulación, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras observaba como Yona se enfrentaba a otro miembro de la tripulación, derribándole con tan solo un ligero resoplido.

Ella se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte.

"Oh, vaya…" Murmuró JaeHa después de un momento, con un suspiro claro en su voz.

"Capitana Gi-Gan"

Aquellos que aún estaban en pie se giraron hacia Yona, la chica bajo la espada lo suficiente como para mirar a la mujer a los ojos, su expresión era determinada. "¿Qué te parece? ¿Nos quieres ahora?"

"Es inútil, capitana." Murmuró JaeHa, sacudiendo la cabeza. "La fuerza de esos dragones es anormal. Son como tres yos. Sin embargo, la chica…"

"Vosotros aprobáis." Les dijo Gi-Gan después de un momento de silencio, sacando su pipa de entre los pliegues de su chal, encendiéndola antes de pasar a examinar más de cerca a Yona y a Yoon. "Sin embargo, no os relajéis demasiado rápido, mocosos. ¿Qué podéis hacer vosotros?"

La pregunta estaba dirigida a Yoon, el chico la miró confundido.

"Bueno, no me gusta la violencia, así que no peleo." La dijo. "Aunque Zeno me enseñó autodefensa. Aparte de eso, como Yona dijo, puedo hacer lo que sea. Cocinar, coser, cazar, curar a los heridos…" Contó cada una de las cosas con los dedos, con el ceño fruncido mientras parecía tratar de recordar todo lo que podía hacer. "Si tengo los componentes necesarios puedo hacer explosivos. Estoy seguro de que si me enseñáis también podría dirigir un barco. Para rematar soy un chico guapo."

Gi-Gan pareció aceptar sus palabras, girándose para mirar a Yona con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Y tú?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Qué puedes hacer?" La preguntó Gi-Gan, llevándose la pipa a los labios y tomando una larga calada de ella, estudiándola de cerca. "No has estado demasiado impresionante en la pelea. A parte de lo que parecían ser los fundamentos básicos de autodefensas, ¿qué puedes hacer que nos pueda ayudar a mí y a mi tripulación?"

"¿Qué… más puedo hacer…?" Murmuró Yona, frunciendo el ceño profundamente. "Yo… puedo ayudar a Yoon… Aunque estoy lejos de ser tan buena como él, y puedo luchar, pero ni de lejos tan bien como los demás…"

"Alguien que no tiene ninguna habilidad propia sería un obstáculo." Comenzó Gi-Gan, dejando salir el humo de su boca, viendo como este iba a la deriva por el cielo, desapareciendo en la luz del día. "Kim-Ji tiene un gran número de gente fuerte trabajando para él en esta ciudad. Pero si tú no tienes la fuerza que necesitamos, entonces incluso si luchas solo perderás tu vida. Estaba claro en esa pelea que tenías que ser asistida, o que solo podrías valerte por ti misma después de que alguien te diera una apertura para hacerlo. Esta lucha es imposible para alguien como tú. Vete a casa."

"¡Si la princesa no puede unirse, entonces nosotros-!"

"Kija."

Zeno vio como Kija casi se paralizaba en el sitio, mirando a Yona con confusión. Ella continuó hablando, apretando los puños y la empuñadura de la espada con fuerza.

"Está bien. Es tal y como dice la capitana Gi-Gan. Pero también tengo razones por las que no me puedo retirarme." La voz de Yona era firme, llena de determinación mientras miraba a la capitana, con sus ojos morados inquebrantables. "¿Me has dicho que no puedo probarme a mi misma junto con Kija, ShinAh y Zeno? Por favor, dame otra oportunidad. Te probaré que puedo serte útil, capitana Gi-Gan."

Gi-Gan pareció considerar su oferta, estudiando a la chica de forma pensativa.

"Solo un trabajo de alto riesgo podría hacerme creer que eres digna de confianza." La respondió.

"¿Un trabajo de alto riesgo…?" La preguntó Yona en respuesta, sus ojos se ampliaron.

Zeno apretó sus manos formando puños, mordiéndose la parte interior del labio. ¿Qué diablos podría querer esta pirata que ella hiciera?

"Sí. En este momento no eres más que un exceso de equipaje que no sirve para nada. Si el equipaje quiere luchar junto a nosotros contra Kum-Ji, tendré que comprobar si esta adecuadamente preparado para hacerlo."

"Preparado… Lo entiendo. ¿Qué debo hacer?" La preguntó Yona, mirándola.

"… ¿Qué tal si vas a recoger senjusou?"

"Capitana, creo que eso es demasiado…"

"No me interrumpas." Ordenó Gi-Gan, devolviendo su atención a Yona. "El senjusou crece en el cabo. Es un remedio medicinal que puede curar a los enfermos y heridos tres veces más rápido de lo normal."

"¡¿Tres veces más rápido?!" Preguntó Yoon con una de las miradas más excitadas que Zeno le había llegado a ver. "¡Esta es la primera vez que escucho sobre una medicina como esa!"

Aún así, la mirada de la capitana preocupó a Zeno, y el comentario del miembro de la tripulación le tenía aún más preocupado.

"Es una medicina valiosa dentro de Reino de Kouka que solo crece en el cabo. La gente de Awa sabe que su número es reducido. Como hay poca cantidad, no debe ser completamente arrancado." Gi-Gan suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza con una expresión molesta cruzando su cara. "Por supuesto, Kum-Ji no debe llegar a saber de ella. Ellos la venderían y la pondrían un impuesto escandalosamente alto. Si conseguimos esa planta, nuestros compañeros heridos se recuperarán más rápidamente. Es algo que vamos a necesitar mucho para nuestras futuras batallas. La persona que lo suele recoger se ha lesionado. Si tú haces esto en su lugar, te aceptaré."

"Entendido."

"Oh, se me olvidaba decírtelo."

Zeno entrecerró los ojos hacia la mujer, viendo como su rostro curtido y envejecido estaba completamente inexpresivo mientras daba un paso hacia Yona, levantando la pipa para empujar el pecho de Yona con el ceño fruncido.

"El senjusou crece en el lateral de un acantilado muy empinado. Nadie te podrá ayudar a conseguirlo, e irás sola."

"¡¿Qué?!" La voz de Kija estaba llena de preocupación, el rostro del dragón palideció un poco.

"¿Así que este era su plan desde el principio?" Demandó Yoon, girándose para mirar a Yona con preocupación. "¡Yona, esto es una locura!"

"Yoon, por favor."

Zeno vio como Yoon se quedaba en silencio, mirando a Yona con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella sacudió la cabeza, su expresión parecía estar gravada en piedra.

"Este es mi trabajo."

"Ese es el espíritu." Gi-Gan sonrió, girándose hacia JaeHa. "JaeHa, guíala."

"Sí, sí…" Se quejó el dragón verde, suspirando pesadamente a la vez que se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza, sacudiéndola ligeramente.

Yona se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Yoon y a Kija, sonriendo alegremente. "Bueno, entonces, me iré durante un rato." Ella cambió su atención a ShinAh, y luego a Zeno, mostrándoles su sonrisa más brillante. "Volveré pronto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Zeno asintió lentamente, sintiendo como un pánico frío le invadía al pensar en Yona poniéndose en peligro. Vio como JaeHa la llevaba fuera de la nave, la chica iba justo detrás de él.

"¿Está bien dejarla ir?" Preguntó finalmente Yoon, temblando nervioso.

"Podríamos tratar de detenerla ahora." Murmuró Kija, ShinAh asintió levemente ante sus palabras. Zeno se rió de ellos, negando con la cabeza.

"¡Es inútil!" Les dijo. "Incluso si tratamos de impedírselo, la señorita no nos escuchará. Zeno cree que lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a que regrese."

Sus palabras sonaron huecas incluso para sus oídos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yona. Ese es el cabo."

JaeHa miró detrás de él hacia la chica, obligándose a mantener la calma mientras recorría el acantilado, con una expresión de preocupación invadiendo cada vez más rápidamente su rostro.

"Tu tarea se encuentra aquí abajo. ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Cambió su atención al lateral del acantilado, el escozor de la brisa salada lastimó sus ojos a la vez que los entrecerraba. JaeHa soltó un profundo suspiro, girándose de nuevo hacia Yona. "Si vas a renunciar, ahora es el momento."

Él podía ver el miedo en su rostro.

"Hay un pequeño camino por allí, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a tener que caminar hacia abajo a partir de allí, y entonces verás una cavidad en la que solo tú serás capaz de entrar. Cogerás el senjusou de allí y luego regresarás. Eso es todo. Fácil, ¿no?"

Él se dio una patada a sí mismo mentalmente, entrecerrando los ojos. Llamarlo fácil era mezquino. Los acantilados eran golpeados sin descanso por fuertes y locos vientos, y las piedras eran golpeadas por las olas. Las personas que venían aquí se congelaban por el miedo. Él suspiró, frotándose el cuello.

Él podía creer en la capitana Gi-Gan, pero esta prueba era más que injusta.

Sin embargo, Yona se quedó en silencio, con sus ojos mirando en un paralizante estado de shock el acantilado. Después de un momento, ella levantó sus manos, golpeándose las palmas contra las mejillas, formando un ceño determinado repentinamente. La ardilla que estaba en su hombro pareció saltar por la sorpresa, aparentemente despertando de su siesta.

"Está bien." Murmuró Yona, tomando una respiración profunda mientras caminaba por el camino lentamente, presionando sus manos firmemente contra la pared mientras se abría camino a través de la ruta, con un paso lento cada vez. Él la siguió, apoyando su mano sobre la piedra caliente, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en ella. Al momento después, una fuerte ráfaga de viento chocó contra ellos, empujando a Yona al borde del acantilado, su pie se deslizó y su mirada se giró para ver la caída a la que ella se expondría si realmente caía.

Él se preguntó hasta dónde sería capaz de ir.

La vio presionarse fuertemente contra el acantilado, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Sonidos de llanto llegaron hasta él, su voz era baja mientras se repetía una y otra vez a si misma lo asustada que estaba.

"Cálmate. El viento no es tan fuerte." La llamó, viéndola dar un paso hacia delante, el mismo viento hacía que su capa de viaje ondeara alrededor de su frágil cuerpo.

Él sintió como los recuerdos de su predecesor cruzaban su mente, los recuerdos del hombre más mayor hablándole sobre los cuatro dragones. Historias sobre los cuatro dragones siendo dirigidos por el Rey Hiryuu, el hecho de esto estuviera gravado en su misma sangre, ni siquiera la muerte del Rey pudo romper semejante 'vínculo'.

Él no se esperaba esto. Él había estado esperando a un bastardo poderoso que controlaría a los cuatro dragones mediante pura fuerza. No a esta chica frágil que no poseía ni un poco de poder.

Ayer, su sangre había reconocido que ella era la maestra de los cuatro dragones. La chica negó eso, diciendo que solo quería su ayuda para seguir viviendo.

Y aún así, JaeHa no podía dejar de preguntárselo. ¿Cómo podía esa débil chica que estaba temblando delante de él ser aquel al que había estado evitando?

"Yona, cariño…" La dijo, dando un nuevo paso hacia delante, esforzándose por mantener su voz gentil. "No tienes que forzarte a ti misma. Deberías retroceder si estás asustada. La tarea que te ha encomendado la capitana es demasiado para ti. Aunque no seas capaz de luchar junto a nosotros contra Kum-Ji. Nadie te obliga a hacer eso. No tienes que ponerte a ti misma en peligro."

No podía saber si que era la sangre de dragón que fluía dentro de él la que quería que ella se diera la vuelta, que volviera a la seguridad, o si se trataba de sus propios pensamientos.

"Por favor, Yona."

Por un momento ella se quedó inmóvil, pero fue solo durante un momento. JaeHa la miró en estado de shock mientras ella negaba con la cabeza, continuando otra vez hacia delante.

"¡Yona!"

"… No volveré…" Murmuró Yona, su voz fue llevada a él por el viento. "Voy a estar bien… tengo que completar esta… simple tarea…"

Si no estuviera tan preocupado por ella él habría saltado de vuelta al barco para gritar a Gi-Gan por darle a Yona semejante tarea.

"Por supuesto, si no puedo hacerlo…. No seré capaz de… encarar a la capitana Gi-Gan… O a Zeno y a los demás…"

Aún podía ver como la chica temblaba, todavía podía oír el suave goteo de las lágrimas cayendo de su rostro.

La ardilla se frotó contra su mejilla, Yona se rió en voz baja mientras seguía hacia delante. "Gracias… Ao… Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo."

 _¿Por qué sigues adelante?_ , quiso gritarla. _Una chica como tú que no tiene poderes no debería verse obligada a hacer una tarea como esta._

"Je… Je… Es bueno que el objetivo sea una medicina…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por ejemplo… Ahora… si Zeno, Yoon… Kija, o ShinAh resultaran gravemente heridos… Y si… el senjusou fuera lo único que pudiera curarles… Yo haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo."

JaeHa la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, observándola mientras ella seguía adelante, los pasos temblorosos lentamente comenzaron a volverse más firmes, cada vez más segura de sí misma.

"Incluso si estuviera creciendo en medio de un campo de batalla con flechas cayendo a mi alrededor." Continuó. "Iría a buscarlo. Cuando lo pienso así, puedo ir a cualquier parte."

JaeHa suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tus piernas están temblando." La dijo, haciendo una pausa a la vez que ella parecía paralizarse. "… ¿Te da miedo perder a alguien?"

Yona se volvió a paralizar.

"Sí. Esa es la cosa más aterradora de todas. Ver llorar a personas que han perdido a alguien también es aterrador."

Él sintió como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro mientras la miraba. Deseó dejarla continuar hacia delante. Ella le recordaba a los estúpidos piratas. Al menos esos idiotas eran fuertes, y por lo tanto estaba mejor. Por el contrario, Yona…

"Sus pasos son cada vez más peligrosos." Murmuró, mordiéndose el labio ligeramente. "No puedo mirar…"

Ella pareció balancearse hacia el océano, dejando escapar un chillido de sorpresa antes de caer de nuevo hacia las rocas, temblando ligeramente.

"¿… JaeHa? ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a continuar siguiéndome?"

Él se quedó paralizado ante la pregunta, mirándola en estado de shock. "¿Eh? Oh, bueno… Hasta la mitad del camino…"

"Estas cuidando de mí." Yona detuvo sus pasos, girando la cabeza para mostrarle una sonrisa, haciendo que JaeHa se paralizara por la sorpresa. "Gracias."

Él se aclaró la voz, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. "Solo para que lo recuerdes, no puedo echarte una mano."

"Sí, pero… El hecho de oír tu voz cerca de mí me está calmando." Le respondió ella, tomando una respiración profunda antes de continuar hacia delante. "Solo porque estás ahí… Me pregunto por qué.

Él se preguntó por qué quería escuchar esas palabras de ella. Se obligó a dejar de lado sus deseos de perderse en la sensación de su voz y su presencia, incluso más que cuando él la había conocido por primera vez.

Probablemente era la sangre de dragón que había dentro de él la que lo desaba. No había ninguna otra explicación para ese sentimiento. La sangre del dragón verde realmente era agobiante.

"Bien entonces." Murmuró, mirando el camino que estaba delante de él, dándose cuenta de lo estrecho que se había vuelto. "Esto es lo más lejos que puedo llegar. De aquí en adelante, el camino se vuelve más estrecho y no puedo continuar. Solo tú podrás hacerlo."

Él vio a Yona asentir ante sus palabras, siguiendo hacia delante hasta que tomó una curva, desapareciendo de su vista. Ella debía de haber llegado a la pequeña cueva que contenía el senjusou, razonó, obligándose a tomar una respiración profunda mientras esperaba, no escuchó ningún sonido de su voz que indicara que había llegado a su destino.

Su voz nunca llegó a él, lo que hizo que se sintiera preocupado.

"Yona, ¿lo has encontrado?" La llamó, presionando la espalda firmemente contra la pared del acantilado, esperando oírla responderle.

"¡Sí!"

El alivio le invadió.

Hubo un cambio en el aire, provocándole una sensación de inquietud en el fondo de su estómago.

"Yona, ¿estás bien?" La preguntó, obligándose a mantener la calma.

"¡S… Sí!" Le respondió ella.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, relajándose solo un poco.

"¡JaeHa, corre!"

Él frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, dándose cuenta en el último momento de que una enorme ola se había estrellado a lo largo del camino, sin duda, había impactado contra la cueva en la que se encontraba Yona. El miedo se apoderó de él mientras observaba al agua chapotear hacia él, empapándole mientras gritaba en estado de shock, tropezando hacia atrás ante su intensidad.

Él se agachó, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se estabilizaba, mirando al acantilado contra el que había chocado primero la ola.

"¡Yona… ¿Yona?!"

Él no obtuvo respuesta.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zeno vio como la capitana Gi-Gan parecía paralizarse, cambiando su atención para mirar al mar. Él se mordió el labio, temiendo lo que ella pudiera decir.

"¿Qué pasa, capitana?" La preguntó Kija, caminando lentamente, tratando de ver lo que ella estaba mirando tan fijamente.

La mujer mayor permaneció en silencio, respirando hondo antes de responder al dragón.

"El mar se ha embravecido." Le dijo ella, mirando el agua.

"¿Eh? ¿En serio?" La volvió a preguntar el dragón blanco, a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos ante el agua tranquila.

"No puedo ver que haya cambiado." Murmuró Yoon, adelantándose con el ceño fruncido.

Zeno sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba, obligándose a mantener la calma. Si el capitán de un barco decía que el mar se había embravecido…"

"A este paso." Continuó Gi-Gan, levantando su pipa hacia sus labios, suspirando suavemente. "Esa chica estará en problemas si no se apresura."

Zeno se congeló ante sus palabras, con el temor fluyendo por sus venas. Sin un momento de vacilación se giró rápidamente, corriendo fuera del barco, rogando a los dioses dragones que Yona estuviera a salvo. Él ignoró la voz de Yoon, ignoró las voces de aquellos que le decían que volviera a la nave.

Tenía que llegar al lado de Yona.


	19. Chapter 19: Por mi cuenta

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **A Different Story** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 19: Por mi cuenta.

"¡Yona!"

Tal vez si seguía gritando ella le respondería. Si lo hacía lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella le oyera por encima del sonido de las olas, del viento que soplaba contra el acantilado. Y aún así, ahora que se daba cuanta, la marea estaba alta. No podría ayudarla si se caía desde aquí.

"¡Yona!"

Un poco de claridad entró en su mente, el dragón se lanzó hacia delante, saltando por el acantilado con facilidad a la vez que se lanzaba hacia la pequeña cueva, agarrándose a una vid para sostenerse. Él miró a su alrededor, rezando por ser capaz de localizarla, rezando por ver cualquier señal que le indicara que estaba escondida de forma segura en la cueva con el senjusou.

Y aún así, no pudo encontrar ni rastro de ella.

"Dios." Murmuró, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba. "¡Ella estaba tan cerca…! No he podido salvarla… ¡No he podido evitar que una chica tan débil…!

"… Ha…"

Esa era su voz. Él se dio la vuelta, escuchando atentamente, decidido a encontrarla. No podía volver al barco y enfrentarse a esos molestos dragones si su rey había muerto. Él huiría tan rápido como pudiera de este lugar y no regresaría jamás, huiría de ellos por la vergüenza. ¿Qué clase de guerrero dragón sería él entonces?

"JaeHa…"

Él se quedó inmóvil, dándose cuenta de de dónde debía proceder la voz, cambiando su atención al borde del acantilado en el que estaba de pie. Al mirar hacia abajo vio a la chica pelirroja que se estaba agarrando a una vid, sosteniéndose para salvar su vida. Ella estaba a salvo, por ahora, pero la próxima ola que viniera la arrastraría al océano a una muerte segura. Planeó llegar hasta ella antes de que la próxima ola pudiera hacerlo.

"¡Yona!" Exclamó él, inclinándose sobre el acantilado. Se preguntó si sería capaz de llegar hasta ella desde allí. Probablemente no. Tendría que saltar.

"Guh…"

"¡¿Estás bien?!" La preguntó, viendo como ella luchaba por subir por sí misma. "¡Voy a ayudarte, solo quédate quieta!"

"¡No…!"

Él la miró con confusión, viendo como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos a la vez que negaba con la cabeza rápidamente.

"Si me ayudas ahora, la promesa que le hice a la capitana Gi-Gan…"

"Una chica como tú…"

Él se quedó inmóvil, mirando hacia arriba justo cuando una ola se quedó peligrosamente cerca de chocar contra ellos, el hombre no gastó tiempo en pensar, en vez de eso se lanzó hacia delante, tirando de Yona hacia un lugar seguro mientras la abrazaba fuertemente contra él, apoyándose contra el muro del acantilado para sostenerse. Vio como la ola retrocedía, sintiendo como soltaba un suspiro de alivio al saber que había llegado hasta ella a tiempo. Ella estaba rígida entre sus brazos, tal vez estaba sorprendida de que la hubiera agarrado tan repentinamente sin previo aviso. Él estudió su rostro, dejándola ir solo cuando estuvo seguro de que ella estaba bien.

"JaeHa…"

"Realmente eres un demonio de niña." Se quejó, frotándose la cara. "Has hecho que esté muy nervioso hasta ahora."

"Yo… he recibido ayuda después de todo…"

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Eso era lo único que la importaba? Casi había muerto, ¿y lo único que la importaba era que había sido ayudada?

"No quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada." Él suspiró, mostrándola la sonrisa más encantadora que podía. "Tratar a las mujeres con el máximo cuidado es mi principio."

Yona se rió, cubriéndose la boca a la vez que sonreía, sus hombros templaban ligeramente.

"… ¿De qué te ríes?" La preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos mientras estudiaba su rostro."

"Estabas dispuesto a saltar al mar para salvarme." Ella sonrió, calmándose después de unos momentos. "Gracias."

Qué sonrisa más bonita tenía…

"Mantén esto en secreto de la capitana Gi-Gan." Él suspiró, una vez más, frotándose la cara. La sangre de dragón que estaba dentro de él era irritante, estaba encantada de que ella estuviera sonriendo, y eso era mostrar demasiado.

Qué problemático.

"¡¿Eh?! Pero…"

"Ese senjusou es algo que has conseguido utilizando tu propia fuerza. Y lo has protegido. Por lo tanto, has mantenido la promesa que le hiciste a la capitana Gi-Gan. Lo que he hecho ha sido solo un extra. No tienes que decírselo a la capitana."

Él cambió su peso de pie para levantarse, estirando un poco sus brazos antes de recolocarse la chaqueta, escuchando como las olas que estaban debajo de ellos chocaban contra el acantilado.

"Todavía no la he completado del todo."

Él se quedó inmóvil, girándose para mirarla a la vez que ella se levantaba lentamente, apretando sus manos en puños con una respiración profunda. Sus piernas estaban temblando de nuevo, y aún así, su determinación parecía tan sólida como una roca mientras le miraba.

"Tengo que coger esto y volver a donde esta todo el mundo. Y no te permito que me ayudes en esto."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zeno se quedó de pie inmóvil mientras miraba hacia el acantilado. Podía sentir que Kija se había desmayado, ShinAh le había atrapado sorprendido. Yoon tenía una expresión de pánico, o tal vez más llena de terror. Zeno no podía decirlo.

En vez de eso, se quedó mirando el estrecho sendero del acantilado, estudiándolo atentamente buscando cualquier signo de vida.

"Hey…" La voz de Yoon era temblorosa, llena del temor que todo el grupo sentía. Zeno le miró brevemente, viendo como el chico giraba lentamente la cabeza para mirar a Gi-Gan. "¿El senjusou crece en esta clase de lugares…?"

"Dije que se trataba de un acantilado escarpado, ¿no?"

"¡Es demasiado escarpado!" Gritó Yoon, cambiando su atención al acantilado. "¡Esto es demasiado! ¡El mar está embravecido, y los vientos furiosos podrían haberla arrastrado!"

"Voy a ayudarla." Kija debía de haberse recuperado de su desmayo, esa era su voz.

"Espera."

Todo el mundo de quedó quieto, girándose para mirar a Gi-Gan mientras ella continuaba estudiando el borde del acantilado, levantando su pipa para golpearse suavemente sus labios con ella mientras pensaba. "Esa chica aceptó este trabajo para ganarse mi confianza. ¿Todos vosotros queréis pisotear su decisión?"

"Pero si no hacemos algo…"

"¡Yona es solo una chica, ¿no?!"

Zeno vio como Gi-Gan se giraba hacia ellos, lanzándoles la mirada más oscura que había visto en su larga vida. Tal vez la única mirada que podría rivalizar con la de Abi cuando estaba tratando con Shuten la mitad del tiempo.

"Incluso las mujeres tienen momentos en los que deben luchar." Les dijo. "No nos subestiméis."

Yoon se quedó en silencio una vez más, devolviendo su atención al acantilado. Zeno podía sentir la atención de Kija sobre él, dando un paso hacia él.

"¿Estás bien con esto, Zeno?"

Él permaneció en silencio, ignorando la pregunta de Kija. No era que él estuviera bien con ello. La sangre de dragón le estaba gritando que fuera y ayudara a Yona, y estaba seguro de que la de Kija estaba haciendo también lo mismo. Por lo menos ShinAh podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y Yona tenía a JaeHa con ella. Ryokuryuu, sin importar como se sintiera acerca de los dragones y el rey, nunca dejaría que Yona callera.

"¡Zeno! ¡Contéstame!"

Él no le hizo caso.

"Yona…"

Zeno se dio la vuelta para palmear el hombro de Yoon, mostrándole una brillante sonrisa. "Muchacho, la señorita está con Ryokuryuu. Zeno tiene fe en Ryokuryuu. Ella volverá con nosotros sana y salva."

"¡Lo dice el dragón que se fue del barco más rápido que nadie antes de que incluso pudiera decir su nombre!"

"Escucha, muchacho, Zeno puede tener fe en Ryokuryuu pero la sangre de Ouryuu no."

Yoon bufó ligeramente, Zeno giró su mirada hacia el acantilado, obligándose a tomar una respiración profunda. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como la boca de ShinAh se abría, el dragón azul dio un paso hacia delante de forma automática ante algo que vio.

Él debía de haberlos visto.

Yoon tardó un momento en verlos también, el muchacho gritó el nombre de Yona mientras corría hacia delante para recibirla, tirando de ella hacia un fuerte abrazo justo cuando ella se bajó del camino del acantilado. Fue bueno que JaeHa estuviera con ellos para evitar que se cayeran.

"¡Yona!"

"¡Habéis venido todos!" Ella sonrió, devolviéndole el abrazo a Yoon mientras ella miraba a su alrededor, con una débil sonrisa en sus rostro. Zeno frunció el ceño con confusión, ladeando la cabeza mientras registraba lo que ella tenía en su mano.

Estaba llena, ¿por qué parecía tan derrotada?

"¿Dónde está el senjusou?" La preguntó Gi-Gan, extendiendo una mano hacia Yona, mirándola con una expresión neutra. Yona pareció saltar, separándose de Yoon antes de extender la bolsa hacia la capitana.

"Aquí está."

"De hecho, lo está." Murmuró Gi-Gan, recogiendo la bolsa y abriéndola con una mirada curiosa. "¿Entonces has mantenido tu promesa…?"

"No."

Zeno se giró hacia ella, al igual que la mayoría del grupo que les había seguido antes. JaeHa, que había estado de espaldas a ella, se giró para mirarla en estado de shock mientras ella hablaba.

"Recibí ayuda de JaeHa."

"¡Yona! ¡Te dije que-!"

"De repente vino una gran ola y casi me arrojó al mar." Explicó Yona, hablando sobre la voz de JaeHa. "JaeHa me rescató. Yo no fui capaz de utilizar mi propia fuerza."

"… ¿Eso significa que te estás dando por vencida?"

"No." Zeno vio como cambiaba la expresión de Yona, esta estaba una vez más llena de determinación cuando se giró de nuevo hacia el acantilado. "Voy a volver a hacerlo, por mí misma."

"¡Yona no!"

Ella dio un paso hacia el camino del acantilado antes de que Gi-Gan empezara a reírse, sorprendiendo a casi todo el mundo. Yona se volvió a girar hacia ella, con la confusión brillando en sus ojos.

"¡Si JaeHa se hubiera mantenido al margen y hubiera dejado que una chica cayera al mar para morir, yo misma le habría arrojado al mar!" Ella se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión.

"Qué aterrador…" Murmuró JaeHa, alejándose de Gi-Gan. "Es por eso que te amo, capitana."

"Tus ojos están rojos." Continuó Gi-Gan, ignorando el comentario de JaeHa. Ella dio un paso hacia delante, ahuecando la cara de Yona con una mano mientras la observaba con una sonrisa orgullosa. "Has llorado mucho, ¿no?"

"¡Solo es porque el agua salada se ha metido en mis ojos!"

"Y tus manos están heridas, y tus piernas están temblorosas. Tienes agallas, ¿no?" Gi-Gan liberó a Yona, la chica se mantuvo de pie mientras observaba a la capitana en estado de shock. "Las personas como tú jamás abandonarían a sus compañeros, incluso cuando estén frente al peligro. No me disgustan los idiotas así. Sube al barco."

"¿Eh…?"

Zeno vio a JaeHa dar un paso adelante, para revolver gentilmente el cabello de Yona ligeramente. "Yona, has sido aceptada."

Hubo una ovación atronadora procedente de la tripulación de la capitana, cada uno de ellos se lanzó hacia delante para felicitarla.

"¡No la toquéis con vuestras sucias manos!" Gritó Kija, corriendo a rescatar a la chica y tirando de ella para liberarla, lanzándoles a los hombres una mirada oscura. Yona se rió.

Zeno se apartó de todos, sintiendo cómo finalmente se relajaba con un suspiro de alivio.

"Debes de ser muy cercano a esa chica para poner ese tipo de expresión, Ouryuu."

Él dio un salto, alzando la mirada para ver a JaeHa caminando hacia él, el dragón le estaba dirigiendo una sonrisa sincera. Zeno se mordió el labio, estudiando su rostro con una sonrisa divertida.

"¿Y qué hay de ti, Ryokuryuu?" Le preguntó, ladeando la cabeza. "Zeno cree que tu rostro ha envejecido unos diez años."

"¿Eh? Eso no puede ser. ¿De verdad?" JaeHa sacó un espejó de entre los pliegues de su chaqueta, acariciándose suavemente el rostro mientras estudiaba su reflejo. "Dios mío, ¿solo eso? Creo que ella también a acortado mi tiempo de vida, estaba tan decidida a no dar marcha atrás…"

"Sin duda Ryokuryuu se ha esforzado mucho. ¿Eso significa que ahora quieres ser nuestro aliado?"

"De ninguna manera." JaeHa se rió, negando con la cabeza. "Siempre he hecho todo lo posible por las chicas. Pero… Ella es la primera. Su pura terquedad y tambaleante movimiento de pies me preocuparon mucho. ¡Fue demasiado! No me puedo imaginar lo que será para el hombre que la cuide."

"No es tan malo." Le respondió Zeno, dándose ligeros golpecitos en la barbilla. "A Zeno no le importa. Y la señorita también es perfectamente capaz de cuidar de si misma. Zeno no tiene que preocuparse demasiado. Sin embargo, la sangre de Ouryuu hace que Zeno se preocupe mucho."

"¿Entonces me estás diciendo que ella es muy especial? ¿O acaso eres una marioneta de la sangre de dragón que corre por tus venas?"

"Hmm, ¿cómo debería Zeno decir esto…? Zeno ha estado esperando mucho tiempo por la señorita, ¿sabes?..." Murmuró Zeno, sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente. "Ella es muy importante para Zeno…"

"¿Cómo si fuera tu amante?" Le preguntó JaeHa , riéndose un poco.

"¡No, no! ¡Zeno te lo ha dicho! ¡La señorita es una persona muy importante a la que él prometió que mantendría a salvo!"

"¿Oh? Bueno, ya veo…"

"¿Eh?"

"Bueno, puedes verlo así." Murmuró JaeHa, sonriendo un poco mientras miraba a Zeno. Él se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba, golpeteándose el hueco de su codo mientras parecía considerar algo. "A simple vista, vosotros dos sois muy cercanos. Fue evidente en el barco, durante la pelea de práctica que la capitana os impuso. Luchasteis como un equipo, y aún así, tú y la chica peleasteis juntos. Realmente es adorable. Y aún así, a pesar de lo cercanos que parecéis vosotros dos, parece que tienes algunas dudas al final. Me preguntó por qué.

"Oh, Ryokuryuuu es audaz." Murmuró al dragón amarillo, frotándose un poco el cuello con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho decir todo esto?"

"En realidad, me lo estaba preguntando a mí mismo. Lo último que quiero hacer es convertirme en vuestro aliado y seguiros, niños, pero tal vez me he interesado por la chica."

Zeno se paralizó, girándose para mirar al otro.

"Es broma." JaeHa se rió, alejándose rápidamente. "Preferiría no estar con el maestro de los cuatro dragones. ¡Qué cliché! Sin embargo, tu expresión es bastante adorable.

"¡Zeno realmente está pensando en golpearte, Ryokuryuu!"

JaeHa saltó fuera del alcance de Zeno, su risa llenó el aire. "¡Me gustaría verte intentándolo y atrapándome, niño!"

Él resopló, cruzándose de brazos molesto mientras observaba al dragón saltar hacia un lugar seguro. Tendría que mantener un ojo sobre él, sobre todo cuando estuviera cerca de Yona, especialmente por el bien de su propia cordura.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Ahora que Yona pensaba en ello, debería de haberle pedido ayuda a Yoon. En vez de eso, ella estaba sentada en el acantilado con vistas a la embarcación de Gi-Gan, picoteando sus manos con una aguja. Ella se pinchó su piel, haciendo una ligera mueca cuando la aguja se clavó en su carne, tratando de sacarse la espina. Yona murmuró maldición tras maldición en voz baja mientras se pinchaba a sí misma, mordiéndose el labio lo suficientemente fuete como para que este comenzara a sangrar.

"¿Señorita?"

Ella saltó sorprendida cuando Zeno se acercó, mirándola con confusión. Él se sentó junto a ella, estirando sus brazos mientras miraba hacia el vasto océano.

"¿Por qué lloras, señorita?"

"Yo- No es nada." Murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Zeno la miró, inclinándose para agarrar cuidadosamente sus manos, ella amplió cada vez más sus ojos. "¡Ay, ay, Zeno eso duele!"

Él estudió sus manos, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos a la vez que alzaba la mirada hacia ella con confusión. "¿Qué te ha pasado?"

"Cuando fui a recoger el senjusou un montón de espinas se quedaron incrustadas en mis manos…" Murmuró ella, tirando de sus manos para liberarlas. "He oído que podía sacarlas con una aguja…"

"¡Ah, Zeno ha oído hablar de eso! Pero Zeno tiene que preguntarte, por las heridas de las manos de la señorita… ¿Ella ha estado pinchándose y tratando de sacarlas fuera…?"

"¡Me duele mucho, pero no puedo sacarlas…!"

Zeno suspiró, levantándose a la vez que se desempolvaba la ropa. "Señorita, limpia esas heridas, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Zeno sabe cuál es la cosa perfecta para sacar las espinas!"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¡Zeno te lo enseñará, señorita! Sin embargo, tenemos que encontrar la bolsa del muchacho. Él tiene miel, ¿verdad?"

"Creo que sí…" Murmuró Yona, levantándose para seguirle, suspirando pesadamente. "Debería haberle pedido ayuda a Yoon, pero él está ocupado haciendo la comida…"

"Zeno apostaría a que al muchacho no le importará mucho si Zeno hurga en su bolsa, sobre todo porque se trata de una emergencia." El dragón tarareó, detectando la bolsa en el suelo antes de cogerla para hurgar en ella. "Zeno podría haber jurado que el frasco de miel estaba aquí… ¡Ah! ¡Aquí está!"

"De todos modos, ¿por qué miel…?"

Zeno la sonrió mientras agarraba las manos de Yona cuidadosamente, abriendo el frasco y vertiendo la miel sobre ellas.

"¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Eso es un desperdicio!"

"Bueno, si lo pones en la zona durante un tiempo." Zeno sonrió, tratando de parecer lo más feliz que pudo. "Las espinas saldrán por sí solas."

"¿De verdad?"

"¡Sí! Zeno aprendió esto de una amiga hace mucho tiempo." La explicó, su sonrisa se volvió más amplia, una expresión complacida cruzó su rostro. "Ella siempre estaba con espinas clavadas en sus manos."

Yona sonrió, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza mientras se estudiaba las manos. "… Oye, Zeno…"

"¿Sí, señorita?" La contestó el dragón, dejando ir sus manos y volviendo a tapar la miel, poniéndola de nuevo en la bolsa.

"¿Crees que me he hecho un poco más fuerte?"

"¡Por supuesto, señorita! ¡La señorita ya era tan fuerte cuando entramos en el barco pirata! ¡Ella tan solo se ha hecho aún más fuerte!" Exclamó Zeno, regalándola una amplia sonrisa. Yona le sonrió en respuesta, sintiéndose casi desbordada por el orgullo.

"Bien. Me alegro. ¡Me voy a hacer cada vez más fuerte, Zeno! ¡Solo mírame!"

"¡Ah hah, Zeno lo está esperando!" Él empezó a animarla, aplaudiendo con sus manos.

Ella sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta para regresar al barco. "Me ayudarás a seguir haciéndome más fuerte, ¿no?"

"¡Por supuesto, por supuesto! ¡Zeno lo ha prometido!"

Ella sonrió, viendo como Zeno también se levantaba, recogiendo la bolsa de Yoon antes de que ella se pusiera en marcha, tarareando para sí misma. Después de un momento, ella alzó las manos al aire, mirando fijamente la miel que estaba en sus manos, tomando una respiración profunda del aire salado mientras las estudiaba. Ella vio asomar una espina con aire ausente, y se la sacó con un leve resoplido.

"¿Princesa?"

Ella saltó a la vez que vio como Kija se la acercaba, el dragón aceleró su paso para tirar de ella en un fuerte abrazo, suspirando levemente de alivio.

"¿Por qué haces esto tan de repente?" Yona se rió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura en un intento de devolverle el abrazo.

"Lo siento, princesa. Estoy agradecido de que estéis relativamente segura." Murmuró Kija, dejándola ir para estudiarla. "Fue angustioso esperar en el barco por su regreso. De hecho, Zeno se fue después de que la capitana declarara que el mar se estaba embraveciendo. Estoy seguro de que él también está aliviado de que estéis bien."

"Estaba bien." Resopló ella, cruzándose de brazos mientras le miraba desconcertada. "También me las abría arreglado bien aunque JaeHa no me hubiera ayudado."

"Él afirma que casi fuisteis arrastrada por el mar."

"¡Aunque yo podría haber vuelto a subir por mí misma!"

Kija se quedó en silencio, mirando a Yona con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella resopló levemente, encorvando los hombros mientras le miraba, dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie.

"Es cierto."

"Eres increíble, princesa." La respondió Kija, riéndose a la vez que sacudía la cabeza. "Oh, es cierto. Yoon ha acabado de cocinar, él quería que viniera a buscarla, y también a Zeno si podía encontrarle."

"¡Zeno está aquí!" Exclamó el dragón amarillo, apareciendo de repente, sorprendiendo a Kija. "Zeno se estaba escondiendo. ¿Hakuryuu realmente no le ha visto? ¡Eso es divertido!"

"¡No hagas eso!" Gritó Kija, resoplando con indignación. "¡Me has asustado! ¡¿Cómo puedes ocultar tu presencia tan bien?!"

"¡Zeno ha tenido años de práctica!" Le explicó el dragón, asintiendo con la cabeza. Yona le vio fruncir el ceño, ladeando la cabeza. "Por cierto, ¿Hakuryuu ha dicho que el muchacho ha terminado de cocinar? ¿Ya es hora de comer?"

"¡Sí!" Exclamó Yona, agarrando la muñeca de Zeno antes de arrastrarle con ella, tarareando con entusiasmo. "¡Es hora de comer, hora de comer!"

Ellos corrieron hacia el barco, Kija iba justo detrás de ellos llamándoles para que redujeran la velocidad. En el momento en el que ellos llegaron a la nave, Yoon estaba repartiendo los platos de sopa, le entregó una a Yona sin tan siquiera mirarla. Ella sonrió, cogiendo el cuenco antes de sentarse en la cubierta para comérselo.

"¡Oh Dios mío, Yoon, esto esta delicioso…!" Exclamó ella, cogiendo más del cuenco y comiendo rápidamente, tarareando con deleite. Zeno se sentó junto a Yona mientras ella continuaba comiendo de su cuenco, hurgando en el contenido él mismo antes de comer también él.

"Por supuesto." Yoon resopló, agitando cuidadosamente la cuchara a la vez que le lanzaba a la chica una mirada orgullosa. "¡Es una sopa pirata de mariscos de lujo! Con todos estos ingredientes de lujo, no hay manera de que no fuera a estar bueno. En realidad, te voy a enseñar a hacerlo, Yona."

"¡¿En serio?!"

"Hakuryuu también piensa que está bueno, ¿verdad Hakuryuu?" Le preguntó Zeno, girándose para mirar al dragón blanco, casi ahogándose de la risa al ver su expresión.

Kija agarró una pinza de un cangrejo con sus palillos, mirando al cangrejo con una expresión de terror en su rostro. "¡¿Q-Qué tipo de bicho es este?!" Preguntó él, temblando ligeramente.

"¡Ese es un cangrejo!" Le gritó Yoon, pisando con fuerza en el suelo molesto. "¡Tienes que aplastar la cáscara y comer la carne que hay en el interior! ¡No es un bicho! ¡De verdad, mira y aprende de Zeno y ShinAh! ¡Ellos dos se comen cualquier cosa!"

Para probar el punto de Yoon Zeno levantó su cuenco hacia arriba, sorbiendo la sopa con una floritura. ShinAh por su parte comía con avidez, lo más probable era en realidad se lo estuviera tragando sin masticar.

"¡Esto está realmente bueno, muchacho!" Le dijo uno de los piratas, Rowan si Zeno lo recordaba bien, animado a la vez que le mostraba a Yoon un pulgar hacia arriba. "¡Conviértete en mi esposa!"

"De ninguna manera. No de un pícaro que no tiene trabajo." Gruñó Yoon, negando con la cabeza.

"¡Zeno exige que el muchacho se quede con ellos! ¡La comida del muchacho es mucho mejor que la de Zeno, nos moriremos sin el muchacho!" Añadió Zeno, con una expresión de pánico cruzando su rostro. Yoon se rió, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se giraba.

"Bueno, ya lo has oído de la boca del Amarillo. Soy demasiado necesario para la supervivencia de este grupo de idiotas. Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe por qué mi miel parece un poco más ligera que antes?"

"Zeno tuvo que usar un poco para ayudar a que algunas espinas salieran de las manos de la señorita." Comentó Zeno, viendo como Yoon fruncía el ceño antes de asentir.

"Ah, entonces está bien. Deberías habérmelo pedido en primer lugar."

"El muchacho estaba cocinando."

Yona sonrió mientras hablaban, cambiando su peso para levantarse y coger otro cuenco, haciendo una pausa para mirar a Gi-Gan, la mujer mayor estaba inclinada sobre el bode del barco perdida en sus pensamientos mientras fumaba de su pipa. Ella respiró profundamente, llevándola el recipiente a la capitana con una brillante sonrisa.

"Capitana Gi-Gan." La saludó, sonriendo cuando la mujer se giró para mirarla. "Aquí tienes un poco de comida."

"Oh, gracias."

Gi-Gan tomó el cuenco cuidadosamente, sosteniéndolo en sus manos antes de aceptar los palillos que le ofrecía Yona. La princesa vio como Gi-Gan tomaba lentamente un sorbo de la sopa, masticando la comida de forma pensativa.

"¿Acaso no es delicioso?" La preguntó Yona, sonriendo alegremente. "Yoon la ha hecho. ¡Yoon es bueno en todo!"

"¿En serio?"

Yona asintió con una sonrisa, dando una palmada con sus manos. "¡Sí! ¡Yoon es increíble!"

Gi-Gan se rió entre dientes, tomando otro bocado de la sopa. "… Parece que nuestros camaradas se están recuperando con el senjusou que tú trajiste."

Yona se giró hacia ella sorprendida, ladeando la cabeza. "¡Eso es genial!"

"Sí, lo es." Concordó Gi-Gan, sonriendo. "Todos te están agradecidos."

Ellas se quedaron en silencio, la capitana siguió comiendo mientras Yona estiraba los brazos, tarareando una canción que se la había quedado atrapada en la cabeza.

"… No quiero que haya más víctimas a raíz de esto."

Yona se detuvo, girándose para mirar a Gi-Gan con una expresión confusa. "¿Ha muerto gente…?"

"Sí." La confirmó Gi-Gan, suspirando pesadamente a la vez que se apoyaba contra la barandilla del barco, contemplando el agua. "Después de todo ellos son piratas. Es imposible que cualquiera de ellos salga ileso. Cuando esta pelea termine, voy a desmantelar la tripulación pirata. Quiero que vuelvan a su vida normal."

"¿En serio?" La preguntó Yona, mirando a la capitana asombrada.

"Solo hay… uno que será un reto."

"¿Un reto?"

"Se trata de JaeHa."

Gi-Gan sacó su pipa de donde la tenía guardada, encendiéndola mientras pensaba. "Este barco es su casa. Debido a su existencia monstruosa, este es el lugar más acogedor para él."

"Entonces… ¿JaeHa se quedará solo cuando se disuelvan los piratas?"

"Eh… Tú has venido a llevártelo, ¿no es así?"

Yona se paralizó durante un momento, asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente. "… Yo quiero hacerlo, pero él me dijo que no quería venir conmigo."

"Él todavía no puede dejar el nido, ¿eh?"

"Eso no es cierto, capitana."

Las dos alzaron la mirada en estado de shock a la vez que JaeHa se sentaba justo por encima de ellas, sus piernas se cruzaron a la vez que se apoyaba con el brazo en la barandilla para sentarse, tarareando para sí mismo.

"Realmente prefiero estar por mi cuenta." Les dijo, golpeando suavemente su pie contra el suelo con un ritmo indeterminado. "Cuando los piratas se disuelvan, solo me iré por mi cuenta. ¿Qué me pasaría si comienzo a pasar el rato con estos dragones monstruosos?"

Él se rio en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza a la vez que cambiaba su peso de pie para levantarse. "Lo consideraría si fuéramos solo Yona y yo viajando juntos. Ah, pero… Hacer de niñera me agota. Tal vez lo haría si fueras un poco más mayor."

"¡Eres un brabucón, al igual que lo era Hak!" Yona resopló, cruzándose de brazos molesta. Ella se marchó, de vuelta con Zeno, cambiando su peso para sentarse con él.

"¿Zeno puede asumir que la charla con Ryokuryuu no ha ido bien?"

"No. Él es un bromista, al igual que Hak."

"Ah, el señor que era el guardaespaldas de la señorita, ¿no?"

Yona se giró hacia él con confusión, viendo como él continuaba comiendo. ¿Cómo sabía él eso?

"ShinAh, ¿qué pasa?"

Ella alzó la mirada hacia la voz de Yoon, que estaba mirando al dragón mientras este parecía mirar algo con confusión, levantándose lentamente y caminando hacia el borde del barco. Yona empujó el hombro de Zeno, el niño alzó la mirada confundido con el ceño fruncido, cambiando su peso para ir a ver lo que el otro estaba mirando.

"Son barcos…" Murmuró ShinAh, levantándose su máscara lo suficiente como para ver con claridad. "Barcos que se han reunido en el puerto…"

"¿Cuántos son, Seiryuu? Zeno no puede ver ninguno."

"Siete…"

"¡¿Siete barcos?!"

ShinAh asintió, dejando que su máscara volviera a caer sobre su rostro. "Hay personas armadas a bordo…"

"Ese maldito Kum-Ji…" Gruñó Gi-Gan, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Él planea intimidarnos? Bueno, no importa. Reúne a los mocosos, JaeHa."

"Sí, capitana."


	20. Chapter 20: Lucharé

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **A Different Story** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 20: Lucharé.

La luz parpadeaba suavemente en el camarote de la capitana, JaeHa se mantuvo en su posición mientras Gi-Gan extendía un mapa sobre la mesa, viendo como sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse.

"Probablemente Kum-Ji tenga la intención de seguir adelante con su acuerdo de tráfico a gran escala pronto." Comenzó, chasqueando la lengua fuertemente en señal de desaprobación. "Muy probablemente el destinatario será el Imperio Kai."

"¿El Imperio Kai?" La preguntó Yona, inclinándose hacia delante con los ojos cada vez más abiertos en estado de shock. JaeHa observó como Kija y Yoon parecían estar tan sorprendidos como la chica, ShinAh parecía… más bien estoico con su máscara, y la expresión de Zeno era inusualmente seria. Qué extraño, él ya se estaba acostumbrando más a ellos.

"Aunque se trate del Imperio Kai." Explicó JaeHa, cruzándose de brazos a la vez que suspiraba un poco, la chica se giró para mirarle. "Ellos están cerca de Awa, y Kum-Ji tiene clientes allí."

"Kum-Ji ha estado aumentando lentamente su número de hombres." Añadió Gi-Gan, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Quizás eso sea debido a que su próxima transacción vaya a ser de suma importancia para él… Y también para finalmente poder aplastar a los piratas que le han estado enfrentando durante todos estos años…"

El rostro de Gi-Gan tenía una expresión sombría mientras hablaba, suspirando suavemente para sí misma antes de coger su pipa, golpeándola suavemente contra sus labios mientras pensaba. "Si disparamos desde el puerto, la gente que vive en la zona terminará herida. Por lo tanto, en vez de eso vamos a atacar el barco de Kum-Ji."

Ella tocó el mapa, dándole una calada a su pipa mientras permanecía en silencio, probablemente estaba escogiendo las palabras. "El acuerdo entre Awa y el Imperio Kai va a tener lugar en el medio del océano."

"El problema es que no sabemos cuándo se va a llevar a cabo." Añadió JaeHa, mordiéndose el labio ligeramente, mirando el mapa. "Al igual que cuál es el bote en el que estarán las mujeres."

"El mocoso tiene razón. Kum-Ji llevará personas al acuerdo que podrán ser utilizadas como rehenes…" Le respondió Gi-Gan, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Si atacamos los barcos imprudentemente, las personas que están siendo vendidas se verán mezcladas en la lucha. Por otro lado… las chicas serán llevadas al Imperio Kai si nos quedamos quietos y no hacemos nada. ¿Hay alguna otra manera de garantizar la seguridad de las mujeres…?"

"Pero la posibilidad de que Kum-Ji esté allí para este importante acuerdo es alta, ¿no?" Les dijo Ryou, casi golpeando la mesa con su mano. "Deberíamos poder encontrarle y detenerle rápidamente, ¿no? ¡Después de todo, esta vez tenemos aliados respaldándonos!"

"… Haced lo que queráis, pero aún necesitamos un poco más de información." Gi-Gan suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza a la vez que se daba la vuelta, sacando una daga envainada. "Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para nosotros. Derrotaremos a Yang Kum-Ji y a esos malditos oficiales que han oprimido a la gente de Awa y han corrompido esta ciudad durante más de diez años, a toda costa.

JaeHa vio como ella agarraba la vaina, apretando su mano alrededor de la empuñadura entes de sacar la daga, inspeccionando la cuchilla.

"Vamos a restaurar la libertad de esta ciudad."

Ella dejó caer la hoja, clavándola en la madera, apuñalando el mapa. Vio como Yona saltaba por el rabillo del ojo, el resto de la tripulación cambió de postura para asentir lentamente en confirmación.

"Esta vez, yo también tomaré mis cuchillas. ¡Seguidme hasta el final, mocosos!"

"¡Sí!"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Yona estaba impresionada por la capitana Gi-Gan. Ella había motivado a su tripulación. Ella no quería obligar a nadie a luchar, y aún así, todos los piratas entendían a Gi-Gan. Ellos habían reunido el coraje para seguir viviendo.

Ella apretó las manos, golpeteándose la barbilla mientras caminaba por el barco, pensando profundamente.

"Quiero hacer algo por esta gente." Murmuró viendo como los demás se marchaban para realizar alguna tarea, para prepararse para la batalla. "Quiero ver al verdadero Awa, una vez que todo haya mejorado…"

Parte de la tripulación estaba tratando de mover las raciones de alimentos, para aligerar la carga del barco. Yona junto las sanos mientras corría hacia delante, decidida a ayudar. Ella cargaría con ese peso.

"¡Ah, Yona está bien!" La gritó alguien mientras ella intentaba levantar una pesada bolsa de arroz, gimiendo literalmente por el esfuerzo.

"¡Puedes tomarte un descanso!" La animó alguien, corriendo hacia ella junto con Kija, el dragón blanco recogió el paquete de arroz al instante con una floritura.

"¡Está bien!" Concordó él, dirigiéndole a Yona una sonrisa orgullosa. "¡Déjame esta tarea a mí, princesa!"

"¡Eres increíble al poder levantar todo ese peso con una sola mano!"

Ellos se volvieron a marchar, dejando a Yona sola mientras ella miraba a su alrededor, mordiéndose un poco el labio.

"¿Z… Zeno?" Le llamó ella, bajándose del barco para buscar al dragón amarillo, le encontró teniendo una pelea de entrenamiento con ShinAh, el dúo estaba practicando junto con varios otros piratas.

"¡Seiryuu, mostrémosles cómo peleamos los dragones!"

"… Está bien…"

Ella se detuvo, viendo como ellos se encaraban, el sonido del choque entre metales afilados llegó hasta sus oídos. Toda la tripulación se detuvo, lanzándoles miradas ansiosas. Tal vez no la necesitaban aquí. Yona se volvió a dar la vuelta, suspirando mientras buscaba a Yoon.

"¡¿Por qué no estáis siendo cuidadosos con el viejo que hay allí?! ¡Realmente vais a matarle!"

Quizás no era buena idea meterse en el camino de Yoon. Después de todo, estaba ocupado. Ella no estaba preparada para ayudarle a cuidar de otros pacientes. Él podía asegurar que ella estaba mejorando sus habilidades, pero ella no terminaba de creerse que estuviera ya preparada.

Todo el mundo estaba ocupado ayudando. Estaban ocupados probándoles sus habilidades a todo el mundo, probando que ellos podían ayudarles a pelear. ¿Qué podía hacer ella?

"Yona."

Ella saltó sorprendida, viendo como JaeHa se acercaba hacia ella.

"Voy a investigar a la ciudad." La indicó, mostrándola una sonrisa. "¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

Ella sintió rápidamente, regalándole una sonrisa. "¡Sí!"

"¡Genial! No te muevas, deja que te coja."

Yona se quedó inmóvil, mirándole en estado de shock. "¿… Perdona?"

JaeHa suspiró. "Es por el poder de Ryokuryuu, cuando lo utilizo puedo volar. Puedo saltar a grandes alturas, ¿o acaso lo has olvidado desde ayer? Voy a saltar hasta la ciudad, y para hacerlo necesito llevarte a cuestas, si te parece bien."

"Oh, está bien, está bien. Por supuesto, entonces, ¡no me dejes caer!"

Él se echó a reír a la vez que se lanzaba hacia delante, alzando rápidamente a Yona. "¡Entonces, agárrate fuerte!" La advirtió JaeHa, esperando a que la chica se agarrara a sus hombros antes de cambiar su peso de pie, alzándose con facilidad en el aire. Yona jadeó ante el movimiento repentino, aferrándose a él con fuerza a la vez que él cambiaba de postura para aterrizar en la rama de un árbol, volviendo a saltar con la misma rapidez.

"¡Guau!" Exclamó ella. "¡Es increíble! ¿Así que Ryokuryuu es aquel que puede volar por el cielo? Estamos volando, ¿no?"

"En realidad, estoy saltando." JaeHa se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza a la vez que aterrizaba de nuevo, volviendo a saltar rápidamente. "¿Estás bien con esta altura, Yona? Debería habértelo preguntado antes de despegar…"

"¡Sí!"

"¿A pesar de que estabas asustada en el cabo?"

Yona bufó ligeramente, mostrándole un puchero. "¡Yo no tenía miedo! Pero… Supongo que tienes razón. Es extraño… Pero podía sentirte cerca todo el tiempo… ¡Estar cerca de ti es relajante!"

JaeHa se quedó en silencio, sin fijar completamente su mirada en ella.

"… La sangre del dragón realmente es molesta."

"¿Eh?"

Finalmente Awa quedó a la vista, la boca de JaeHa formó una sonrisa cuando aterrizaron en el techo de un edificio, bajando con cuidado a Yona mientras ésta miraba a su alrededor con puro deleite. Después de un momento ella sintió una mano en su cabeza, que la obligó a agacharse.

"¡Escóndete!"

Ella dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, obedeciendo la orden del dragón, agachándose rápidamente con la confusión rondando su mente. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Es Yang Kum-Ji"

Un carro estaba pasando calle abajo, los ojos de Yona se ampliaron cuando ella le miró. Las ventanas estaban completamente cubiertas, y aún así las cortinas se agitaron con una ligera brisa, revelando el rostro del Lord de la ciudad.

Su rostro hizo que su sangre se enfriara.

"Viéndolo desde arriba puedes decir que hay algo retorcido en esta ciudad." Comentó JaeHa, mirando como el carro se alejaba, el hombre suspiró de alivio. "Las mujeres y los niños se esconden en sus casas cuando Kum-Ji viene por aquí."

"Es horrible…"

Ella miró la calle, sintiendo como se relajaba lentamente cuando el Lord giró una esquina, desapareciendo de su vista. Ella cambio de postura, frotándose el cuello mientras seguía mirando, viendo como una persona parecía temblar en un callejón.

"JaeHa, allí hay una persona…"

"¿Ah? Oh, así que allí está. Espera, Yona, vamos a bajar."

Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, cambiando su peso de pie para lanzarse desde el tejado, volando por el aire antes de aterrizar en la calle de abajo. Él la guió hasta la persona, cuanto más se acercaban a la persona más parecía que esta estaba temblando a la vez que trataba de parecer más y más pequeña.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó JaeHa, viendo como la persona saltaba en estado de shock.

"¿No te sientes bien?" Añadió Yona, dando un paso por delante de JaeHa para agacharse un poco, estudiando el rostro de la persona.

"Estoy… bien…" Murmuró la persona, cambiando de postura para alejarse de ellos. Yona vio como JaeHa se tensaba por el rabillo del ojo, dando un paso adelante para agarrar la mano de la persona.

"Eres una chica, ¿verdad?"

Yona dio un manotazo a la mano de JaeHa, mirándole. "No puedes simplemente agarrar la mano de alguien, JaeHa."

"¿C-Cómo lo has sabido?"

Ella hizo una pausa a la vez que se giraba hacia la persona, ella tenía los hombros ligeramente caídos.

"Me atrevo a decir que fue por tu olor."

"¡Oh, no, un pervertido!"

Yona asintió con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. "Ah. Así que así es un pervertido."

"¡No la hagas caso Yona!"

Ella ignoró a JaeHa, mirando a la chica con el ceño fruncido. "¿Te estás disfrazando de hombre para huir de los oficiales?" La preguntó, viendo como la desconocida asentía con la cabeza, suspirando pesadamente.

"Sí…"

"Sin embargo es bastante raro ver a alguien que se asuste simplemente por un saludo." Comentó JaeHa, tocándose la barbilla. "¿A pasado algo? Los oficiales, no, ¿Kum-Ji ha hecho algo?"

"¡Yo… no lo sé! ¡No lo sé!" La chica entró en pánico, ocultando su rostro mientras negaba.

"¿No lo sabes?"

"Ha-… Hace unos días, escuché un rumor acerca de un trabajo en el que pagaban bien… y mi amiga y yo entramos en la tienda…" Murmuró la chica, negando con la cabeza. "Mi… amiga es una chica muy hermosa… Ellos nos dejaron entrar, pero al final, ellos solo llamaron a mi amiga a una pequeña habitación en la parte trasera. En cambio a mi me dijeron que me fuera a casa…. Antes de irme, me sentí un poco… curiosa… Y me asomé a la pequeña habitación a la que ella había entrado… Fue solo durante un segundo, pero… el suelo de la habitación… se abrió y ella fue arrastrada por la oscuridad que había debajo…"

Yona frunció el ceño mientras la chica hablaba, viendo como una mirada de miedo cruzaba el rostro de la otra.

"¡Yo- Yo soy horrible…! Me sentí confundida y salí de la tienda, pero… Ella… Ella no ha vuelto a casa desde entonces… En ese momento yo no fui consciente de ello… Pero esa tienda… Es de Lord Yang Kum-Ji… ¡Desde entonces he tenido miedo de los oficiales! Mi mejor amiga- ¡¿Dónde está ella…?!"

"No hay duda de que…" Yona se giró hacia JaeHa cuando él comenzó a hablar, el dragón se estaba golpeteando la barbilla mientras pensaba profundamente. "Esa es la entrada al campo de tráfico de personas. También puede ser que haya varias de ellas."

"¡¿Qué?! Trafico… de… Eso no puede ser…"

"Está bien, tu amiga estará a salvo. Ella definitivamente volverá." JaeHa se inclinó, para revolver suavemente el pelo de la chica. "Pobre niña. Has debido estar realmente aterrorizada. Límpiate las lágrimas, haré algo al respecto."

Yona dejó de prestarle atención mientras él seguía hablando, tocando su barbilla perdida en sus pensamientos.

Después de todo, había algo que ella podía hacer.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ah."

Zeno hizo una pausa cuando ShinAh se paralizó, cambiando su atención hacia el cielo. Habían pasado unas horas desde que Yona y JaeHa habían despegado hacia el cielo, yéndose para inspeccionar la ciudad.

Y si era sincero Zeno se convirtió en un manojo de nervios cuando sintió que la presencia de Yona se alejaba cada vez más en la distancia.

"¡Finalmente habéis vuelto!" Declaró Kija, acercándose rápidamente cuando JaeHa aterrizó, dejando a Yona en el suelo mientras la chica se sacudía la ropa. "¡Princesa!"

"Hola, Kija, estoy de vuelta." Le saludó, sonriendo a la vez que el dragón se precipitaba sobre ella. Zeno suspiró aliviado, devolviendo su atención a JaeHa, viendo como este se acercaba a Gi-Gan.

"Estamos de vuelta." Saludó él.

"¿Cuál es la primicia?" Le preguntó Gi-Gan, mirándole desde donde estaba sentada.

"Bueno, capitana, el día en el que entrarán en acción podría ser pasado mañana por la noche."

"¿Pasado mañana…?"

Gi-Gan suspiró, lanzándole a JaeHa una mirada seca. "¿Tus razones para pensar en eso son…?"

"Bueno, hemos encontrado la tienda en la que reúnen a la gente que es vendida." Mencionó JaeHa, encogiéndose de hombros. "Aparentemente ofrecen empleos bien remunerados para las mujeres. Pero en realidad, es el lugar en el que transportan a las mujeres que creen que pueden ser vendidas por un alto precio."

"JaeHa le pidió a alguien que le preguntara a un empleado al respecto." Añadió Yona, ligeramente inquieta. "Nos dijeron que ese era un lugar para las jóvenes mujeres que quisieran trabajar, y cuando le preguntó cuánto tiempo más iban a estar contratando empleados le dijo que sería hasta pasado mañana al mediodía."

"Así que tres días a partir de ahora. Por lo menos tenemos una idea, pero Kum-Ji es un hombre codicioso. Si hay posibilidades de conseguir buena mercancía, se quedará hasta el último momento…" Gi-Gan gruñó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Si él va a mover sus barcos, lo hará a mitad de la noche, cuando el sol se haya puesto… Pero todavía no sabemos en qué barco irán las mujeres…"

"Desde el barco…"

Zeno dirigió su atención hacia Yona, frunciendo el ceño cuando un temor repentino giró en el medio de su estómago.

"¿Si es disparado algo como un fuego artificial," Continuó ella, el resto de la tripulación calló en un silencio sobrecogedor. "desde el barco en el que están las mujeres, seremos capaces de rescatarlas un poco más rápido?"

"Eso podría funcionar." Concordó Gi-Gan, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos. "Pero, ¿quién va a dispararlo?"

"Yo lo haré."

El temor en su estomago estalló, haciendo que a Zeno le invadiera un pánico frío mientras observaba como la expresión de Yona cambiaba a una de determinación, la chica se puso firme. Pudo sentir como Kija también se paralizaba, ShinAh se tensó ante las palabras de la chica. JaeHa, por mucho que negara que quisiera trabajar con ellos, también se había paralizado por el shock, girándose hacia Yona con una mirada de confusión.

"Me colaré en el campamento del tráfico de personas." Repitió Yona. "Lanzaré el fuego artificial."

"¡Yona!" Parecieron decir los cuatro dragones al unísono.

"A parte de derrotar a Kum-Ji, esta vez el objetivo es salvar a las mujeres que van a ser vendidas, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Yona, ignorando a cada uno de ellos. "Tenemos que encontrar rápidamente la embarcación en la que están y llevarlas a un lugar seguro. Para eso, me colaré en el barco y os haré saber cuál barco es."

"Espera, estoy un poco en contra de la idea." Gruñó JaeHa, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

"¡Es cierto!" Concordó Kija, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido. "¡Es demasiado peligroso que os introduzcáis en la fortaleza de Kum-Ji y sus oficiales, princesa!"

"También estoy en contra de ello…" Afirmó Yoon, lanzándola a Yona una mirada de desaprobación.

Zeno se mordió el labio ligeramente, viendo como Yona resoplaba. Él también quería disuadirla, para mantenerla a salvo, pero…

"¡Para encender el fuego artificial tendrás que llevar un explosivo al barco al que seas llevada!"

Yoon llegó antes de que él pudiera hacerlo, el joven niño pisó fuerte a la vez que iba hacia Yona mientras despotricaba, mirándola.

"¡Después, tendrás que subir a la cubierta furtivamente superando a los vigilantes desde dentro del barco! ¡Si ellos te encuentran, te matarán! ¡Es absolutamente imposible!"

"Va a ser difícil hacer saber a tus compañeros dónde estás con el pequeño fuego artificial que te arregles para llevar." Murmuró JaeHa, sumándose al discurso de Yoon. "Añadiendo que también estaremos en medio de una batalla."

"Bueno, si ShinAh está ahí para verlo, debería ser capaz de ver mi señal, sin importar lo lejos que esté." Le dijo Yona, el dragón en cuestión se giró para mirarla silenciosamente.

"¡Te lo he dicho, es-!"

"El número de enemigos es grande." Le dijo Yona, cortando a Yoon. "No tenemos tiempo para ir mirando en el interior de cada barco. ¡Será demasiado tarde si las mujeres son entregadas al Imperio Kai mientras estamos luchando! Para evitar que eso suceda, para garantizar la seguridad de las mujeres, esta es una tarea que solo yo puedo hacer, ¿verdad?"

Zeno permaneció en silencio, viendo como la chica se giraba hacia la capitana, con los ojos llenos de determinación. ¿Cómo podía ser que se pareciera tanto al Rey Hiryuu, a pesar de que aún era tan pequeña, siendo aún nueva en el mundo?

"Capitana Gi-Gan. Por favor, déjame luchar a mí también."

"Está bien. Si queremos tener éxito, debemos asegurarnos de ser capaces de rescatar a las mujeres."

"¿Capitana?"

"Sin embargo." Comentó Gi-Gan, señalando a Yona con el dedo con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Es impudente que vayas sola. Otra persona debe infiltrarse contigo para que el plan funcione."

"¡Yo lo haré!"

Zeno casi se echó a reír, reconociendo que tanto las voces de Kija como la de JaeHa junto con la suya llenaron el aire.

"Lo que quería decir, es que tiene que ser alguien que pueda usar ropa femenina y parecer femenino."

"¿Qué?"

"Después de todo, se trata de la mercancía más valiosa de Kum-Ji. Si no sois tan bonitos como las otras chicas, seréis rechazados en la puerta principal."

"Yo lo haré." Las voces de Kija y JaeHa volvieron a sonar en respuesta, ambos parecían determinados. Quizás JaeHa estaba intrigado por el tipo de mujeres que Kum-Ji había reunido.

"¿Acaso no escucháis lo que se os dice? ¿O es que tenéis demasiada confianza? En esta ocasión las opciones han disminuido a una persona, por lo menos…"

"Bueno, Zeno cree que tanto él como el muchacho podrían llevarlo a cabo, capitana." Comentó Zeno, mostrándola a la mujer una sonrisa brillante. "Zeno es muy bueno con los disfraces, ¿sabes?"

"¿Eh?" Comenzó Yoon, dirigiéndole a Zeno una mirada afilada. "¡E-Espera un minuto, Amarillo, no me arrastres en esto!"

"Hmm, bueno, por lo menos el niño es una buena opción. Dijiste que podías manejar la pólvora, ¿no?"

"¡Espera un momento!" La dijo Yoon, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡Cuando se trata de ropa de mujer, definitivamente no perdería contra las chicas en eso! Pero nuestro oponente es un señor feudal corrupto. Aún estoy en contra de que Yona vaya, ¿sabes? Incluso si yo, demonios incluso si Zeno se uniera a ella, no sabemos si el plan podría…"

Zeno vio cómo su línea de pensamientos parecía desvanecerse, viendo como Yoon miraba la mirada que Yona le estaba dirigiendo. Zeno aplaudió con sus manos, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Bueno, supongo que cuando se trata de manejar pólvora soy el único que puede hacerlo…"

"¡Yoon!"

"Dios, qué molestia." Se quejó Yoon, frotándose la cabeza. "Tengo que preparar las cosas para mañana… Sin embargo puedes relajarte, Yona. Porque es mi principio no pelear en batallas perdidas."

"¡Zeno está entusiasmado, Zeno está-!"

"Te vas a quedar a ayudar en la pelea." Le interrumpió Yona, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Yoon y yo podemos hacer esto por nuestra cuenta. Lo prometo."

"¿Eh? ¿La señorita está segura?"

"Por favor confía en mí para hacer esto. Dependo demasiado de ti, Zeno. Necesito ponerme en pie sobre mis propios pies."

El dragón frunció el ceño, mirando la expresión de la chica. "La señorita se da cuenta de lo difícil que es para Zeno aceptar, ¿no? Zeno prometió quedarse muy cerca de la señorita, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí, pero tengo que hacer esto. ¿Por favor?"

Él suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente. "La señorita sabe lo peligroso que va a ser entrar en el territorio del Lord, ¿no? ¿Nada de lo que Zeno pueda hacer conseguirá que dejes que Zeno se te una, señorita?"

"Nada."

"¡Bueno, entonces Zeno se imagina que tendrá que entrenar aún más duro con Seiryuu para asegurarse de que puede mantener a todos los enemigos a raya!"

"¡Gracias, Zeno!

Él vio como ella se marchaba, probablemente para hablar con la capitana sobre algo. Él se frotó el cuello con un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente.

"Guen." Murmuró, dirigiendo su atención al cielo con el ceño fruncido. "Abi, Shuten, ¿qué se supone que debe hacer Zeno en un momento como este…? Zeno quiere mantener a Hiryuu a salvo, pero la señorita hace que sea muy difícil hacerlo… Él sabe que ella probablemente se siente culpable por lo que se ha convertido el reino, algo que ella atesoraba y pensaba que estaba bien no era como ella pensaba originalmente… ¿Pero cómo se supone que Zeno proteja a nuestro rey cuando ella hace algo tan peligroso como esto…?"

Él pudo oír la charla emocionada de la tripulación pirata, el nervioso murmullo de sus compañeros dragones.

Sin embargo, ninguna respuesta de a quienes estaba preguntando.

Ni siquiera una de Ouryuu.

Qué típico.


	21. Chapter 21: Solo las guapas

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **A Different Story** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 21: Solo las guapas.

"Gracias."

Gi-Gan se giró para mirar a Yona sorprendida, la mujer mayor estaba sentada cómodamente en la cubierta.

"¿Por qué?" La preguntó, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás cuando la chica se sentó a su lado, mirándola fijamente. Yona se permitió sentirse cómoda, alisando su vestido antes de volverse a girar hacia la capitana.

"Por acceder a mi petición." La dijo.

"Solo pensé que eso iba a ser necesario para nuestros planes en esta ocasión." La respondió Gi-Gan, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza. "Las chicas que han sido capturadas sin duda estarán aterrorizadas y se sentirán desesperanzadas. Así que tienes que protegerlas."

"… Está bien."

"La batalla tampoco será tan fácil para nosotros. Siempre les estoy pidiendo cosas absurdas…" Continuó Gi-Gan sacudiendo la cabeza mientras miraba hacia el oscuro cielo, suspirando levemente. "Les digo que castiguen a nuestros enemigos sin matarles, eso no es algo fácil de hacer."

"No te preocupes, Zeno y los demás están aquí."

Gi-Gan se quedó en silencio durante un momento, los sonidos del mar llenaron el aire. Desde algún lugar de la cubierta Yona podía oír los murmullos de la tripulación, podía oír los sonidos distantes de Yoon gritando a los dragones por algo. Las olas se golpeaban contra el barco suavemente, el sonido llenó a Yona con semejante sentimiento de paz que ella casi podría haberse quedado dormida en ese momento.

"Nunca debes desperdiciar tu vida."

Yona miró a Gi-Gan sorprendida, la mujer mayor sacudió la cabeza ligeramente con un suspiro.

"Porque cuando te acepté a bordo de mi barco, casi te convertiste en una hija para mí." Añadió Gi-Gan, frunciendo el ceño para si misma. "Que te vayas a morir por tu cuenta no será tolerado."

Ella se quedó en silencio ante las palabras de Gi-Gan, sintiendo que algo se movía dentro de ella. ¿Al igual que una hija? ¿Gi-Gan la veía como a una hija? Ella no tenía madre, ella había muerto hacía mucho tiempo…

"… ¿Qué te pasa?"

Ella podía decírselo a la capitana. ¿No? "… Yo… Yo no recuerdo muy bien a mi madre. Pero cuanto te miro… Y cuando escucho tus palabras, severas y amables… Hace que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas."

¿Así habría sido crecer con su madre? Todo lo que ella podía recordar de su madre era el hecho de la quería, la quería más que a nada. ¿Ella solía sonreír? No podía recordarlo.

"¿Una madre provoca este tipo de sentimientos?" Se preguntó ella para sí misma en voz baja. "Es nostálgico… Y hace que mi pecho realmente duela…"

Ella sintió que las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, amenazando con apoderarse de ella y consumirla. Gi-Gan se acercó a ella, envolviendo suavemente sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. ¿Así es como se sentía tener una madre? Era un abrazo tan cálido…

Después de un momento, ella se alejó, dándole las gracias a la capitana antes de excusarse para irse a descansar por esa noche. Ella tenía que estar lista para mañana. Mañana era cuando ellos pondrían en marcha su plan.

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto.

Yoon la despertó, como de costumbre, susurrándola que tenían que prepararse. Ella gimió cuando se levantó, estirando sus extremidades a la vez que Yoon la lanzaba varias prendas de ropa.

"¿Ah? ¿Qué es esto?"

"Lo hicimos anoche." La dijo, estirándose con un suspiro a la vez que se levantaba. "Claramente, es un vestido. Después de todo no puedes ir con tu ropa habitual. Date prisa y cámbiate."

Yona asintió, esperando hasta que Yoon dejó la tienda antes de quitarse su vestido, para ponerse el nuevo que le habían dado. Decidió que era hermoso, no era tan largo como lo habían sido sus vestidos en el palacio, pero eso era porque necesitaba movilidad. Los colores también combinaban bien, iban a juego con su cabello y sus pendientes. La chica giró sobre si misma una vez que estuvo completamente vestida, riéndose de alegría.

Ella había olvidado cómo era la sensación de llevar ropa nueva.

"¿Yona?"

"¡Ah, ya voy! ¡Un segundo!"

Recogió rápidamente su ropa, dejándola a un lado mientras se arreglaba el pelo, pasándose los dedos por los enredos que tenía ahora. Decidió que cepillarse con un peine decente haría maravillas, suspiró pesadamente mientras salía de la tienda, estirando los brazos con un tarareo.

"Ya era hora." La dijo Yoon, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Aquí tienes un peine, puedes utilizarlo para tu pelo. Te pondremos algunas cintas en el cabello para que quede aún más lindo, así sin duda nos dejaran entrar."

"¿Cintas? ¡Guau, Yoon, has pensado en todo!" Le elogió, aplaudiendo con sus manos antes de tomar el peine, pasándosele por el pelo rápidamente. Yoon la sonrió antes de desaparecer en la tienda de campaña, volviendo momentos más tarde con todo su disfraz.

"¡Guau, Yoon!" Exclamó Yona con entusiasmo, inclinándose hacia él para inspeccionarle, con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia. "¡Te ves increíble! Pero tu pelo debería ser más largo. ¡Eso haría que destacaras más!"

"Estaba pensando en eso, tengo una peluca guardada en algún lugar de mi bolsa para estas ocasiones." Yoon sonrió, cogiendo el peine de sus manos para pasarlo a través de su propio pelo. "Muy bien, algunos lazos negros para resaltar la parte inferior de tu vestido debería funcionar, negro con pequeñas perlas para que sea más lindo."

Él dejó el peine a un lado, acercándose rápidamente a su bolsa para rebuscar en ella. "… Hmm, no están. Tal vez alguna de las bestias los ha cogido para algo."

"¡Muchacho! ¡Señorita!"

Ellos alzaron la mirada para ver a Zeno abalanzarse sobre ellos, el dragón se paró cerca para observarles.

"¡Zeno, te dije que ayudaras a los demás a prepararse!" Le espetó Yoon. Zeno se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza a la vez que se giraba hacia Yoon, mostrándole al niño una brillante sonrisa.

"Zeno lo sabe, Zeno lo sabe, pero no había nadie para asegurarse de que el muchacho y la señorita estuvieran seguros, por lo que en vez de eso Zeno vino aquí. Además, ellos no necesitan a Zeno." Le explicó el dragón. "Zeno solo estaba poniéndose en su camino, o por lo menos, eso es lo que estaba diciendo Ryokuryuu."

"Tú siempre estás en medio. Aún no te he alimentado."

Yona sonrió, viendo como los otros dos seguían hablando, el dragón se rió ante el comentario de Yoon.

"¡Cierto, cierto, Zeno es inútil sin comida!"

"Zeno, ¿qué te parece?" Les interrumpió Yona, el dragón se giró para mirarla con confusión. Ella sonrió mientras daba vueltas, tarareando para sí misma.

"¡Guau, Zeno cree que la señorita parece adorable!" Exclamó aplaudiendo con sus manos. "¡La señorita está tan linda! ¡Ese vestido te queda perfectamente!"

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

"¡Sí!"

Ella sonrió de alegría, aplaudiendo con sus manos imitando a Zeno. "¡Eso es bueno! Esperemos que ellos también piensen lo mismo…"

"Zeno está seguro de ello. Hablando de eso, ¿aún estás segura de que quieres que Zeno se quede atrás, señorita?"

Ella se detuvo y suspiró pesadamente. Por supuesto que no, pensó ella, manteniendo sus manos fuertemente apretadas. Ella quería que él se mantuviera a su lado, ya que sabía que podría mantenerla a salvo en el caso de que algo fuera mal. Eso no significaba que ella no confiara en Yoon, pero en el caso de que pasara algo…

"¿Podrías incluso pasar por una chica guapa, Zeno?" Le preguntó Yoon, sacando a Yona de sus pensamientos. Ella vio como Zeno asentía, mostrándole a Yoon una brillante sonrisa.

"Zeno te lo dijo, él es muy bueno con los disfraces." Le indicó, sonriendo alegremente. "¿Zeno debería probarlo? Zeno estaba tratando de ayudar a Hakuryuu, pero si la señorita y el muchacho quieren, Zeno puede mostraros lo que él quiere decir."

"Bueno, eso sería interesante, supongo…"

"¡Bien! ¡Zeno volverá, quedaos aquí, quedaos aquí!"

Ellos se quedaron en silencio, viendo como Zeno se iba.

"¿Crees que realmente lo hará?"

"Yoon, estás hablando de Zeno."

"… Sí, él lo hará."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"¡Yona querida, estás tan linda!"

Yoon vio como Yona parecía estar encantada por las palabras de JaeHa, asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente. Él sonrió orgulloso, las cintas que había atado en su pelo realmente la complementaban tanto a ella como a su indumentaria. Realmente era un genio.

"¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!" Le dijo ella, mostrándole al dragón verde una sonrisa brillante.

"¡Bien! ¡Has aprobado con nota!"

A decir verdad, Yoon aún no estaba seguro de por qué habían tenido que subir a bordo del barco. Quería llegar a esa tienda lo más pronto posible, para superar este obstáculo lo más rápido posible. Él se tiró del pelo, de la peluca que tenía puesta, jugueteando con ella con fastidio. Picaba tanto, picaba más de lo que debería.

Él la odiaba.

"¡Te ves genial, muchacho!" Vitoreó uno de los piratas, casi doblándose de la risa. "Tal y como estás ahora podrías convertirte en la amante de Kum-Ji! ¡Te ves muy bien!"

"Por supuesto que sí." Murmuró Yoon, cambiando de postura para ponerse las manos en las caderas, enderezándose. "Incluso podría pasar por su esposa con este atractivo."

Él lo haría. Protegería a Yona aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

"Yoon, ¿dónde está el fuego artificial?"

La voz de Yona le sacó de sus pensamientos, el chico se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa brillante plasmada en su rostro. "Lo estoy escondiendo en mi faja." La dijo. "Al final de la pólvora he atado un cable. Aunque es pequeño, es un fuego artificial especial que llegará alto."

"¡Eres un genio!" Declaró Yona, aplaudiendo con sus manos. Yoon la sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Bueno, entonces vosotros dos deberíais seguir adelante con el plan." Declaró Gi-Gan, con los brazos cruzados mientras les evaluaba.

"Está bien." Concordó Yona, aplaudiendo con sus manos a la vez que miraba a su alrededor por el barco.

Yoon hizo lo mismo, tomando una respiración profunda para calmar sus nervios. Ya era hora, o por lo menos casi lo era.

"Bueno, volveré." Murmuró Yona, su voz se apagó mientras miraba a Kija.

Yoon no pudo culparla. Él también le estaba mirando. Kija había decidido que… ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Seguro que llevaba un bonito vestido, pero el maquillaje estaba aplicado al azar por su rostro, aunque su cabello se veía bien. Sin embargo, ¿su pecho estaba compuesto por manzanas? Eran muy desiguales.

"¿No tenéis ropa con mangas más largas?" Preguntó Kija, con un tono exigente en su voz a la vez que se giraba hacia otro de los piratas, el otro se veía consumido.

"Eso está fuera de nuestro poder, hombre. Esa mano tuya es imposible de ocultar."

"Kija, no." Le dijo Yona, sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente. "Te ves gracioso."

"Maldita sea, si tan solo esta mano fuera un poco más pequeña…"

"Ese no es el problema." Se apresuró a añadir Yoon, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tú pecho está lleno de bultos. ¿Qué demonios has puesto ahí?"

"Yoon."

Él se giró hacia JaeHa, el dragón le miraba con preocupación.

"Ah, JaeHa." Comenzó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa. "Cuanto ShinAh te avise de la señal, date prisa y ven a rescatarnos."

"Yoon, te ves encantador." Continuó JaeHa, con un ceño fruncido apareciendo en su rostro. "Pero… ¿estás bien?"

"¿Sobre qué?"

Sin embargo, en el momento que dijo eso, Yoon sabía que había sido atrapado. Era cierto que estaba temblando. Estaba prácticamente aterrado.

"… ¿Crees que soy patético?" Le preguntó al dragón, dejando caer un poco sus hombros. "Yona es tan firme, pero… Todo lo que yo puedo hacer es temblar. Pero, sabes que es exactamente por eso por lo que voy a estar bien…"

Él respiró hondo y se obligó a mantener la calma, a permanecer sereno. "Yo soy más cauteloso que nadie, y he vivido de forma más cuidadosa que nadie. Incluso puedo presumir en este punto. Así que, JaeHa, voy a estar bien. Mientras yo vaya con ella, definitivamente no dejaré a Yona morir.

"Entonces muy bien."

Él se giró hacia Yona, haciéndola un gesto para que se acercara a él. Ella lo hizo, bufando suavemente con molestia.

"… No veo a Zeno." Afirmó, inflando sus mejillas. "¿Dónde diablos se ha ido…?"

Yoon se encogió de hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No lo sé, pero tenemos que ponernos en marcha." La dijo Yoon, acariciándola ligeramente el hombro. "Vamos, tenemos un buen paseo hasta legar a la tienda."

"Está bien, está bien."

Él la lideró, diciendo adiós a la tripulación y a los dragones que estaban dejando atrás. Él respiró profundamente, preocupado por la forma en la que iban a proceder. Él no podía permitirse ser rechazado, no ahora. Eso era crucial para su plan, ¿no? Tenía que creer en si mismo, en Yona, para hacer esta simple tarea.

"… ¿Qué pasará si nos rechazan, Yoon?"

Yoon casi se echó a reír. "¡Como si fueran a rechazarte, Yona! ¡Eres preciosa! ¡Caray, yo soy hermosa! ¡Haremos esto muy bien!"

"Sí, sí tienes razón. Siempre tienes razón. Solo estoy nerviosa…"

Durante el resto de la caminata fueron en silencio, Yoon por su parte gastó ese tiempo en tratar de calmarse, para ser una roca de apoyo. Yona iba a mantener a las chicas en calma, haciéndoles saber que todo iba a estar bien. Y Yoon, iba a encargarse del fuego artificial.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo iba a hacer eso? Suponiendo que les llevaran debajo de la cubierta, ¿cómo iba a…? Ah, ya se preocuparía por eso cuando llegara el momento.

Y entonces la ciudad quedó a la vista, la chica tomó una respiración profunda y les guió hacia la tienda por si misma. Yoon vio como Yona parecía temblar ligeramente.

"Yona…"

"Estoy bien, estoy bien."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí. Démonos prisa, se está acercando el mediodía."

Él asintió con la cabeza, apresurándose en seguirla. "Cierto."

Yoon se preguntó cómo lo hacía Yona. ¿Cómo podía parecer tan tranquila repentinamente mientras caminaban hacia la tienda?, la niña se inclinó hacia delante y tiró de la puerta con una respiración profunda.

El interior de la tienda estaba bien iluminado, con decoraciones que cubrían las paredes. Él guió a la niña dentro, tomando una respiración profunda a la vez que alguien se acercaba, lanzándoles una mirada sospechosa.

"¡Hola!" Le saludó Yoon, inclinándose ante la persona. Él tenía que ser uno de los que 'trabajaban' allí. "¡Mi amiga y yo escuchamos que podemos conseguir trabajo aquí!"

Él se percató de que Yona se inclinaba por el rabillo del ojo.

"Hm, ¿dices que vosotras queréis trabajar aquí?" El hombre hizo una pausa mientras les miraba, tocándose la barbilla con el ceño fruncido. "Hm, bueno, entonces me gustaría daros la bienvenida. Venid dentro."

El hombre se dio la vuelta, haciendo un gesto indicando que le siguieran, a la vez que las guiaba más hacia el interior de la tienda. Yoon miró a Yona, los dos sonrieron en señal de triunfo antes de seguir al hombre.

Era ahora o nunca.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

La verdad es que no estaba segura de lo que esperaba cuando se acercaron a la tienda. Tal vez algo que no fuera esto. Era difícil de decir. Ella miró a la espalda del hombre, obligándose a mantener la calma mientras seguían caminando, siendo guiados por un extraño laberinto a través de la tienda.

¿Cómo se habrían sentido las otras chicas cuando fueron conducidas dentro?, se preguntó, sintiendo como el latido de su corazón se aceleraba, sintiendo como la sangre parecía latir en sus oídos. No sabían qué destino estaba reservado para ellas dentro de la tienda, quizás habían estado realmente emocionadas cuando les dijeron que era un trabajo bien pagado.

Decidió que después de que todo esto terminara la gustaría que hubiera un trabajo bien pagado real para ellas, apretando la mandíbula mientras le seguía, tomando otra respiración profunda.

"Es esta habitación." La voz del hombre interrumpió sus pensamientos, el cual estaba haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta. "Por favor, esperad un poco más en esta habitación."

Él abrió la puerta, esperando a que los dos entraran. Yona se forzó a hacerlo, obligándose a ignorar su instinto de huir. Sin embargo ella dio un paso al frente, hacia la habitación que gritaba fatalidad. Yoon la siguió rápidamente, la puerta fue firmemente cerrada detrás de ellos con un fuerte estruendo.

 _¿Por qué mis piernas están temblando?_ Se preguntó Yona, acercándose a Yoon y agarrándose a él. _En un momento como este, ¿por qué estoy temblando…?_

"Yona…"

Fuera lo que fuera lo que Yoon estaba a punto de decirla fue interrumpido cuando el suelo se abrió debajo de ellos, arrastrándoles hacia el pozo negro sin fondo que había debajo. Ella gritó, agarrándose al brazo de Yoon mientras caían, los recuerdos de caer por el acantilado regresaron a su mente.

Zeno no estaba aquí para mantenerla a salvo.

"¡Yona agárrate a mí, no te preocupes!" Exclamó Yoon, tirando de la niña más cerca de él mientras caían, cayendo durante lo que parecieron horas. No podían haber sido horas, ¿verdad? Debían de haber aterrizado, porque una puerta se abrió y alguien con el aspecto más oscuro que Yona había visto en su vida estaba en la entrada, bajando la mirada hacia ellos.

"Fuera."

Fue una palabra. Una palabra pronunciada, la impaciencia les golpeó. Yona se puso de pie, ayudando a Yoon rápidamente, los dos miraron más allá del hombre.

No había absolutamente nada detrás de él. Él hombre les hizo un gesto a los dos para que le siguieran, guiándoles a través de un laberíntico pasillo, abriendo la puerta al final del mismo a la vez que les miraba.

"Entrad."

Él les empujó a la habitación, cerrando y bloqueando la puerta detrás de él.

Yona se sintió enferma por lo que vio.

La habitación estaba llena de mujeres, con diferentes peinados y ropas. Todas tenían la misma expresión, una mirada de cansancio y desesperanza, parecieron ignorar a los dos que habían entrado.

"Así que esto es…" Murmuró ella, sintiendo que sus hombros se caían pesadamente. "No puedo creerlo…"

"Ju ju ju, ha sido una mejor captura de lo que esperaba."

Ella se quedó inmóvil, girando la cabeza para atisbar la puerta abierta una vez más, esta vez el hombre corpulento que estaba allí era Kum-Ji, que entró dentro, acariciándose la barba mientras estudiaba al grupo. Yona sintió escalofríos pasando por su espalda mientras ella le miraba, mordiendo se el labio mientras miraba sus pequeños y brillantes ojos pasando a través del grupo de mujeres.

"Al final Awa no es tan malo." El hombre se rió, con una sonrisa taimada formándose en su rostro.

"Lord Kum-Ji, ¿qué está pasando?" Gritó una mujer desde algún lugar por detrás de Yona. Su voz era desesperada. "Escuché que podía encontrar un trabajo aquí, no…"

"Ju ju, hay un trabajo." Kum-Ji se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza a la vez que miraba más allá de Yona, hacia la chica que debía haber hablado. "Un trabajo muy importante. Todas vosotras tenéis que esperar aquí hasta mañana por la noche."

"Yona, agáchate, mantén la calma por ahora."

La voz de Yoon fue un susurro, proveniente de su derecha. Yona asintió lentamente, tratando de dar un paso atrás cuando Kum-Ji extendió la mano, agarrando su pelo y tirando de ella más cerca de él.

"Pelo rojo." Meditó el Lord, agarrando su cabello con fuerza, ignorando el grito de dolor de la chica. "Ya veo, qué inusual. Ju ju, tu cara también es bastante bonita. Ella va ser vendida cara. No…"

 _Mantén la calma_ , pensó, manteniendo los ojos fuertemente cerrados. _Mantén la calma, mantén la calma…_

"Sería casi una vergüenza si la vendiera. A ellos no les importará si me quedo solo una para mí, ¿verdad?"

Ella casi gritó de repugnancia. No, ella no quería eso. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras una calma pareció asentarse sobre ella, la misma clase de calma que sentía cuando los dragones estaban a su alrededor.

No podía ser eso.

"¡Yo-Yo puedo hacerlo mejor!"

La voz de Yoon fue alta, sacando a Yonan de sus pensamientos. Ella le miró sorprendida, a la vez que él se enderezaba completamente, con una sonrisa fácil en el rostro.

"Puedo satisfacerte mejor que esa mujer, Lord Kum-Ji" Continuó Yoon.

"¿Oh?"

"Así que suelte a esa chica y déjeme estar a su lado."

Nunca ni en un millón de años creyó que volvería a escuchar semejantes palabras salir de la boca de Yoon.

"Hrrm, tienes razón, también eres una fina joya." Le dijo Kum-Ji, inclinándose hacia delante para estudiar el rostro de Yoon más de cerca. "Pero…"

Derribó a Yoon con una patada, enviando al niño al suelo. Yona casi gritó, presa del pánico, ella gritó el nombre de Yoon cuando la calma volvió a ella.

"No me interrumpas cuando me estoy divirtiendo." Le dijo Kum-Ji, bajando la mirada hacia Yoon. "Odio a las mujeres que son insolentes."

"Lord Kum-Ji, por favor deténgase… Va a dañar la mercancía."

Él pateó al hombre, gritándole a él también, su voz fue alta. "¡No me interrumpas!"

Después de un momento, él apoyó su pie sobre la cabeza de Yoon, dejando caer su peso hacia delante. "¿Lo entiendes? Las mejores mujeres son aquellas que son obedientes. Si tu temblaras y mantuvieras la boca cerrada como esta mujer de pelo rojo, entonces…"

Yona le fulminó con la mirada, mirándole con todo el odió que tenía en ella. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla como a una esclava? ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratar a Yoon como si fuera basura?

Él soltó su pelo, empujándola a un lado.

"… Niña, ¿eres de Awa?"

Yona se inclinó profundamente, con el disgusto invadiendo su garganta. Odiaba inclinarse ante un ser tan horrible. "… Sí."

"Fui al castillo Hiryuu hace mucho tiempo, y vi un pelo rojo justo como el tuyo una vez."

Yona sintió que se la congelaba la sangre.

"Fue solo de lejos durante un instante, su pelo reflejaba la luz del sol, el nombre de la chica con ese pelo era princesa Yona. Pareces de la misma edad que ella." Kum-Ji hizo una pausa, mirando a la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa. "¿Podrías ser tú…? ¿Princesa Yona?"

Ella respiró hondo, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se obligaba a bajar la mirada hacia el suelo. "… Yo soy la hija de un mercader pobre de Awa." Murmuró, tratando de formular rápidamente una mentira. "Escuché que podía encontrar un nuevo trabajo aquí. Yo no conozco a esa princesa con el mismo pelo rojo que yo, pero para servir a Lord Kum-Ji, si fuera beneficioso para mí convertirme en la princesa pelirroja, dejaré que me llaméis así."

"… Bromeas demasiado. La princesa Yona no tendría una confianza inquebrantable como la tuya en un lugar como este. Ella tampoco estaría buscando trabajo. ¿Una chica como tú? ¿Una princesa?" La risa de Kum-Ji la sacudió hasta la médula. "En primer lugar, he oído que la princesa fue secuestrada y asesinada por su sirviente. Una persona humilde como tú no sabría eso."

Sin ninguna palabra más él abandonó la habitación, dejando atrás a Yona, a Yoon, y a todas las mujeres que estaban atrapadas en semejante trampa vil. La puerta se cerró de golpe, los sonidos de la llave cerrando el cerrojo hicieron eco en la habitación. Yona se giró hacia Yoon, relajándose finalmente a la vez que le inspeccionaba rápidamente.

"¡Yoon! Yoon, ¿estás bien?"

"¡Dios!" Se quejó Yoon, cambiando de postura mientras trataba de levantarse, frotándose el cuello con un ligero gemido. "¡¿En qué estaba pensando al patear así a una chica frágil?! ¡Qué idiota!"

"Es bueno ver que estas bien, Yoon…"

"¿Y tú, Yona?" La preguntó, mostrándola una sonrisa. "Te tiraron del pelo, ¿te sientes bien?"

"¡La señorita es fuerte!"

Ambos se paralizaron, dándose la vuelta para encarar al propietario de la voz, una desordenada melena de pelo rubio apareció mostrándoles una brillante sonrisa.

"No." Murmuró Yoon, cambiando de postura para sentarse, mirándole en estado de shock. "Debe tratarse de una broma. ¡¿Zeno?!"

"¡Zeno le dijo al muchacho que él era bueno con los disfraces!"


	22. Chapter 22: Decisiones

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **A Different Story** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 22: Decisiones.

"Muy bien, ¿así que aquí era donde querías arrastrarme esta vez?"

Hak se cruzó de brazos mientras inspeccionaba la ciudad portuaria que estaba debajo de ellos, entrecerrando los ojos cuando el viento se levantó, llevando con él el sabor a sal. Soo-Won se rió junto a él, cambiando de postura para bajarse del caballo en el que estaba montado a la vez que también miraba hacia la ciudad.

"Bueno, en realidad no." Reflexionó Soo-Won, estirando los brazos. "Estaba en medio de nuestro camino hacia Chin'Shin, así que pensé que podíamos parar aquí un momento. Además." El rey hizo una pausa, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente. "He recibido algunos informes de que el Lord está participando en el tráfico de personas…"

"Ah, así que quieres comprobar si eso es cierto o no." Hak suspiró, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. "Parece que sí."

Si él era sincero, Hak todavía no estaba seguro de cuál era el objetivo de Soo-Won como rey. Él no le había dicho nada. Pero con Yona e Il muertos…

Desechó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, mirando hacia la nada. "Bueno, supongo que buscaremos por la ciudad, ¿no, Won?"

Soo-Won se rió del nombre, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Por supuesto, Hak. También hay rumores de que por aquí vive una banda de piratas… Si es posible, me gustaría reunirme con ellos."

"¡¿Estás loco?!"

"No. Como puedes ver." Soo-Won sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza a la vez que levantaba una mano, golpeteándose la barbilla mientras pensaba. "Los rumores dicen que los piratas solo atacan los barcos de Kum-Ji, y que están tratando de detenerle. Así que, si es posible, me encantaría prestarles mi ayuda."

"Quieres decir mi ayuda, ¿no?" Hak suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza con fastidio. "Está bien, voy a ver si puedo encontrar a su capitán."

"¡Genial! ¡Entonces vamos!"

Soo-Won se marchó rápidamente, llevando a su caballo hacia un árbol para atarle y evitar que se escapara. Hak suspiró ante el esfuerzo, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras guiaba a Soo-Won había abajo, hacia la ciudad portuaria. El viento se levantó un poco, no fue más que un suspiro, el hombre suspiró fuertemente mientras miraba a su alrededor.

… La ciudad parecía tan muerta.

"Me pregunto qué es lo que está mal." Murmuró Soo-Won, caminando cerca de Hak mientras vagaban por las calles. "Todo el mundo parece tan…"

"¿Vacío?"

"Sí…"

Los ojos de las personas que pasaban por su lado parecían muertos, a pesar de las expresiones alegres adheridas a sus rostros. Hak miró a su alrededor con sospecha, observando cómo algunas personas (concretamente las mujeres) parecían saltar ante cualquier ruido repentino, al igual que los niños estaban cerca de sus padres.

"Este no es el modo en el que debería comportarse una ciudad." Comentó Hak, devolviendo su atención a su amigo. "¿Ves cómo todo el mundo está alerta?"

"Sí, debe ser obra del Lord…"

"¿Qué pasa con el Lord?"

Ellos saltaron, dándose la vuelta para hacer frente a un hombre con extrañas ropas, su pelo verde cubría uno de sus ojos. Hak frunció el ceño, mostrando su puño al extraño molesto.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a sobresaltarnos, bastardo?!" Casi gritó, a punto de lanzarse hacia delante para golpear al extraño en la cara. Soo-Won le detuvo, colocando una mano sobre su hombro con una expresión estudiosa.

"Nos preguntábamos si la mirada muerta en los ojos de los ciudadanos era debida al Lord de la ciudad." Afirmó Soo-Won, mostrándole a la persona extraña una sonrisa. "¿Tienes algo que puedas decirnos sobre Awa?"

El desconocido hizo una pausa, con un ceño fruncido formándose en su rostro mientras miraba a su alrededor con rapidez, haciéndoles un gesto para que le siguieran.

"Es ciertamente increíble que unos viajeros como vosotros os hayáis podido dar cuenta de eso." Reflexionó, guiándoles a través de las calles de la ciudad. "Pero sí, eso sería correcto. Si pudiera encontrar, ah, sí vamos aquí, aquí nadie nos molestará."

Hak se paralizó ante sus palabras, mirando al desconocido con molestia. "No voy a poner un pie dentro de un burdel." Declaró, cruzándose de brazos.

"Vamos, vamos Hak, él dijo que nadie nos molestaría aquí." Soo-Won sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza al extraño. "Por cierto, mi nombre es Won, y este es mi amigo Hak."

"¡No le digas a este bastardo de ojos caídos mi nombre idiota!"

El hombre de pelo verde sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza ligeramente. "Encantado de conoceros. Mi nombre es JaeHa."

Hak reprimió un gemido mientras era arrastrado dentro, Soo-Won charlaba rápidamente con el otro, con la misma sonrisa molesta en su rostro. Él desconectó de su charla, suspirando pesadamente a la vez que se acomodaba su lanza en el hombro, murmurando algo. Después de lo que parecieron siglos se detuvieron en una habitación, JaeHa les lideró dentro y les hizo un gesto para que se sentaran en la mesa.

"Ahora." Comenzó Soo-Won, sonriendo alegremente a JaeHa. "Cuéntanos todo sobre eso. ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar?"

"No puedes estar hablando en serio, Won. ¿Ya le estás ofreciendo nuestra ayuda antes de escuchar a este idiota?"

Soo-Won sonrió ante las palabras de Hak, haciendo que él gimiera. Por supuesto que él hablaba en serio, la leve sonrisa en su rostro hizo que la preocupación carcomiera el estómago de Hak. El rostro de JaeHa frente a él se sumo al terror, la boca del idiota también formó una sonrisa. Ellos estaban conspirando contra él, decidió Hak, esos dos idiotas que se acababan de conocer ya estaban intrigando para enviarle a una muerte temprana.

Tal vez era esto de lo que le estaba advirtiendo Joo-Doh cuando estuvo en contra de que Hak y Soo-Won se fueran a Awa en primer lugar.

Esto era ridículo. Decidió Hak, poniendo los ojos en blanco a la vez que se inclinaba hacia atrás en su asiento, cruzándose de brazos. No podía creer que Soo-Won estuviera de repente tan lleno de vida como rey. Si era sincero, estaba un poco molesto con su amigo… ¿Cómo podía haberse recuperado tan rápidamente de la tristeza de las muertes del emperador Il y Yona? ¿Qué derecho tenía a estar tan alegre y positivo cuando su mejor amiga estaba muerta?

"Vamos, Hak, tienes que admitirlo." Comenzó Soo-Won, tomando un sorbo del té que le habían servido. "Esto es perfecto. Será la forma más rápida de hacer frente a Lord de la zona. Además, ya sabes que dirigirnos directamente a encontrarnos con Guen-Tae tomaría demasiado tiempo."

"Tenemos razones para creer que la transacción va a ser mañana por la noche." Añadió JaeHa, juntando sus manos y apoyando la barbilla sobre ellas, sus ojos se centraron en Hak. "Dos, aunque sospecho que tres, de mis compañeros han logrado colarse en su base para mantener a todas las mujeres a salvo, así como para avisarnos de su paradero mañana por la noche. Sin embargo yo preferiría no tener que tratar con ello."

"Es bastante razonable. ¿Ellas también son todas mujeres?"

"No, solo una. Pero el hecho de que ella haya ido me preocupa, incluso ahora. Eso, y que los compañeros con los que ella llegó han estado hechos un manojo de nervios desde que ella se marchó hoy."

"Suena duro." Murmuró Hak, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "¿Ellos son al menos capaces de cuidar de sí mismos, además de a todas las demás que han sido capturadas?"

JaeHa permaneció en silencio, respondiendo a la pregunta de Hak.

"Bueno, en todo caso." Comenzó él en su lugar, cambiando de tema sin esfuerzo. "Con mucho gusto os llevaré a conocer a mi capitán. Sin embargó, voy a advertiros que lo más probable sea que os haga una prueba para ver si sois dignos de confianza."

"¿Una prueba?" Le preguntó Soo-Won, levantando una ceja con curiosidad. Se inclinó hacia delante con los ojos brillantes. "¿Qué clase de prueba?"

"Eso, mis queridos conocidos, es para que vosotros lo descubráis." Le respondió JaeHa, recostándose en el asiento. Él sonrió, lanzándoles a los dos una mirada de complicidad. Hak suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza a la vez que se giraba hacia Soo-Won, abriendo la boca para tratar de razonar con él lo terrible que era esta idea.

Lamentablemente, la expresión de Soo-Won mostraba algo distinto, la emoción brillaba en sus ojos.

"Eso suena bien." Afirmó el rey, sonriendo alegremente. "Hak y yo pasaremos cualquier prueba que tu capitán nos ponga."

"¡Espera un minuto, no me arrastres en esto!" Hak gimió, sacudiendo la cabeza con fastidio. "¡No recuerdo haber aceptado nada de esto!"

"Vamos, vamos Hak, ¿acaso no quieres disfrutar de las atenciones que las mujeres te darán por haberlas rescatado?"

"¡No te atrevas a hablarme como si fuéramos amigos, ojos caídos!"

"¡Hak, se amable!" Le recordó Soo-Won, ofreciéndole a JaeHa una sonrisa. "Por favor, no le hagas caso. Ha estado un poco agrio desde que nuestra querida amiga falleció."

"Ah, pido disculpas." JaeHa frunció el ceño, cambiando de postura para levantarse. "Bueno, no sirve de nada retrasar esto. Por favor, seguidme al barco."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zeno se rió ante la pregunta de Yoon, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente. "¡Zeno te dijo que él es bueno con los disfraces! ¡El muchacho pidió una prueba, y Zeno te ha mostrado la prueba!"

Él sonrió ante la mirada de incredulidad de Yoon, cambiando su atención a Yona. Sus ojos estaba muy abiertos mientras le miraba, ella dio un paso hacia él a la vez que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"Así que esto explica por qué me sentía tan tranquila…" Murmuró, levantando su brazo para estudiar la ropa que llevaba puesta. "¡Guau, Zeno, te ves tan lindo con esto!"

"Zeno lo sabe, Zeno lo sabe." Concordó él, regalándola una sonrisa. ¿Cuántas veces había llegado a sentir la necesidad de disfrazarse en el pasado? Para poder convertirse en una nueva persona, aunque solo fuera durante unos pocos años antes de tener que marcharse. "¿La señorita está molesta? Zeno ha roto la promesa que la hizo."

"No." Murmuró Yona, tomándose un momento antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de él, abrazándole con fuerza. "No, está bien… Sin embargo ahora estoy preocupada por todos los del barco…"

"¡Zeno está seguro de que ellos estarán bien!"

"Sin embargo, ¿cómo diablos has podido prepararte esto en tan poco tiempo, bestia rara?" Le exigió Yoon, Zeno devolvió su atención a él. Frunció un poco el ceño, acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Yona cuando ella se negó a dejarle ir, tarareando mientras pensaba.

"Bueno, verás Zeno iba… iba a hacer esto de todos modos…" Admitió, sonriendo levemente a la vez que Yoon se golpeaba su rostro, el niño gimió con molestia. "Zeno se aseguró de que todo estaba listo la noche anterior, en el caso de que la señorita cambiara de opinión a última hora. Pero no lo hizo, así que Zeno decidió escabullirse y entrar al campamento antes que el muchacho y la señorita."

"¡Realmente deberías regresar al barco para ayudar a los demás!" Afirmó Yona, dejándole ir con un mohín de molestia. "¡La capitana Gi-Gan necesita a más gente para ayudarla en el barco para la batalla real, Zeno!"

"Zeno está realmente seguro de que Hakuryuu, Seiryuu y Ryokuryuu van a estar bien." La respondió Zeno, mostrándola a Yona una brillante sonrisa. "¡Después de todo ellos son guerreros dragones! Y además, ¿acaso Zeno no prometió que se mantendría cerca de la señorita? Él tiene que cumplir esa promesa, ¿sabes? Eso, y Zeno no es muy fuerte, así que no habría sido de mucha ayuda."

"Pero aún así…"

"Zeno está aquí ahora." La interrumpió Zeno, mostrándola una brillante sonrisa. "No hay mucho que Zeno pueda hacer ahora. Tal vez la señorita debería hablar con todas las cautivas, ¿eh? Parece que tienen los espíritus muy bajos, Zeno lo sabe, ha intentado animar a todo el mundo antes."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que yo podría hacer algo…?" Murmuró Yona, mirando a su alrededor hacia las chicas que les rodeaban, sus ojos miraban hacia abajo. Zeno la sonrió, revolviendo su pelo a la vez que hacía un gesto a su alrededor.

"¿Tal vez la señorita podría inspirarlas?"

Él vio como Yona respiraba hondo, desempolvándose la ropa a la vea que volvía a mirar al grupo que les rodeaba.

"¿Qué va a pasar con nosotras…?"

"¿Has oído lo que ha dicho antes Kum-Ji acerca de vendernos…?"

"… ¿Estaba hablando de nosotras…?"

Zeno vio como la expresión de Yona se transformaba en una de preocupación, la chica tomó una respiración profunda a la vez que se enderezaba. "¿Perdón?"

"¡Esto no es lo que me dijeron! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!" Casi gritó una chica, asustando a Zeno. Él vio como la chica corría hacia la puerta para golpearla. Él suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Él lo había intentado antes. Por mucho que confiara en los otros dragones, no confiaba en ellos lo suficiente. Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de sacarlas, de salvarlas.

"Es imposible." Habló otra chica que estaba apoyada en la pared. Zeno se giró hacia ella, al igual que la mayoría de las chicas de la habitación. Yona frunció el ceño, inclinando la cabeza mientras miraba a la chica mayor.

"¿Imposible?" La preguntó Yona.

"Sí. Me metieron aquí hace dos semanas. Nadie ha vendido a sacarme." La respondió la chica, su voz era neutra y sin emociones. "Para Lord Kum-Ji, no somos diferentes a objetos destinados a ser vendidos. Somos accesorios para él, nada más."

"Awa siempre ha sido así…"

 _No es así_ , pensó Zeno, sacudiendo la cabeza a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos. Él había estado en Awa unos pocos años antes de que Lord Kum-Ji se hubiera hecho con el poder. Antes Awa era hermosa, tenía a personas más alegres que la capital Kuuto. Entonces era hermosa, y ahora que Kum-Ji tenía el poder…

"¿Nunca has querido cambiar esta ciudad?"

Zeno frunció el ceño, cambiando su atención a Yona. Su voz era firme, tranquila.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Nunca has pensado en luchar para derrocar a Kum-Ji de esta ciudad, para que todo el mundo pueda vivir libremente?" La preguntó Yona, doblando cuidadosamente las manos delante de ella, su atención se centró en la chica que estaba apoyada contra la pared.

"¿Quién eres tú?" La preguntó ella, su expresión era neutra. "¿Realmente eres de esta ciudad? Las únicas personas que dicen eso son los extranjeros y los fuertes. En ambos casos son idiotas francamente."

"Aunque no son especialmente fuertes, sé que hay gente que está luchando mientras arriesgan sus vidas para cambiar esta ciudad." La dijo Yona, sonriendo. Una vez más el tono de su voz le recordó a Zeno a Hiryuu, casi como si hubiera sido transportado en el tiempo cuando su rey aún respiraba.

"Ahora estoy ayudando a ese grupo de idiotas." Dijo Yoon, girándose para mirar a Yona con una sonrisa. "Sin embargo, cuando piensas en ello, también hay una chica aún menos competente aquí."

"¿De quién estás hablando, Yoon?" Yona resopló, cruzándose de brazos.

"Tú sabes de quién."

"¿De qué estáis hablando? ¿Alguien va a venir a ayudarnos? No hay idiotas así."

"¡Eso no lo sabes!" La interrumpió Zeno, sonriendo alegremente. "¡Esos idiotas son muy persistentes!"

"Y si aquellos a los que llamas idiotas te tienden sus manos para ayudarte, entonces por favor, cree en ellos y toma sus manos." Yona tenía una sonrisa en su cara, la otra chicha se calló, sorprendida. "Si quieres vivir, entonces por favor, lucha lo más fuertemente que puedas y sobrevive. Si hacer eso, entonces esta ciudad cambiará mañana. Lo prometo."

Zeno sonrió ante las palabras de Yona, asintiendo con la cabeza conforme. Yona verdaderamente era Hiryuu, pensó él, sintiendo que su corazón se hinchaba de orgullo. El rey estaría orgulloso de en lo que él se había convertido en su nueva vida, estaba seguro de ello.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"¿Qué es esto?"

Hak vio como JaeHa se inclinaba ante una mujer mayor. "Capitana Gi-Gan, he vuelto a traer más ayuda para la batalla de mañana por la noche." Él prácticamente ronroneó, mirándola con una sonrisa encantadora. "Parece que son lo suficientemente buenos."

¿A quién demonios estás llamando 'suficientemente bueno'? Se preguntó Hak, suspirando con molestia. Razonó que esta era una mala idea, una mala idea envuelta en un manto de desastres explosivos. Y, aún así, no importaba cuántas veces había intentado disuadir a Soo-Won, el rey le lanzaba su estúpida sonrisa, diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

¿Qué he hecho para merecer esta muerte temprana?, se preguntó. No había nada interesante para él aquí. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente volver al castillo Hiryuu en ese momento, sin una sola preocupación el mundo, holgazaneando por ahí y tomando el sol mientras Yona-

Yona estaba muerta, Hak se regañó a si mismo, su sangre se volvió fría ante el recuerdo de la chica. Ella estaba muerta. Él había fallado en protegerla, había fallado en proteger al emperador Il, había fracasado en todas sus responsabilidades. Y ahora… Ahora tenía que proteger a Soo-Won, para asegurarse de que él no corriera la misma suerte.

"Bueno, entonces JaeHa, reúne a tus compañeros."

La voz de la capitana le sacó de sus pensamientos, Hak alzó la mirada confundido a la vez que JaeHa parecía suspirar molesto, cambiando de postura para ponerse su coleta detrás de él.

"Capitana. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Ellos no son mis compañeros. Eso, y creemos que Zeno se ha unido a la misión de infiltración sin decírnoslo." Declaró el otro, sacudiendo la cabeza a la vez que se apoyaba las manos en las caderas. "Pero puedo ir a buscar a esas otras dos molestias si-"

"¿A quién estas llamando molestia, JaeHa?"

Hak parpadeó sorprendido, girándose para ver a las dos personas más extrañas que había llegado a ver su vida. El primero de ellos, el que debía de haber hablado, tenía un extraño pelo blanco, con una toga casi totalmente blanca (salvo por un ribete azul en los bordes). Sin embargo lo más extraño de él era su mano derecha, con la que ahora se estaba rascando la cabeza.

Escamas blancas y garras.

Al igual que en la leyenda de los Cuatro Dragones.

"Kija, sabes tan bien como cualquiera que no eres más que una molestia." Le respondió JaeHa suavemente, dando un rápido paso a un lado cuando el individuo blanco se abalanzó sobre él, de su boca salió algún tipo de sonido de molestia.

"¡Tu mano!"

Hak saltó sorprendido ante la voz de Soo-Won, mirándole en estado de shock. Los ojos del rey estaban ampliamente abiertos por la fascinación mientras corría hacia el hombre de pelo blanco, agarrando su mano por sorpresa.

Él se golpeó la cabeza, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras suspiraba. "¿De verdad, Won idiota?"

La persona de pelo blanco miró al rey sorprendido, dejando que inspeccionara su mano. "¿Puedo preguntarte qué estás haciendo? ¿Y quién eres?"

"¡He escuchado todas las leyendas de los cuatro dragones, siempre tuve la esperanza que de que fueran reales!"

"¡Bueno, por supuesto que somos reales!" Le explicó el hombre, sonriendo alegremente mientras examinaba su brazo. "¡Yo soy Hakuryuu!"

"Oh, aquí vamos…" JaeHa gimió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Otra de las lecciones de Kija-kun…"

"Kija…"

"¡ShinAh! ¡Muestra a nuestro conocido tus ojos! ¡Este es Seiryuu, él ha sido bendecido con la vista del dragón azul! ¡Espera, ShinAh vuelve aquí! ¡No corras!"

Hak se giró hacia JaeHa, el hombre estaba sacudiendo la cabeza con un profundo suspiro. "¿Es… siempre así en este barco?"

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo?, ellos acaban de llegar ayer por la mañana." Le respondió, exhalando un profundo suspiro.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Llegaron junto con nuestros tres compañeros que han logrado colarse en la base de Kum-Ji."

"¿Me estas tomando el pelo?" Hak suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Esto es ridículo. ¿No se supone que tenían que pasar una prueba?"

"Aquí estás. JaeHa, controla a tus compañeros." Sonó la voz de Gi-Gan. JaeHa volvió a suspirar, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras caminaba, separando fácilmente al supuesto dragón blanco de la persona con la máscara. La máscara era sospechosa.

"Kija-kun, deja a ShinAh-kun en paz. ¿Recuerdas la prueba que os hicimos pasar cuando solicitasteis uniros a nosotros?"

"¿Sí?"

"Vosotros dos ayudadme a probar a estos dos, por favor. Si queréis."

Hak se preguntó qué tipo de prueba sería. Tal vez se trataba de una batalla.

Él solo podría derribarles a todos.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"¡Todo el mundo fuera!"

Yona respiró hondo cuando la puerta se abrió, había un hombre en la puerta con una expresión neutra. Ella cambió su atención a Zeno, el dragón la mostró una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Si hacéis algún ruido, os mataré. Poneos en fila, y avanzad hacia delante."

Ella se puso en la fila, Zeno y Yoon lo hicieron detrás de ella. Podía sentir cómo se calmaba, cómo se solidificaba su resolución.

La lucha empezaría pronto. Los otros tendrían que encontrarles. Todo iba según lo planeado.

Ella no tenía nada que temer.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Este es el último capítulo que tenían publicado, así que no habrá más hasta que **GoldenOuryuuWooly** escriba alguno más en inglés. Hasta entonces os animo a leer alguno de los otros fanfics míos y traducciones que voy a seguir publicando.

Nos vemos.


	23. Chapter 23: La batalla próxima

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **A Different Story** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 23: La batalla próxima.

Yona se había dado cuenta de que el tiempo había estado en un punto muerto desde hace un rato. Era difícil saber lo que estaba pasando con una venda atada alrededor de su cabeza. Sin embargo, aún podía escuchar. Podía oír los constantes susurros de Zeno diciendo que ellos iban a estar bien, aún podía oír los murmullos bajos y asustados de las otras chicas que estaban cautivas. Y aunque una parte de ella estaba aterrorizada, incapaz de creer a Zeno, estaba calmada. Curiosamente calmada.

Era algo extraño.

Habían sido guiados a una pequeña habitación después de haber sido sacados de su prisión, los hombres les miraban de reojo mientras les ponían vendas en los ojos, a la vez que comenzaban a decir cosas desagradables. Eso hizo que Yona se sintiera enferma, la dieron ganas de atacar.

Y sin embargo, ella permaneció en silencio. Tenía que permanecer en silencio.

"¿Señorita?"

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, muy ligeramente, escuchando la voz de Zeno.

"La señorita se siente bien, ¿cierto? ¿Necesitas que Zeno haga algo al respecto?"

"No, Zeno, estoy bien." Le respondió ella, manteniendo la voz baja. "Estoy preocupada por todas las demás…"

"Ah, Zeno lo ve, Zeno lo ve. Bueno." Yona pudo escuchar que Zeno cambiaba de postura, la madera crujió bajo sus pies muy ligeramente. "Es normal que la señorita lo haga. Pero Zeno promete que todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Estoy de acuerdo con la bestia." Esa era la voz de Yoon, a su otro lado. "Todo va a estar bien, Yona. Solo relájate."

"¡Estoy relajada que lo sepas!"

"¿El barco a comenzado a moverse ya, Amarillo?" Preguntó Yoon, ignorando la declaración de Yona. Ella resopló ligeramente.

"Zeno cree que sí… Sin embardo deben de estar moviéndose despacio, Zeno no pude sentir mucho balanceo."

Ella suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente. Hubo un ligero crujido a su derecha, un ligero parloteo de la ardilla que Yoon tenía escondida en la parte superior de su vestido.

"Ao, Ao por aquí…"

Era el momento de poner el plan en acción, se dijo. Con suerte, todo habría terminado pronto.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"¿ShinAh?"

Él giró su cabeza hacia Hak, la máscara ocultaba su rostro. Si era sincero Hak encontraba eso raro, era extraño que un humano usara una máscara. Pero, realmente no iba a cuestionarlo. Él parecía un ser humano capaz, en esa prueba en la que él y Soo-Won se vieron forzados a probar su valía. Podía creer en él, con máscara o sin ella. Además, Kija había dicho algo sobre su aldea, o sus ojos o… algo.

"Me han dicho que venga a preguntarte sobre los barcos." Continuó Hak, viendo como el otro asentía levemente. "Sin embargo, no entiendo cómo podrías saberlo. ¿Tienes algún tipo de ojos de vidrio o algo así?"

"… No…" Le respondió ShinAh, negando con la cabeza ligeramente, las campanillas que estaban atadas a uno de los cuernos tintinearon suavemente. "Puedo ver a distancias muy lejanas…"

"Entonces ¿qué es eso?, ¿algún tipo de magia?"

Ninguna respuesta.

Él suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos. "… ¿Y bien? ¿Los barcos?"

"Ah… Han comenzado a moverse. Pronto será la hora… Tenemos que encontrar-"

"¡ShinAh!"

ShinAh dejó lo que estaba diciendo, girándose para mirar a la vez que Jaeha aterrizaba cerca de ellos, con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Hak le vio poner un brazo alrededor de su hombro, susurrándole algo antes de girarse y dirigirle una sonrisa a Hak.

"He estado buscándote, Hak." Comentó Jaeha, soltando a un confuso ShinAh (por lo menos Hak creía que estaba confundido, era difícil decirlo con la máscara en su rostro). Él sonrió haciendo un gesto hacia detrás de él. "Tu cómplice, Won, ha estado buscándote. Sin embargo no sé por qué."

Hak suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza. Pensó que era un poco molesto girándose para buscar a Soo-Won, era molesto que JaeHa les hubiera interrumpido antes de que ShinAh pidiera decir el nombre que estaba a punto de decirle. Sin embargo, claramente, esa persona era importante, ¿acaso JaeHa no lo había mencionado antes? Sería mejor si ellos simplemente le dijeran su nombre, eso haría que le resultara más fácil encontrarla, pero…

Bueno, si iban a mantener secretos, entonces bien. Por lo que sabía, Soo-Won aún tenía que revelar su identidad a los piratas, y si sabía lo que era bueno para él nunca lo haría.

"¡Ah, aquí estas Hak!"

Hak levantó la mirada saliendo de sus pensamientos, dirigiéndole a Soo-Won un ceño fruncido mientras el rey corría hacia él con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

"¿Qué necesitas, Won?"

"Te iba a contar lo que he aprendido de Kija." Comenzó Soo-Won, sus ojos parecían brillar. Hak suspiró, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza. De alguna manera, en el fondo de su mente, sentía que se iba a arrepentir de esto.

"Bueno, está bien, voy a picar. ¿Qué has aprendido de ese pirata?"

Soo-Won hizo una pausa, sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente. "Bueno, dejando de lado el hecho de que él no es un pirata, ¿no lo recuerdas? De todos modos ¿te acuerdas de esa historia que leíamos con Yona años atrás sobre los cuatro guerreros dragones?"

"¿Te refieres a ese viejo cuento de hadas que nos prohibieron leer?"

Soo-Won asintió, su sonrisa se amplió aún más. "¡Sí! ¡Es una historia real, Hak!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Hablo en serio!"

"¿Estás seguro? Parece que estás tratando de mentir otra vez."

"¡Nunca te mentiría!"

Hak frunció el ceño, notando que las palabras parecían apresuradas mientras salían de la boca de Soo-Won. Él suspiró, negando levemente a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos. No tenía tiempo de preocuparse por eso. "Está bien. Supongamos que te creo, Won. ¿Cómo podría ser real ese cuento de hadas?"

"¡Los cuatro dragones son reales, y también lo es Hiryuu!"

"Won, ese solo es un mito creado-"

"No, la leyenda de los cuatro dragones es cierta."

Esa no era una de sus voces. Ambos se detuvieron, girándose mientras Kija caminaba hacia ellos. Hak suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente antes de hacer un gesto hacia su amigo.

"Mira, te agradecería que dejaras de tratar de difundir mentiras en la cabeza de este idiota…"

"¡No osaría decir semejantes mentiras!" Replicó Kija, jadeando ligeramente. "Los cuatro dragones son reales. Tres de nosotros estamos en este barco, y el otro esta con nuestra maestra."

"Estás bromeando."

"No, no lo estoy haciendo." Kija volvió a resoplar, mirándole ligeramente. Tenía que admitirlo, la mirada del hombre era un poco desconcertante. "Los Cuatro Dragones han estado esperando siglos para volver a servir al Rey Hiryuu. ¡Es nuestro único deseo en la vida! Cada uno de nuestros antepasados bebieron la sangre de los cuatro dioses dragones, a cada uno le dieron algo del dragón para servir y proteger mejor a Hiryuu. ¡Y finalmente, Hiryuu ha renacido, por lo que nos ha sido dado un propósito una vez más!"

"Bien, voy a seguirte el juego un poco." Se quejó Hak, suspirando pesadamente. "Así que, ¿entonces tengo que asumir que supuestamente eres uno de esos dragones? ¿O solo eres una serpiente blanca disfrazada?"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Soy Hakuryuu Kija!"

"Bien, bien Hakuryuu, no serpiente blanca. Sin embargo, me pareces una serpiente blanca." Bromeó Hak, moviéndose a tiempo para esquivar un golpe del otro. "Guau, realmente tienes escamas blancas. ¿Cuánto tiempo te ha tomado pegártelas en el brazo?"

"¡Nací con estas escamas, cretino!"

"Hak, ¿podrías por favor tratar de ser agradable…?"

Él suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Está bien. Así que ¿qué demonios estáis haciendo aquí vosotros cuatro?"

"Estamos ayudando a los piratas a liberar a la gente de Awa de Lord Kum-Ji" Le respondió Kija, un ligero ceño fruncido apareció en su cara. "Nuestra maestra decidió que eso era lo que debíamos hacer. Ella está con Zeno y Yoon, así que debería estar bien… Pero…"

"¿Quién diablos son esas personas que seguís mencionando?"

"Zeno es Ouryuu, el Dragón Amarillo, o por lo menos creemos que lo es… No, él lo es, él sanó de demasiados cortes provocados por nuestra maestra como para no ser Ouryuu… Y Yoon ha estado manteniéndonos a todos nosotros, la verdad sea dicha. No estoy seguro de si habría sobrevivido, en cuanto a la comida, sin él…" Kija se quedó en silencio durante un momento, suspirando pesadamente. "Es más que increíble lo que él puede cocinar… Estoy seguro de que ya habríamos muerto de hambre…"

"… ¿Y tú maestra?"

"Ah, lo siento, me han dicho que no diga nada sobre ella, aparte de el hecho de ella insistió mucho en ayudar a estos piratas. Mis disculpas."

Hak frunció el ceño, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Así que tu tampoco nos vas a decir nada sobre vuestra misteriosa maestra? Qué molesto…

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tranquilo, tranquilo…"

Zeno miró mientras Yoon se ponía en su posición al lado de la puerta, haciéndole un leve gesto a él una vez que estuvo posicionado. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Yona colocarse en su lugar, de cuclillas cerca del rincón en el que él estaba, agarrando una cuerda con sus manos. Él notó que sus ojos eran determinados, asintiendo también hacia ella para que supiera que había tenido sus ojos puestos en ella. Él asintió rápidamente, levantando su brazo y golpeando las paredes de su prisión, obligándose a permanecer cayado ante el dolor. Era una pena que no tuviera sus escamas, pero considerando el costo y la situación…

"¿Crees que ha sido lo suficientemente alto…?" Murmuró Yoon, sus ojos se giraron para mirar hacia la puerta que se interponía entre ellos. Zeno asintió, con una expresión seria mientras podía escuchar una exclamación de confusión desde el otro lado. No fue ni un minuto después cuando pudo oír pasos que iban a comprobar la habitación. Yoon tomó eso como una señal para presionarse con firmeza contra la pared, levantando una paja hacia su boca preparándose.

Zeno pensó que eso iba a ser suficiente viendo como la puerta se abría, uno de los soldados de Kum-Ji irrumpió en la habitación. Por otra parte, por supuesto que no iba a haber problemas, él estaba aquí. ¿Cuántas otras veces había hecho esto con los cuatro dragones antes? No podía recordarlo. Sin embargo dudaba que esta fuera a ser la última vez.

"¡Oye!" Gritó el soldado, mirando a las chicas que aún permanecían sentadas en el suelo frente a la puerta, con las vendas permaneciendo en sus rostros. Zeno observó mientras se sentía tranquilo de alguna mantera, casi confundido. "¡¿Qué es todo este alboroto?!"

Zeno asintió hacia Yoon rápidamente, quien sopló la paja, golpeando al soldado con un dardo en el cuello. Perfectamente apuntado, notó Zeno, como era de esperar del auto proclamado genio.

"¡¿Q-Qué fue eso?!"

Era el turno de Yona. Zeno la observó mientras ella se ponía de pie rápidamente, tirando de la cuerda y haciendo tropezar con éxito al soldado. Él cayó pesadamente en el suelo con un grito de sorpresa, girándose para mirar a Yona con veneno en los ojos. Él casi saltó entre los dos para proteger a Yona. Casi.

"Tú pequeña…" Habló él entre dientes, luchando por levantarse a la vez que Yona daba un paso atrás, pareciendo que iba a renunciar. Zeno se obligó a sí mismo a no reaccionar cuando el soldado sacó una daga de su cinturón, apuntando hacia Yona. "¡¿Crees que vas escapar y vivir?! ¡Simplemente deberías haberte comportado…!"

Zeno dejó escapar un suave murmulló, asintiendo ligeramente a la vez que apretaba sus manos juntas formando un puño, abalanzándose rápidamente para golpear al soldado. Él sonrió cuando sus puños juntos golpearon la cabeza del soldado, el hombre gimió ligeramente antes de caer con un fuerte golpe en el suelo. Las chicas se quitaron las vendas rápidamente, sus ojos se ampliaron mirando al hombre caído.

"¡Muchacho, la puerta…!"

Yoon cerró la puerta rápidamente, suspirando levemente de alivio cuando se giró hacia el grupo.

"¿Es… Está muerto…?" Preguntó una de las chicas, poniéndose de pie lentamente.

"No, le golpeé con una aguja de anestesia desde el principio." La contestó Yoon, caminando hacia el soldado inconsciente y sacando la aguja de la parte posterior de su cuello, un ligero murmullo escapó de sus labios. "Así que solo está desmayado. No tiene un efecto inmediato, así que necesitábamos que Zeno le noqueara. Y la aguja tampoco es muy afilada… Bueno, en cualquier caso, no va a despertarse durante otras doce horas."

"El muchacho es un genio." Zeno tarareó, asintiendo rápidamente. "Zeno no estaba seguro de si podría noquear a ese hombre eficazmente…"

"Para ser un dragón débil lo has hecho bien bestia rara." Murmuró Yoon, levantándose con un estiramiento.

"Sinceramente…"

Ellos hicieron una pausa, girándose para mirar a la misma chica de antes, la misma que no les había creído.

"¿Estáis planeando escapar…?"

Zeno vio como Yona negaba con la cabeza, su cabeza roja tomó una respiración profunda para calmar sus nervios. Sin embargo, él notó que eso no había hecho mucho al ver como la chica templaba ligeramente. Él se acercó a ella, tirando de ella hacia un fuerte abrazo.

"Estás temblando." Se quejó la chica, mirando a Yona con sorpresa. "¿No? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué habéis venido a ayudar…?"

"Dejar que mis compañeros sepan dónde está este barco es mi trabajo." Murmuró Yona, suspirando pesadamente a la vez que Zeno la soltaba, la chica tomó una respiración profunda una vez más. "Solo esperad, nosotros os ayudaremos sin falta. Lo prometo."

"Tenemos que movernos." Comenzó Yoon, desempolvándose la ropa. "Estoy bastante seguro de que ShinAh está mirando los barcos ahora, tenemos que hacerle saber dónde estamos."

"¡Y entonces Ryokuryuu estará aquí para luchar contra el Lord!" Zeno comenzó a aplaudir, alzando los brazos en el aire. Él vio una sonrisa formarse en la cara de Yona. Bien.

"Muy bien, Yoon"

"¡Zeno está viniendo, Zeno está viniendo!"

"¡E-esperad!"

Los tres se detuvieron, girándose para volver a encarar a la chica, algún recuerdo la estaba azotando. "Yo… Yo también ayudaré."

"Está bien. Solo no hagas nada que arruine el plan." Se quejó Yoon, haciendo un gesto hacia el hombre caído. "Zeno, haz algo."

"Está bien, está bien, dadle a Zeno un momento antes de que el muchacho y las señoritas salgan fuera." Dijo Zeno, cambiando de postura para levantar al hombre, dejando escapar un gemido. Él era pesado, y Zeno era débil. Qué molesto.

"Bueno, tenemos suerte…" Yoon suspiró, abriendo la puerta a la vez que Zeno arrastraba al hombre a través de ella, gruñendo durante el proceso. "Parece que las fuerzas principales de lucha están emplazadas en otros barcos…"

"¡Zeno no se está divirtiendo con esto, ¿el muchacho lo sabe?!"

"Sí sí, me aseguraré de que tengas comida extra cuando volvamos…" Se quejó Yoon, esperando a que Zeno colocara al hombre fuera de la puerta. Yona esperó durante unos segundos, girándose para decirles a las chicas que permanecían detrás que simplemente esperaran un poco más. "A partir de aquí, tenemos que llegar a la cubierta sin importar el precio. Eso significa que tenemos que encontrar las escaleras que conducen arriba… Y estoy asumiendo que la capitana Gi-Gan ya ha comenzado a mover el barco, así que debería estar bien que nos encaminemos hacia arriba. Los piratas deberían ser una distracción suficiente para los oficiales que están afuera de modo que seremos capaces de lanzar los fuegos artificiales sin muchos problemas."

"Zeno está seguro de que todo irá bien."

"Lo que sea, bestia rara." Yoon se giró hacia la chica, mirándola con una expresión neutra mientras Yona se acercaba a ellos, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. "Así que, ¿vas a estar bien? No podemos permitirnos ser la niñera de nadie aquí, eh…"

"Yuri." Le respondió la mujer, resoplando levemente de indignación. "No puedo dejar que niños como vosotros hagáis algo tan peligroso como ir contra esos oficiales solos, ya sabes."

"De todos modos, soy Yoon. Como he dicho, no hagas nada que arruine nuestro plan."

"Yo soy, eh, Lina."

"¡Y Zeno es Zeno!" Zeno sonrió, inclinándose ligeramente. "Ao mordió las cuerdas, sin embargo Zeno cree que Ao está durmiendo."

Hubo una conmoción en la cubierta, sorprendiendo a los cuatro.

"Zeno cree que los piratas han comenzado su ataque." Reflexionó Zeno, girándose para encarar a Yoon. "¿Eso significa que estamos listos para movernos?"

"Sí." Murmuró Yoon, apretando la mandíbula. "Estoy bastante seguro de que es hora de moverse. Bueno, ¿estáis todos listos?"

"¡Por supuesto, Yoon!"

"¡Zeno está listo, Zeno está listo!"

Yuri se mantuvo en silencio, en vez de eso asintió con la cabeza con una mirada de determinación gravada en su rostro. Yoon tomó una respiración profunda, haciendo una pausa durante un momento antes de cambiar su atención hacia el pasillo en el que estaban. "Bueno, oigo a gente aproximándose." Murmuró, haciéndoles un gesto a los demás. "Vamos, comencemos con esto"

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"¡¿Cuál de ellos es Kum-Ji?! ¡Le mataré!"

Soo-Won vio por el rabillo del ojo como el brazo de Kija parecía haber aumentado de tamaño, derribando a varios soldados según se aproximaban. No pudo evitar intimidarse, apenas reconociendo al oponente contra el que estaba combatiendo.

"No te contengas, Serpiente Blanca." Comentó Hak, haciendo que el dragón se girara hacia él durante un momento. Soo-Won no pudo evitar reírse, sacudiendo la cabeza a la vez que noqueaba a su oponente, girándose para encarar al dragón enmascarado. Por lo menos estaba seguro de que se trataba de un dragón. Kija le dijo que era el dragón azul, ¿verdad?

"ShinAh, ¿aún no ves a tu maestra?"

"No la veo."

"Pero tenemos un montón de hombres aquí." Se quejó Hak, esquivando a Kija durante un memento para mirar sus alrededores.

"Parece que Kum-Ji ha contratado a un montón de mercenarios." Comentó JaeHa, aterrizando encima de un hombre que estaba acechando a Hak. Sin embargo, el hombre cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. "Teniendo en cuenta todos los que ha contratado, diría que es serio acerca de aplastarnos en esta ocasión."

"Bueno no mierda."

"¡Hak, se agradable!"

Soo-Won les miró divertido, dando un paso atrás para examinar los alrededores. Por un momento casi le pareció como si Hak perteneciera junto a estos hombres, estos dragones de leyenda.

"¡Bromeáis como viejos amigos!" Reflexionó Soo-Won, sonriendo a la vez que Hak se giraba para mirarle momentáneamente. "¿Qué?"

"No me agrupes con este pervertido y la serpiente blanca. Estaría bien con el enmascarado de allí, pero no con estos dos."

"¡Soy el actual dragón Hakuryuu, bestia inmunda! ¡Muéstrame algo de respeto!"

"Estoy herido, Hak."

Soo-Won no pudo evitar reírse.

Él cambió su atención al barco, hacia la gente que trataba de agruparse y arremeter contra los piratas.

Estaba claro que la batalla acababa de comenzar.


	24. Chapter 24: Pelea

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **A Different Story** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 24: Pelea.

"La batalla con los piratas por fin ha comenzado, ¿eh?"

"Probablemente ni siquiera puedan llegar hasta aquí con todos los mercenarios que hay aquí."

Yoon respiró hondo, presionándose contra la pared. El plan era simple, se tranquilizó, Yona y Yuri se asegurarían de que los barriles cayeran sobre los guardias, mientras que Zeno se aseguraría de noquearles y atarles. Funcionaría perfectamente. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era su parte.

"Oh, definitivamente."

Él tomó eso como su señal, saliendo de su escondite para estar a plena vista, agitando su mano para captar la atención de los hombres.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Una… Una mujer!"

Sí, pensó, con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro cuando se giró rápidamente y corrió hacia donde los otros estaban esperando. Venga seguidme.

"¡Una mujer ha escapado!"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah! ¡Espera!"

Él corrió rápidamente, sintiendo una sensación de satisfacción ante su plan. Dobló la esquina, presionándose rápidamente contra la pared.

"¿Zeno asume que han caído?" Le preguntó Zeno a Yoon, quien estaba de pie a su lado, con cuerdas listas en la mano. Yoon asintió rápidamente, haciéndoles un ligero gesto a Yona y Yuri, las chicas también agarraban unas cuerdas, pero éstas estaban atadas a algunos barriles. Ellas asintieron.

"¡¿A dónde ha ido?!" Yoon sonrió ampliamente, notando cuando los hombres se detuvieron en el extremo de la sala, mirando a su alrededor confundidos. Yona y Yuri tiraron de las cuerdas, liberando los barriles que salieron de su confinamiento, rodando hacia los soldados. No tomó mucho tiempo para que ellos fueran derribados, atrapados debajo de los barriles. Rápidamente, él se abalanzó sobre ellos, sacando otra paja de su top, elevándola hacia su boca para soplarla. Con puntería precisa, el dardo salió volando, incrustándose en uno de los cuellos de los hombres. Sin tiempo que perder sacó otro dardo, buscándolo a tientas mientras trataba de meterlo en la paja.

"Muchacho, date prisa, date prisa." Murmuró Zeno, acercándose silenciosamente con sus ojos fijos en los hombres, sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando uno pareció moverse.

"¡Lo estoy intentando! ¡No está cooperando!" Replicó, lanzándole una rápida mirada al dragón. Zeno suspiró, agachándose al lado de los hombres. Él alzó sus puños, bajándolos rápidamente sobre la cabeza del otro hombre, dejándole fuera de combate.

"¡¿Si podías hacer eso por qué estabas perdiendo el tiempo diciéndome que me diera prisa?!"

"¡Zeno era el último recurso!" Le respondió Zeno. "Zeno anima al muchacho a utilizar el dardo, eso mantendrá al soldado más tiempo fuera de combate que un golpe en la cabeza."

"Sí, sí…"

"Esto ha sido bastante fácil." Murmuró Yona, saltando cuidadosamente desde su posición, acercándose a los dos cuidadosamente.

"Demasiado fácil." Comentó Yuri, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo. "No me… gusta esto."

"Nadie dijo que tenía que gustarte." Yoon resopló, clavando la aguja en el cuello del otro hombre, suspirando pesadamente. "Está bien, Zeno, átales."

"¿Zeno debería llevarles a donde está el otro guardia?"

"No, podemos ocultarles aquí."

Zeno asintió con la cabeza, cambiando de postura para empujar uno de los barriles a un lado, gimiendo ligeramente para sí mismo. "A Zeno no le gusta el trabajo pesado, ¿sabes?..."

"¡Ya te he dicho que podrás comer más cuando esto termine!"

"¡Pero Zeno está perdiendo su energía!"

Yoon gruñó molesto, frotándose la cabeza a la vez que se giraba para mirar a Zeno. "¡No tengo nada para que comas ahora, bestia molesta! ¡Esfuérzate con esto! ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer!"

Le tomó unos pocos minutos a Zeno cumplir con su tarea, colocando cuidadosamente a los dos hombres el uno contra el otro, atándoles fuertemente. Yoon asintió rápidamente, haciendo un gesto hacia el pasillo. "Está bien, tenemos que llegar a la cubierta y lanzar los fuegos artificiales."

"¿Dónde los tienes, Yoon?" Le preguntó Yona.

"En mi faja. Bueno, ten, he hecho unos pocos, así que tú también puedes tener uno." Murmuró Yoon, moviéndose un poco y sacando los fuegos artificiales de su faja, sosteniéndolos hacia Zeno y Yona. "Solo dejad que él extremo se encienda con una llama y despegará sin problemas."

"El muchacho es un genio." Zeno tarareó, cogiendo el fuego artificial que le ofrecían. "Zeno nunca habría pensado en esto. Bueno, quizás. Zeno podría haberlo hecho en algún momento. Él tiene dudas."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso…?"

"Ah hah, nada, nada, no te preocupes por eso."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tal vez no debería haber dicho nada.

Zeno asintió a Yoon, sonriendo brillantemente con un optimismo forzado mientras el muchacho les lideraba hacia la cubierta, el dragón les siguió de cerca detrás de Yona. La verdad sea dicha, en realidad nada como esto había ocurrido en los tiempos del Rey Hiryuu. Él se había quedado molestamente cerca de Abi en el campo de batalla, asegurándose de que ella estaba a salvo cuando su poder se volvía en su contra. Él se había visto obligado a permanecer detrás y evitar que todos entraran en pánico cuando Abi fue secuestrada. Él se había encargado de miles de soldados, por su cuenta, en el poco tiempo que le había resultado desde que los dragones dejaron en castillo hasta su muerte (al menos los tres estuvieron constantemente cerca unos de los otros durante sus últimos años).

Pero ¿fuegos artificiales en una misión? No, esto era completamente nuevo.

"¿Zeno?"

Él alzó la mirada, percatándose de que Yoon se había detenido. Yona estaba de pie en la base de las escaleras que llevaban a la cubierta, Yoon estaba en el segundo escalón, los dos le estaban mirando con preocupación.

"¿Sí señorita?"

"Te has quedado en silencio… ¿Estás bien?" Le volvió a preguntar Yona, un ligero ceño fruncido adornaba su rostro. "Esto podría dar miedo, entiendo que realmente no quieras hacer esto, no sabemos cuántos hay en la cubierta…"

Zeno se paralizó. Y luego se rió.

"¡Ah oh, no, no señorita, Zeno está bien, bien! Zeno solo estaba pensando, ¿sabes?" Afirmó rápidamente, mostrándoles la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

¿Cómo había hecho ella eso?

"Todos vosotros sois solo niños." Yuri gruñó, sacudiendo la cabeza a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos, justo detrás de Zeno. Probablemente en un intento de reclamar algún tipo de posición adulta, como una mamá gallina llevando a sus hijos a un lugar seguro, aunque esto no era realmente un lugar seguro y ella no era exactamente una mamá gallina. O el adulto aquí.

"Somos niños con experiencia." Argumentó Yoon. "Tenemos que hacer esto, de lo contrario-"

"Zeno cree que él debería hacerlo, en realidad."

Yoon se paralizó, bajando la mirada hacia Zeno con un profundo ceño fruncido. "¿Qué? No, esa es una idea estúpida."

"Zeno es un luchador mucho más hábil que el muchacho y la señorita."

"… Por mucho que odie admitirlo, Zeno tiene razón…" Se quejó Yona, cruzándose de brazos con un resoplido. "Pero no tiene mucho sentido que vayas tú solo, ¿qué pasará si eres superado en número?"

"¡La señorita es tan reflexiva, reflexiva!" Trinó Zeno, aplaudiendo con sus manos. "Pero Zeno puede-"

"¡Bueno, en el caso de que nos superen en número, solo tendremos que ser tu apoyo!" Decidió Yona.

"Espera, ¿qué?"

"O-Oye, te estás olvidando de que yo soy pacifista." Yoon entró en pánico, girándose hacia Yona. "¡Yo no creo en las luchas!"

"Entonces tú puedes quedarte aquí abajo."

"¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?!"

Zeno se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente. "¡Zeno está divertido, divertido! ¡La señorita es tan valiente y reflexiva! Pero, Zeno te asegura que él estará bien por su cuenta."

Yona se giró hacia él, sus ojos parecían estar ardiendo. Por un momento él se desconcertó, sorprendido por la intensidad de la mirada que ella le estaba dirigiendo repentinamente. "No voy a dejar que vallas solo, Zeno." Declaró ella, su voz estaba llena de determinación.

¿Cómo hizo ella eso? ¿Cómo había conseguido que su voz sonara exactamente igual a la de Hiryuu?

"No tiene sentido discutir con ella, Amarillo." Yoon suspiró. "Ella es estúpidamente obstinada. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"¡He oído eso!"

"Zeno solo está preocupado, preocupado." Él suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Bueno, no iba a hacer ningún bien seguir discutiendo con ella, se percató, sería casi tan estúpido como discutir con Hiryuu. Él respiró profundamente, forzándose a sonreír brillantemente. "Bueno, entonces Zeno tendrá que creer en que todo irá bien."

"¡De todos modos dijiste que todo iba a ir de acuerdo al plan, bestia!" Espetó Yoon, estirándose y dándole un golpe a Zeno, con una mirada severa en el rostro. "¡Así que más te vale asegurarte de ello, o vamos a tener algunos problemas aquí!"

"¡El muchacho es malo, malo!" Zeno se rió, agachándose para esquivar un nuevo golpe de la mano de Yoon, saltando con una sonrisa. "Está bien, está bien, Zeno será serio. Señora, tal vez usted debería volver y mantener a las otras chicas a salvo. Zeno está pensando que alguien debería hacerlo, solo por si acaso. Señorita, muchacho, vosotros vendréis con Zeno. Después de todo, el muchacho tiene que encender sus fuegos artificiales."

"¿Estáis seguros de que vosotros tres estaréis bien…?" Les preguntó Yuri, mirándoles a los tres con una mirada severa. "Dije que iba a venir y-"

"¡Zeno es optimista! ¡La señorita y el muchacho son mucho más fuertes de lo que parecen!"

"¡Zeno soy pacifista ¿por qué lucharía?!"

"Solo por si acaso, solo por si acaso." Él negó con la cabeza, señalando a los tres. "Sin embargo, Zeno cree que deberíamos irnos ahora. Así que, señora, ¿si usted mantiene a las chicas a salvo…?"

"Está bien, supongo…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yona vio como Yuri se daba la vuelta y caminaba silenciosamente de vuelta por el pasillo, utilizando la pared para mantener el equilibrio. Ella respiró profundamente, se volvió a girar hacia Zeno y Yoon, apretando los puños. Iba a hacer lo que pudiera, se determinó, viendo como la sonrisa en el rostro de Zeno no vacilaba ni una sola vez.

"Está bien, listo." Habló ella, aplaudiendo con sus manos. "Tenemos que hacer saber dónde estamos a ShinAh."

"Conociendo a esas bestias raras, probablemente estarán enfermos de preocupación en este punto." Se quejó Yoon, suspirando a la vez que tomaba la iniciativa, haciéndoles un gesto a los otros dos para que le siguieran. "Vamos, la escalera que sube a la cubierta está por aquí."

Yona hizo una pausa, mirando la cara de Zeno durante un momento. Su sonrisa se había desvanecido cuando Yoon mencionó que los otros dragones estarían preocupados. Ella frunció el ceño, ladeando la cabeza mientras les seguía. Zeno había dicho algo parecido sobre preocuparse antes, ¿no? ¿Cuándo ella se fue a buscar las hierbas para Gi-gan? Qué cosa más molesta…

"Parece como si tuvieras algo en mente, señorita." Murmuró Zeno, mirando hacia Yona rápidamente.

"No mucho. Nada que no pueda esperar hasta que todo esto termine…" Le respondió ella, viendo como Yoon se detenía justo al frente de unas escaleras, su rostro se arrugó cuando miró hacia la trampilla que era la única salida hasta la cubierta. "Estoy tratando de concentrarme en lo que estamos haciendo… No tenemos ningún arma con nosotros…"

"Ah, Zeno lo había olvidado." Ella se giró hacia él, viendo como él se sacaba una daga de debajo de la faja, para entregársela a ella. "Zeno ha tenido esto desde el principio, ¿la señorita no lo sabía? La señorita debería usarla, solo por si acaso, para defenderse a sí misma. Siento que no sea mucho."

"¿Y tú qué?"

"Zeno estará bien, bien."

"Está bien, vosotros dos bestias molestas." Murmuró Yoon, girándose para mirarles. "Creo que el camino está despejado por arriba. No estoy seguro de a lo que vamos a enfrentarnos, así que probablemente Zeno debería ir primero. Él sabe más de autodefensa que yo, y eso nos podría dar tiempo para detectar una llama encendida."

Zeno asintió, moviéndose furtivamente para sobrepasar a Yoon y subir las escaleras cuidadosamente, empujó suavemente la trampilla hacia arriba. Yona le observó mientras él abría lentamente la puerta, haciendo una pausa durante un momento antes de asentir rápidamente y abrirla totalmente antes de subir. Yona se preguntó cómo lo hacía, permanecer tan calmado mientras que el corazón de ella comenzaba a latir fuertemente ante el miedo repentino de todo lo que podía salir mal.

"Yona, sube rápido."

Ella asintió, moviéndose furtivamente para sobrepasar a Yoon y subir las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, rezando porque la madera de la nave no crujiera bajo su peso. El fresco aire salado del océano la saludó contra su cara, los agudos sonidos del entrechocar de metal contra metal llenaban el aire. Afortunadamente, en ese momento no había nadie cerca, dándola tiempo para subir a cubierta, girarse y echarle una mano a Yoon.

"Señorita, tienes que estar preparada para correr." La indicó Zeno, mirando a su alrededor rápidamente. "Ah, allí hay una lámpara, en la división de la cubierta. Rápido, señorita, Zeno tiene un mal presentimiento sobre-"

"¡¿Qué demonios?!"

Yona sintió que su sangre se enfriaba, dándose la vuelta rápidamente para atisbar a uno de los mercenarios mirándoles fijamente en estado de shock, su rostro cambió rápidamente a la ira.

"¡Señorita, muchacho, corred!"

Ella estaba clavada en el suelo, un miedo frío la llegó hasta los huesos. Sintió a Yoon tirar de su mano, alejándola hacia la división de la cubierta, maldiciendo con los dientes apretados. Esto no era lo que esperaban, pensó ella, esto no estaba planeado, no era parte del trato. De repente todo era muy difícil de controlar, y tuvo miedo.

"¡Ahora no es momento para que te quedes paralizada, Yona!" Espetó Yoon, sacando a Yona de su aturdimiento. "¡Zeno nos dijo que corramos! ¡Tenemos que encender los fuegos artificiales ahora!"

"L-Lo siento Yoon yo- ¡Cuidado!"

Casi se chocaron contra un hombre, uno que había aparecido de la nada. El miedo apuñaló el corazón de Yona, apretándolo fuerte mientras veía a más hombres apareciendo de la oscuridad, con miradas maliciosas en sus rostros.

"¡Maldición!"

"¡Qué demonios, estás tías escaparon!" Comenzó una de las voces, baja y ronca contra los oídos de Yona. Ella se estremeció, al escuchar una gran cantidad de ira en su voz. "¿Qué os parece si hacemos una demostración con estas para las que están abajo? ¡Quién sabe cuántas otras han conseguido escapar!"

"Qué desperdicio, ellas también son bonitas. Lord Kum-Ji se va a enfadar tanto con nosotros."

"No hay nada que podamos hacer sobre-" Él no terminó su frase, una bota plateada aterrizó en su cabeza, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Yona jadeó en estado de shock, viendo como JaeHa se enderezaba, cambiando de postura para patear a uno de los otros hombres, chocándole contra otro.

"Qué feo." La voz de JaeHa arrastró las palabras.

"¿Q-Quién eres tú…?" Esa debió ser la voz de uno de los que habían sido derribados, notó Yona, incapaz de apartar los ojos de JaeHa. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí tan rápido?, ni siquiera ella ni Yoon habían encendido el fuego artificial.

"Soy el pirata que ha hundido incontables barcos, el pirata que baila a través de los cielos." Comenzó JaeHa, girando su cara hacia el resto de los hombres. "Pero, más importante que eso, será mejor que no os acerquéis imprudentemente. Os voy a matar. Porque no soy ningún santo capaz de darle la espalda a gente como vosotros que habéis osado lastimarla."

Él se lanzó hacia el aire, estrellando su bota contra otro mercenario, un golpe sordo llenó el aire. Yona se encontró pegada de alguna manera al suelo, mirando al dragón en estado de shock.

"… Pero ¿cómo ha sabido…?" Se preguntó Yoon, girándose hacia Yona con un ceño fruncido de confusión.

"Zeno le hizo una señal."

Ellos se dieron la vuelta, Zeno estaba caminando hacia ellos con ShinAh detrás de él, el dragón amarillo se limpió sangre de la boca. ShinAh asintió, una sensación de alivio se asentó en el estómago de Yona. "Oh, gracias a Dios…"

"No tenemos mucho tiempo para sentirnos aliviados, señorita." Murmuró Zeno, sus ojos examinaron la cubierta durante un momento, estirándose hacia una espada caída. "La lucha aún nos está rodeando, ¿no? Seiryuu dijo que Hakuryuu aún está peleando en el barco principal junto al resto de los piratas, así que deberíamos darnos prisa, darnos prisa."

"Ah, eso es…"

"Muchacho, Zeno te sugiere que vuelvas abajo con las chicas, hazlas saber que todo va a estar bien pronto." Le indicó Zeno, enderezándose y entregando la espada a Yona, con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. "Señorita, deberías quedarte cerca de Zeno, solo por si acaso. Zeno cree que deberíamos apresurarnos en encontrar al Lord mientras no sospeche que están pasando tantas cosas."

"Zeno, necesitas un arma."

"¡Zeno puede coger prestada una de las espadas de los mercenarios!" Trinó Zeno, con una sonrisa formándose repentinamente en su cara, una repentina ola de calma barrió a Yona. "No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Vámonos! Ah, Seiryuu, deberías ayudar a Ryokuryuu, parece que hay más subiéndose al barco, ¿sí?"

"Ah, sí." ShinAh asintió, sacándose la espada de la espalda, cambiando de postura para unirse al lado de JaeHa. Zeno tiró de Yona más cerca de él, fuera del camino de ShinAh.

"Zeno cree que el Lord estará en las habitaciones del capitán." Murmuró Zeno, su expresión indescifrable regresó a su rostro, el dragón respiró profundamente. "¿La señorita está lista para enfrentarle?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, agarrando firmemente la espada con sus manos mientras Zeno tiraba de ella hacia las habitaciones del capitán, un pesado peso se formó en su pecho. Era la última cosa que iba a suceder, se dijo, la última cosa que había que hacer para liberar a la cuidad de su presencia maligna.

Por un momento Zeno se paralizó, girando su cabeza rápidamente a la vez que un resplandor plateado llamaba la atención de los ojos de Yona. Ella sintió como ella misma se paralizaba mientras un mercenario venía de entre la sombras, cargando contra ellos.

"¡Señorita, muévete!"

¿Esa era la voz de Zeno? Por una fracción de segundo ella se olvidó de lo que estaba pasando, solo podía permanecer paralizada en su lugar mientras sus ojos miraban la espada.

Y luego ésta ya no estaba. Zeno estaba en frente de ella, escudándola del ataque.

Hubo un sonido repugnante que hizo que Yona tuviera ganas de vomitar. Zeno se puso rígido durante un momento, casi tropezando hacia ella. Podía oír la risa del mercenario.

¿Esa espada había atravesado su corazón…?

En un momento el hombre estuvo en el suelo, derribado por una rápida patada. Ella salió de sus pensamientos, sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock mientras Zeno se enderezaba, tosiendo ligeramente a la vez que cambiaba de postura para patear otra vez al hombre, ésta vez apuntando a su cabeza.

Tenía una mancha de color rojo oscuro en el pecho, notó Yona, mientras Zeno se giraba para dirigir a Yona una mirada cansada.

"¿Señorita? ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos!"

"Cierto, cierto." Murmuró Yona, obligando a sus ojos a alejarse de la mancha, manteniendo el contacto visual con él. "Vamos a encontrar a Kum-Ji."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yona lo vio. Ella tenía que haberlo visto, no había manera de que no lo hubiera visto.

Zeno no se lo esperaba, el mercenario apareció de la nada, apuntando con una espada a Yona. Él entró en pánico, y en vez de empujarla fuera del camino como se había preparado mentalmente para hacer, su instinto se hizo cargo, y se puso delante de Yona, al igual que se había puesto delante de Hiryuu años atrás. Sin embargo al contrario que tantos años atrás, Guen no está allí para empujar su mano a través del pecho del enemigo, no estaba Abi para hacer que se paralizara en su lugar, no estaba Shuten para gritarle que dejara de ser un inútil.

Solo estaba él. Y fue apuñalado.

Él guió a Yona hacia las habitaciones del capitán, esquivando las flechas, tirando de Yona hacia la seguridad del refugio. La chica asintió con la cabeza, agarrando su espada fuertemente mientras caminaba por la pared. En una ocasión, Zeno apretó su oreja contra la pared, sacudiendo la cabeza y empujando a Yona más dentro de la oscuridad, haciendo una pausa.

Aquí.

"Señorita…" Murmuró él, mirando a la joven chica, con su cara seria. "Es este. Estate preparada para pelear cuando abra la puerta…"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos se demoraron en su pecho durante un momento. Él sintió un brote de pánico en su pecho, girándose rápidamente y tirando de la puerta para abrirla rápidamente.

"Qué mercenarios más idiotas he contratado, que dejan que dos de las mercancías corran por ahí libremente…"

La voz de Kum-Ji estaba llena de… algo. Hizo que la piel de Zeno se pusiera de gallina, que el pelo se le erizara en la nuca. Él se puso de pie en la puerta, con Yona pisando sus talones.

"¿Cómo os las habéis arreglado para escapar dos gemas como vosotras?" Él arrastró las palabras, sus ojos se entrecerraron.

Hubo un repentino pinchazo en el aire, una sensación que Zeno no había sentido en un tiempo. No necesitaba mirar, sabía que los ojos de Yona estaban ardiendo. Era la misma sensación que sentió cuando trataba de pelear junto a Hiryuu, la misma energía, la misma determinación que entonces. Vio como Kum-Ji se paralizaba, con sus ojos fijos en Yona a la vez que ella daba un paso hacia delante, alzando su espada.

"Eres una mancha en este mundo, Lord Kum-Ji". Comenzó ella, sus palabras eran confiadas, seguras. "Eres una mancha que será removida para que esta cuidad pueda volver a crecer."

"¿Qué es lo que va a hacer una pequeña niña como tú?"

"Voy a matarte."

Sin dudar, ella hundió la espada en el pecho del Lord, atravesando su corazón. Zeno, observándola en un paralizado estado de fascinación, apenas se estremeció ante el sonido.

Estaba acostumbrado a eso a estas alturas.

Zeno vio como Yona utilizaba su peso para empujar la espada más profundamente en el pecho del Lord, el Lord aún estaba paralizado en estado de shock cuando ella le soltó, alejándose. La habitación se quedó en silencio, la sensación de la determinación de Yona prácticamente recubría las paredes.

Ella se giró hacia él sin decir ninguna palabra, agarró la mano de él y le guió hacia fuera, un grito silencioso se escapó de la boca del Lord.

"Zeno."

"Señorita, ¿no deberíamos esperar para matarle…?"

"No, él está muerto. De todos modos la espada no se saldrá… Y incluso si lo hiciera, sangraría demasiado…"

"… Has matado a un ser humano, señorita. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Yona se quedó callada durante un momento, su expresión era neutra. "Vacía. Sé que él tenía que morir, pero… Me siento vacía. De todos modos, Zeno, hay algo… más…"

"¿Sí?"

"Zeno."

Zeno se detuvo un momento, alzando la mirada hacia Yona a la vez que ella se giraba para encararle, mirándole fijamente, sus ojos examinaron su cuerpo. Él sintió un nudo en el estómago en ese momento, un nudo frío retorciéndose en su interior. Sabía lo que venía. "¿Sí, señorita?"

"Tú también deberías estar muerto…" Le respondió Yona, sus ojos se detuvieron en el desgarrón de su camisa, justo encima de su corazón. Ella extendió la mano, apartando la camisa de su pecho para revelar la piel perfectamente lisa que había debajo, la sangre todavía estaba húmeda contra su piel.

El nudo se retorció sobre si mismo con más fuerza, provocándole que sintiera nauseas. "Z-Zeno se lo asegura a la señorita, Zeno está bien. No ha pasado nada. ¡La espada falló, falló!"

"Nos dijiste que morirías si eras apuñalado."

"¿Zeno dijo eso?"

"Atravesó tu corazón, Zeno. El corte está aquí en tu vestido, y aún así…"

Él sintió que entraba en pánico. Las palabras de Yona giraban a su alrededor, agarrándole y tirando de él en diferentes direcciones. Él tejió mentiras. Les había dicho muchas mentiras, y ahora…

"¿Por qué no estás muerto…?"

Y ahora se estaban cayendo en pedazos.

"… Señorita… La habilidad de Ouryuu no es… sanar rápido…"

Él sintió que las palabras se atascaban en su garganta, sintió un repentino peso en el aire. Apartó la mirada de Yona, obligándose a tragar, a mantener en su pecho el corazón que estaba latiéndole cada vez más rápido.

"¿Zeno…?"

"Zeno… no puede morir. Ouryuu es el dragón con un cuerpo inmortal… Zeno no quería…"

"… No querías preocuparnos, ¿verdad…?"

Él permaneció en silencio, negándose a mirarla. Negándose a escuchar las palabras que salían de su boca que le hacían sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía.

"Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, ¿no…?"

"… No es tan fácil, señorita… No es tan fácil…"

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Con este capítulo se marca el final de este fanfic. Pero no os preocupéis porque **GoldenOuryuuWooly** ha prometido una **secuela** que comenzaré a traducir tan pronto como la publique.

Además, os habréis fijado en que se refiere a Abi como si fuera una chica, esto es en homenaje a otro fanfic en el que Abi es chica, llamado " **Ojos de dragón** " de **MurkyMuse** (También le estoy traduciendo si os queréis pasar a leerle).

Nos vemos en otro de mis fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
